Boku No Hero Academia: Genesis Crisis (Rewrite)
by LeoNsaver
Summary: You cannot change your fate, for the future has already been set in stone. However, the future children of Class 1-A will crash into the world of Boku no Hero Academia and prove that theory wrong. When a mysterious group threatens the world, it will take the heroes of both past and future to stop them. Go beyond everything! PLUS ULTRA!
1. Surprise Future

_You cannot change your fate, for the future has already been set in stone. However, the future children of Class 1-A will crash into the world of Boku no Hero Academia and prove that theory wrong. When a mysterious group threatens the world, it will take the heroes of both past and future to stop them. Go beyond everything! PLUS ULTRA!_

.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: As of now I'm changing the name of the giant robot that appeared out of nowhere. The name 'Obliterator' is really lame. I am changing the name to 'Exodeus'. Its meaning in latin would roughly mean 'Deity of Mass Departure'. The reason for its name would be revealed later.**

.

**Chapter 1: Surprise Future.**

The skies above the city of Musutafu in the nation of Japan was unsually dark. It wasn't supposed to be this cloudy or windy an hour ago, when the skies were still relatively clear and sunny. It was a perfect day to be outside, with a gentle breeze rustling the trees to help the citizens of Musutafu beat the summer heat. This was until the breeze turned into a powerful gale, causing the gathering of storm clouds to cover the entire city like a grey blanket. No sooner after the clouds gather did the downpour began, catching the citizens off guard and forcing them to quickly run into the nearest shelters. Some kids also cowered in the embrace of their mothers as forks of blue lightning streaked across the sky, delivering devastating claps of thunder. A flash of lightning struck a tree near the road through the middle, administering a scorching vertical gash and caused it to fall onto the pavement and the right portion of the road. Pedestrians hurriedly moved out off the way while an unlucky driver was forced to served to the side in order to prevent a collision.

"This is just in," a lady observing from a helicopter hovering over the city scape was stating as she was trying her utmost best to look presentable in the torrential downpour. The strong winds weren't helping either as they caused the aerial vehicle to sway occasionally, and the pilot struggled slightly to keep it stable.

"Musutafu is now experiencing what you can say is the biggest storm yet! According to our on site weather specialist, there are winds travelling at roughly 60 kilometers per hour! Citizens are urged to stay indoors and ceased all outdoor activities! Drivers are also to find the nearest stop and find shelter till the clear sign is displayed on the right side of your screens! So stay tune to-"

The weather lady did not get to complete her sentence as she was drowned by a roaring sound behind her. As she noticed her cameraman with his recorder no longer pointing at her, and his jaw hanging down as he stared right behind her, she turned around and found herself gawking in shock as a bright white light enveloped her and the entire city. The skies above the west outskirts of Musutafu City cleared a hole and shot out a beam of white light towards the ground. Everyone watching the news were observing in shock as the bright pillar of light momentarily increased in sized with a few bolts of electric power before it quickly dispersed to nothing. All they could hear now, are the roar of thunder and the gushing of torrential downpour.

The weather lady stared in the direction of this phenomenon in utter shock and found herself speechless. _"What the hell was that?"_ She thought.

…

**West outskirts of Musutafu City:**

Within a small clearing, the pillar of white light slammed into the grassy patch like a hammer, flattening the area easily. Meanwhile, 8 brighter lights descending from within the top of the light pillar and touched the earth at the exact time, causing a loud boom, to echo across the field. After a few seconds, the pillar of light dispersed, and the sky was once again shrouded in dark clouds. Then, for the briefest of moments, everything in the clear came to a standstill, besides the ongoing storm raging across Musutafu City.

Not a single thing moved, no one breathed.

There was only…silence.

Then, a streak of lightning along with a clap of thunder hit the ground and dispersed the light pillar, causing a flash of bright light to illuminate the entire area completely, definitely blinding anyone who should happen to be in that area.

However, the clearing is no longer deserted. A second streak of lightning flashed across the clearing, revealing a group of 8 shadowed figures; three boys and five girls. All of them are wearing long cloaks with hoods, obscuring their faces and build.

Only the heavy rain gushed down on the new arrivals' figures, welcoming them with a shower, and prompted the second guy to lift his hood a little to observe his surroundings.

"It seems that we have made it." The second boy was the first to break the silence, removing his hood and revealed his entire face. First of all, he was reasonably tall with a face which looked about 16 years old. His long hair which did not grow past his neck was made up of two colors; the top being white while the bottom was black. He had dark onyx eyes and one could see that he wore black combat boots beneath his cloak. "That was some trip...The jump was successful I guess."

"Don't jump to assumptions Fubuki." The girl right next to him pulled her hood behind her to air her long jet-black hair and proceeded to observe her surroundings. If one were to be close enough, they could see that the girl's hair had red highlights at her bangs and the at ends, contrasting brilliantly with her neon-blue irises. "You're always too lazy to check, learn to be more aware won't you?"

"You're too excited Guren-nee." The white and black-haired boy known as Fubuki scoffed to the girl. "I know my own home when I see it. Just come here and look."

"He's right." The first male responded in a slightly higher but nonetheless authoritative voice and removed his hood as well. The boy was around the same age in the male called Fubuki, slightly shorter and with short messy green hair cropped at the sides along with huge brown eyes. Four freckles dotted each of his cheek and he had a noticeable scar running across his neck and to his left cheek. He stepped out of the circle and gazed towards the lights displaying the night scenery of Musutafa City. "We are home. This is definitely Musutafu City."

"Home?" A small girl barely reaching anyone's waist asked while clinging tightly to her older sister Guren's hand. She was dressed in pair of blue pajamas with a hood adorned with teddy bear ears. She could not have been older than 6. The weird part about her attire was a small metal mask covering her lower face.

"How could you be so sure?" Guren asked the male leader.

"See those tall lights over there?" He pointed towards the distance.

The boy's companions took another sweep of their surroundings.

The short green-haired boy pointed towards a tall tower noticeable even in the heavy rain. "That's the Musutafu Radio Tower we saw when we were kids, there is no mistaking it."

"Ugh...I'm going to throw up." One of the mysterious people immediately bolted to the nearest bush to empty out the contents of his stomach. "Ugh..my god. I feel like I just went on a roller coaster just after drinking expired milk..."

"Thank you for that lovely mental image." Izuma grumbled. "Are you seriously going to vomi-! Oh my god Ikazuchi! Seriously!?"

The boy who vomited had his hood blown back by the wind, revealing his spiky dark purple hair and his prominent lazy-looking onyx eyes with long lower eyelashes. The boy also had a black lightning shaped tattoo on his right cheek and wore a pair of ray ban gold sunglasses. A pair of headphones covered his ears and an electric yellow guitar case with lightning designs was swung over his left shoulder. "Never, am I doing that again. Time travel sucks."

"Then maybe you should've stayed home. Your whining is really pissing me off!" A voice from the back blew up from the obvious irritancy she was facing right now. It was feminine this time, but the constant swearing was making some of the members cringe. "You're been complaining non-stop since the trip and I'm getting real annoyed here you damn ears. Are you here to fight or to get pampered!?"

"I definitely don't want to be pampered by _you_." The sunglasses-wearing boy taunted while reaching out for his guitar case. "Little miss blasty mcsplode here cannot spend a day without breaking something. A violent gorill...excuse me, girl!"

"Hoh..." The insulted girl cracked her knuckles dangerously at that. "In that case, let this _gorilla_ make sure the only strings you'll be playing are the ones you'll be hanging from...!"

"Okay we get it, stop it Ikazuchi." The green-haired boy ruffled his own hair in annoyance in response to the youth's sarcastic statement. "Don't give Hanabi another reason to destroy a public facility."

"Sorry boss." / "WHAT WAS THAT YOU ASSWIPE!?" The boy called Ikazuchi raised his hands in apology and the girl with temper issues shouted back in fumes of anger.

"I can't believe it…" The second last girl pulled down her hood as she took a few steps to embrace the beautiful night cityscape of her former hometown. "We're back…w-we really are back…to our home…"

The girl had shoulder-long brown hair with curved slightly inwards, making her hair look like slight bob. Her hair was also a little messy at the ends and her bangs, making her overall hairstyle to look a little wavy. She had big green eyes and two pink highlights on her cheeks. The girl apparently could not take the huge surge of emotions in her heart and sat on the ground, tears leaking out from her eyes. The rest of the group did not dare to approach her as they too began to have resurfacing memories of the city they had once called home. Only sobbing was heard till a figure marched forward in front of the group, not able to stand this sappy scene.

"Oh come on Oruka...don't cry now." Fubuki comforted her.

"Yeah, now is not the time to get freaking emotional you damn round-eyes." The temperamental girl called Hanabi had taken off her hood to address the crying girl face to face. She had long, wild spiky ash-blonde hair which flowed in the strong wind like a lion's mane. As if to complement her already wild nature, she also had long canine teeth and purple feral eyes. She slammed her fist together as she continued. "Lots of people are counting on us so stop you damn crying! The sooner we trash those shitty bastards, the faster we can go home."

Silence followed Hanabi's declaration until they all heard whimpering. They turned around and realized in shock that the youngest girl of the group was shaking and covering her ears protectively, hiding behind her sister Guren's leg.

"OH NO!" The entire group cried out as Fubuki and Guren quickly squatted down and try to calm their little sister down. Hanabi herself was at a loss of what to do.

"Hanabi!" Everyone else stared at the ash-blonde girl with admonishing looks.

"What!?" Hanabi retorted back. "It was at the heat of the moment! Besides, we're here for a mission, not to babysit!"

"Well, be more careful won't you!" Guren reprimanded while removing her younger sister's hands from her ears. "My sister is here!"

"Baka…" Ikazuchi muttered under his breath, not going unnoticed by Hanabi. "making a small girl cry like that..."

"Why you…little...!"

"ENOUGH!" The green-haired boy ordered, his voice raised to dangerous levels while his aura flared slightly. "Quiet down you two. If you have that much energy in you, save it for the actual fight!"

Ikazuchi bowed his head apologetically while Hanabi huffed a 'hmpt!' and walked away, not daring to test the patience of their de-facto leader anymore. However, she kicked the boy in the shin along the way, causing him to clutch his leg and scream silently in his head.

With the conflict out of the way (somewhat), the rest of the group turned to their leader.

"What now Izuma?" Fubuki asked.

"I was actually planning a roll call to make sure everyone is here…" The green-haired boy known as Izuma confessed while several of his teammates fell over comically.

"What are we, in school!?"

"Me, Oruka, Fubuki, Guren, Mio, Ikazuchi and Hanabi. Last I checked, I only heard 7 voices." Izuma stated. "Where's Setsuna?"

"Right here, leader."

The group turned around as the final member of the group emerged from a shadowed part of the clearing. The girl had long flowing wavy hair which was as black as ink, her hair parted to the side to reveal her mesmerizing blood-red eyes. Unlike the rest of the group, her black cloak has been unbuttoned from the front, showing that she was dressed in UA's standard uniform with dark red stockings and red high heel boots. A red tattered scarf was also seen wrapped around her neck.

"I was scouting the area." The final member of the group reported while she she swept some leaves off her dress. "On your orders."

"Good work, but you could have sounded out so as to let us know you were with us the entire time you know?" Izuma sighed, knowing full well how this girl was serious in her work. Perhaps too serious. "And you don't have to be so formal with us for pete's sake. We're classmates!"

Ignoring Izuma's words, Setsuna turned to the group and reported her findings. "So far there were no sign of authorities or citizens in this area, but I spotted several police cars headed this way. I suggest we move away from here as fast as possible to avoid contact."

"So boss, what's the plan?"

Izuma dug into his pocket and produced an old notebook used for jolting down notes. He quickly flipped to a bookmarked page.

"We head towards UA and make our plans from there. If the information on the notebook is correct, the members from the class 1-A would be on a on-the-field lesson in the central part of Musutafa City. During that time, we would need to confirm the identities of our chosen targets before we can approach them. Through them, we can meet up with the current principal of the UA school and tell them our story. Whether they believe it, it's all up to fate." The green-haired leader spoke quickly and looked up, noticing that everyone understood his instructions, much to his relief.

"So then…we will reveal ourselves?" Fubuki asked him with his eyebrow raised. "Who we truly are?"

Izuma was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Yes…yes we must. To not raise suspicion, we will only tell them the truth when the time comes."

"But…" Ikazuchi interjected. "What if they don't believe us...?"

"Then I'll make them believe us. We only have to focus on our mission here, the longer we hide our identities, the more troublesome it will get. I plan to handle this using the most direct method, got it?"

"But man..." Ikazuchi scratched his head after everyone acknowledged Izuma's words. "To think that Mirai's quirk allows time-travel! Though I don't get why she couldn't just come along with us..."

"I'm worried for Mirai..." Fubuki muttered. "She said she was going to meet us, but who knows how long that will take? Her quirk is the most mysterious in our entire class, even she doesn't know how to fully master it. And she's our only ticket back home."

"I completely agree with you. But there must be a reason why she herself cannot make the time jump together with us. But we should trust her words and wait for her arrival at a later time." Izuma told the white-haired boy. "We will wait for her. But before she comes, we must focus on meeting our parents."

Everyone nodded at his words, and they prepared to set off.

"Guren-neesan," The little girl called Mio tugged at her older sister Guren's sleeve. "Are we going to see momma and papa soon?"

"That's right sweetie." The black/red haired girl assured her with a smile. "Soon we'll be back home. Be patient okay?"

"hmmm…okay."

Izuma smiled warmly at this as he took one final look at the group before preparing to lead them through the forest. "This is the moment we've all been waiting for you guys. No pun intended, but we don't have any time to waste."

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**UA School Class 1-A:**

"Pack your bags and get ready your hero gears. We'll be going out of the classroom today." Aizawa Shouta announced with his usual bored expression.

It was a normal day for the students of Class A today, but on one could expect that they would be conducting an outdoor lesson today. Upon hearing the announcement made by Aizawa sensei, the entire class began to talk among themselves.

"An outdoor exercise?" Kirishima questioned.

"You mean another practical lesson?" Kaminari asked with a tired expression.

"Moh…are you serious!?" Ashido Mina complained while scratching her head. "Right after the cultural festival!?"

"If you kids just quiet down for a moment, I would explain to you." Aizawa stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice, causing the entire class to quieten down.

"This lesson plan is rather rushed because Principal Nezu decided to insert it into the curriculum at the last second. Authorities have been tracking a terrorist group known as 'Mad Dog' for six months, and have finally pinpointed their base of operations in an abandoned industrial warehouse at the west side of Musutafu City, Banki." Aizawa explained as the screen projector showed the class a map zooming in on the said location.

"Pro heroes Deatharms, and the team consisting of Mount Lady, Kamui Woods, and Edgeshot will be assisting in the capture of its core five members, and any other personnel in the area…"

"Sensei!" Iida Tenya stood up suddenly with his prominent hand gestures. "How would we be assisting this operation?"

"We're assisting them?" Shoji, the tentacle arm quirk user echoed.

"If you let me, I'll explain to all of you, don't get so excited." Aizawa replied with his lethargic voice. "Class A would be guarding the perimeter of the industrial sector to prevent any suspicious personnel from getting in, or out."

"So in other words, we will be doing nothing while the terrorist group is captured?" Mineta, the pop-off quirk user, asked with a bored expression. This earned him a sharp gaze from the Erasure quirk teacher, causing him to shiver and shrink back to his seat.

"Would this exercise's purpose be to improve our surveillance, while giving us exposure to joint operations with the civil defense forces Aizawa-sensei?" Momo, the black-haired creation-quirk user raised her hand politely and asked, making everyone stare at the top student.

"That's correct Yaoyorozu. While the main focus of this exercise is to introduce you all to surveillance operations, you are to be vigilant and report any suspicious movement or person in the area you are designated to guard. As you might guess, the enemy may be using a quirk which allows him to slip past our capture team, and you may end up encountering him or her. There are different aspects to being a hero when you all graduate and start actual work, so its important to familiarize yourselves with task which require you to support the pros. During the mission, it would be your job to report your sightings and request for back-up immediately, _without taking action on your own._"

Aizawa emphasized on the last portion and redirected his gaze at a certain destructive Explosion-quirk user.

"What!?" Bakugo grumbled, much to his classmates snickering.

"As such, I have been instructed by Principal Nezu to brief you all on the priority targets for this mission." Aizawa continued, but now with a more serious tone. "This is an actual mission, so you all better take this seriously. Is that clear?"

"HAI! SENSEI!"

"This is going to be exciting isn't it Deku-kun!?" Uraraka Ochako nudged Midoriya Izuku beside her.

"Yeah…" Izuku told the brown-haired girl beside her, who nodded with a smile.

"Fun huh…" Eraserhead sighed a little, before instructing the class with a hint of authority in his voice. "Well then, let's get to it."

.

[][][][][][][][][][]

The leader watched the tall, grand glass building as he stood from afar. His trimmed bushy green hair wavering in the wind as he took in this nostalgic view.

Along the way, Izuma has seen portions of Musutafu City, and needless to say, memories were already causing him to sigh in resignation.

"Dammit!" He stated as he wiped the tiny drops of water starting to form by his tear ducts. "I'm already getting homesick…"

"Boss?"

Izuma turned around and saw a familiar white/black hair boy waving at him. "The entire class has begun to board the bus. We have been able to identify every single class 1-A hero students on it, the notebook was right. All that's left is to confirm the location they are headed to."

"Good work." Izuma said to Fubuki. "Prepare to tail them, is everyone ready?"

"We're always ready." Fubuki smiled and stepped aside, letting Izuma see the entire team primed and ready, smiling at their leader. No longer were they wearing tattered cloaks to hide their identities, but their full hero costumes, basking in the morning sun with their myriad of colours.

The leader walked off together with them , but not before taking one last look at the school building.

"We'll meet all of you soon enough…mom…and dad."

.

The two groups of young heroes, were about to cross paths. Little did they know, their encounter was the beginning of a brand new adventure.

.

.

**.A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. Give a comment!**


	2. Fateful Encounter

**Chapter 2: Fateful Encounter.**

.

"Everyone on the bus, please get ready to alight."

With the screeching of metal, the bus carrying the entire class 1-A hero students plus an impassive Erazerhead came to a stop at one of Musutafu City's warehouse and factory district. Everyone soon assembled wearing their hero costumes, taking in their new surroundings.

"Pretty quiet don't you think Deku-kun?"

"Most likely the citizens here have been evacuated beforehand due to this operation…" Izuku told the pink costume-wearing Ochako Uraraka. "There should be the police around…"

"Who cares either way," Mineta yawned out while looking lazily at the gray warehouses and countless abandoned buildings. "We don't get to do anything while the Pros do most of the work today."

"Mineta-kun, you're too relaxed ribbit." Asui commented.

"Everyone, hurry up and gather over there!" Iida waved his hand and ushered everyone to assemble at the meetup point like a class president should. "We cannot be late for the pre-operation briefing!"

"Let's go Deku-kun."

"Yeah…" Izuku suddenly had a tingling feeling on his neck which caused him to turn around and stared at the row of abandoned buildings behind the bus. Just…just for some reason he could feel as though someone was watching them.

"What's your damn problem?"

Izuku looked down and jumped back when he realized he was facing the destructive ash-blonde youth Bakugou, a scowl plastered on his face from Izuku's strange action.

"K-kachan! It's nothing sorry…It's just that I felt as though someone was watching us from behind…" Midoriya stuttered. He still had mixed feeling on how to interact with Bakugou. Sure, he had found out the secret of his quirk One for All, and fought over it, eventually leading to their hateful relationship to somewhat improve. However, Bakugo's ego and violent nature has still served as a wench in their conversations, so Izuku still has to be careful when talking to his childhood friend.

Bakugou's frown deepened as he turned around and observed the area Izuku was suspicious about, and not a shadow could be seen. "There isn't anything Deku. Are you making fun of me!?"

"N-no, I-"

"You better not be freaking daydreaming now Deku…" Bakugou warned as he pushed Izuku slightly to proceed ahead with the rest of the class. "Or there is no freaking way _you_ can ever defeat me to become number 1."

Izuku could only star forlornly at the ground as his childhood friend walked off.

"Deku-kun? You okay?" Uraraka asked with concern.

"Thanks, Uraraka san. Let's go." Izuku smiled at the brown-haired girl and lightly slapped his face with both hands, reminding himself to focus on the task at hand.

Whatever suspicions or uncertainties he had can be dealt with later.

.

.

[][][][][][][][][]

"Amazing…look at the number of police forces here."

Class A stared in wonder as they noticed about 100 members of the Musutafu City's polce force personnel behind a wide perimeter barricade spanning across the entire industrial warehouse district. Some of them were having last-minute meetings while most of them are on stand-by patrolling the perimeter. In the centre of it all, were four recognizable individuals who were talking among themselves.

"That's Deatharms!" Jirou exclaimed, the earjack quirk user instantly recognized her former supervisor for her intern session.

"Mount Lady!" Mineta shouted, making him remember his rather 'unpleasant' internship with her.

"Kamui Woods!" Izuku added.

"and Edgeshot!"

The four pro heroes heard those words and turned their attention to the hero course students, who approached with uncertainty to the middle of the cordon-off area. Immediately, the curvaceous gigantification quirk hero waved with a smile. "Yahoooo! Glad you kids could make it!"

"Hoh…Jirou Kyoka isn't it?" Deatharms, the muscular male with white hair wearing a blue bodysuit instantly recognised the former intern working at his company once and approached her, waving in greeting. "You're doing fine so far?"

"Yes! Thank you so much for your concern!" Jirou replied a little too quickly due to her excitement and respect for her former internship boss.

"I saw the video of the performance you pulled off at the cultural festival," Deatharms gave a massive thumbs-up to the shock and utter confusion of Jirou. "The entire company watched it too! I didn't know you have such a talent for music!"

"What!? There is a video of the whole thing!?" Jirou was now red down to her earjacks and fuming with embarrassment at the thought that her first live performance was recorded to the world. "Who recorded-"

Kaminari Denki flashed her a glittering smile and gave her his own thumbs-up.

He immediately got pierced with a earphone jack and laid sprawling on the pavement, much to the amusement of the nearby officers and heroes.

"YOU…" Jirou huffed with her face entirely red. "IDIOT!"

Deatharms was silent for a moment before laughing at this spectacle, prompting the others to snicker, and caused Jirou to be even more embarrassed by her display in front of her former boss.

"By the way Jirou," Deatharms continued. "The company and I have been impressed by your work performance during your internship period. I know it's weird to say this now, but if you ever want to train more as my sidekick before your debut, you are always welcomed in my company."

"W-what…I am grateful Deatharms sir…" Jirou stuttered to this sudden statement while her classmates were awed by the Pro Hero's praise.

"You did it Kyoka-chan!"

"I'm amazed…"

"You managed to impress a pro, you got to be proud of that!"

"…Good for you Jirou…" Kaminari muttered while lying down, obviously not yet recovered from Jirou's earphone jack sound attack.

"Quiet, you idiot." She retorted back.

"Alright everyone settle down…the briefing's about to start."

Aizawa's voice stated from behind, and accompanying him was a police force member wearing a grey suit and green tie.

"Tsukauchi san!" Izuku immediately recognised the police detective who have met up with him a couple of times in the year.

"Yo, Midoriya-kun." He smiled at the boy and then the class. "I'll be conducting the pre-operation for today."

"Well then everyone," Police forces, Pro Heroes, Students crowded around Naomasa Tsukauchi as his expression turned serious. "Let's get started."

.

.

[][][][][][][][][]

"You idiot! We were almost spotted because of you!" Izuma hissed to Ikazuchi, while he watched what was happening from the roof of an abandoned building. The entire team was wearing their tattered cloaks for now to blend in with the environment, and prevent needless confrontations with possible enemies.

"Don't blame me!" The dark-purple spiky hair boy with sunglasses retorted back softly. "If we have arrived here sooner, we could have chosen a way better hiding spot than this! Why must we run all the way here when we could have taken a cab!?"

"You know perfectly well that we must not reveal ourselves in public before our plan!"

"Hah…" Ikazuchi sighed before looking at Fubuki and Guren behind him. "If only one of you have inherited your mom's quirk, we could have created a car and gotten here faster."

"It's not that simple." Guren frowned. "even if I have the quirk, creating something that huge would require a ridiculous amount of body lipids. Gah, in the first place we don't even know the structure of a car, so quit complaining!"

"To think such a powerful quirk will end in this generation…" Ikazuchi shook his head in pity and sighed. "What a shame."

"Oi," Fubuki and Guren had tick marks on their noggins. "You want a fight bastard!?"

"Enough Ikazuchi. By the way, where's Mio?" Izuma's question caused the fight to break, and a figure jumped to the roof, her long black hair flowing in the wind.

"I've hidden her somewhere safe; we'll get here once we are done."

"Good job Setsuna." Izuma thanked. "Can't afford to let her run about…"

"Man…" Ikazuchi rested his face on his palm and continued to watch Jirou and Kaminari fighting below. "It feels strange when you watch your parents being the same age as you, how did mine even got together in the first place?"

"Hmpt…" Hanabi gave a grunt as she eyed a familiar figure at the bottom. "To think I'll have to see my stubborn old man again."

"I'm certain it's all going to be awkward for all of us!" Oruka, the long brown-haired girl with messy bangs smiled as she observed a certain someone with brown hair she knew all too well. "But your dad may be the hardest Hanabi."

"This is it." Izuma announced. "The moment we've all been waiting for. Is everyone ready?"

The entire team nodded at his words.

"Good. Then let's move."

With that, the group of 7 began leaping from building to building quietly, unnoticed by the people below.

.

.

[][][][][][][][]

The entire group comprising of Pro heroes, Students, Supervisor Erazerhead and the 100 man strong police force gathered in a wide arc in front of Detective Tsukauchi, a projector and a white screen.

"As of now," Tsukauchi spoke in an authoritative tone, "the briefing for operation Iron cage will begin now at 0930. The targets are the remnants of a terrorist group known as 'Mad Dog', originally an illegal drug-dealing group from outside Japan, but they have recently moved their operations to here due to the increase raids and checks in their homeland. They have up their game to public assault, kidnapping and assassination, under orders of those who are willing to pay for the deaths of their intended targets. Their methods are indiscriminatory, and the casualty count has been estimated to reach 80 in the last 6 months."

…

"That's awful…"Asui commented sadly.

"Those bastards…!" Kirishima said while slamming his fist into his palm. "We absolutely cannot let them escape!"

"So, where are they now?" Tokoyami questioned.

"The group has barricaded themselves in this sector after being chased by some of our Pro Heroes," Naomasa continued as several slides showed the exact location of the suspected hiding place of the terrorist from where the group is located. "Our priority targets are the following five members, who are known as the pillars of the group."

Another slide moved into place, this one revealing five mugshots from the police records.

Tsukauchi extended his hand and pointed to the first picture depicting a man.

"The first man here is Lobo Bramstrum."

The mugshot was of a middle-aged man with long dark indigo hair tied into a ponytail, and a well-groomed goatee. The group could tell he had a rather muscular body, and had long canine teeth. The most chilling thing about him was his cold, feral eyes which reflected how he could have killed anyone who had gotten in his way. Another particular feature about him were two scars which ran across either side of his mouth.

"The leader and brains of the team. He took over when the original leader was presumably shot down while on the run. He is currently wanted in 7 countries for excessive violence and the assassination of several international officers. We are unable to identify his quirk, but we can assume that he is in possession of an enhancement-type quirk."

The next person was a male who was a tall, bald and hulking figure with a red tribal tattoo on the left side of his bald head. He did not wear any clothes so people could see every bulging muscle through his tanned skin. He had a creepy smirk as he smiled for the camera.

"This hulk here is Yogen Tokeru, or known simply as Incinerator. He is an illegal hitman feared even among the group, and his great physical strength is accompanied by his quirk: Molten. His quirk allows him to increase the temperature of his body to change the properties of his skin to something akin to magma. He is infamous for burning down homes of his targets, even if it means sacrificing innocents in the vicinity. He is an extremely dangerous individual who has burned 20 people to death."

"Wouldn't Todoroki be a good match for this guy?" Ashido added her opinion. "Or a pro hero like updraft who uses water?"

"True," Naomasa answered back, "but we have prepared water hoses and liquid nitrogen bombs for that matter, so there is no need to worry. Now moving on to the third person."

The third person was a woman with her lime-green hair tied to a long braid, and bangs partially covered her red eyes which emits an eeriness which could only be described as creepy. She had posed seductively for the camera and had one particular student bent over and drooling.

"Nice body!" Mineta said, causing some people to stare that the pop-off quirk user with raised eyebrows, apprehension or in Yaoyorozu Momo's case, utter disgust.

"I sure am hopeful that for your own sake, you do not encounter this woman Mineta." Aizawa stated with a tired voice, fully aware of the boy's tendencies to be attracted by the opposite sex. "Her name is Allequin Shawl. Don't let her looks fool you, she is sadistic as she is arrogant. She was the head of the group's espionage division and a very skilled assassin among the group's ranks as well. Her quirk, Dollmaker, allows her to create artificial lifeforms from any surface she comes to contact with. The number of dolls she could make, is however no verified. I need not tell you that the men have to be extra vigilant with this foe, for her real skill lies in deception, _so be very careful_."

The fourth mugshot showed a skinny male who was the shortest among the group so far. He had a rather greasy face and had a toothy smirk which made anyone want to punch him in the face. He also had messy silver hair and thick lips.

"This guy is Fomu Kenichi, a criminal who joined the group when they arrived in Japan. He is wanted for public assault and terrorising. He is known as the torturer of the group who takes pleasure in beating others. His quirk, foam, lets him release a soap chemical known as hexylene glycol from the pores of his body to use in combat. Now moving on to the final target…"

The fifth and final picture was enlarged, the shown man making everyone, especially the girls shift uncomfortably. It was of a man even taller than Yogen Tokeru, and four times as fat. A mess of dirty white hair rested on his blocky fat head and the man was nothing but huge fats and no muscle, looking like an oversized, extremely overweight sumo wrestler. The most scary thing about him was the greedy glint in his eyes and the way he licked his lips in the camera.

"This man," Tsukauchi narrowed his eyes. "is the very definition of a psychopath and rapist. He does not have a name, but is known by his villain name, Cinderblock. This is a man so dangerous and hated upon that he has been wanted by the authorities in 14 different countries including Japan. This man thinks of nothing but making his opponents suffer before he delivers a gruesome death. He'll kill anyone in his way, but has a sick preference to 'play' with females for his own amusement. He is the most mentally unstable of the group. His quirk, Material High, allow his skin to copy the properties of any material he touches. From our intel, his ability also lets him forcefully increase the density and toughness of the material he absorbs."

Many members' expressions turned grim as they heard the description of the most potentially dangerous member of the terrorist group.

With those words, Detective Tsukauchi off the projector and looked at everyone gathered. "The plan is to let the Pros corner them at the confirmed location of their hiding spot. 75% of our forces will be assisting Deatharms, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods and Mount lady in the capture of the main targets. We'll also capture any other members in the process."

"While we do that," Deatharms looked at Class A. "You students will be guarding the 10 main exits of this cordoned off area to prevent any attempt of escape, along with the rest of the police forces."

"There are bound to be leftover members when we focus on the big fish," The spiky hair, ninja-like fold-a-body quirk user hero added. "Its your job to prevent any one of them from doing so."

"That's why all of you must be vigilant, to ensure that not a speck of this evil remain in this place." Kamui Woods continued while folding his arms. "For all we know, there may be someone with a stealth-like quirk assisting out priority targets."

"And if that happens," Aiwaza stated. "Its your job to call for backup, and wait for back-up. No one under any circumstances is to engage them alone. I'll be here anyway, so just call if anything happens. With that said, here are your groupings."

Group 1: Midoriya and Uraraka

Group 2: Iida and Satou

Group 3: Jirou and Kaminari

Group 4: Aoyama and Shoji

Group 5: Kirishima and Mineta

Group 6: Asui and Tokoyami

Group 7: Todoroki and Yaoyorozu

Group 8: Kodai and Sero

Group 9: Bakugo and Hagakure

Group 10: Ojirou and Ashido

.

"Why the hell am I with Streaker Girl!?" Bakugo exploded. "I'm fine on my own, so put her somewhere else! She'll just be freaking collateral damage if I can't see her!"

"S-Streaker!?" Hagakure Tooru yelped angrily.

"Those will be your groupings." Aiwaza glared at them and chose to ignore their complains. "You have 15 minutes to discuss your allocated positions and get ready."

The class (except Bakugo who was still fuming) gave their nod of acknowledgement. Tsukauchi then move forward to give one final advice.

"Even though you guys will playing a support role, do not forget to be vigilant at all times. So I want you to look after your partners no matter what happens, understand?"

"HAI!"

With that, they split into their respective teams, each of them hoping to get through the day.

.

.

[][][][][][][][]

"Oooooh!" Uraraka waved both of her arms in excitement as she and Midoriya walked down the desert street leading to one of the entrances of the factory district. "Today, let's do our best! Deku-kun!"

"Hai!" Deku blushed furiously as the brown-haired girl closed her distance, making him subconsciously break eye contact with her. "_She's always so close-!_"

The two have been patrolling this area for a while now and have been rather bored. Upon Ochako's suggestion, they have been making rounds rather than just standing guard at the exit.

"By the way, how is Eri?" Uraraka then asked .

"Eri? Oh she is moving to the facility dorms in campus soon…" Izuku remembered the girl's face when she enjoyed the performance during the cultural festival, which made him smile. "Mirio-senpai and Aiwaza sensei is helping her to settle out some things before she can official move in."

"That's great to hear!"

"Ne…Deku-kun." Uraraka stopped for a while. "Do you think we are going to run to anyone today?"

"Highly unlikely…" Midoriya deduced. "With the fact that four pros are in this operation, makes it hard for anyone to escape. However, with that guy who has a lava quirk mentioned, if may be hard for him to be captured. However, even if the water hoses cannot work, Mount Lady can counter this by using her size to wall in the targets…." And so began Midoriya's habit of fast mumbling and nerdy behaviour, causing the Zero gravity quirk user to sweatdrop.

Ochako then laughed cheerfully and stepped in front of Midoriya, making him stop in his tracks see the girl in full view.

"Hey, I won't worry if anything happens, because you're here Deku-kun!" She said with a smile. "I'm really glad I can be in the same team as you today, so let's do our best!"

"Eh?" Izuku stared at Uraraka with wide comical eyes.

Uraraka, suddenly realizing what she just said, immediately stepped back with a blush and quick rectified, "I mean, you'll strong! So I won't be in any sort of danger! It's just like the tag team we made back during the battle trial!"

"oh…is that so…" Izuku laughed, although he did feel a tinge of disappointment. _Seriously, what was he expecting…?_ "Let's do our best today, Uraraka san!"

Ochako was about to reply when a loud boom and the sound of thunder from the sky caused Midoriya and her to snapped their heads around and looked in shock at what they were currently witnessing.

Dark clouds gathered rapidly above the industrial area before opening a dark orange vortex. It was small at first, but it was rapidly getting bigger as time goes by.

"What…?" Izuku muttered, while he and his partner watched this unnatural phenomenon with slight horror.

Then suddenly, a huge burning meteorite-looking object fell from the vortex, falling to the earth with unstoppable momentum. The vortex then closed itself and the sky returned to its original state.

"This is bad!" As the burning meteor was about to reach impact, Midoriya instinctively pulled Uraraka to the pavement and used his entire body to shield her against what was coming.

The shockwave that followed caused the two students to almost fly out if not for Midoriya's firm grip on the floor, but the nearby building's windows were shattered from the impact and flew everywhere along with debris.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako cried out. "That landed at the main site of the capture operation!"

"Just what is going on!?" Izuku thought as he noticed huge columns of smoke rising from the epicenter of the impact.

.

[][][][][][][][][]

**In the terrorists' group hideout:**

**"Lacquered Chains Prison!"**

Kamui Woods shouted as he managed to restrain three of the four targets they were supposed to capture; Fomu Kenichi, Allequin Shawl and Yogen Tokeru, wooden branches wrapped around their bodies to restrict their movements. The leader, Lobo Bramstrum was tied up by Erazerhead while the fat man known as Cinderblock was suppressed by a pissed off Mount Lady. The five people's quirks were rather troublesome at first, but with the help of Aiwaza and his erasure quirk, capturing them was only a matter of time. Now, the pros and a couple of police forces were getting ready to finish the mission objective.

"Good job Aiwaza-san" Tsukauchi's voice congratulated him through his transmitter, having seen the battle from outside.

"Still…" Erazerhead narrowed his eyes. "This was too easy…They did not display much of the abilities they have claimed to possess, and why the heck are they so calm?"

He tightened the steel wire alloy cloth he used to restrain the violet-haired leader, causing him to look at Aiwaza and smiled creepily. That was not all, the way the other villians were looking as though they did give a heck care gave Erazerhead a slightly sick feeling.

_Why the hell are they acting all calm? They didn't even put up a fight!_

"Good, get the cuffs ready, as soon as we-" Death Arms was about to give out the next instructions, but paused as he heard the sound similar to roaring thunder. "What was t-"

Without warning, a burning rock-like object crashed into the side of the warehouse hideout hit the earth with a scorching impact, blowing everyone away along with hot wind and debris. Aizawa barely had any time to shield himself before being blown away along with everyone else.

…

…

"…my head…!"

Death Arms rose to his feet painfully as he surveyed the surroundings. The unknown meteor had blown a hole through the side of the warehouse and created a smoking hole roughly 5 meters in diameter in the ground. The place was now ablaze with flames here and there. Erazerhead was a few metres behind him, gasping for air heavily while he noticed Kamui Woods, Mount Lady and Edgeshot sprawled on the ground. The rest of the police force managed to suffer no more than dizziness from the impact thanks to the quick thinking of Erazerhead, who used his cloth to move the ones closest away from the area of impact.

"Shit! Kamui, Mount Lady, Edgeshot!" Deatharms slowly approached them, and soon heaved a sigh when he heard their barely audible breathing. "What happened!?"

"…"

"…Cri…" Kamui Woods wheezed as he rolled his body to face the floor and slowly got up. "The criminals!"

True enough, the five main members of the terrorist group 'Mad Dog' were escaping through the damaged part of the building, with their leader Lobo ordering, "Spilt up!"

With that, they were gone.

"Shit!" Death Arms tried to pursuit, but the pain in his legs caused him to stumble, and forced him to say: "Kamui, Mount Lady, Edgeshot! You three chase after them and ask Detective Tsukauchi outside to warn the students guarding the perimeter. All remaining forces are to find and recapture the priority targets!"

"Understood! Let's g-!"

However, something huge then slammed Kamui Woods and Mount Lady (who returned to her normal size) who were standing too close to the burning hole the meteor made, getting them to cry in pain before they crashed into the side of the building interior.

"KAMUI! MOUNT LADY!" Deatharms shouted in shock as Aizawa widen his eyes in surprise at what he was currently seeing.

The 'thing' that hit the two Pro-heroes, was in fact a huge arm, which grabbed the edge of the hole to pull its owner out of the burning wreckage. The room's inhabitants could not help but step back as the new being rose to full height. Towering over Deatharms, Edgeshot and Erazerhead was a metallic-skinned humanoid. It was three meters tall that resembled a muscular man. The black metallic skin it had looked too fluid to be considered a solid, constantly morphing seamlessly to show the muscles curves on the being's body. It had no facial features, only a knight's visor covered its face, partially showing two glaring orange eyes surveying its new environment while flickering intelligently. At the centre of its chest was a small pulsing orange glow which extended small cybernetic lines throughout the being's torso.

.

Squaring off the enigmatic being, each of the Pro-heroes and the police personnel showed a similarly complex expression on their faces, being completely bewildered by what was standing in front of them.

"W-what…what the heck is that!?" A police officer screamed.

"A Nomu!?" Edgeshot yelled in shock, as the black knight giant stared at them silently.

"No…its not" Aizawa replied, knowing full well that Nomus do not have any sort of robotic properties. In his life as a hero, he had not encountered such a thing before, making him feel extremely troubled and cautious. "It's different. Don't approach it..."

Without warning, the black knight dashed straight at the unexpecting Death arms, delivering a devasting uppercut that sent him flying metres away.

"DEATH ARMS!"

Aizawa quickly activated his quirk and attempted to nullify the being's abilities, as well as using the wire stell alloy binding cloth to restrain the being's legs. However, it merely ripped them off and pursued the weakened Deatharms.

_"Where the hell did this thing come from!?"_ Aizawa wondered with gritted teeth as he scanned the creature before him. _"Is this the reason why those 5 were so calm? A secret weapon?"_

The black knight rapidly approached Death arms and got ready to give a right hook. However, this time, the strength hero was ready and quickly dodge to the left, dodging its attack and countering with a punch to its stomach. The blow caused the machine to fly backwards and hit a wall, and a sound like a hammer striking metal resounded throughout the area.

"I don't know who or what you are…" He heaved heavily while staring down at the metallic humanoid. "But you're going to pay for what you did."

_"A metallic impact? It's made of metal afterall. I can damage it…!"_ Death Arms thought to himself as he noticed a dent where he punched the robot. _"I can do this!"_

The robot sat up and observed the wound the hero gave him before narrowing its orange eyes. Much to everyone's shock, the damaged area merely restored back to its original state as it stood back up.

"A regenerative quirk!?" Aizawa realised.

The robot then crouched down and dashed towards Death Arms once again, grabbing the hero's hands and attempting to push him to the ground using its height as an advantage. However, much to the surrounding observers' relief, Death Arms was pushing back the robot and making his fee slide backwards.

"You may be bigger…" Death Arms roared as he exerted more strength. "But I'm stronger!"

**_[Individual known as Deatharms identified. Proceding with countermeasures. Quirk database selected. Quirk Archival 01: Muscle Mass activate.]_**

The black robot knight narrowed his eyes even further before something strange happened. Muscles begin to turn bigger while new ones are forming on its metallic body. Its body also grew taller and larger in response to the increased muscle mass, making it even more hulking and menacing.

"No way…" cold sweat formed on Death Arms' forehead as he felt an increase in grip strength from the robot, threatening to tear his hands off. "GARGHHHHH!"

**"Lacquered Chains Prison!"**

Out of nowhere, a chain of growing wood wrapped themselves around the black knight, causing it to release Death Arms in confusion. Everyone turned their attention to a limping Arbor-quirk hero who was previously slapped away by the metallic being.

"Kamui Woods!"

"Don't worry about me...Please get Death Arms out of the way." Kamui wheezed while clutching his side with his free hand. "Tend to him… and Mount Lady is still unconscious."

"Thanks…and sorry…" Deatharms muttered as he sat down while medics quickly tended to him. "My hands were nearly torn off."

The metallic knight attempted to escape the wood restrain, but Kamui merely created more branches to restrict its movements even further.

"Kamui, keep it restrained like that." Aizawa ordered, knowing that this is something they cannot handle on their own anymore. "Call for backup, and tell them everything that has-!"

**_[Individual known as Kamui Woods identified. Proceding with countermeasures. Quirk database selected. Quirk Archival 02: Molten activate.]_**

A low growl could be heard from the metallic knight, causing everyone to look at it. The knight's attempt to escape was becoming more desperate, and the outer surface of it began to undergo another transformation. What horrified everyone was the fact that the knight's skin was burning, the surface quickly becoming something akin to burning magma. The wooden prison keeping it restrained was soon charred black, and brittle enough for the now burning colossus to force its way out and stare at the group. It still retained its size and muscle change from the fight with Death Arms, but now resembled a burning juggernaut.

"A-are you kidding me?"

"Is this a dream?"

One policeman collapse on the floor, "W-We're all going to die…"

Edgeshot trembled for the first time as the black knight's machine eye seem to gaze right into his soul. "What on earth…?"

"EVERYBODY!" Kamui screamed with his eyes wide in horror. "RUN!"

.

[][][][][][][][][][]

**East exit of the Warehouse district: Group Todoroki and Yaoyorozu.**

"We lost contact with the main central force!"

"All communications are down! A EMP!?"

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" A policeman shouted over the disarray. "Get communications back up and running! Someone alert Inspector Kenji about this situation!"

"What the hell was that!?" Momo asked frantically as she and Todoroki ran back towards their designated guarding point with a couple of police officers. "Was that a meteor?"

"I don't know…" Shoto answered back while thinking back at the time when he and Momo saw the orange energy vortex swirling in the sky before disappearing. "Any word from Aizawa sensei?"

"No…there hasn't been any response since that impact just now."

What in the world is happening? Shoto thought. This was supposed to be a simple support mission…was that meteor part of the capture target's quirk? If so…

"We have to go back to our exit fast!" Todoroki shouted while running. "There is chance that the villians are attempting to use this chance to escape now!"

"You're a smart little boy ain't cha?."

A new voice caused Yaoyorozu and Todoroki to snapped their heads to the top of an abandoned shop where a man stood looking down at them. He had tanned skin, a bald head, and a huge hulking figure like a bodybuilder. The most prominent feature was his blood red tattoo on the side of his head.

"Todoroki-kun…! He's…" Yaoyorozu recognised the hulking man's face from the wanted list this morning.

"Yeah…Yogen Tokeru!" Todoroki answered as he prepared himself. "So they _did_ escape the Pro Heroes."

"N-no way-!" Momo looked in shock.

"F-freeze!" The policemen whipped out their guns at the criminal and declared. "Put you hands in the air! We have you surrounded-!"

Yogen shot them an irritated look before slashing his hand through the air. "Weaklings should stay out of this!"

The police never had the chance to finish his sentence before a wave of molten lava washed over the entire team, and the smell of burning flesh wafted through the air.

"Now…where were we?" Yogen looked at the two students with glee as he jumped down and landed on the pavement. "Well well, looks like the intel was right! A creation-quirk user and …the brat of Endeavor."

Momo and Todoroki recoiled in shock at those words.

"How do you-!"

"We have our sources." Yogen laughed. "Please…we knew that you're all coming today. I also choose this exit because of you two, the two which I have the luxury of killing before I make my great escape!"

Yogen cracked his neck, his eerie grin never faltering.

"However…if you two choose to flee now, there's a chance that I may spar-!"

He did not have the chance to complete his sentence as Todoroki stepped forward with his right foot and send an enormous ice glacier at Yogen, instantly encasing him in an ice prison.

"If you have the time to chat," Shoto gazed at the trapped villain with half-lidded eyes, snow dancing around him due to his part cryokinesis. "You might as well use that time to avoid us and escape."

"Love to overdo things, don't you?" Shoto turned around and saw Yaoyorozu shivering in the cold.

"Oh…sorry" He apologised while observing her uniform. "But then again your hero costume exposes too much skin."

"Well, moving on to the more pressing issues!" Momo retorted while blushing slightly. "I still can't contact the others with the transmitter, that meteor impact must have done something."

Shoto was about to say something before both of them noticed that the front part of the glacier Shoto created was steaming red and rapidly melting. To their shock, the figure of Yogen clawed through the melting ice, his skin now resembling orange lava, with no other features except his mouth, eyes and tattoo.

"You're as quick and battle-seasoned as your father…" Yogen's voice now had a gurgling tone to it. "But it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking."

"That's right…" Momo scolded herself for forgetting the briefing from this morning. "His quirk is-"

"Molten. Correct." Yogen completed her sentence. "My name is the Incinerator, whose lava burns through everything; your ice, and your fire. You cannot possibly defeat me."

"And when I kill the No.1 hero's son," Yogen gave a crazed grin. "I'll have a even bigger reputation!"

"Listen…you villain," Momo warned the burning villain. "Stand down, or be taken down."

"What brave young brats…" Yogen applauded sarcastically. "I'll be sure to remember you when you MELT!"

At the last word, Yogen swung his arm and sent a wave of lava at the two students.

"Spread out!"

At Shoto's warning, he and Yaoyorozu dodged at the last second and avoid dangerous contact. The place where they were standing was now a bubbling mess of burning concrete.

Shoto quickly extended his arm and shot out a wave of fire towards the villain, but he just grinned evilly and took it head on, countering with a lava punch. Shoto clicked his tongue as he was forced back with a few burns from Yogen's vicious heat attack.

"No way…" Yaoyorozu gaped. "Todoroki was forced back in a fire match!?"

"You were overconfident because you got a powerful combination of both fire and ice don't cha?" Yogen sneered at Todoroki who got back up quickly. "You control merely fire…while I wield magma, which burns even your flames! In this battle of quirks, I am the most destructive and powerful!"

"I'll restrain him!" Momo cried out as she created a cannon from her quirk and fired huge sticky bombs designed to impair movement. A gelatinous substance which hardens when exposed to room temperature.

However, they merely melted to sticky puddles of goo at the slightest contact with Yogen's lava skin, causing him to laugh even louder. "That's not going to work brat. You're going to need more than toy cannons in you want to damage me!"

Yogen suddenly clasped his hands together and formed a swirling orb of burning viscous lava in between his palms.

"**Magmamight**!" He released forth a torrent of lava which caused Momo and Shoto to jump to either side of the road, the entire stretch of pavement is now a lava pool.

Shoto attempted to send a wave of ice spikes to pierce through, but the extreme heat caused it to do non-existence damage. Momo was also using actual cannonballs, but they were just as useless since they could not pierce through the thick magma armour, leaving them as melted metal.

"Not even close lassy." Yogen stated creepily to Momo before jumping towards her. Luckily Shoto had reach her side using an ice slide and erected a wall of ice to take Yogen's magma punch and hide them from his sight.

"Didn't I tell you kids that ice or fire is not going to cut it!" Yogen laughed from the other side of ice wall.

"We have to hide for now." Shoto said as he grabbed Momo's hand to run into another street.

"You can't hide from me brats!" Yogen laughed as he burned a hole through Shoto's ice wall and saw the both of them escaping. "Not forever!"

…

_Yogen Takeru_

_Quirk: Molten!_

_He can increase the temperature of his skin to create magma armor. In his form he has limited powers of controlling lava!_

_The angrier he gets, the stronger his control over his element will be!_

.

"…This is worse than I expected." Shoto stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What do we do?' Yaoyorozu asked Todoroki worriedly while he was deep in thought. Both of them are currently a few streets away from the lava villain.

"My ice won't work on him." Shoto confessed. "The extreme heat will render it ineffective. I can only trap him for a short while. "

"How about your fire?"

"I doubt my fire will work on something with a higher temperature. How about you?"

"I don't know…" Yaoyorozu sighed worriedly as the terrifying image of Yogen popped in her head. "What should we do…? His quirk melts through everything. Should we stall him here? Should we call for reinforcements? What should we-!"

"Calm down!" Shoto broke her thoughts upon seeing her panicked. "We faced a situation like this when we were against Aizawa sensei right?"

"Todoroki…"

"We were different back then." Todoroki assured. "We won't let ourselves be swept into the villain's pace this time, because I trust that you have the ability to get us out of this mess. Have more confidence in yourself Yaoyorozu."

_"That's right…"_ Yaoyorozu realised. _"What am I getting so nervous now for? I am not the unconfident girl back then!"_

"You thought of something?" Shoto noticed the change in her expression.

"There is a way…" Momo began to formulate the chosen strategy within her mind. "A way to get out of this bind! Remember what we did in the test against sensei?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Yogen shouted out while turning the areas he walked past a scorched mess of charred concrete. "Come out so I can take my time to slowly kill you…"

Suddenly he spotted two cloaked figures running towards him, both of them wearing the exact same clothes so that he wouldn't know which is which.

_"Ooooh, they're planning something! I love it when my opponents plan, it makes killing them so much more enjoyable…fine, I'll play your game!"_ Yogen then shot out another torrent of lava at them, only this time big enough to swallow the entire street. "You think I'll be confused because I don't know who is who!? I'll just have to take you two out at the same time!"

As the lava made impact, Todoroki who was revealed to be hidden underneath them riding a trolley shot out a wall of ice to protect himself while two dummy mannequins were melted to the ground.

"The mannequins were a decoy to let you get close to me huh!?"

Todoroki then rushed forward and shot out th move he used during the UA Sports Meet, to trap Yogen, who had no time to react since Todoroki was so close.

**"GIANT ICE RIDGE!"**

"Smart little trick, but ss that the best you can do? I told you your quirk won't work on me." Yogen smirked as the giant ice around him began rapidly melting due to his lava skin. Then he realised something. "Where's the other girl?"

Todoroki smirked.

"Now!" Yaoyorozu jumped down from the roof of an abandoned shop behind the still trapped Yogen and began creating something huge from her exposed belly. Yogen had a bad feeling and tried to move, but realized that the ice hasn't melt enough yet for him to break free.

_"That Endeavor brat was just a distraction…the real attack is coming from that creation girl!"_ Yogen thought as Yaoyorozu was directly above him, ready to drop whatever she has created with her quirk.

"SHIT-!" he cursed.

A huge metal bell-like object dropped on top of Yogen, trapping him inside, with Yaoyorozu landing beside it.

"For your information," Momo explained. "That's metal tungsten, the metal with the highest melting point I know, famed for withstanding magma with over a thousand degrees. Not even you can escap-!"

She suddenly stopped mid sentence when the portion of ground behind her began rumbling. A burning hand rose from the ground behind Yaoyorozu, grabbing her by the neck before she could even register what was happening. It was Yogen, his face twisted in delight as he crawled out of a magma tunnel.

"YAOYOROZU!"

"Keep back boy!" With his free hand, Yogen wielded the pavement to become a lava moat between him with Momo in his hand, and Shoto. "One wrong move, and the girl dies with a barbequed throat.

"Gargk…Argh! Y-you…" Momo gasped for air and attempted to released the burning vice-like grip on her throat. Yogen has drastically reduced the temperature on his right hand to prolong her suffering. "You used your quirk…to melt a tunnel out of the tungsten prison!?"

"That was a nice plan, I admit. You two were fun, but I've grown tired of this game." Yogen let out a sigh and stared in to the distance. "But then again, there are still your friends. Maybe they'll be a better playmate."

Shoto was sweating hard, thinking of what to do to in this situation. But nothing in his mind could possibly overcome this man's quirk. Mused by Shoto's expression, Yogen raised his finger in a 'no, no, no' motion.

"Don't even try it boy."

Yogen then snapped his fingers as if he was struck with inspiration.

"I know, I could bring this girl back alive. Cinderblock always complains that he runs out of 'toys' to play with. That guy will complain non-stop when there is no one he can have fun with…" He grinned at the pained expression of the suffocating Momo. "You'll keep him entertained for a few days at least."

"YOU BASTARD!" Shoto raged. "LET HER GO!"

Yogen turned his attention to Todoroki, splashing a wave of lava at him. He defended with his ice again, but a few stray droplets fell on his skin and caused him to succumb in pain. Furthermore, the extreme heat of the magma all over the place was making it hard for him to breath. Todoroki heaved heavily as the heat and toxic gases burned his throat.

"T-Todoroki…gagh!" Yaoyorozu cried in concern before the grip on her neck tightened.

"But dragging you around alive would be too much of a hassle…" Yogen thought aloud for everyone to hear. "As I thought, killing you here and now would be so much easier!"

Yogen raised Yaoyorozu even higher and began to increase the temperature of his hand strangling Yaoyorozu.

"It's been fun you brats! But I'm afraid all good things must come to an end! Curse the fact that you faced me today, and scream in pain as you melt to the ground knowing that you two are just a bunch of brats playing heroes! Now look closely…" Yogen motioned Todoroki to watch.

"Yaoyorozu!" Shoto cried out, all usual calm and reserved demeanour gone from his face. "Don't do it!"

"YOU'RE THE FIRST GIRLIE!" Yogen laughed. "THE END."

Yaoyorozu braced herself for what happened next…which never came.

"**ATAUD DEL CERO ABSOLUTO!** (Coffin of Absolute Zero)" a voice cried out.

The air around Yogen began to form ice crystals which rapidly spread over his body, encasing him in ice faster than his lava armour can melt it. It did not stop there, and ice continued to thicken and increase in volume till the lava-quirk user was encased in a giant ice coffin.

"WHAT!?" Yogen cried out before his face was encased in ice as well. The ice which formed around his hand also caused him to loosen his grip on Yaoyorozu, releasing her. An unknown male with white/black hair caught her before she hit the floor and lay her next to a confused Todoroki.

"IT DOES NOT WORK!" An angry Yogen roared as his quirk began to melt through the ice.

"I know." The male placed his hands on the ground and created an ice shield in front of Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and himself. "**Escudo Del Cero Absoluto**." (Shield of Absolute Zero)

"But this does." He smirked.

"**ENGETSU**! (Flame Moon)" A female voice roared as a giant, roaring circular pillar of flames blasted right on top of Yogen's face, sending him spiralling into a wall. The impact also spread flames everywhere, but the ice shield protected the three youths from any damage.

"Todoroki…?" Yaoyorozu gasped for air as she regained consciousness.

"Easy there…you're out of danger, for now." Shoto comforted the wounded girl, and to his horror, the area around her neck has a severely burnt mark.

"What…happened?" she asked.

Shoto shook his head with a genuine confused look. "To be honest, I'm not so sure myself."

"Great job Fubuki, any later and who knows what will happen." The new female voice suddenly said. "But your ice did almost nothing."

"Same goes for you sis." The male voice replied. "I think you just pissed him off."

"Still, thanks for the shield. Wouldn't want mom and dad to be in the crossfire when I get mad."

"W-Who are you two?" Yaoyorozu coughed out, still shaken from earlier.

The boy stared at her, before kneeling down and gently caressing Momo's neck, creating a thin by cool layer of ice from his fingertips. Momo then felt a gentle, cooling sensation spreading throughout her body, specially her burnt neck. He then did the same for Todoroki's skin where the lava hit, even though he knew fully well that Shoto was able to generate his own ice.

"I'm sorry, but this will have to do for now."

Now that Todoroki had snapped out of his shock, and Yaoyorozu was somewhat conscious, they were able to see the full view of their saviours and gasped in shock.

The boy who created ice constructs was as tall as Shoto, maybe a little taller. He had hair with two different colours; white on the top and black at the bottom. He also had brown eyes and his skin was caked with frost from using his quirk earlier. His costume was a white combat jacket with a fur collar, matched with black cargo pants and snow boots. A metal vest shaped like an 'X' was wrapped around his torso, with the words 'Absolute Zero' etched onto it.

The girl was around the same height as her brother, but the top portion of her hair was crimson while the bottom was long black hair with slight red highlights. The girl's costume consisted of a red jacket, long black pants and combat boots. On her hands were metal-studded fingerless gloves. A vest similar to her brother's was also wrapped around her torso.

If one stared hard enough, these two faces may easier pass off as Todoroki's and Momo's. And wait, did they say 'mom' and dad'?

Before the two UA students could respond, Yogen's laughter made their heads turn towards the lava quirk user, who was burning with flames on one side due to the previous attack, but otherwise okay thanks to his lava-skin.

"Friends of yours?" Yogen gave another ugly smirk. "Too bad…fire and ice don't affect me one bit."

He cracked his neck again.

"You're going to die a painful death for spoiling my fun kiddos."

"I've heard better death threats than that, you bastard." The new girl adjusted her gloves while her skin sparked a few flames.

"You're ready, Fubuki?"

"Yeah, Guren nee."

"You two stay back." The boy said to Todoroki and Yaoyorozu before facing the enemy, a new layer of ice forming throughout his body, encasing parts of his body in an armor of pure white.

"You're going to pay for what you tried to pull with my mom."

.

.

.

**XXXX**

**A/N: and there you go, the first appearance of the future children. I hope the way I wrote the action scenes was satisfactory, its my first time writing action. Leave a comment for what you think! They will really inspire me to write even more. Thanks for those reading this.**


	3. Villain Boss! Unleashing the Beast!

**Chapter 3: Villain Boss! Unleashing the Beast!**

.

"Deku-kun! That meteor just now-!"

"It crashed into right in the middle of the warehouse sector, where the villains are hiding, most probably!"

Midoriya and Uraraka are currently running back to where there designated sentry point was, while Uraraka was confirming their current course of action. After the impact of the crash, it wasn't long before they started seeing pillars of grey smoke rising into the air.

"Then we should go over and help them! We have not heard anything from the transmitter since that crash!"

"No!" Midoriya's mind worked swiftly. "The pros are over there, and we don't know what may happen if all personnel were to gather there. If the jamming of our signals is the villains' goal to break our line of communication to escape, then all the more reason we should stay at our post!"

Uraraka thought about this for a moment before nodding her head.

"We'll meet with the remaining police officers and try to form back our communications!"

"That won't be possible boy."

Midoriya and Uraraka turned to the source of the voice and froze in place. Walking towards them with two bloody, limp bodies in tow was a middle-age man with long indigo hair tied in a ponytail. He had a neat goatee and purple eyes. The man also wore a black business suit, completed with polished shoes and a red tie. His peaceful expression never left his face, making him look like he was just taking a peaceful stroll in the park if one were to ignore the two lifeless bodies he was holding.

"I am looking forward to my meeting with the two students from the so-called prestigious UA hero course, so I took the liberty of making sure no one else will interrupt us." The man smiled, showing off his prominent canine teeth.

"Deku-kun, that's-!"

"Lobo…Bramstrum! Leader of Mad Dog!" Midoriya felt a sweat rolled down his forehead as he felt something horrible just by looking at this man. The silent but overflowing bloodlust was washing down on him like a cold shower, but he steeled himself nonetheless.

"Well well, I'm quite honoured to be known by two youths such as yourselves…" Lobo eyed Uraraka. "A girl with a gravity quirk…" Uraraka gasped. "And a boy with a power-based enhancement quirk."

"Y-you know about us!?"

"Quite so, unfortunately for you." Lobo spread his arms a little dramatically as he answered Izuku's question while regarding them with his cold grey eyes. "We have known for quite some time now that our little hideout was going to be raided, so we had ample time to plan our escape, with a little help of course. The students of UA are known to be the cream of the crop of potential heroes…but the fact remains that you two are nothing more than kids in training."

"D-Deku-kun…" Uraraka shuddered as she continued looking at Lobo even more, her face getting paler at the dead bodies of policemen surrounding the terrorist leader.

As Midoriya observed the dead bodies of the policemen, he also noticed that their bodies were riddled with_… "Are those claw marks?"_

"Uraraka san, run and get help, run to the nearest exit point and get help from the police forces and our classmates there. He should not have touched them yet."

"You're not serious about facing him alone are you!? We are forbidden to engage anyone alone!"

"I don't have to beat him." Izuku assured her. "I just have to stall him long enough for help to arrive."

"Still wanting to fight?" Lobo responded at Izuku's actions. "I really hate to see children with so much potential die before my eyes, but you really leave me no choice if you really insist on fighting me…then please prepare to die."

It was then Izuku noticed that Lobo's hands are slowly morphing into lethal-looking, dark blue fur-covered claws. He also kicked off his shoes and revealed a set of clawed feet as well, crouching down in all-fours like an animal.

_A transformation type quirk!?_

"Uraraka san, you have to go now!"

"I'm not going to let you two leave so soon!" Lobo responsed to Izuku's desperate plead to Ochako, and his eyes turned even more feral.

"Well then…here I come!" Lobo snarled as he suddenly propelled himself forward, making Midoriya and Uraraka dodge to either side as he slashed a street light to pieces. Lobo then quickly turned around and dashed straight at Izuku again.

Both Midoriya and Ochako were thrown off balance by Lobo's sudden blitz, and quickly split up. Lobo continued to follow Midoriya with unprecedented speed, using his partial wolf-features to corner the boy. When Midoriya was blocking his punches, Lobo spotted a chance and lifted his leg for a kick.

**"One for all…Full Cowling!"** Izuku barely had time to activate the technique which lets him use 20% of All of One's power throughout his entire body, and Lobo immediately delivered a knee kick right in his gut, sending him flying into a wall.

"Deku-kun!"

Ochako recovered from her initial shock and instantly moved to help, her hand outstretched as she tried to make contact with Lobo from behind. Lobo quickly sensed Ochako however and kicked her hand away with top speed.

"Little girl, you have to be a little quieter if you want to make a sneak attack." Lobo said as he eyed Ochako dangerously. "That will cost you your life."

Not missing this moment of distraction from the zero gravity-quirk user, he pounced, hoping to give a quick slash to the heart. However, there was a quick surge of green lightning, and Lobo's claws were met with Midoriya's hands gripping them in place.

"You're tougher than you look boy!" Lobo smirked as he pushed forward with immerse strength.

"He's fast!" Izuku thought as he buckled under the pressure. "Not just that…those reflexes, he's used to fighting!"

"What's wrong boy….getting tired?" Lobo taunted.

"Urghhhhhnnnnnng!" Izuku struggled, but he sucked in his gut and pushed back Lobo, giving himself enough space to deliver an overhead kick to the wolf villain. As soon as Lobo used his arms to block the attack, the force of One for All formed a crater beneath Lobo's feet, pushing him into the earth. Lobo was surprised momentarily, and Midoriya used this chance to send Lobo flying into the air with a lunging…

"DETROIT…SMASH!"

Lobo was sent rocketing into the air; where Uraraka was waiting. Uraraka then placed her fingers together and yelled, "Release!"

Noticing something was wrong, Lobo looked around and realised that above him, were huge chunks of rocks and broken parts of the pavement. Without a moment to react, they rained down on the entire area like a meteor shower. After a while, the area where Lobo was standing was now a huge pile of debris.

"Nice going Uraraka san! That's the move you used against Kacchan isn't it. It's gotten faster." Midoriya complimented as he ran back towards her.

"Ehehehe…Its nothing much!" Ochako blushed a little while scratching in mild embarrassment.

Izuku nodded with a smile. "Let's meet the others and re-", he stopped midway and spun around as he felt a malicious aura radiating from behind him, letting him face to face with Lobo, who was standing across the street, with his clothes tattered with cuts, most likely from the debris shower earlier. He sent a dangerous smile which caused them to shudder.

"No way," Uraraka gasped. "He dodged it!?"

"I see now…you used the small amount of time you had when I was attacking the boy to make those rocks float. The boy has outstanding ability in speed and power while you little miss are able to make a combination attack without any communication…"

Lobo's shoulders began shaking, before he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Astounding…truly astounding! I underestimated you two children…I take back what I said earlier," He flashed a scary grin while wiping a streak of blood off the corner of his mouth. "You two truly deserve a hero's death."

At that declaration, Lobo let out an unearthly howl as his body began to undergo another transformation. His nose elongated while his body began to grow in size, becoming more muscular and causing his upper garments to rip off. Indigo fur grew rapidly along with his claws and fangs. The villain spasmed painfully as all form of his humanity disappeared and was replaced by a being of pure primal instinct. As his roar died down, Lobo breathed deeply and looked down at the two youths with shining yellow eyes, letting them take in the full view of his transformation.

"A werewolf!?" Uraraka cried out. "He's just like Inui Sensei!"

Lobo gave another howl as he jumped off the building, and strategized, "That green haired boy's quirk is troublesome, but that gravity girl's the real unknown factor here…so…"

_I'll kill the weak one first, and then proceed to beat the boy in close combat._

"Get behind me!"

Lobo eyed Ochako, causing Midoriya to realize what he was planning and quickly jumped high to meet the wolf-man.

He tried to deliver a punch, but the wolf merely used that as a means to flip himself over Izuku and delivered a clawed kick, ripping through Midoriya's green hero suit. But Izuku ignored the pain and used that opportunity to grab Lobo's leg, turning his own body around and positioned himself for a…

**"Full Cowl…"**

Izuku readied his stance and launched a devasting roundhouse kick right in Lobo's stomach.

**"SHOOTSTYLE: ST LOUIS SMASH!"**

Lobo coughed out blood as he was sent flying into the opposite building, disappearing under the crushing rubble and steel beams from Izuku's attack.

Izuku safety landed on the pavement while heaving profusely. There was the chance that the terrorist leader was subdued successfully, but the priority of meeting others was still of utmost importance. This was the optimal time to retreat.

"Uraraka-san!" He turned to the girl and wheezed out. "Please find the others-"

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka screamed in warning and pointed her finger to something behind Izuku. "Look out!"

"Eh?"

Izuku turned his head just in time to see a giant furry fist headed straight for his head from the right side, and he instinctively crossed his arms in defense. He only had a split second to see the smirking face of Lobo before he was sent flying into a shop window. Midoriya screamed internally as he felt something crack within his body and he gave a scream which echoed across the deserted street.

"This strength…! It wasn't like this before!" Izuku screamed in his mind.

Uraraka stared in horror at the hulking figure which was Lobo, who was now growing larger by the second. His humanoid features were almost gone as thick blue fur covered his entire body, his fangs and claws becoming sharper and longer and a new set of horns grew on his bestial wolf head. The new features on his body made him look more like a monster. Strands of saliva also dripped down as he addressed the horrified Ochako.

"I'm amazed." Lobo's voice was more like a deep growl now. "This is the first time someone has actually made me transform this much in such a short span of time. I have to thank that boyfriend of yours."

He then flashed a horrifying toothy grin, "I almost died from that hit though…"

"W-what…" Ochako stuttered. "Just what is your quirk!?"

"I guess it's only fair to tell you." Lobo laughed. "My quirk is **(Apex Predator)**. It's a very unusual quirk, for its basic ability gives me the appearance and strength of a werewolf, but that's the boring part."

As to demonstrate his ability, he slashed a chunk of flesh off his arms with his teeth and displayed the mangled mess to Ochako. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched the wound regenerated. The arm was as good as new with a few new spikes to boot.

"My quirk also lets me regenerate my damaged tissues and makes them tougher than before, generating new organs, creating new functions. Simply put, the more damage I take, the stronger I become! MORE POWERFUL, MUCH TOUGHER THAN BEFORE! MAKING THE ULTIMATE BODY FOR COMBAT!"

With that, he let out a loud roar and dashed straight towards Uraraka. At the last second, she did a dodge roll and leaped out of the way, causing Lobo to crashed straight into the building behind her due to the unstoppable momentum.

Lobo merely shook his head and tore himself from the wreckage and continue to pursue Uraraka. Fortunately, she managed to dodge Lobo's wide slash and ran into a narrow alleyway.

"You can't run from me girl!" Lobo roared as Ochako managed to disappear from his sight. "Not forever!"

.

_Lobo Bramstrum! _

_Quirk: Apex Predator!_

_His body changes base on the danger he is facing! He gains the ability to regenerate his damaged tissues and turn himself into a beast of prey. _

_The more physical damage he takes, the stronger he gets! But the downside is that his intelligence will decrease with his increased strength._

.

Uraraka could not think of anything besides running for now, and after a while the fatigue got the better of her and forced her to sit by a wall. She was about to rest easy when she noticed a bleeding Izuku resting by the wall, with his right finger on his lips in a hush signal.

"Deku-kun!" She cried out in relief.

"We have to rethink our strategy...!" Izuku wheezed out as he clutched his shoulder in pain. "We can't fight him like this."

"We can't let him get to the others-!"

Before Uraraka could finish her sentence, a large clawed arm crashed through the wall and a humongous beast stepped into the clearing.

"Found you." Lobo smirked.

"Any ideas Deku-kun?" Ochako whispered to her partner.

"I'm thinking...I'm thinking..." Midoriya muttered as he closely examined Lobo, biting his thumb in deep thought. An opponent who can get stronger over time with damage. The best way was to either incapacitate him with inflicting physical damage, or give him a wound so devastating that he wouldn't be able to regenerate fast enough.

"Uraraka-san..." Midoriya whispered. "Let's try to use that combo move we practiced during Cemetoss sensei's training sessions."

"W-what? now?" Ochako replied nervously. "We haven't even perfected it yet! It's too risky in this situation!"

"We still have to try...!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Lobo watched the two students with his head cocked in mild interest, slightly impressed by how the two still refused to turn tail and run. Even though he wasn't going to let them live in the slightest.

"They are still willing to fight in this situation?" Lobo thought to himself. "They're tenacious I'll give them that..."

The villain watched as Izuku squatted down, his body flickering with emerald lightning and red energy veins. He then turned to Ochako behind him, who had a similar look of concentration on her face. "Ready, Uraraka-san?"

"Ready when you are!" Ochako nodded as she brought her fingers close together, getting ready to activate her own quirk.

"Alright then... let's do this!" Izuku said softly, taking a deep breath before releasing a loud battle cry, and punched the ground repeatedly.

"...that's it?" Lobo observed in disappointment as the two students were covered by a huge cloud of dust formed from Midoriya's punches, debris flying everywhere. "If their plan was to escape by creating a smokescreen, they are severely underestimating me..."

"Escape all you want boy," Lobo shouted as the cloud of dust began to clear. "I'll still find you and your girl-!"

However, Lobo's eyes widen when he saw that they did not run, but both Izuku and Ochako were floating in the air together with a ridiculous amount of debris. The girl's expression was strained as she struggled to maintain her quirk on herself, Izuku and all the debris Midoriya made. Izuku himself, had his hand outstretched and his index and thumb tucked in as though he was going to flick something. It was only then Lobo realized what they plan was and immediately crossed his arms to defend his monster body.

"I see now...!" Lobo growled like an animal. "very smart, children...!"

"D-Deku! Hurry up...I can't hold it any longer...!" Ochako gritted out, her stomach churning and threatening to make her vomit the longer she maintain this current position.

"Here goes!" Izuku shouted as he honed onto the giant beast monster which was Lobo, sucking in his breathe to prepare for the pain he was possibly about to inflict on himself, and channeled most of One for All's power to his fingers.

"Take this!" Midoriya roared, flicking his fingers and sent the combination of his and Uraraka's moves during the UA Sports Festival straight towards the oponent. **"DELAWARE METEOR SMASH!"**

The massive shockwave created by Midoriya blew a shower of debris towards Lobo, making him roar in agony as the impact caused him to crash into a building and shook the entire area. Some of the debris missing Lobo also made huge clouds of dust and drastically reduced the visibility of the battlefield. Izuku himself was sent crashing back to the ground with Uraraka, who had released her ability at the same time.

"D-did we do it?" Ochako asked, observing the area where Lobo has disappeared from their combined attacks, the dust making it near impossible for her to see.

Before Izuku could answer her, a giant fist broke thought the dust and delivered a hard punch and sent him sprawling to the ground. It then snatched up an equally shocked Uraraka and raised her high into the air.

It was Lobo, giving the two heroes a canine smirk as he stared down at Deku while holding Uraraka in his hand. Deku once again could not imagine how big Lobo had become. Right now, his monstrous form had reached the height of a 5-story building; a giant horned demon resembling a werewolf with spikes running across his body.

"Nice try, but not good enough I'm afraid."

"H-how!?" Izuku hissed through labored breaths.

"Through smell." Lobo stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Even if I cannot see you, I can still smell you, hear your heartbeats or sense your presence. I am after all, a beast."

"Let her go!" Izuku screamed and struggled to get up, only to succumb under the buckling pain he sustained when Lobo sent him crashing through a shop. Furthermore, the punch just now also damaged his right hamstring, hindering his ability to stand.

"I said let her go! **DELAWARE SMASH AIRFORCE**!"

He then flicked his finger and sent a blast of compressed air at Lobo's face. But as the smoke cleared, Izuku watched in horror as his opponent's face regenerated and grew a new set of horns and teeth.

_'No way!'_ Izuku thought. _'That stunned Gentle last I used it. It did not even faze him!'_

"A ranged attack using your strength to fire an air cannon? Truly remarkable, but your quirk only lets me grow stronger boy. My quirk lets me grow new beast parts and functions when I'm physically damaged, remember?"

Midoriya defiantly tried to use his remaining good arm to activate One for All again, even if it means undesirable drawback to his already injured body, only for Lobo to press his foot on Izuku even harder.

Uraraka tried to wiggle her way out of Lobo's grasp, but he merely tightened his grip on her and caused her to wince in pain.

"Uraraka-san!"

"Go on then, hit me with your best shot. I love to see what I can transform to next." Lobo mused. "Besides, don't you heroes always put your lives on the line when fighting villains? You should have been expecting something like this to happen."

With that said, Lobo took a step forward and placed his clawed foot on top of Izuku, taking care not to crush him so soon with his immense weight.

"Don't feel so bad kid. There is no way I would ever let myself be captured by the likes of heroes. As long as I, the leader survives, my organisation can be rebuilt over and over again. There will always be demand for those who are willing to kill for profit, and I intend to continue my work."

"W-Why…!" Midoriya hissed through laboured breaths.

Lobo paused for a moment to ponder, and decided to answer Izuku's question.

"Ever since the defeat of the symbol of peace, the balance of power between the heroes and villains have been changing in our favour. The heroes have been barely keeping the villains in check with All Might. With his retirement, the underworld has found renewed strength and crimes have been increasing. The populace can no longer trust the heroes or the government with their safety. So, I decided to create this small group to rake in the profits from those who wants their enemies dead."

Suddenly, Lobo felt his body floating off the ground and rose quickly to the sky. Confused, he tried to grab hold onto something but due to the very area he destroyed, there was none. Thanks to this, Deku was released from Lobo's foothold.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Lobo then looked down at his hand saw Uraraka touching his giant finger with both of her hands, her expression strained as she struggled with the extreme weight Lobo originally possessed. "You used your gravity quirk to make me float? It wasn't limited to inorganic objects!?"

"Uraraka-san?" Izuku shouted in surprise.

"Go! Deku-kun!" Ochako cried out. "Use this time to warn the others!"

"What are you doing!?" Izuku cried out.

"I'll keep him here!" Ochako smiled bravely with tears welling up in her eyes. "Use this time to escape and find Aizawa-sensei!"

"NO!" Izuku screamed at attempted to stand straight. "Release him Uraraka! If you drop him now, I can hit his hand and catch you! PLEASE! RELEASE HIM!"

Ochako shook her head sadly. "It's been fun knowing everyone…especially you Deku-kun!"

"URARAKA-SAN! DON'T DO THIS!"

"Release me girl!" Lobo squeezed the gravity-quirk girl, causing her to scream in great pain. "Undo your quirk and release me this instance!"

"Never!" Ochako snarled back.

"How irritating! Then I'll just behead you to forcefully deactivate your quirk!" Lobo roared angrily as he raised his clawed hand above Uraraka.

"DIE."

**"One for All: GURANDO PAERU! (Grand Pile)"**

Lobo was about to plunge his claws into Uraraka when a sudden streak of flashing silver hit Lobo's arm like a drill, causing him to roar in pain and released his grip on the brown-haired girl. The same silver flash then caught Uraraka and landed next to a stunned Midoriya.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Lobo cried out.

**"GRAVITY INFUSION!"**

A figure stepped forward and (much to everyone's shock), kicked an abandoned car on the road right into Lobo. The beast-quirk user tried to intercept it, but much to his shock, the car crashed into his midriff as though a battleship just hit him. He sprawled into the ground with the car on his body, and he struggled to remove it, as it was pining him down like an invisible force is weighing down on him. "What the hell is this car!? Why is it so heavy!?"

Deku moved towards the wounded Uraraka and cradle her. She wasn't too badly hurt, but parts of her hero costume were ripped and blood was dripping out from her arm in a steady pace. She coughed and opened her eyes.

"Uraraka-san!" Izuku heaved a sigh of relief.

Uraraka coughed harder this time. "W-what happened!?"

"I don't-"

"Nice job sis!" A voice shouted. "Keep him immobile there." The voice came from someone covered in a suit of futuristic armour with chrome silver and green highlights.

Izuku and Uraraka snapped their heads towards the voice as two new individuals landed right next to them.

"That will only hold for 10 seconds." The second individual said. "Great job saving mum by the way,"

The two newcomers turned towards the hero students who gasped in shock at their saviours.

They were…staring at mirror images of themselves!? No…it can't be. The boy had messy green hair like deku, and the exact same freckles, but hs hair was much shorter, giving him the air of a trained soldier. The girl resembled Uraraka, but her brown hair was much longer and messier, with pick cheek highlights and green eyes. Did they just call Uraraka 'mum'? Since when she had children!?

"W-Who are you two?" Uraraka coughed out.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her injuries and kneeled down beside her. They noticed that the boy was wearing a white and blue armoured attire similar to Deku, but he had strange-looking futuristic gauntlets in chrome-silver with battery-like objects attached to them. A metal mask also protected his chin. The girl on the other hand, was wearing a purple bodysuit similar to Uraraka, but it was armoured in certain places, giving it the look of an exo-skeletion.

"Your injuries aren't very severe," The boy examined. "But we'll take you to Recovery Girl as soon as this is over. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

Before Uraraka or Deku could voice out their confusion, the deep growling of Lobo broke the silence.

Lobo swiped the car pinning him down off his front and stepped out of the debris.

"You…" He eyed the four furiously. "Who are you?"

Lobo then held out his arms that was pierced by the boy's attack just now; it was already regenerating and grew out new blades and fur, making it more menacing-looking.

"That doesn't work." He snarled.

The boy stood up and faced the monstrous best together with his sister.

"You two stay back." He told Midoriya and Uraraka. "He's ours."

"Just sit back and relax." The girl stated as she and her brother readied their offensive stances.

"You better not cry this time Oruka!" The boy laughed despite the situation. "Or I have to do all the work again."

The girl snorted back. "Just stay sharp Izuma, you won't be laughing if even one of his punches lands on you."

"Haha…of course."

"Well then…" Izuma turned towards Lobo and gave him a 'come on' signal. "Let's rumble."

With that, they clashed.

…

…

[][][][][][][][][][][]

**MUSUTAFA POLICE DEPARTMENT:**

"What the hell do you mean the operation failed!?" Allmight demanded as he faced the Kenji Tsuragamae, the police chief of the the Musutafu's police force. He was just at UA when an emergency call was addressed to him and principal Nezu, stating that there was an emergency conference being held at the main police head quarters. He was mainly concerned because the entire class 1-A was there for a practical lesson and feared of what may be occurring there. It was not easy getting the parents' trust back after what the league of villains pulled during the training camp. If something were to happen to the kids during a planned lesson curriculum, there was no telling what may happen. As he was deep in his thoughts in the car, the mouse principal assured him of his worries and said,

"Don't worry so much, there are pro heroes there excluding Aizawa." Nezu then sighed. "it's partially my fault that our students may have to be in a precarious situation...I myself gave the approval to let class 1-A go on this trip."

"We don't know the details yet," Toshinori replied. "And not even you could have predicted if something unexpected happened during a mission."

"We can only hope for the best, and the students' safety." Nezu concluded.

However, Allmight's optimism was cut short when it was announced that the terrorist group suppression mission had ultimately failed. This caused him, the officers and a few pro heroes who were summoned to demand for answers.

"We have 4 pro heroes, a hundred police personnel and support from the class of UA's hero course and you said we failed!? An officer cried out. "This was supposed to be a hundred percent success rate!"

"Just what are they doing...?" The pro hero wearing goggles, a white coat with a beautiful pair of angel wings yawned out. "Even if the villians tricked them somehow, they should still be able to apprehend them by now." He was known as Hawks.

Endeavor, who was beside him, merely frowned and observe the sweating chief officer.

"Well? Kenji?"

"We are getting to that..." The beagle-headed policeman grimaced. "We were unable to contact them at first for some reason a few hours into the operation, and were hopeful that the mission went well..."

He then took a piece of paper from an officer assistant and enlarged the image using the projector. "But then this came from one of the officers on the scene."

Everyone in the room looked at the picture and gasped in shock. The image showed something which resembled a burning giant trampling on the officers and a hero, a laser beam also blasted out from the head. The picture looked blurred probably due to the nervousness of the photographer but they could see that everything was in a sea of flames.

"What...the...fuck...?" Someone whispered.

"What is the thing in the picture!?"

"Forget that! What happened to the targets?"

"Officer Kenji..." Nezu inquired calmly. "What is the individual shown in the picture? It looks vaguely like a nomu to me."

"I don't remember Nomus looking like giant killing robots." Endeavor retorted.

"We are baffled ourselves..." Kenji explained. "But it seems that we have encountered an unexpected enemy-wan."

Toshinori was about to inquire if this had to do with the league of villians, but the room was suddenly quiet when a loud ringing could be heard from Kenji's radio communicator.

"Its Naomasa!" Kenji shouted. "Put him through! Set the conversation so that everyone can hear! Show it on the projector!"

"A'bout time." Hawks said. "We get to see what is truly happening there."

The screen showed static for a while before a wounded and bleeding face of Naomasa was shown on the screen.

"Kenji do you read me!?"

"Yes! I hear you! Naomasa what is going on-wan!?" Kenji demanded despite being happy that his co-worker wasn't hurt that badly. But the burning background seen at the back made everyone wonder what could cause so much destruction.

"T-The targets were apprehended..." Naomasa started to say, "But there was a huge-"

"NAOMASA OUT OF THE WAY!"

The screen was tilted temporary as everyone saw a large chunk of debris flying towards Naomasa. Fortunately, a long cloth wrapped around his waist and he was pulled to safety next to a huffing Erazerhead.

"Aizawa!" Allmight exclaimed. Words could not express how relieved he felt upon seeing his friend again, but he frowned as he noticed the countless open wounds across the erasure-quirk hero's face

"Erazerhead!" One of the officer's shouted. "What happened to the capture mission!? Where the terrorist group members!?"

"Mission?" Aizawa eye's glowed dangerously red at the screen while he gritted his teeth. "You still care about the mission!? Look at what's happening right now!"

Aizawa when grabbed the device and showed everyone what he and the others were trying to defend against. Needless to say, all of them stared in horror at the sight unfolding before them. Burning mountains of rubber from the remains of what they realised were factories and building were littered all over the place like massive bonfires. Policemen were fleeing by the hundreds as a burning, metallic giant towering over the warehouses continued to trudge through like a bulldozer. For those unfortunate enough to trip or be trapped along the way, they were merely crushing and melting to death by the giant's magma feet. The giant gave another metallic screech as it stomped a few more officers to death as it made its way through the warehouses. At the corner, Allmight, principal Nezu and a few other heroes could see a desperate Kamui Woods trying to stop it with countless arbor vines, but the giant merely burned them off like weak matchsticks. Death arms and the others were doing their best to evacuate the rest of the police forces which were in the giant's way.

...

"Aizawa," The dog-head chief officer of the police force broke the stunned silence and asked as calmly as possible. "Just what is that thing you're fighting?"

"That's what we're all dying to find out." Erazerhead replied sarcastically through the screen as he dodged another burning wreckage. "That thing just fell through the roof of the capture point and is now single-handily destroying this entire district."

"Uhm Aizawa sensei?" Nezu motioned Kenji to pass him the transceiver and asked. "It would help if you could be a little more detailed."

"Like I said," Aizawa answered back. "That thing fell through the roof and gave the villains we captured the opportunity to escape. If I were to describe it, it would be that it looks like a robot knight. Believe it or not, it was about a little taller than Deatharms and metallic looking the first time we saw it. But as soon as Deatharms and Kamui Woods tried to capture it, it underwent some transformations and turned to this very thing you see rampaging behind me."

"What do you mean?"

Aiwaza struggled to hold the device steady as the metallic juggernaut shot out another high-temperature beam from its visor, burning though everything in a straight line. The heat was so intense that it threatened to singed his eyebrows off.

"When Death arms battled it," Aizawa continued to explain. "It grew in size and became more muscular. When Kamui Woods managed to restrain it, it turned its outer skin to magma in order to break free!"

"Wait a minute..." All Might's eyes widened with realization. "You don't mean that...!"

"Somehow this thing is adapting itself to our quirks! My erasure quirk does not even affect it!"

"We'll send reinforcements as soon as possible," Kenji declared. "We have Endeavor, Hawks and others assembled already to- "

"You better think carefully about that," Erazerhead grumbled. "If you just blindly send in heroes, all you'll do is make it stronger!"

A sudden blast of energy caused Aizawa to duck and the connection was immediately severed, ending the call.

...

"I'm going." Endeavor simply said as he stood up from his chair. "Hawks and I will head to the head first and try to stop the giant. The rest of you will reach there as fast as you can."

"Eh me!?" Hawks exclaimed.

"You're the only one who can fly. What did you expect?" The Hell-fire quirk user curtly replied. "Besides, my son is there as well."

"Wait Todoroki!" Toshinori coughed out. "Didn't you hear what Erazerhead just said? About that being's quirk?"

"That's right." Nezu added on. "Sending out a strong individual like yourself may not be our best option in this case."

"I don't care." Endeavor scoffed back, his flames making the scar he got from fighting the High-end glow blood red. "I'll go where people need to be saved. That's what I, the number 1 hero, need to do after all."

.

.

A/N: Thanks for reading so far! Write a review!


	4. Sound of my Soul

**Thanks HankFalmion18 and Blackpager for the support. It really means so much to me. Enjoy this chapter.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: I'm gonna Rock your World!**

.

**With Jirou and Kaminari in the Warehouse district Exit D:**

"What wrong kids?" A woman with braided lime-green hair taunted as she watched both students struggling against a horde of vaguely humanoid dolls while she herself was enjoying the view on top of another puppet's shoulder. "Come on now, at this rate the fun will end soon!"

Jirou and Kaminari were currently cursing for their lives. To say that their current situation was going well for them was the understatement of the year. The two were currently battling against Allequin Shawl, the sole female member of the terrorist group 'Mad Dog'. The Dollmaker-quirk user was unfortunately gaining the upper hand no matter how both students saw it.

"This is endless!" Jirou cursed loudly as she dodged another heavy smash from a stone humanoid golem on her right. She then inserted her earphone jacks into the golem, and within a heartbeat the rock puppet shattered into pieces. The puppets were moving slow like newborn babies, but the sheer numbers were beginning to weigh down on her.

"No shit!" Kaminari shouted back as he turned one puppet back to rubber with a strong zap of his electrification quirk. He himself was having a hard time, maybe harder compared to Jirou in terms of dealing with the rock monstrosities. His electricity did not seem to be dealing too much damage, as the puppets just seem to keep absorbing his lightning. However, it seem to be able to make them brittle enough for him to punch it to pieces. He was destroying less golems, but there was no way he was going to let Jirou all the heavy work here…

"Kaminari!" Jirou cried out just in time for Kaminari to dodge a right hook of a rock doll which had somehow snuck behind him. He then charged his fist with electricity and delivered a strong punch to the golem's chest, obliterating its upper part. However, its legs continued to move towards him, prompting Jirou to use a free earphone jack to destroy it and finish the job.

"T-thanks!" Kaminari huffed as Jirou ran towards him and helped him up. The horde was endless and they were close to getting surrounded again. The two were also getting irritated by the fact that they were taking damage while Allequin was just sitting there enjoying herself.

"That's more like it…I was right about you two." Allequin purred as she continued to watch from her own golem made from the pavement's concrete. Her lime-green hair was tied to a long braid with a ring attached to the end, and she wore a rather revealing black suit which empahsized her curves and body shape. Her purple eyes glinted with malicious light as she saw Jirou and Kaminari breathing heavily. "Ready for round 2?"

She gave a vain laugh at the two.

"Jirou…you doing okay?" Kaminari asked.

"I'm fine." Jirou huffed back, her left arm pulsing with pain with the wound she suffered earlier. "But at this rate we'll be in trouble…"

"We have not heard anything from Aizawa sensei, or our classmates! Just what the heck is happening right now!?"

"How would I know you baka!" Jirou retorted. "Anyway we have to-"

"Are you done with your little private discussion?" Allequin asked mockingly, "If so, I would like to proceed and see if both of you can survive for the next ten minutes.

"T-This is all my fault…" Jirou thought to herself as she recalled what happened earlier…

.

**FLASHBACK: 20 MINUTES EARLIER:**

Jirou and Kaminari were patrolling the streets near their designated guarding point. Jirou was walking in front of Kaminari, and the former was trying to catch up.

"Oi Jirou! I said I'm sorry didn't I!?" Kaminari shouted as she continued to walk forward without turning back.

"Shut up. I still have not forgiven you for what you pulled. It's enough that I performed for the school, but why do you have to broadcast the whole performance with me as the focus to the net!?"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, it's not!" Jirou retorted with her ears slightly red.

"Jeez…I just don't understand!" Kaminari ran in front of her and forced her to look at him face-to-face. "What's wrong with showing the world your talents? The entire class thinks that your talent for music is amazing, honestly!"

Jirou struggled to say something as she recalled how the yellow-haired boy was the one to expose her talent for song composing and encouraged her to lead class 1-A's band in the Cultural Festival. "…there was never a need to show off like that. My love for music is unrelated to hero work."

"So what?" Kaminari snorted at her response. "A lot of heroes become celebrities due to the fact that they have certain interests. Your talent isn't just for hiding in a corner, there's nothing shameful about it."

"Baka..." Jirou nudged Kaminari lightly as she continued walking down the street. "Just don't do something like that."

Kaminari could only sigh, Jirou was still having the mindset that her music should be kept separate with her hero work. Since the cultural festival, she had outgrown a little of that mindset, so he thought that she might be a little more open to a little publicity. Guess it wasn't as simple as he thought.

"Hey! I was just trying to cheer yo-!" Unfortunately Kaminari did not watch where he was going and somehow tripped on a uneven budge on the pavement, causing him to cry out comically and clutch his foot.

"Owowowowowowow! Look here! Because of you, this has to happen!"

"You know you really are a genuine idiot…"

"Hey!" Kaminari looked back defiantly with tears in his eyes. "You know that hur-"

"But even if you are an idiot," She smiled a little as she helped him up. "You are still the funniest person I know Kaminari."

As she continued walking, Kaminari just scratched his head in irritation. "Jeez…I just don't understand her sometimes. Is she angry or happy now? you got to be clear with that sort of thing."

Suddenly both of them heard a loud boom and the sound of thunder from the sky. Kaminari and Jirou snapped their heads around and looked in shock at what they were witnessing; a huge comet-like object crashing down from a dark orange vortex.

"What…?" Jirou muttered, as Kaminari watched this unnatural phenomenon with slight horror.

"This is bad!" Kaminari yelled. "Get down Jirou!"

The both of them quickly lay low as the incoming shockwave swept everything else around them away.

…

…

**10 minutes later:**

"What was that!?"

"Like I know!" Kaminari said as he reached for his ear communicator while both of them were running back to the exit point they were supposed to guard. "I can't contact Aizawa Sensei or our anyone else. This thing's fried!"

Before Jirou could respond, the sound of pained grunting caught the duo's attention. They turned around and saw an elderly woman in a blue factory worker's attire lying on the ground, clutching her ankle and crying in pain.

"P-please…help me!" The elderly lady begged them.

"A civilian!?" Jirou yelled and ran towards the wounded with Kaminari in tow. "It's okay mdm, we are from the hero course. We'll get you medical attention as soon as we can. Could you tell me if you're hurt anywhere else besides your leg?"

"N-no.." The woman spoke. "I was in the factory when a sudden shockwave caused the entire building to shake. I was trying to escape but one of the steel beams fell on me…and I think I broke my ankle."

As Jirou proceeded to check her ankle, the elderly lady continued. "Could you two kind heroes help me to the nearest exit? …I'm afraid I don't know my way in this part of the city."

"Sure thing." Jirou then crouched down and motioned the injured elderly to climb on her back. "Kaminari, could you help her on my back? Or maybe you can carry her instead, it should be faster…Kaminari?"

Kaminari was just staring at the lady with narrowed eyes.

"Kaminari?" Jirou urged. "What are you doing? We have to get her out of here! There are paramedics outside the exit! My god Kaminari what are you doing!?"

The lightning quirk user suddenly pulled Jirou away and distanced the both of them from the injured old woman, his finger sparked with tendrils of electricity as he pointed it towards her. "Who the hell are you?"

"K-kaminari?"

"All civilians should be warned and evacuated from this place before the operation even started." Kaminari explained. "You should have known this."

"N-no, I-" The old woman stuttered.

"Don't you dare lie." Kaminari pressed on. "and isn't it weird that you don't know your way around even though you claim to work here?"

…

…

"Arara, you're smarter than you look young man. And here I thought I could fool you instead." A feminine voice rang out.

The elderly woman stood up on her feet much to the duo's shock, and her entire body started crumbling like a dry clay doll, revealing a scantily-dressed woman with lime-green hair tied to a long braid. Kaminari and Jirou could recognize the smirking woman from Inspector Naomasa's briefing; The third and only female member of 'Mad Dog', Allequin Shawl.

The said woman looked at them haughtily as she brushed off the rest of her doll disguised from her clothes.

"Well now, I guess introductions are in order. Kyoka Jirou, quirk: Earphone Jack. Kaminari Denki, quirk: Electrification. Got to say, I was hoping to deceive you and go to the exit quickly. I guess I was being too optimistic."

"How do you-!" Kaminari gasped.

"Now hush my child," Allequin licked her lips as she eyed him hungrily. "Let's leave the complicated questions aside. The only thing you need to know is that I know you two _extremely_ well. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Allequin Shaw, espionage and assassin of Mad Dog."

Jirou immediately prepared to plug her earphone jack into her stereo boots while Kaminari's plam sparked with electricity as both of them readied their stances.

"Ara, ready to fight, are we?" Allequin observed. "Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of wasting my time to fight."

"But…" Allequin licked her lips seductively as she appraised Kaminari's body from top to bottom. "I guess I can spare a moment to play with the hunk over there."

"WHAT!?" Jirou blanched at the way this lady was acting towards them, her ears turning a little red at Allequin's statement.

"Sorry lady." Kaminari retorted. "I'm not into old hags."

A tick mark formed on Allequin's forehead, prompting her to kneel and touch part of the pavement with her right hand.

"Let's see if your mouth can still flap after I'm done with you handsome." From where Allequin touch the pavement, a rocky hand rose from the earth and manifested a humanoid concrete golem; stubby legs, long blocky arms and a face with vague human features.

"Be careful! Her quirk allows her to create dolls-!"

"Yeah, I know." Jirou wasted no time in activating her stereo boots to send out a loud heartbeat vibration towards the golem, instantly destroying it to pieces. Allequin managed to jump out of the way, and kaminari proceed to rush her and paralyse her with a strong lightning zap. However, she quickly touched a few pieces of broken debris and create a wall of golems made of different materials as a wall. Kaminari looked in shock as the golems somewhat absorbed the lighting bolt he emitted.

"It's no use." She laughed. "my quirk: dollmaker allows be to turn whatever material or inorganic object I'm around into moving dolls. Thanks to the debris in this area, I have a treasure trove of materials to create any number of earth body shields. Your lightning is practically useless as long as I keep my distance."

.

_Allequin Shawl_

_Quirk: Dollmaker!_

_She can use any solid material to create a golem she can control with a proportionate size of the original object used. _

_The materials she can use are limited to rock, cement, mud and clay!_

.

"Kaminari! Get back!" Jirou yelled as she delivered another heartbeat vibration wave to destroy the newly created dolls. The impact also broke through the golem shield and caused Allequin to skid back a little bit.

"Take this!" Not missing this opportunity, Kaminari immediately fired a disk using the sharpshooting gear on his right arm, making sure that it landed straight onto Allequin's hip.

"What is this?" Allequin asked as she tried to remove the device.

"Take this lady!" Kaminari declared as he supercharged himself and released a large amount of electrity. **"INDISCRIMINATE DISCHARGE 1,300,000 VOLTS!"**

Usually this move would risk shocking Jirou as well, but thanks to the pointer he fired earlier, all the discharge would be automatically guided to Allequin instead.

"Tsk!" Allequin clicked her tongue in annoyance as she realised what Kaminari was trying to do, before plunging her hands into a debris pile near her at the very last second, creating two giant hands to cover her body like a protective dome, taking the force of the lighting attack.

As the earth shield crumbled and revealed Allequin once more, she laughed as she removed Kaminari's disk device. "Nice try, but not good enough I'm afraid."

With that, she created more earth dolls from the ground and created a protective ring around herself.

"Then how about this!?" Kyoka plugged her jacks into the mini-amplifiers on her hands and slammed them onto the pavement.

**"HEARTBEAT FUZZ!"** She quickly channelled a powerful heartbeat, causing the entire area to shatter using her enhanced vibrations. She just had enough time to see Allequin scream and lose her footing before the place was covered in dust.

"Ha…ha…how's that?" Jirou panted and slumped down on the shattered pavement. "Kaminari?"

"Fine…" the boy's voice grumbled as he pulled himself out of the mess Jirou caused. "But I would appreciate if you made sure I was properly out of the way before using that."

"Oh, my bad."

"Please at least sound a little apologetic."

"Did we get her?" Both of them squinted their eyes and scanned around them. At first they could not see anything due to the thick blanket of dust, but soon they were able to see silhouettes in the background.

Much to their shock, as the dust settled, they realised they were surrounded by approximately 40 dolls, and Allequin was at the back spectating from a throne made out from another of her earth puppets.

**"Gaia Army."** The lady proudly declared to the two students. "I got to thank you girl, you really made it easier for me to create my puppets."

"N-no way…!" Kamanari's reaction was cut short when a stumbling doll rushed forward and attempted to give a crushing hug. He managed to dodge it but was met with another doll's slow but dangerous attacks. Jirou was also having trouble on her end. For every doll destroyed a new one was created and joined the onslaught. It was soon apparent to Jirou and Kaminari that they were being toyed with.

"What wrong kids?" Allequin taunted while she herself was enjoying the view on top of another puppet's shoulder. "Come on now, at this rate the fun will end soon!"

.

**FLASHBACK END:**

.

And that was where Jirou and Kaminari found themselves in this desperate situation; battered, bruised and increasing fatigue against this sadistic woman. Kaminari have been trying to get a clear shot of Allequin to zap her with electricity again, but the earth dolls kept blocking his view and forced him to exert his energy on destroying them. Jirou wasn't faring any better. Close combat was never her strong suit and her earphone jacks can only destroy so much. One of the dolls had managed to get close and destroyed her stereo boots and one of her hand amplifiers. Parts of her body were also bruised from the puppet's blunt punches.

"This is getting boring…" Allequin yawned out, causing Jirou and Kaminari to stare daggers at her. "I say we finish this."

With that, she waved her hand like a orchestra's conductor and whispered, "**Gaia Army Subjugation**."

The ground surrounding Jirou and Kaminari rumbled before splitting apart, letting roughly 50 more earth dolls to rise out and join the others in surrounding the two students like crazed zombies. Jirou plugged her jack into her remaining amplifier and created a shockwave to clear the dolls infront of her. Kaminari on the other hand, discharged his electricity in a wider arc to break the dolls apart. However, that was not enough.

The dolls at the back took the defeated's place and dogpiled both hero students. The dolls collectively held their legs, arms and neck, making them incapable of moving. They attempted to break free of their binds, but the hold was rock solid (literally and figuratively). The dolls then dragged them towards Allequin and forced them face her face with her vain expression. Jirou tried to insert her jacks into the binds around her, but Allequin willed the puppets to pull Jirou's earlobes in such a way that they cannot move, causing her to scream in agony.

"JIROU! Get your hands off my classmate you bitch!" Kaminari roared.

Allequin looked at Kaminari in shock before whispering.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Allequin gave Kaminari a death stare before giving him a tight slap across the cheek, generating enough force for his head to whip to the side.

"You got to have manners when you're talking to a lady boy!" Allequin warned him with a crazed voice as she proceeded to strangle Kaminari's neck. "You're not in the position to make insults!"

"HANDS OFF HIM YOU BI-!" Allequin willed the puppets to cover Jirou's mouth in one fluid finger motion. "Mmmghrrhhmmm!"

Then, she slowly removed her fingers off Kaminari's neck, letting him gasp for air and stare viciously at his captive. Allequin then used one of her fingers to traced Kaminari's face before caressing it with her entire hand.

"Now now…that's better. Now we can have some quality time together." She purred, causing Kaminari to pale, and he instinctively tried to discharge electricity.

Seeing this, Allequin merely smiled and place her finger on his lips. "Now now, I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that…You may have a chance of hurting me, but are you sure your quirk won't shock your precious girlfriend as well?"

Jirou attempted to say something, but the doll's ridiculously strong restrains were preventing her from doing anything. Kaminari then reluctantly deactivated his quirk.

"That's more like it." Allequin smiled.

"Say. Do you want to know how I preserve the looks of handsome guys such as you?" Allequin asked seductively as she leaned closer to the trapped Kaminari. "First, I hold them in this exact position you're in right now. Then I use my dolls to cover their faces in earth. The part when they try to breathe is the most entertaining part, before I get to create the perfect mold! That way, I can create the perfect doll to remember you…"

"You face will be the 175th of my collection."

At this moment, Jirou realized that all the dolls they encountered so far had human-like facial features. If one could see hard enough, he roughly resembled human faces locked in terror. Upon knowing this, she tried her best to control the bile that was threatening to come out of her mouth in disgust.

"Ara." Allequin released the earth puppet's hold of Jirou's mouth. "You got something to say?"

"You're sick." Jirou snarled at her. "You freaking psychopath!"

"Kids these days have no respect for their seniors!" Allequin snarled with extreme anger, slapping Jirou so hard that it caused Jirou's head to snap to the side with great whiplash.

"How brave of you…" Allequin gave a crazed smile which sent shivers down Jirou's and Kaminari's spines. She then reached into her suit and retracted a pistol. She walked up to Jirou and positioned the firearm on her forehead.

"I have plenty of time to play with the boy after I'm done with you." Allequin said as she pressed the pistol harder against Jirou's skin. "For saying such rude things, you can go ahead and die a pathetic death."

"J-jirou! Get away from her!" Kaminari let out a desperate, coarse scream. _This can't end like this, she did not deserve this! _Kaminari thought as he desperately thrashed though his bindings to no avail.

Allequin's index finger fidgeted with the trigger as she cocked the weapon, ready to deliver a bullet.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kaminari cried.

"K-kaminari…" Jirou responded weakly, closing her eyes in fear of what's coming next.

"NO!"

Before Allequin pulled the trigger, fate decided to step in.

A huge shockwave hit Allequin right in the face and sent her tumbling back with tremendous force.

"WHAT THE-!" Allequin screamed as the soundwave continued to torture her eardrums. The unknown attack also broke the earth prison holding Jirou and Kaminari, the latter quickly catching her in his arms before she hit the ground. He was stunned by this turn of events as well.

"Kaminari? What happened?"

"Like hell I know." He scratched his hair. "Wasn't that your quirk?"

Before Jirou could reply, she heard the footsteps of something approaching the three of them. She, Kaminari and Allequin (who is still covering her ears in pain) turned around to see the new arrival.

It was a boy with spiky dark purple hair and lazy-looking onyx eyes with long lower eyelashes. The boy also had a black lightning shaped tattoo on his right cheek and wore a pair of ray ban gold sunglasses. A pair of headphones covered his ears and an electric yellow and purple guitar was slinged over his right shoulder. What caught Jirou and Kaminari's attention was the two earphone jacks hanging from his earlobes.

"E-Earphone Jack!?" Jirou muttered in shock.

The boy noticed Jirou and gave her a comforting smile.

"Yo! You two hanging on?" He asked as he removed his raybands, revealing his onyx eyes.

"W-who are you?" Kaminari questioned after a moment of silence.

The boy kneeled down and levelled his face to the two students, making them gasp in shock at how similar he looked to Jirou.

"My name…is Kaminari Ikazuchi." The boy replied. "I am your son…both of you."

Jirou and Kaminari's jaws dropped to the pavement at this declaration. Their expressions comically turning from confused, to shock, to slight blushes and finally to utmost horror.

"EEEEHHHHHHH!?" The two screamed back.

"Geez…" Ikazuchi covered his ears at the sudden outburst. "You two are loud. But I guess that's pretty normal in our family."

"w-wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. WHAT!?" Jirou stammered while her head tried to process this new and ridiculous information.

"I don't care who you are…" Ikazuchi turned towards Allequin who hissed that sentence out. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did."

"That's funny." Ikazuchi laughed for a while before scowling back at Allequin. "That's my line. For torturing my parents like that, get ready for a major ass-whooping lady."

Allequin quickly created another earth golem from the ground and have it charged towards Ikazuchi. However, Ikazuchi simply inserted his earphone jacks into his guitar and gave it a powerful strum.

**"Earphone Jack: Sonic Riff."**

The column of sound enveloped Allequin and her doll, instantly shattering it with the sonic vibrations. It did not stop there, the sound continued to reverberate across the entire area, causing Allequin to cover her ears and scream in agony, her eardrums threatening to explode. Jirou and Kaminari who were a distance away had to cover their ears as well even though they were not in the line of fire.

"…DAMN YOU!" Allequin screamed and proceed to create earth dolls all around Ikazuchi in a circle. "DIE!"

Ikazuchi only sighed before he adjusted a few buttons on his guitar and prepared to play his instrument again.

**"Earphone Jack: Blasting Pulse."**

With another powerful strum of his fingers, waves of sound were emitted with Ikazuchi as the epicentre, blasting the dolls around him to pieces while covering himself with a protective dome of undiluted sound. While it was not as loud as the first attack, the force was strong enough to send Allequin falling on her butt.

"Get ready." Ikazuchi smiled at an enraged Allequin. "I'm gonna rock your world!"

.

.

**A/N: What do you guys think?**


	5. Explosive Pride

**Thanks for all your reviews so far, they have really been keeping this story going.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Explosive Pride**

**A/N: Warning: This is _not_ a Hagakure X Bakugo pairing**

.

**With Bakugo and Hagakure in the Warehouse district Exit F:**

.

"QUITTING RUNNING AROUND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Bakugo roared in irritation as he attempted to blast apart the very person he saw during the pre-mission briefing.

"Eeeeekkkkkkk!" The silver-haired youth with thick lips and shark-like teeth shrieked with fright as the Explosion quirk user's attack blasted a hole in the pavement. This person was Fomu Kenichi, the fourth member of the 'Mad Dog' terrorist group. He wore a basic white collar shirt, black jeans and sneakers.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-stay away!" Fomu shouted as he ran zigzaggedly across the street and went into a narrow alley.

"Like hell I'm letting you get away!" Bakugo roared as he stretched out one of his hands while using the other to form a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand.

**"AP SHOT: AUTO-CANNON FIRE!"**

A concentrated blast beam was fired from Bakugo as he attempted to knock the villain out before he ran out of his sight. By Fomu lowered his head at the very last second, dodging the beam and running into the alleyway.

"DAMMIT!"

"Bakugo-kun! Don't!" Hagakure called out. The said boy turned around to look at a pair of boots and floating gloves. "Isn't our job just to guard the entrance of this place? Besides, at this rate you'll kill him !"

"Shut up…" Bakugou muttered while he proceeded to chase after the target. "There's no way I'm letting him get away! The villain is right in front of us, if we don't fucking catch him, then who will!?"

Bakugo then detonated both of his hands and propelled himself into the air, flying further ahead to investigate where Fomu was hiding.

Hagakure could only sigh as she followed him, "Moh! Can't you be patient for once Bakugo-kun!?"

Ever since the both of them saw the strange meteor crashed into the middle of the warehouse district, everything has gone haywire since; they could not contact Aizawa, communicators were not working, and now one of the targets has appeared right in front of them.

"Everyone…" Toru prayed silently in her head as she ran after Bakugo. "Please stay safe!"

…

…

"Shit, fuck! W-w-w-w-w-what did I do to deserve this!?" Fomu cursed as he continued running. His legs were already on the verge of giving way, but the scary look on that explosion boy's face compelled him to continue on running. "I only agree to this plan because the boss said that I was the only one to can defeat him…b-b-b-b-b-but that guy's seriously bad news!"

"FOUND YOU! YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" The familiar voice caused Fomu to sweat profusely and forced his head around, finding a grinning Bakugo closing from a few metres in the air.

"Prepare yourself!" Bakugo declared, using the explosions in both arms to propel himself in a circular motion to create a powerful body twister peppered with his oxidized nitroglycerin-laced sweat.

**"HOWITZER IMPACTO!"** Bakugo created a spinning vortex of fiery explosions straight towards the shaking Fomu, "DIIIIIIIE!"

"Eeeeeeeek! S-s-s-s-s-stay away!" Fomu extended both of his arms, revealing two metal hollow tubes embedded into his palms. A torrent of white liquid shot out from his palm with a force of a firehose. The column of the liquid collided with Bakugo midair, the collision splashing the liquid everywhere.

"What the fu-!" Bakugo instantly felt his spining velocity decreasing and his firepower dampening, but he still pushed on regardless and hit Fomu right in the stomach. Both of his fist crashed deep in Fomu, making him cough out bile, and a small explosion was immediately triggered a few seconds after the impact.

"GARGHH!" Fomu screamed as the impact blew him a few metres away. When the momentum of his body stopped he clutched his burned stomach and groaned in pain.

Bakugou on the other hand, landed a distance away from the villain after his special attack, but nearly slipped and lost his footing for a moment. Stunned, he looked down and noticed that the entire deserted street was covered by a strange white, soapy liquid.

"That's what that guy shot out from his hands earlier just now." Katsuki thought to himself as he re-balanced himself. "What the hell is this thing? When I was about to hit that guy earlier, I felt my explosive power drop…is it that liquid?"

"Guh…h-h-h-h-h-h-how could you!" Fomu screamed out hysterically, pointing a finger towards Bakugo. "I don't even w-w-w-w-w-w-want to fight, I'm weak, and I just want to get out of here! I h-h-h-h-hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Bakugo gave the silver-haired villain a blank look before answering gruffly, "The hell are you spewing about right now? You are a villain who have killed others before right? You don't have the right to be saying that shit as a excuse now!" He then charged towards Fomu with his right hand charged and ready to deliver a devastating explosion.

Fomu quickly recovered and ducked as Bakugo unleashed a monstrous explosion, and the force of Bakugo's quirk made the villain lose his footing and skid across the pavement. Seeing this, Bakugo pressed on and the sweat on his right palm began to fizzle and crackle, preparing to deliver another one of his destructive explosions.

Fomu immediately ducked Bakugo's fist and tried to scurry away, but Katsuki grabbed him by the arm, and quickly position himself for a shoulder throw using his explosions. With the extra momentum provided by his quirk, Fomu was thrown to the ground with a dull thud.

Bakugou aimed his hand and decided to knock the villain out with a final explosive palm strike, but Fomu kicked him in the navel, causing him to stumble a bit and gave himself the opportunity to stand and run away. "I said g-g-g-g-get away!"

"AS IF YOU SACK OF SHIT!" Bakugo palms glowed with bright energy, and he prepared to shower Fomu with a giant concentrated explosion. In response to that, Fomu was nimbly dodging Katsuki's strikes as he was adamant on getting himself as far away from Bakugo as possible. This action caused Katsuki to growl in irritation and he continued to press on the attack. Soon, the pavement was littered with scorch marks, cracks and fragments mainly from Katsuki's relentless assault.

"QUIT MOVING AROUND AND STAND STILL!" Katsuki shouted at the silver-haired villain, putting his hands close together and prepared to deliver an explosion with a much wider blast radius. "See if you can dodge this!"

However, Fomu was prepared for that and extended both arms. He quickly shot out a massive column of the mysterious white liquid which shot towards Bakugo with great speed. Bakugo was momentarily caught by surprise, and used his arms to defend himself while the liquid torrent washed over him.

**"S-S-STAY AWAY!"**

At this moment, Hagakure who has managed to catch up with her hot-tempered classmate emerged onto the street, and was greeted by the sight of the villain they were chasing spraying something like water over Bakugo. Unfortunately, she was also in the line of fire and was covered in the white, foamy liquid.

"EWWWWWW!" Hagakure cried out as her entire body outline was covered head-to-toe by the strange foamy liquid which constantly produced bubbles. She tried to walk towards Bakugo but ended up slipping thanks to the liquid. "What in the world is this stuff!?"

Bakugo was not doing any better, as his entire body was drenched completely by Fomu's quirk.

"Didn't do a thing!" Bakugo roared and raised his palm to shoot out another explosive blast, but to his profound confusion, nothing came out of his hands. "What the hell!?"

Not missing this opportunity, Fomu fired another torrent of liquid that sent Bakugo flying face-down next to Hagakure.

"Bakugo-kun?" Hagakure cried out. "What were you zoning out for!? That was the perfect time to use your explosions!"

"Shut up Disappear!" Bakugo shouted back, and tried to fire another explosion from his palm, with no success . "My quirk isn't activating for some reason!"

"What? But why…wait look at your hands!"

At Hagakure's statement, Bakugou rubbed his palm and noticed how soapy the liquid covering his hand was. It was also constantly producing bubbles and making it impossible for Bakugo to ignite the nitroglycerin sweat on his palm. He tried to dry it by rubbing against his hero suit, but the liquid just won't come off easily.

"This soapy feeling…" Bakugo's eyes widened in mild shock. "It can't be…!"

"Bakugo-kun! In front!" Hagakure's warning snapped him out of his thoughts and allowed him to dodge another of Fomu's liquid blasts, but was surprised when the villain dashed forward and punched him right in the gut.

"Guh…!" Bakugo coughed out as he stumbled. "You bastard…your quirk is…!"

"T-t-t-t-t-that's right Bakugo Katsuki." Fomu stuttered as he smiled maliciously. No longer was he scared, but his faced filled with vain confidence at the boy's dilemma. "My quirk is 'Foam', which allows me to produce foam within my body and shoot it out like a jet hose. It's great for escapes, b-b-b-b-b-b-but its real value lies in its property of being a fire-redundant agent. H-h-h-h-h-having trouble igniting your palms, are you?"

.

_Fomu Kenichi_

_Quirk: Foam!_

_The two pipes embedded in his palm can shoot out the foam he can secrete in his body!_

_Bubble shields, fire extinguishing or slippery slides- he can use his element for a variety of uses!_

_He can also harden to foam he shoots out of his body!_

.

"Shut you damn mouth you tooth-face…" Katsuki stood back up and wiped the spit from his mouth. "Don't get cocky if you think you've won just because you restrained my quirk!"

"I'm t-t-t-t-the one in control now," Suddenly, something held Fomu's arm, causing him to look around at the culprit. He was shock to see a floating glove grabbing him, and a female's voice rang out. "Cover your eyes! Bakugo-kun!"

Hagakure used her free hand to activate her hero item by her side, causing a bright flash of light to be refracted by her and enveloped the entire street.

**"LIGHT REFRACTION!"**

"GARGHHH! MY EYES!" Fomu screamed and covered his eyes, temporary blinded by Hagakure's sudden attack. Angered by this, he grabbed hold of the invisible arm holding him, and yanked it to the ground. There was a yelp, and he knew the invisible girl was indeed there. He could not see her full body, but the gloves and boots made it easy for the villain to tell where are her arms and legs, allowing him to hold her in place. "Y-y-y-y-you shitty girl, you think a light show can s-s-s-s-stop me!?"

"Not at all." The trapped Hagakure laughed below Fomu. "But it sure gave my classmate the opportunity he needed."

Fomu looked to his side and saw a frowning Bakugo pointing one of his grenade gauntlets at point-blank range.

"Did you forget!?" Fomu gave a toothy grin. "My quirk has already prevented your explosions from activating!"

"But this one's different." Bakugo grinned evilly as he used his free hand to hold the safety pin. "This feature of my suit allows me to store the excess glycerol I produce and fire it all at once."

Fomu's face paled as Bakugo explained, his hand gradually removing the safety pin. "This is unaffected by your quirk from the outside, so you can't stop this!"

"SHI-!" Large explosions erupted from the end of Bakugo's support item. The deafening sound of _**"KABOOOOOOOM!"**_ shoke the air together with the enormous cone of destruction. Hagakure rolled out of the line of fire just as it roared passed her. Fomu's face was contorted to extreme fear as the attack surged over him, and the entire area in front of Bakugo was obliterated.

"Did we get him?" Hagakure asked uncertainly as she stood back up. Parts of her gloves were charred black, but otherwise she was okay.

"Good assist there, Streaker Girl." Katsuki said, as he observed the damage with a shit-eating grin on his face, being assured of his victory. "He's not here…"

"Did you kill him!?"

"Nah…impossible." Bakugo snorted. "That blast can give major burns I'll admit, but it ain't enough to completely kill a guy, much less make him completely evaporate to thin air."

"Anyway…we have to look for the others." Hagakure reasoned, a little worried and confused from all the events that happened today. "If I remember correctly, Kodai and Sero-kun should be stationed near us. We can find them first…by the way, are you still not able to use your explosion quirk?"

Bakugo raised his hand and tried to ignite his swear, but frowned upon seeing no reaction. The soapy foam was proving much more troublesome than he thought, regardless of how much he tried to wipe it off. "Still doesn't work."

"We should get going soon…!"

All of a sudden, Bakugo's body tensed as he and Hagakure spotted an oval shaped shadow in the area that was scorched by Bakugo's grenade blast. The fire was dying down, and the mysterious object was revealed to be some sort of protective cover made out of…

"I-Is that foam?" Hagakure questioned fearfully.

"Tsk…!" Bakugo clicked his tongue. "Tenacious bastard…"

Parts of the foam dome slid to the pavement in a burnt, gooey mess, revealing flesh-red burnt skin and an eye emitting pure loathing and hatred for the two students who caused him so much pain.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-why you!" Fomu stepped out of the foam cover, with the right-half of his face horribly burnt, and second-degree burns covered his arms. "D-d-d-d-d-don't underestimate me!"

He immediately shot out two columns of foam at Hagakure and Bakugo, causing them to crash into the wall behind and the foam continued to cover their entire bodies.

"I'm g-g-g-g-g-going to take my time torturing you two," Fomu grinned crazily as he walked towards them, holding his wounds. "The same way you bully me, y-y-y-y-y-you crazy explosion brat!"

"Stop sprouting that crap you…!" Bakugo attempted to break his arms and legs from the foam prison, but realised to his horror that it was rapidly hardening and preventing it from moving a single muscle. "The hell!?"

"My quirk can d-d-d-d-do so much more!" Fomu declared vainly much to the confusion of Bakugo. "I can also p-p-p-p-p-p-produce a type of foam that hardens when exposed to outside temperature! With this, y-y-y-y-you no longer have any options left!"

Bakugo furiously tried to break the foam trap, but physical strength alone proved to be ineffective, same goes for Hagakure. Furthermore, with his quirk restrained, he was running out of possibilities to escape. He could not even reach the safety pin of his remaining grenade gauntlet.

Thinking fast, Bakugo raised his free right foot and fired a explosive blast though his sole. Unfortunately, Fomu saw through this and dodge it. Immediately after, he sprayed more foam to trap Bakugo's feet and just like that, his legs were too, covered in explosion-redundant foam.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you…!" Fomu grinded his teeth crazily and cursed aloud. "Against a m-m-m-mere hero student like you…I have to s-s-s-suffer so much!"

"Don't you mock me...you stupid villain trash...!"

"I'll kill you…" Fomu grinned maliciously as he slowly sprayed foam around Bakugo's chin, getting ready to cut off his breathing. "I'll s-s-s-s-s-slowly cover you with my hard foam, and watch as you s-s-s-s-suffocate to death. When I'm done, I'll m-m-m-move on to the invisible girl here."

"Bakugo-kun!" Hagakure cried out.

"Shit!" Katsuki struggled harder as the foam was about to cover his mouth. This caused him to remember the incident where he was taken captive by the sludge villain before he even enlisted into UA. The feeling of helplessness, the feeling of painful suffocation and the terror he felt back then was coming back to haunt him. Remembering that made him even more vehement about not losing in this desperate situation.

_"You…shitty nerd! Why are you here!?" "…K…Kacchan…I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"_ _The crying face of the green-haired nerdy boy he could not stand floated in his mind._

"Shit…!" Katsuki cursed. "Why the hell am I thinking about that nerd now!? I…I swore that I won't be someone who needs to be freaking saved anymore!" Like hell he was going to fall here, he'll get out of this stupid foam prison even if it means using up every drop of nitroglycerin he had!

"G-g-g-g-goodbye!" Fomu smirked. "A-a-a-a-and good riddance!"

Hagakure turned away with her eyes shut, fearful of what she might have to witness.

..

…

**"LOWER YOUR HEADS!"** A female voice commanded.

A figure of a rather tall girl jumped in between the hero students and the villain Fomu, her fist radiating a dangerous glow as she prepared to strike the ground.

Bakugo, who saw it had a bad feeling and instinctively lowered his face…

With a loud crash, a human-shaped figure crashed onto the asphalt from high above with a huge impact, causing a very surprised Fomu to fly into a drain from the tremendous impact.

Bakugo, shocked by this turn of events, watched as a girl walked towards them, who appeared to be around the same age as him. She had long, wild spiky ash-blonde hair which flowed in the strong wind like a lion's mane. As if to complement her already wild nature, she also had long canine teeth and purple feral eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with army pants and black/yellow combat boots. She also donned a grey vest equipped with many pockets and a metallic neck brace with the words 'DANGER' printed on it. Her fists, elbows, knees and feet were covered by silver armour with various exhaust pipes.

Hagakure, who also saw the new girl, muttered out. "B-bakugo?"

The girl took a side glance at Bakugo and Hagakure, and snorted a little before turning towards the direction of the fallen villain. This caused Bakugo to have a tick mark on his noggin.

"What's your freaking problem!?"

The girl only clicked her tongue in annoyance as she faced Bakugo. "Your temper still remains the same after 30 years…old man."

"Who the hell are you calling old man!?" Bakugo exploded. "And who the hell are you?"

"The name's Hanabi," The girl curtly replied. "Bakugo Hanabi."

"EHHHHHH!?" Hagakure exclaimed as she looked back and forth from Bakugo and the girl called Hanabi. "Bakugo? You didn't tell us that you have a sister!"

"Like hell I do!" Bakugo roared from his foam prison. "I don't remember a family member this nasty."

"Look who's talking." Hanabi retorted. "Your attitude is worse as a kid, old man!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN!?" Bakugo yelled out. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Before Hanabi could reply, the three youths suddenly saw the limping figure of Fomu Kenichi across the pavement, his face steaming angry from the explosion earlier.

"A-a-a-a-another explosion quirk user?" Fomu gave an ugly sneer. "I'll just have to kill you too."

Fomu quickly sprayed his liquid foam from his palms like a garden hose, making sure that the liquid covers Hanabi no matter where she may attempt to run to. However, Hanabi took a split second to see what he was doing, before triggering a series of explosion form her feet and hands to propel herself out of his range.

"Careful!" Hagakure warned the girl while still being unable to move . "His quirk is…!"

"Feeling scared!?" Fomu laughed. "A-a-a-a-as long as I can cover you in foam, your explosions will not work!"

Hanabi merely looked bored as Fomu continued to laugh, she then crouched low and focused energy into her legs, the soles of her feet began to crackle with sparks and flames.

"What are you doing!?" Fomu smirked as he prepared to fire his quirk. He was feeling confident since the distance between them was long enough for him to douse her. "I told you that your explosions won't trigger as long as I can hit y-!" His sentence was cut short as the girl shot herself forward like a rocket and closed the distance in a heartbeat, delivering an explosive knee kick right in the villain's chest, making him fall over in shock and horror.

"H-h-h-h-how did she-!?"

Hakagure and Bakugo could only gape in shock as they thought of the exact two words – She's fast!

"Did you do something just now?" Hanabi asked in an irritated tone while shaking off some stray foam that sprayed onto her suit. "All I see, was you spraying your disgusting fluids everywhere, you shitty stutterer."

At those words, Hanabi rushed forward and send two punches right into Fomu's midriff. But that wasn't all. Before Fomu could even have time to cough out blood, an explosive jet propulsion erupted from Hanabi's gauntlet, increasing the momentum of her attack while burning the villain at the same time. Fomu was once again sent flying and landed back on the ground with even more burns by this triple-combo.

**"DELTA IMPACTO!"**

"Guhagh! Aghargh!" He wheezed out, giving a murderous stare towards Hanabi. "Y-y-you…bitch!"

"Your foam is useless now." Hanabi scoffed while jerking a finger back in Bakugo's direction. "Didn't you learn your lesson fighting him just now? Your quirk may prevent the ignition of combustible solids or fuels, but it's useless if my armor covers my skin."

"T-t-t-then I'll just have to suffocate you with my foam!" Fomu who apparently have enough with being bullied by kids all afternoon abandoned all fear and charged at Hanabi while screaming like a madman.

Hanabi gave an evil grin before she jumped into the air while utilizing her explosions as jet propulsions to close the distance, leaving a crater where she was standing a while ago. Seeing this, Fomu shot out more foam in a wide arc, but Hanabi merely avoided them by a series of quick explosions for aero-manoeuvring, landing behind him. Fomu turned around trying to swing his arms at her, but a high-speed explosive kick hit him in the chin, causing him to cry in pain while he was sent flying into the air. Before Fomu could even regain his senses, the explosion-quirk girl propelled herself into the air like a rocket and sent out a flurry of punches and kicks at the airborne villain. As the finishing touch to her combo, she positioned herself on top of Fomu by holding his legs and stepping on his armpits, giving him a aerial lockdown before they both fall back to the earth, Fomu's headfirst along with a big explosion. All this happened within seconds.

Bakugo and Hakagure merely watched in shock by the sight of the girl's battle. Just how fast is this girl!? And she has the same quirk as Bakugo Katsuki!?

"Y-you…You…!" Fomu gasped on the floor, breathing heavily. "How dare you…that boy already damaged my face, how much more do you people have to make me suffer-!"

"You're more resilient than I expected. But…" Hanabi cut him off and smirked, showing her sharp canines. "I'll finish this soon enough."

Hanabi flexed her fingers and prepared to make the foam-quirk villain stay down for good this time. She intend to finish things up quickly, and deal with the real threat.

.

.

.

**A/N: What do you guys think? What may happen?**


	6. Roaring fists, Blood Snow

**To all those who have questions regarding the children's parents: All will be revealed in due time **

**To Blackpackager: Hanabi's design is loosely based from Yang in RWBY, but her personality is completely different.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Roaring Fists! Blood Snow!**

.

**With Kirishima and Mineta in the Warehouse district Exit G:**

.

"W-Why is this happening…?" Mineta whimpered as he watched Kirishima being pulverized by another set of hard concrete punches. The hardening quirk redhead was trying his best to defend, but his sharpened and hardened skin was slowly being chipped away by the continuous assault. Because of that, the pain was slowly creeping into his nerves, causing him to grit his teeth as he desperately tried to stand his ground.

"Why is one of the villains here!?" Mineta cried out in defiance as he stared at the hulking figure of the man known as Cinderblock. The man was horrifyingly huge with flesh bulging out of his small singlet, and had a dirty mop of white hair resting on his blocky fat head, his dirty grey eyes glinted in delight as he continued to pummel Kirishima to a bloody pulp. "Why does it have to be him of all people…!"

"Mhmmm…what's wrong Kirishima-chan…?" Cinderblock taunted, his skin was currently in a greyish tone like the concrete pavement. "Done so soon dasu?"

"Grrr…!" Kirishima growled as he continued to stand his ground, putting all his power into his hardening quirk so as to prevent his own body from breaking apart. "How in the world did this happen…?"

.

**Minutes before the initial encounter:**

"So boring…" Mineta half yawned and half complained. "There's nothing to do."

Mineta was patrolling the street near the designated exit lazily, while Kirishima Ejiro was walking at a leisurely but alert pace as he and his classmate circled the area around the warehouse district exit. The place they were in was found out to be an old automobile warehouse and some repair shops, old cars were parked at the pavement and the desolate buildings were empty, making their footsteps echo in the silence.

"Dude…" Kirishima sweatdropped at his classmate's lack of motivation. "This is supposed to be a lesson, so concentrate!"

"You may say that…but honestly nothing's going to happen today." Mineta complained.

"Kind of wished Kodai was here with us…" Kirishima said. "He could have asked the birds to do surveillance and provide us an aerial view."

"Or Yaoyozoru!" Mineta suggested. "Because-"

"Because she's a girl?" Kirishima gave Mineta a blank stare, knowing full well of his slight obsession with the opposite sex.

"No!" Mineta yelled with a slightly ticked off expression. "Her quirk can probably make something useful for surveillance."

"Is that so…?" Kirishima gave a slight smile before turning his gaze forward and continue walking.

"Hey Kirishima," Mineta suddenly asked a question. "Don't you think something's going on between Midoriya and Uraraka?"

"Eh?" Kirishima's was filled with surprise at that question, "That a little random don't you think?"

"Oh come on!" Mineta continued. "what better time to talk about our classmates than now. Don't you think that Uraraka and Midoriya are suspiciously close recently?"

"uhm…" Kirishima thought for a moment while feeling a little tired mentally. He was never good at these types of questions, and at these moments he wished one of the girls were here. "I don't know man…haven't they always been on good terms?"

"Ever since the Provisional License Test, they have been really close!" Mineta edged closer to Kirishima and reasoned. "I'm telling you! Those two are definitely suspicious! Not only that, I also have suspicions about Todoroki and Yaoyozoru; don't they always hand out together ever since the final exams of the first semester?"

"Oh…is that so…?"

"The way Kaminari and Jirou acted in the morning, doesn't that make you think that there is something going on between those two?"

"Are you sure you're not just thinking too deeply into it?" Kirishima commented.

"And you!" Mineta accused. "I've always been seeing Ashido with you at the dorm lobby everytime! What's with that?"

"Cut it out dude!" Kirishima told him off with a slight blush. "It's not my fault she needs help with school work once in a while!"

"Damn it…!" Mineta started crying tears of blood and slammed the street lamp beside him. "That slick, curly-haired son-of-a-bitch Midoriya! I thought he's just hopelessly nervous around the opposite gender, but he may turned out to be such a smooth Casanova…! It looks like budding romances have been blooming under my nose...damn it...!"

Kirishima only sighed at the pop-off quirk user's antics and continued patrolling the street.

"Seriously…try to act a little more-!"

Kirishima was about to say something when a loud boom and the sound of thunder from the sky caused him and mineta to snapped their heads around and looked in shock at what they were currently witnessing.

Dark clouds gathered rapidly above the industrial area before opening a dark orange vortex. It was small at first, but it was rapidly getting bigger as time goes by.

"What..is…that?" Mineta muttered, while he and his partner watched this unnatural phenomenon with apprehension.

Then suddenly, a giant burning meteorite-looking object fell from the vortex, falling to the earth with unstoppable momentum.

"GARGHAAAA!" Mineta screamed. "METEOR!"

"Oi oi oi…" A drop of sweat rolled down Kirishima's face. "You got to be kidding me…!"

"This is bad!" As the burning meteor was about to reach impact, Kirishima instinctively pulled a panicking Mineta to the pavement and lay low.

The shockwave that followed caused the two students to almost fly out if not for Kirishima's firm grip on the pavement, but the nearby building's windows were shattered from the impact and flew everywhere along with debris.

"What the hell is happening!?" Mineta cried out.

...

…

**Minutes later:**

.

"Mineta, are you still not able to contact Aizawa sensei!?"

"I'm trying! But this thing won't work!" Mineta showed a fried communicator.

"Shit…! What is happening what now…?" Kirishima thought furiously. "That meteor looked like it landed in the middle of this district…our communication is down, we can't contact the others…what do we do…?"

"Mhmmm…is this the way way to the exit dasu?" Both the students whipped their heads around and saw a humongous blob of flesh peeking out from the corner of the street. It breathed heavily as it dragged its body out, its face was partially hidden from its extremely huge body from Kirishima's point of view.

Kirishima did not need to see the individual's face to know who it was. The monstrous size was more than enough for him to instantly recognized the final and most dangerous member of the terrorist group.

"Villian…Cinderblock!" Kirishima breathed out as the reported psychopath towered over him. "Wasn't he supposed to be captured by the pros!?"

"No way…" Mineta stepped back a little due to the fear he felt when he looked at the way Cinderblock smiled. "The pros are supposed to catch them! And…why him out of everyone else!?"

"Heh…I'm that famous?" Cinderblock sheepishly scratched his chin. "I have to say, it feels nice to be well known-dasu."

"You…!" Kirishima took an offense stance. "What did you do to the pro heroes!?"

"Did nothing." Cinderblock replied. "The pros are probably having their own troubles right now, I'm just glad I can escape…Kirishima-chan…and Mineta-chan."

The two students paled upon hearing this.

"H-h-how do you know our names!?"

"I'm been expecting you!" Cinderblock laughed as he raised his arms like he wanted to give them a big hug. "I was told that you two would be the easiest to get pass if I go to this exit point by the boss dasu."

"What do you mean by t-!"

"But I have to say…" Cinderblock cocked his fat head to the side as he looked at Kirishima and Mineta like they are a pair of mice. "It's a little boring to just fight two guys. Doesn't your class have any cute girls? I heard there are a couple of beauties dasu!"

"What are you getting at?" Kirishima scowled.

Cinderblock then flash the most sinister smile Kirishima and mineta had ever seen, making them feel utter disgust. "I want to meet them…it's not everyday you get to meet students from the prestigious hero course you know? Don't you think they want to have a good time with me-dasu?" He licked his lips hungrily at that last part.

"Would you mind telling where they are-dasu?"

"…This guy's bad news…" Mineta shuddered.

"You sick psycho…!" Kirishima immediately hardened his arms as he gnashed his teeth together. "You're not getting away from here, you hear me!?"

_I can't let this guy get to the others…! He's too dangerous! I'll stop him here even if it kills me!_

"You're not going to tell me? That's too bad…" Cinderblock then squatted down and touched the concrete pavement with his hands. In a flash, his entire body skin took on a grey colour and had a texture similar to concrete. "I'll just have to beat it out of you dasu."

.

**Flashback Ended:**

.

"Mhmmm…what's wrong Kirishima-chan…?" Cinderblock taunted as he used his concrete fists to pummel the red-haired youth. "Done so soon…dasu? Let me see you suffer more dasu!"

_"He's punching through…! Even with my hardening…! I won't be able to counter if I just defend…!"_ Kirishima desperately thought.

.

_Cinderblock_

_Quirk: Material High!_

_He can absorb any material he touched and give his skin the exact properties for 10 minutes! He can also alter the toughness and density of the material he absorbs!_

_He has limited power to transform his limbs to various constructs in this state, but it will reduce his time limit!_

.

Cinderblock then transformed his concrete arm into a sledgehammer and rammed Kirishima's body. Even though Kirishima's body was well hardened, he still can very well feel the impact as he was sent launching through the deserted street, and his body bounced off the road three times before it gradually grinded to a stop.

_"If I recall correctly…his quirk allows him to absorb the properties of any material he touches."_ Kirishima thoughted as he shakily stood back up. "He absorbed the road's concrete just now…but why the hell is it so hard!? I can smash Cementoss sensei's concrete just fine but why can't I break his!?"

Cinderblock, upon seeing the confused look on Kirishima's battered face, just swung back his head and laughed loudly. "I love that expression! Let me refresh your memory Kirishima-chan. My quirk is called 'Material High', which allows me to absorb the properties of any material I come to contact with, and gives me a limited transformation ability of my body parts." As if to demonstrate, Cinderblock reverted his sledgehammer hand back to normal, before morphing it into a giant concrete spear.

"But that's just the boring part." Cinderblock continued. "Another aspect of my quirk, is that I can modify the material's overall toughness, flexibility and even elasticity, making it a much better armour. That's how I'm able to move my body around so easily when I'm encased in a hard material dasu."

"Here I come-dasu." The villain grinned before he stomped forward and proceeded to punch Kirishima into submission. Kirishima, in return, defended against the punch and countered back with hooks and jabs. Kirishima grunted each time and quickly recovered, desperately trying to break through Cinderblock's armour.

**"RED COUNTER!"** Kirishima endured yet another punch and countered with much more force, causing a crack to appear in his chest. Seeing this, Cinderblock angrily slapped Kirishima a few metres away and allowed his armour to regenerate back.

"Nice try Kirishima-chan…" Cinderblock sneered at the fallen figure of Kirishima. "I'm afraid that your hardening falls short to my armour."

**"GRAPE RUSH!"**

The blob tried to walk towards Kirishima, but suddenly realised that he can't move his feet. Looking down, he saw that his feet was stuck to the ground, and that he was surrounded by countless purple, balls being thrown profusely. "What the-!"

Cinderblock then noticed Mineta running behind him, both of his hands holding the same purple balls, and he yelled. "GOOOOO! KIRISHIMA!"

"Annoying little midget…!" Cinderblock moved his feet vigorously to try shaking off the adhesive balls, but they were just too sticky. He tried twisting his fat body more, and was suddenly met with a furious hardened Kirishima right in front of his face.

_"If my hardening isn't enough to break through his defense, then I'll just have to push even further! PUSH FURTHER! MORE! EVEN MORE! TO BECOME…"_

**"UNBREAKABLE!"**

Cinderblock watched in morbid fascination as Kirishima maximised the hardness of his body by turning it to an extremely rugged and hard state, truly giving him the appearance of a monster.

"What is happening to his body…!" Cinderblock gasped as Kirishima's body made a screeching sound. "It's grating…dasu?"

**"RED GAUNTLET!"** Kirishima roared in fury, his arm making a grating sound as it collided with Cinderblock's arm. The villain stared in shock as massive cracks appeared on his concrete skin. Seeing this, Kirishima continued to land punches in rapid succession, being able to land concrete hits thanks to Mineta's quirk holding the villain down. With one final extra-strong uppercut to Cinderblock's belly, Kirishima sent him crashing into a old car factory.

As Cinderblock's body laid motionless on a heap of scrap metal, Kirishima's body reverted back to its original state and left him to catch his breath.

"Hah…hah…did we get him?"

"He has to be! Look at him…?" Mineta's voice cut off when he saw the monstrously fat villain sitting back up.

"Well well…colour me impress dasu…" Cinderblock smirked and shook dust off his clothes. "Look's like I'll have to get serious if I want to win Kirishima-chan." With that, he grabbed a tire of a old car nearby, and his skin instantaneously turned into a rubbery black.

_He absorbed the rubber!?_

"**Rubberman**. I'll be getting serious now-dasu!" Cinderblock laughed before springing forward and appeared in front of an unsuspecting Mineta, his fist inches away from the pop off-quirk student's face before he could draw breath.

"The weak ones must leave first-dasu!" Was all Cinderblock said with a sadistic grin on his face.

Kirishima had no time to shout as a rubber covered fist slammed into Mineta's tiny body and shot him into a wall like a cannon, and a sickening crack could be heard.

"MINETAAAAAA!" Eijirou let out an unearthly scream, shocked by the sudden assault on his classmate.

"Dead already dasu?" Cinderblock yawned mockingly. "Well, guys are so fun to kill anyway."

"YOU BASTARD!" Kirishima delivered another punch at Cinderblock, but to his utter shock, he was bounced back and landed on the pavement hard. "W-what the…!"

"Do you like it-dasu? An elastic punch to increase punching power that is." Cinderblock laughed mockingly as he turned his attention to the remaining hero student. "It's my favourite material, rubber. Along with my ability to change its elasticity and toughness, it's the perfect armour for me to play around with my opponents, LIKE THIS-DASU!"

Cinderblock rushed in front of Kirishima using his increased speed thanks to his rubber, and cocked back his right arm to level with his ear. With a sickening smile, he punched Kirishima in the right side, and sent him crashing into the pavement. There was a thud, and the sound of broken bones. It took a second, but when the pain registered with Kirishima, his screams echoed throughout the street.

"THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT!" Cinderblock exclaimed with his face twisted into pure ecstacy. "The screams of guys never really turn me on, but I have to say that your's really turn me on! THAT PAINED LOOK ON YOUR FACE IS THE BEST-DASU!"

Kirishima painfully stood back up with his right arm dangling by his side, obviously broken.

"You…sick bastard…!" Kirishima growled out as he grabbed his arm in pain.

"Don't worry Kirishima-chan…I'll finish you off properly." Cinderblock cooed in a sickly-sweet voice. "After I'm done with you, I'll look for some of your classmates! I really did my study on some of the 1-A girls." He licked his lips disgustingly "Some of them looked extravagantly delicious."

"DON"T YOU DARE!" Kirishima snarled, managing to stand upright using his working arm to support himself.

"It's nice knowing you-dasu." Cinderblock's body reverted to its original form, and he reabsorbed the road to give himself concrete skin. He then cocked his fist back and prepared to throw another destructive punch. "I rather like my concrete form better; I find it the most suitable form for brutalizing my toys. Now die as a pathetic hero who can't save his classmates-dasu!"

**"DARK SHADOW!"**

A dark figure flew into Cinderblock and slammed him down on the pavement. "What th-!"

"Kirishima-kun!" Kirishima looked to the side and saw two figures; a green bodysuit-wearing pink-skined female and a someone with a bird's head.

"Tokoyami!? Ashido!?" Kirishima gasped in surprise. "How..?"

"We met each other along the way." Tokoyami quickly explained as he saw Ciderblock slowly rising up and scratching his head. "After communications are down, we decided to scatter and help anyone who's in danger. I happened to meet Ashido, and we saw your fight with the terrorist."

"Well well well…" Cinderblock smiled at the newcomers, and eyed Ashido especially. "Looks like I hit the jackpot-dasu…"

"Kirishima…" The pick-skinned Ashido bent down and caressed Kirishima's broken arm. "Your arm…!"

"Yeah…it got broken by that guy." Kirishima winced in slight pain before continuing in a strained voice. "But Mineta…he was blasted away by the villain. H-he's should be over there somewhere."

"Got it." Ashido replied while firmly motioning Kirishima to stay where he was and not move. "You just stay here and rest for now."

"Be careful, that guy's strong and moves fast despite how fat he looks."

"Leave this to us." Tokoyami assured, and dark shadow emerged from within him. "Beat him down, Dark Shadow!"

**"AIYO!"**

"Tsk!" Cinderblock clicked his tongue as the dark being delivered a series of slashes at him. Cinderblock endured them and gave dark shadow a hard hammer punch. However, dark shadow shook it off and proceeded to continue slashing at the villain. Using this chance, Ashido sneaked behind Cinderblock and released a blast of acid from her hands at his feet.

**"ACID SPRAY!"**

The acid caused Cinderblock to double up in pain and tumbled back end over end into a broken building. Motionless for only a few seconds, Cinderblock dislodged his giant body from the building and landed in a slouched position. There were also widening cracks appearing throughout his entire concrete armour.

"He's weakening!" Tokoyami realised, and he signalled to Ashido. "Dark Shadow! Ashido! Let's finish him!"

"YEAH!" "AIYO!"

Kirishima felt hopeful for a second as well, until he saw a grin forming on Cinderblock's ugly lips, unknown to Tokoyami and Ashido.

"Wait…! Something's not right!" Kirishima screamed. "Get back!"

"Too late-dasu." Cinderblock muttered, his armour cracked opened and shards of concrete were blasted everywhere from his body like a giant porcupine, slicing through Tokoyami, Dark Shadow, and Ashido and skewering them before they could react. "**Material Burst**-dasu!"

"D-damn it…!" Was all Dark Shadow managed to say before slipping back into Tokoyami's body.

"What was that!?"

"Do you kids like it? It's a little something I call my Material Burst." Cinderblock said as he stood back up. "It's something like a last resort where I can fire pieces of my material armour like a bomb, but for only once a day-dasu."

As everyone was lying on the floor wounded, The fat blob of flesh-looking villain walked forward and grabbed hold of Tokoyami and Kirishima, one in each hand. He then proceeded to toss the two heros like ragdolls, continuously to the point where both of them have no energy left to scream in pain. Cinderblock got bored, so he finally threw them back to the pavement, their bodies in a wrecked state.

The two males laid motionless for what felt like an eternity before they attempted to pull themselves together, and struggled to stand.

"K-Kirishima…!" Tokoyami wheezed, his cloak was tattered, his left arm was bruised badly and blood was steadily dripping out from his beak-like mouth.

"TOKOYAMI!"

Cinderblock then turned his attention to the unconscious Ashido, and lifted her lifeless body into the air using one giant hand.

"A-Ashido…!" A concrete foot stomped Kirishima hard, forcing his already broken arm to bend at a weird angle.

"Got to say, that wasn't too fun-dasu." Cinderblock said as he looked down on the fallen students. "But I have to give you my thanks for bringing this girl to me. I can finally get to spend some _quality time_ with her!"

Cinderblock gave another ugly sneer. "Don't worry, I'll use my quirk to make sure she'll have an _unforgettable_ experience!"

"YOU FIEND!" Tokoyami roared out.

"You too better stay down bird-face, or the girl dies-dasu."

Cinderblock snapped his fingers as though he was struck by inspiration.

"I know! I'll kill both you guys first, have fun with this girl, and then maybe I'll find your other classmates to play with!"

Cinderblock then brought Ashido closer to him. Kirishima tied to wiggle his way out of the villain's hold on him, but Cinderblock only stepped harder on his limbs and back to the point that they may snap. Kirishima coughed out blood.

"Leave her alone, you sick bastard!" Kirishima managed to choke out.

Cinderblock gave an ugly grin as he grinded his foot in Kirishima's bare back, causing him to hiss in pain. "A fighter to the end, are you? It's touching to the point that I want to vomit-dasu."

Cinderblock released his hold on Kirishima slightly.

"Thanks for the girl; time to die-dasu!"

Cinderblocked fashioned his hand into a concrete spear and aimed at Kirishima's heart.

"You're the first Kirishima-chan! LET ME SEE YOUR FACE IN DESPAIR ONE LAST TIME!" he screamed crazily with his face twisted in ecstasy.

"KIRISHIMA!" Tokoyami cried out.

Kirishima closed his eyes and braced for the killing strike…that never came.

**"Kettouma: Kuro (Blood demon blade art: Claw)"**

A girl landed in front of Kirishima wielding a scarlet blade extending from her forearm which resembled a giant scythe. In one fluid motion, she sliced Cinderblock's concrete spear in half and delivered a roundhouse kick with her heels into his concrete belly. Though it did not deal any visible damage, it made the villain stumble backwards and land on his butt, releasing his hold on Kirishima.

"WHAT-DASU!?" Cinderblock cried out.

The girl's blade turned into a puddle of red liquid, and she used her free hand to help Kirishima up.

"W-who…?" Kirishima asked weakly at the mysterious savior, who just proceed to bring him over to a wall and leaned him against it to rest. She also did the same for the badly hurt Tokoyami. She then revealed what she was in her other arm; a battered, wounded but otherwise breathing student with a purple hero suit.

"Mineta!" Kirishima and Tokoyami cried out in relief.

"I found him lying by unconscious." The girl explained. "He's not in critical danger, but please look after him with utmost care for now."

Now that Kirishima got over his shock, he was able to see the girl in full view. She had long flowing wavy hair which was as black as ink, her hair parted to the side to reveal her mesmerizing blood-red eyes. Her black cloak has been unbuttoned from the front, showing that she was dressed in UA's standard uniform with dark red stockings and red high heel boots. A red tattered scarf was also seen wrapped around her neck.

"She has our uniform…?" Tokoyami observed. "Are you a student from UA?"

"Can't be!" Kirishima replied. "I've never seen her before!"

"Who the hell are you-dasu!?" Cinderblock demanded while still holding an unconscious Ashido in his hands.

"I've finally found you…Cinderblock, or rather, Sutomu Iwami." The girl's words caused Cinderblock to blanch. "40 counts of assault, 22 counts of murder, and suspected guilty of 45 cases of rape across 14 different countries."

"Hoh…" Cinderblock regained his smile and stared hungrily at the new girl before him. "To think I was so famous…I'm excited to see such a fan before me-dasu."

"I'm excited to meet you as well…" The girl replied without a hint of expression. "For it's my mission you see."

The black-haired girl held up both of her hands, showing everyone two small rings with a spike on each one around her pinky fingers, and rolled up her sleeves to expose her thin forearms. Without warning, she cut a straight line across both her arms using the spike finger ring, letting a fountain of blood spurt out.

"Oi! What are you-!" Kirishima was horrified by the girl's suicidal actions, but was stunned silent when the blood began to converge and crystalized into two crimson scythes with jagged edges on the blades, extending from her forearms.

**"Kettouma: Tsuinkuro (Blood demon blade art: Twin Claws)"**

Everyone was watching this spectacle with mild surprise, especially Tokoyami and Kirishima.

"She created a blade using her own blood?"

"That's like Vlad sensei's quirk!"

"Nice trick-dasu." Cinderblock said, slightly impressed by the newcomer's ability. "But don't forget who I have here in my hand."

"ASHIDO! YOU BASTARD!" Kirishima roared as Cinderblock gleefully waved the unconscious pink-skin acid-quirk user in front of himself using his right hand.

"You pathetic heroes are always the same-dasu!" Cinderblock let out a disgusting laugh as he continued to display Ashido like a trophy. "No matter how powerful or experienced a hero may be, it's impossible for them to act when an innocent hostage is involved! NOW, ALL OF YOU WILL GROVEL AND LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY! COMPLY AND THE GIRL MAY AC-!"

**_SLASH!*_**

"Eh?" Cinderblock looked down on the pavement and saw Ashido lying down, along with a…was that an arm!?

He slowed creaked his head towards his right and saw…a bleeding stump from the middle of his forearm.

"GARGHHHAAAAGHHHGGAH!" The nerves took a while to notice they have been cut before the agonizing pain reached Cinderblock, causing him to hold his bleeding stump of an arm and cry hysterically. "MY ARM! MY ARM! GRHHAHHH! MY ARM!"

"W-what just happened?" Tokoyami stuttered out. One moment the villain was holding Ashido hostage and in the next second, his hand and forearms was separated from his body!

"What did you-!" Kirishima wanted to ask the girl, but stopped short as he saw her face. Her blood-red eyes which were partially covered by her black wavy hair was emitting an incredible bloodlust, causing everyone in the vicinity to shudder and dripped cold sweat. She then swiped her left blade to shake off the leftover blood from Cinderblock.

_When did she even cut him!? They did not even see her take a stance or swing her weapon!_

"S-she…didn't even falter even when I have a hostage!" Cinderblock screamed in his mind, every single cell of his body screams that the very being before him is dangerous. "Who the heck is she!? Was she seriously trying to kill me!?"

"WHY!?" The massive villain screamed as he stared down at the girl in heightened fear. "Heroes are supposed to put priority in the lives of the citizens! I have a hostage goddammit! AND YOU STILL CUT ME!?"

"I already have experience dealing with criminals who love using hostages." The girl replied coldly. "It's true that when a hostage is involved, a person will hesitate and have the fear of risking the hostage's life. But…none of that applies to me. I just have that much confidence in my skills."

"Y-you can't possibly be a hero!"

"Let me give you just one warning." She glared at Cinderblock, her blood lust enveloping him like a thick mist. "The next time you pull something like that, I won't bother with cutting your limps, I'll go straight for your eyes."

…

_"…Who. Are .You!?"_ Cinderblock demanded for the last time.

"My name is Setsuna Akaguro," She answered as she held her blood blades in a menacing stance. "By the orders of my leader, I will eliminate you."

.

.

**A/N: AND the last of the future children has made her appearance at last! Write a comment on what you think may happen next!**


	7. Absolute Zero

**To all those who have questions regarding the children's parents: All will be revealed in due time**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Absolute Zero**

.

**With Todoroki and Yaoyorozu:**

.

"Just hold still and die already!" Yogen yelled in irritation as Fubuki and Guren nimbly dodged his waves of lava. Yogen's overconfident sneer was gone and his face was now twisted into a furious snarl.

"Grrrrr…! Seriously, just burn already!" He shouted angrily as Fubuki jumped to the side to avoid a burning torrent of lava. "You're not making this fun!"

"Not so hot now that we're on even ground, are we!?" Guren asked as she continued dodging. She then cloaked her fist with flames and punched out a burning fist, slamming Yogen right in the jaw. As Yogen was temporary dazed, Guren used this chance to gather her flames and created her signature move. "You think fire won't work on you? Try saying that again after this! **ENGETSU!** (Fire Moon)!"

From her hands, a condensed pillar of hot-white flames pierced through Yogen's torso, causing a fountain of blood to escape from a deep gash.

"GARGH! You bitch…!" the lava-quirk villain snarled out while clutch his chest. "How dare you…! My lava armour!"

Not missing this opportunity, Fubuki quickly created an ice platform underneath him, and lauched himself high into the air. He eyed Yogen's right arm and –

"**LANZA DEL CERO ABSOLUTO **(spear of absolute zero)!" Fubuki fashioned a gigantic ice pillar from his right leg and kicked it towards Yogen's right side. The spear lodged itself right into his armour and froze it solid in addition to partially piercing through his armour. However, the ice was rapidly melted thanks to the lava's heat.

"Nice job Fubuki!" Guren praised. "That armour isn't as tough as he claims it to be. As long as you keep using your ice, the lava skin should harden and become brittle."

"Thanks sis, but we're not doing to do major damage at this rate."

"Then we'll keep bombarding him with attacks till it breaks!"

"Got it!"

While the exchange happened, Momo and Shoto could only stare with their mouths agape at the two newcomers. Moments ago, they were saved by these very two who have claimed to be _their_ children.

"I-I don't believe it!" Yaoyorozu though as she looked at Guren.

"She said that she was Todoroki's and my daughter…but how could this be!? How could she possibly be our daughter!?" She thought.

Yaoyorozu continued to watch in confusion, but the more she observed Guren, the more she realised how frightening similar her face was to her own. Minus the hairstyle and the eye colour, and it will be like looking into your own reflection.

"And that boy Fubuki, doesn't he look awfully similar to Todoroki!?"

Again, if one would take away the black colour of his hair, and add the colour red to it, anyone could have mistaken him for the half-hot, half-cold quirk user.

Yaoyorozu was seriously doubting the words of the two siblings, but their usage of their ice and fire quirks were slowing convincing the girl that these two were somehow related to Todoroki.

"Yaoyorozu! Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki's voice pierced her thoughts. "Can you speak?"

Momo tried to said something, but the painful sensation in her throat was hindering her ability to speak properly despite the ice pack created by Fubuki placed on her neck. "I-I'm fine…"

"No you're not." Todoroki replied firmly upon looking at the burnt wound. "You better stay here and rest while I help them."

"B-but w-what they said earlier…"

"It doesn't matter now! The important thing is that they saved us, and neutralising the villain is still out utmost priority now." Shoto replied. "I'm pretty confused as well now, but any questions can be answered later!"

"This shit is seriously getting annoying…" Yogen muttered as he wiped the ice off his arm.

**"ESPADA DEL CERO ABSOLUTO!** (swords of absolute zero)" The white/black haired teenager cried out.

Yogen was assaulted left and right continuously by jagged ice pillars created by Fubuki's cryogenic abilities, and whenever he had his hands full with guarding against the icy barrage, the girl called Guren will close in and hit him with an assault of flame punches. However, thanks to his lava skin, the attacks of fire and ice did nothing but to annoy him even more, though he could feel the durability of the armour wearing off over time, and smoke began to cover the entire area. This continued until Yogen managed to grab hold of Fubuki's arm by chance.

"Got you brat!" Yogen declared gleefully as he began to melt the arm he was holding. But…there was no reaction?

Yogen was even more surprised when 'Fubuki' shattered into tiny pieces.

"WHAT!?" Yogen yelled.

"An ice clone…!" Todoroki whispered in disbelief.

Using this chance, Guren hopped behind him and ignited her right feet in flames. She then swung around and swept Yogen's foot from under him. Flat on his back and stunned from the attacks, Yoegn failed to react in time as Guren stood above him and clasped her hands over her head, conjuring two gigantic orbs of fire that spiraled towards Yogen, making the bald villain pale a little from its sheer size.

"Take this." Guren muttered before engulfing the lava-quirk villain in a tornado of flames, causing him to scream in agony. **"Enmaou Ranbu! (Crazy dance of the flame demon)"**

"No mercy as always…" Fubuku sweatdropped.

"THAT'S IT!" Yogen roared before swinging his arm in a wide arc, hoping to grab the close-range Guren. But she immediately leaped out of the way, and her brother followed up by sending another ice pillar slamming into Yogen's chin, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS PLACE YOU ALL ARE GOING TO BE SO DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!? YOU FOUR PIPSQUEAKS ARE GOING TO REGRET MAKING ME THIS ANGR-!"

Yogen's threat was cut off as a different wave of blue ice surged over him including his mouth. He looked to the side to see a panting, slightly recovered Todoroki activating his 'half-cold, half-hot' quirk once more.

"…Don't you dare forget about me!" Shoto stated stoically.

"Why you…" The lava sadly melted through the ice again. Seeing this, Guren quickly rushed over to Shoto and her brother and regroup.

"Give it up." Guren declared to Yogen. "The longer we drag this out, the more likely you will burn out first! Surrender!"

"Got that right girlie!" Yogen snarled back with a twitching eye. "And I just have enough with you two killjoys! I'm going to make sure to burn you of you alive this time in one swoop!"

The muscular lava man gave a loud roar before plunging both of his hands into the ground. For a moment nothing happened, but a sudden rumbling of the earth caused the four students to brace themselves and look around warily.

"W-What's happening?" Yaoyorozu gasped while still lying down.

"It's eruption time baby!" Yogen smiled gleefully as columns of lava began to erupt out of the ground near him. Even more began to gush out from over the district as far as the students' eyes could see. Soon, the air was full of toxic gases and ash, making Yaoyorozu cough profusely and the other three to rub their eyes in irritation. That's not all, the increasing air temperature was beginning to make them feel as though they were in a pressure cooker. Soon, mini comets of molten rock are beginning to fall onto the district like a burning hail storm.

**"GRAND ERUPTION!"**

"Don't tell me…" Fubuki's eyes widened in realization. "He's trying to start a level 5 volcanic eruption!? Are you crazy!?"

"BINGO! No number of ice or lava-resistant shields will save you now you brats!" Yogen laughed hysterically as he admired his own created hellscape. "This is the very reason why I'm known as the Incinerator; a massive widespread attack akin to an actual volcano eruption! As long as I flood the entire district with magma, there's no way you can run or hide from this! HYAHAHAHAHA!"

.

[][][][][][][][][]

"What's happening!?" Jirou, Kaminari and Ikazuchi immediately grabbed hold of something as the ground began rumbling. Soon after, pillars of lava burst out of the ground like geysers, making the temperature of the area rise rapidly. "Lava!?"

"Yogen…that battle hungry idiot!" Allequin wielded her earth doll servants to cover her like an umbrella while she gave a mildly disgusted expression. "Is he trying to get us all killed!?"

[][][][][][][][][]

"The fuck!?" Both Bakugo and Hanabi frowned as the pillars of lava began to spew out big chunks of molten rock which showered down like meteors. While they were still quite a distance away from the disaster, the rising temperature was causing them to sweat profusely and become more irritated.

"Just what is happening!?" Hagakure screamed from her foam prison.

"EEEEKKKKK!" Fomu Kenichi kneeled down and placed his hands on his head in apparent fear. "Yogen's angry! I-i-i-i-i-it's over! W-e-e-e-e are all going to die!"

[][][][][][][][][]

"Everyone, grab hold onto something!"

Kirishima grabbed Ashido and immediately held her protectively as the earthquake was causing stray debris to fall from the broken buildings. Dark Shadow was also protecting Tokoyami's body as the latter was too injured to move about.

"This is…!" Setsuna observed. "That lava-user's…"

"Hehehehehe!" Cinderblock chuckled while clutching his bleeding stump of an arm. "looks like someone made Yogen-chan really mad this time! It's been a while since I saw him this angry, there's really no telling what will happen to this district now-dasu!"

[][][][][][][][]

.

"This…may be bad." Fubuki whispered. Yogen was currently standing still with his hands deep in the ground, no doubt keeping his quirk active and triggering the mass eruption attack. Much to Fubuki's anger, Yogen wasn't vulnerable at the very least; the area around the villain had turned into a molten pit of boiling lava, preventing anyone from approaching him. The extreme temperature in the air also forced the three kids to step back instinctively.

"We have no stop him now!" Guren's voice now carried an air of urgency and panic. "If this keeps up, this entire district and the surrounding area will be melted to the ground!"

"Guren-nee…" Fubuki stared at the dangerous lava-quirk villain while narrowing his eyes. "I have to seal him now! I have to use _that_."

"Fubuki are you sure? Izuma told you to use that mode only in an emergency-!"

"This is an emergency!" Fubuki turned towards his sister and Todoroki. "You two stand back! I'm ending this now!"

"What are you-!" Todoroki began to ask, but Guren quickly grabbed Shoto's arm and dragged him back to the recvering Yaoyorozu, isolating themselves from Fubuki and Yogen.

"What are you doing!? We're supposed to help him!"

"That's precisely what Fubuki's doing right now." Guren told Shoto. "He's planning to finish this as fast as he can. Just watch."

Still perplexed, Todoroki turned back and saw Fubuki close his eyes and began concentrating. After a while the very air surrounding Fubuki began to chill, and the existing ice covering parts of his body began steaming and snaked towards the rest of his body. Soon, his body became encased in steaming ice armor and parts of his face were covered in ice plates, but it did not stop there; the area around Fubuki was slowly covered in frost and the air temperature dropped mercilessly.

"Hah…hah…" Fubuki breathed slowly, every breath he let out condensed into vapour as he emitted a menacing aura.

**"Escarcha Seca Modo...! (Dry Frost Mode)"**

"What the…!" Yogen yelled out as the boy's new appearance caused him to sweat a little. "What is this!?"

Fubuki did not reply, he merely began walking slowly towards Yogen, steam snaking out of his mouth and the pavement froze wherever he walked. The molten area around Yogen also began solidifying with the intense cold Fubuki was emitting from his body. After a while, Fubuki stopped a distance away from Yogen. He raised his hand, stretched it towards the villain, and clenched it into a fist.

In a heartbeat, Yogen's entire body minus his head had ice patches growing all over, rapidly encasing Yogen's body in an ice prison before he could even breathe.

"What in the-!" Yogen yelled.

"What just happened!?" Yaoyorozu was flabbergasted as she watched the entire thing unfold. "How was he able to trap him that fast!?"

"I TOLD YOU THAT WON'T WORK YOU BRAT!" Yogen screamed in glee as he wielded his body to burn lava. "I'll melt this ice in a second-!"

Yogen suddenly felt excruciating pain as the ice trapping him began steaming rapidly, intense amounts of vapor escaping the ice prison. "IT BURNS! IT BURNS! WHY THE FUCK DOES IT BURNS!?"

The lava villain could only scream in terror and anguish as the intense pain he was feeling through his skin felt like he was being cooked in boiling water. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ICE!? I CAN'T MELT IT!"

"How do you like it?" Fubuki asked, his voice in a much deeper and dangerous tone, despite his calmness. "Ice so cold it burns."

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR SISTER YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL KILL YOU!" Yogen raged as he desperately tried to pry his way out of the ice prison, but he could only do nothing as cryogenic burns began forming all around his body. "This ice…don't tell me…it can't be…!"

"What's happening to him!?" Yaoyorozu questioned with a hint of fear in her voice as she watched Fubuki. "I thought ice doesn't affect him?"

"It's okay, it's just a special move of my brother." Guren grabbed Momo's hand and helped to ease her nervousness. "Possibly the most powerful ice ability in the entire world."

"That ice..." Todoroki asked. "It's no ordinary ice is it?"

"That's correct," Guren began to explain. "Fubuki's quirk is (Absolute Zero), which allows him to freeze the water vapour in the air in order to create ice constructs. The only downside is that his body temperature must be lowered when his quirk is activated."

"It's somewhat similar to Todoroki's ice powers." Yaoyorozu commented.

"What you are seeing now," Guren continued. "Is my brother's ace-in-the-hole. by bringing his body temperature down to the absolute limits, he gaining a new power in the process. He is able to freeze and pressurize the carbon dioxide gases in the atmosphere, creating what we know now as…"

"Dry Ice." Yaoyorozu finished with wide and shocked eyes. "He's able to replicate that complicated process with just his quirk!?"

"As promised, I'll finish this quick." Fubuki told a snarling Yogen. "I'll keep the freezing to a bare minimum so as to prevent you from dying by cryogenic burns."

With that he pointed his hand towards Yogen and muttered, "**ATAUD ETERNO DEL CERO ABSOLUTO! **(eternal coffin of absolute zero)"

As the steaming ice crystals formed around Yogen's face, the lava villain could only do one thing: scream in terror. Yogen continued screaming louder and louder till the ice even covered his mouth. The ice formed endless layers around its prisoner until all that's left of him was a massive, steaming, glacial prison.

The villain: Yogen Tokeru had been defeated.

Almost immediately, the rumbling and the lava eruptions all over the district caused by Yogen's quirk ceased, the temperature was returning to normal.

…

"He did it!" The three students watching ran up to Fubuki, who slumped down on the floor, and noticed his haggard breathing.

"What's wrong with him!?" Shoto demanded as he noticed Fubuki's steaming ice body armour was disappearing slowly, but the person himself was taking heavy, painful breaths, and his eyes were closed. Yaoyorozu touched the boy's hand and gasped.

"He's cold as ice." Yaoyorozu panicked. "He needs help!"

"No. He needs fire." Guren assured as she wreathed her hand in flames and placed it on her brother's forehead. "That's why I'm here with him."

Fubuki's eyes snapped open and his breathing stabilised as he felt warmth spread through his entire body, melting off the remanding ice on his body and increasing his body temperature back to normal.

"Thanks sis," Fubuki said. "That's could've been dangerous."

"Good job there little brother." Guren said as she gave a smack on the back. "You kicked his ass back there."

"It was a close call..." Fubuki winced.

"As much as I'm glad you're alright," Shoto's voice grabbed both sibling's attention. "We have a lot of questions to ask."

Now that the fight was over for now, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were warily observing the two siblings.

"First of all," Momo questioned. "Who are you really, and why are you two here?"

After a moment, Fubuki sighed as he continued to sit on the pavement due to his fatigue and scractched his head. "This is going to take a while…".

[][][][][][][][][]

**A/N: What do you think? Write a comment!**


	8. Cleanup pt1

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story guys, its fun knowing people are looking forward to this. **

**To Blackpackager: I never watched saint seiya before, so it's not really referenced. The move is something I thought of myself.**

**To AkArI16: That's right she is related to Stain, but not the way you think :) **

**Others: Thank you so much!**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Cleanup **

.

**With Jirou, Kaminari and Ikazuchi:**

.

"The rumbling stopped?" Jirou looked around warily as the sudden quake ceased in strength and the temperature was reverted back to normal.

"What was that all about…?"

"Looks like your comrade was taken out before he could even make a bang." Ikazuchi laughed as he faced the doll-maker quirk user Allequin.

"I-impossible…" Allequin whispered in shock. "Yogen was defeated!? That battle maniac lost!?"

"Are you sure you should be worrying about him now?" Ikazuchi asked as he readied his electric guitar. "But don't worry lady. You're meet him soon after I'm done with you."

"DON'T GET COCKY YOU DAMN BRAT!" Allequin roared as she conjured more earth dolls to lumber towards the dark-purple haired boy.

Seeing this, Ikazuchi flicked his wrist and rapidly strummed his guitar, sending multiple sound waves to envelop the golems in a column of sonic vibrations.

"A-amazing…" Kaminari breathed as he watched the newcomer destroy the hordes of earth dolls with relative ease without breaking a sweat. "He's destroying them with sound so easily."

"It must be that guitar of his…" Jirou replied and pointed towards Ikazuchi's futuristic electric instrument. "It must have been amplified by his earphone jacks somehow to create soundwaves, just like how Present Mic's directional speaker works."

"And what's up with him saying he's our son just now!?" Kaminari yelled out. "But those earphone jacks…don't tell me its true-!"

"Of course it's impossible you baka!" Jirou shouted back. "I don't even like you that way!"

"Uhm, if you don't mind, could you two please take your lover's quarrel somewhere else after this at least?" Ikazuchi turned his head towards them and suggested. "I already have to deal with them a lot when I was a kid you know…"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Both of the hero students screamed in defiance.

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU CLOWNS MOCKING ME ALREADY!" Allequin screamed in vexation and focused all her energy on the ground, creating a massive concrete golem which towered over everyone else. The creator herself is taking refuge in the core of the golem and sneered down at Ikazuchi from her own creation. "YOUR SOUND WON'T WORK ON ME IN THIS FORM! I'LL CRUSH ALL THREE OF YOU IN ONE STRIKE!"

As soon as she declared that, the massive golem growled loudly and raised both of its blocky arms, preparing to deliver a hammer punch on the three youths.

"Oh boy…" Ikazuchi sighed in exasperation, but then smirked. "I guess I'll just have to shut you up with my sound!"

The golem shot out its giant fist at Ikazuchi, but the boy rolled out of the way while the ground where he was standing cracked. He quickly ran behind Allequin's doll and shouted.

"Hey Allequin! I got seriously bad news for you, and it sounds a little something like THIS!"

At that last word, Ikazuchi started playing an ear-screeching song that rocked Allequin's world, causing her to scream and cover her ears in anguish despite her earth doll protecting her. No matter how much she tried to block out the sound, it still managed to permeate through her defences.

"ENOUGH!" Allequin faced curled into a ugly snarl and she desperately ordered her giant golem to create shards of concrete from its hands, aiming at the musician and the two students behind him.

Seeing this, Ikazuchi amped up the volume of his guitar and sent out a shockwave that tore the pavement in front of him and collided with Allequin's golem. The ground below the two were blasted asunder and Allequin was knocked off balance.

However, the giant earth puppet was still intact and Ikazuchi's attacks were merely fuelling the villain's rage.

"It's no use!" Kaminari yelled over the deafening noise Ikazuchi created. "The golem's too thick, he can't get through!"

"You…you…!" Allequin's haggled voice echoed from within the golem, her beautiful face was contorted with fury and her green hair in messy strands. She forced her giant to stand back up and advanced forward. "I'll kill you!"

"This is getting up nowhere…" Ikazuchi muttered to himself. "I don't actually want to do this, but…"

"Mom, Dad!" He suddenly yelled at the Jirou and Kaminari. "Get close behind me! NOW!"

The two blanched slightly at the way he called them, but not wanting to ask too many questions, they simply nodded and did as he told.

"Get ready to have your eardrums busted!" Ikazuchi warned everyone, prompting Jirou and Kaminari to cover their ears quickly. "I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible."

As soon as Ikazuchi said that, the weird disk-like objects detached themselves off from his hero suit and surrounded Allequin's earth golem and herself in a wide circle.

He then yelled, " **EARPHONE JACK: DOOM ECHO**!"

Ikazuchi played an extra vicious chord on his electric guitar, and a massive pulsing sound wave emanated from the disk instruments surrounding the villain, trapping her in a dome of sound. The intense soundwave not only caused Allequin's giant golem to stop in its tracks, but the ground also cracked due to the force of the vibrations. It did not stop there, sound caused everyone's bodies to vibrate violently and the air itself began to shake. If anything, the sound was gradually getting stronger with no sign of subsiding.

"I will not fall here! I-!" Allequin could only scream as the sound enveloped her, making her bleed from her mouth, ears and nose.

As the music died down, she fell to the ground unconscious.

Allequin Shawl, dollmaker-quirk user of 'Mad Dog' was defeated.

"Show's over." Ikazuchi concluded as he stared at the villain's fallen figure.

.

[][][][][][][][]

**With Bakugou, Hagakure and Hanabi:**

.

"W-w-w-w-why won't you die!?" Fomu blasted columns of foam from his hand nozzles at Hanabi, but she merely made use of her explosions to manoeuvre through his attacks, completely dodging the foam attacks. It was as though she was dancing on the battlefield.

Combined with mini explosions emitting from various parts of Hanabi's armour, she was able to assault Fomu with rapid kicks and punches. She was continuously dodging every single attack and getting into the villain's blind spot.

"B-b-b-b-begone!" Fomu decided to rush in and spray a powerful foam blast from point-blank, but Hanabi merely parried his right hand away and Fomu ended up shooting himself in the face. Using this chance, Hanabi used both of her hands to pull Fomu's head forward, and delivered a knee kick in his midriff. This caused him to double up in pain and left him momentarily confused.

Seeing this chance, Hanabi delivered a twin palm strike right in the centre of Fomu's chest, engulfing the villain in a humongous explosion on par with what Bakugo could produce.

"**Explode**." Fomu was once again sent crashing into the pavement thanks to another explosive attack. He then rolled further away from the three students and stopped a massive distance away due to the sheer force of Hanabi's attack move.

"A-amazing…" Hagakure muttered in wonder at the girl's fighting style. She was extremely fast! Even though it looked like she had the same quick as Bakugo, the way she uses her abilities are completely different!

"Oi! Get rid of this prison!" Bakugou shouted at Hanabi, his body still trapped in the hardened foam made by Fomu. "That bastard was supposed to be mine! I had him."

"Didn't I say that I would take care of that shitty stutterer?" Hanabi rolled her eyes at the explosive boy. "I'll get you out when I'm finished. Stay quiet and let me concentrate!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"She's as nasty and ill-tempered as Bakugo…" Hagakure made a mental note to herself as she found Hanabi so striking similar to her classmate. "Isn't she Bakugou's sister or something? Why is she…wait- he's running away!"

.

"E-e-e-e-e-ekkkk!" Fomu managed to stand up while clutching his stomach, and upon realising he's no match for the female newcomer, he decided that it would be the best to just run for it. "I'm not g-g-g-g-g-g-g-going to deal with you kids anymore!"

"Oi! He's getting away!" Bakugou roared out at Hanabi, as he and Hagakure watched the foam-quirk user disappeared into the distance.

"SHUT UP! DIDN'T I TELL YOU I GOT THIS COVERED?" Hanabi yelled in irritation as she began to take a crouching position on the ground. Then, shocking everyone, mini explosions began to form in the girl's armour exhaust pipes on her soles, elbows and hands. Hanabi then shot herself forward with a massive rocket propulsion at a speed easily 10 times her normal fighting speed, leaving a crater where she once stood and creating a shockwave due to the displacement of air from her top speed. She was also leaving a line of broken concrete in her destructive wake.

**_KABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_**

Fomu, who was mentally celebrating with joy at his escape against hero students, had no time to react when something hit his back with a force of a truck.

"W-w-w-w-what the-!" Fomu creacked his head back in horror to see the grinning expression on Hanabi's face.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" Hanabi asked the horrified villain.

"T-t-t-t-this is impossible…!" Fomu hissed out weakly as his body buckled under the great force of Hanabi's attack, collapsing limply on the ground.

.

Hagakure was watching what happened with astonished eyes and open jaws, while Bakugo was observing the girl carefully.

Fomu Kenichi, member of Mad Dog is thus defeated.

.

[][][][][][][][][]

**With Kirishima, Ashido, Tokoyami and Setsuna:**

.

The air was tensed as Setsuna stared down as the massively fat villain Cinderblock from the end of her katana. She held her twin blood scythes with her arms crossed, both blades pointing towards her opponent. Her glaring blood-red eyes never leaving her target, and she deeply inhaled and breathed through her nose.

Cinderblock was taking haggled breaths while clutching his dismembered right arm. He managed to stop the bleeding, but that does not mean that the intense pain subsided in the least. The girl just cut off his dominant arm, and he was going to make sure she pays dearly for that. Cinderblock also could not help but be mesmerised by the girl's beauty. Her jet-black hair, blood-red eyes, and milky white skin gave him the impression of a beautiful black lynx. However, the bloodlust she emitted earlier certainly reminded him of something nasty which he could not remember. He licked his lips hungrily as he eyed her body from head to toe.

"That guy…!" Kirishima growled angrily as he could instantly tell what the villain was thinking.

"That hurt-dasu." Cinderblock said as he finally broke the silence. "You're going to regret that."

Setsuna merely readjusted her swords as she faced her opponent.

"I do not care for what you feel. I am only here to eliminate you."

"Eliminate is such a strong word." Cinderblock laughed nervously. "Don't you mean you're here to capture me?"

Setsuna let out a small, incomprehensible smile grace her features, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"Interpret it however you like. Either way, you are going to pay for all the misery you caused to others."

Cinderblock gave an ugly sneer.

"Don't get cocky just because you took my arm-dasu. That won't happen again-dasu."

"Is that so?" Setsuna asked. "Then let's battle."

Before Cinderblock could even blink, Setsuna had burst forward with unprecedented speed, leaving a dust cloud behind her as she rushed towards the villain's front. In one fluid motion, she switched her twin blood blades to a horizonal stance and lashed out in an 'X' motion. Cinderblock quickly absorbed the concrete below him and quickly blocked with his remaining arm. The blades were stopped initially, but Cinderblock's eyes widened in horror as the blood blades began cutting through his concrete hide like hot butter.

Cinderblock jumped back and delivered a left hook, but Setsuna pivoted on her right foot and side-stepped his punch. She then countered with another horizonal slash, nearly slicing off Cinderblock's neck. Enraged, Cinderblock jumped high and attempted to slam Setsuna down with his concrete-heavy weight, but the girl just flipped backwards as he created a crack on the ground, dashing in again with a series of high-speed stabs to his concrete armour. Cinderblock immediately leaped back, allowing Setsuna to chase him and press on the offensive.

"Why!? Why!? Why-dasu!?" Cinderblock screamed in his head as the girl's blood blades continued to chip off his armour. "I already maximised the concrete's toughness! So why the hell are her mere blood swords cutting through-dasu!?"

Cinderblock quickly morphed his hand into a concrete spiked ball, and swung it in a wide arc hoping to hit Setsuna. However, Setsuna ducked low from the attack, spun on her right foot, and kicked Cinderblock's belly hard, sending him stumbling. However, the villain quickly recovered and rushed towards Setsuna.

"Take this-dasu!" Cinderblock tried to send the girl in front of him flying with a concrete-hard uppercut, but Setsuna slided underneath him the last second and faced his unguarded back.

"You're open." Setsuna used both her blood scythes to leave two deep bloody gashes on his back, causing him to scream and cry in tears of pain.

"You're really giving me a hard time girl-dasu!" Cinderblocked snarled. "When I'm done with you, I'm going to make you crawl stark naked like the pig you are before I even allow you to beg me for forgiveness-dasu!"

"I'll break you!"

"Then I'll break you!"

"Then I'll break you!"

"Then I'll break you!"

"Then I'll break you!"

"Then I'll break you!"

"Till I'm satisfied…" The villain sighed, with a nasty grin curling on his lips.

"Those words…you speak," Setsuna muttered. "Just how many women have you destroyed in this life…!?"

"Oooohh! You can't possibly imagine!" Cinderblock cried out as his face dripped with disgusting ecstasy. "They are so easy to break if you try hard enough. And the screams…OH THE SCREAMS! Those are what turns me on! The expression they make when all hope is lost, their fear, and their lives are mine to decide, they make this whole experience so enjoyable-dasu!"

"…Psycho…!" Kirishima shuddered.

"His soul has truly spiralled into the abyss…" Tokoyami added, the disgust he felt from the terrorist group member increased to a new high.

"AHAHAHAHA! You called be disgusting, a psycho, or whatever you like! But…" Cinderblock cocked his head, his eyes held a crazy light in them. "Has anyone stopped me?"

"AUTHORITIES, OFFICERS, EVEN SPECIAL FORCES! Many have tried but I just killed them! Who cares if they condemn me, I can just kill anyone who gets in the way of my fun! What good is your hero's so-called justice!? Your pathetic justice can just break in front of my absolute power!"

"I think I heard enough." Setsuna gazed at the fat figure of Cinderblock coldly. "The fact that a lowlife like you is not behind bars is a miracle itself. Allow me to personally pass judgement onto you."

"heh…oh I'm so scared-dasu." Cinderblock taunted. "What are you going to do? Beg me to-!"

Cinderblock's words were cut short as Setsuna blitz him with a quick stride and closed the distance. The villain raised both of his concrete arms up high and attempted to smash down on the lithe girl, forcing her to parry him by crossing her blood blades together. Seeing this, Cinderblock grinned and prepared to give a kick to her unprotected body, but found his legs stuck to the ground for some reason.

"W-what the-!" Cinderblock yelled and looked down, finding strands of red blood sticking his leg to the ground like a adhesive.

_"Where did this blood come from!?"_ Cinderblock screamed mentally. _"Don't tell me its that puddle of blood she created when she first came in here!?"_

Setsuna charged forward and struck his body using her dual blood blades. Cinderblock, having no time to react, had no choice was to suffer Setsuna's endless slashes, this stab or slash cutting through his armour much easier then before. She then converged her two scythes together, her blood splitting into tendrils and reforming a single giant blade resembling a deathreaper's scythe.

**"Kettouma…(blood demon blade style)"**

Setsuna delivered a quick vertical slash which removed Cinderblock's remaining arm at his bicep, before anyone could draw breath.

**"Honebami Kiba! (bone-eating bite)"**

"MY ARM!"His arm fell lifelessly to the ground while Cinderblock screamed and glared at Setsuna murderously and crazily.

"You…" He snarled. "You damn bitch-dasu! I don't remember heroes being allowed to do that-dasu!"

_What did she do dasu!? How did she cut through my armour so easily!?_

"Let me tell you something about my quirk." Setsuna answered back coldly, without any drop of pity for the fallen villain in front of her. "My quirk (Blood Crystal), allows me to manipulate every drop of blood in my body, and crystallize it to form any construct I imagine, such as these blades I hold. "

"Your armour is indeed impervious," Setsuna continued. "But here is the question; how are you able to move so easily if every single part of your body is protected? The answer is simple, the weakest portion are always the joints or connections, and that was precisely what I aimed for."

Setsuna used the sword to sliced off Cinderblock's right ear, causing him to scream in even more agonizing pain and attempted to scurry away.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna's eyes bore though Cinderblock. "Aren't you going to break me?"

"S-stay back-dasu!" Cinderblock turned tail and carried his fat body away from Setsuna. All he cared about right now was to get way and recover as fast as he could.

"He's getting away!" Tokoyami yelled.

"No he's not," Setsuna replied stoically. "Not for long."

…

…

Cinderblock never felt this much fear in his life, and intense anger. He was usually the one playing with others, not the other way around! If only that girl never showed up…he would have been having fun right now…

"Anyway, I have to get to the exit." Cinderblock wheezed as he dragged his huge body bit by bit, his open wounds stinging for some reason and slowed his speed. "Playtimes over…I just have to settle for someone else after this whole thing. Boss Lobo always have some fresh game for me to-!"

Cinderblock's sentence was cut short when he saw the silhouette of a long-haired girl. The girl who caused him so much agony

"You…! Bitch-dasu…!" the villain cursed.

"Do you truly think,." Setsuna asked. "That I was going to let you go?."

As Cinderblock edged away from Setsuna, she said, "Do you understand? Your fate had already been sealed the moment you decided to fight me."

Cinerblock fell on his knees in utter despair.

"What's wrong? Do you feel fear now?"

Cinderblock felt the urge to cry at his impending doom.

"That feeling of hopelessness and despair you inflict upon others…isn't that what you always wanted?" Setsuna questioned coldly.

"Isn't it the best feeling ever?"

Cinderblock looked at Setsuna as though she was terror-incarnate herself and screamed out his final words.

"JUST KILL ME-DASU!"

"As you wish." Setsuna created a new blood scythe and slashed Cinderblock's head cleanly off his shoulders, and his massive body dropped face-down silently.

"And you're wrong about one thing," Setsuna muttered as she walked back to help the injured UA students. "I was never a hero in the first place."

.

.

.

**A/N: And that wraps it up for most of the battles! Write a comment about what you think!**


	9. Cleanup pt2

**I have to do a rewrite because some characters' powers and traits overlap with the later chapters of Boku no Hero. For those who have been following this story, sorry about that.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: Cleanup pt.2**

.

**With Shoto, Yaoyorozu, Fubuki and Guren:**

.

"You two still haven't answer my question." Shoto stated as the four students made their way through the streets of Musutafu's warehouse district. Fubuki offered to carry Yaoyorozu on his back and Guren forced a slightly stubborn Shoto to let her support him as they walked slowly towards the centre of the sector.

"I promised you that we will explain everything once this is over…" Fubuku sighed as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that Yaoyorozu was doing good. The burn mark on Momo's neck has healed somewhat without any sign of infection, but Guren insisted that they find medical personnel fast. If there were any, if would probably where the pro heroes are, the very middle of his district.

"Mom…you doing okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine…" Momo flinched slightly at how the boy called her. "Fubuki…san was it?"

"Just call me Fubuki." The boy laughed. "Using my family name would be confusing here so just call me Fubuki. Same for my sister, Guren."

As though to agree with him, Guren smiled back at Momo and waved her hand.

"You can put me down now. I am more than capable to walk now that-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Guren rebutted. "Both you and dad suffered small burns, but your additional injuries may open if you move about. Just relax till we find you proper care."

"This…feels…so weird…" Yaoyorozu groaned in her mind, her mental state has been tested to the limits by today's events. "Can this get any weirder-?"

**"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

All four of them had to cover their ears to try and mute the resounding shout. But the animalistic cry of rage shook them to the core.

When the sound died down, Guren's face paled when she realized where the sound was coming from. She looked towards Fubuki who held the same expression and conclusion.

"Izuma!" They gasped.

[][][][][][][][][][]

**20 minutes ago with Midoriya and Uraraka:**

Lobo Bramstrum mildly flexed his arms as he stared down at the two newcomers with curios interest. The boy had dark green messy hair cut short, freckles on his cheeks and a scar running down the right side of his face. He wore a white and blue armoured attire, and had strange-looking futuristic gauntlets in chrome-silver with battery-like objects attached to them, along with armoured boots that reached to his knees. The girl had long brown hair, big green eyes and pink highlights on her cheeks. Her attire was a purple bodysuit that was armoured in certain places, giving it the look of an exoskeleton. Lobo narrowed his eyes as he scanned their hero wear, never in his life had he seen such intricate and beautiful hero gear, making him feel that it was something out of this world. Furthermore, these two claimed to be the children of the students he fought earlier, and he found that extremely difficult to believe. However, he could not deny the fact that those two were scarily identical to the two wounded hero students.

"I find your statement highly impossible to believe," Lobo growled in his man-beast form as he finally broken the silence. "But I cannot deny the fact the two of you look awfully alike to the two previous students behind you. Tell me, who are you exactly?"

Izuma let out a small smile as he stepped forward and punched his right fist on his left palm.

"See it however you like," The boy responded. "But I'm not just going to let bully my mom and dad any more than you already have."

Oruka looked back at Izuku and Ochako in worry, the latter still in mild pain from the wound she suffered from Lobo's crushing grip. Ochako's eyes met the girl's gaze, and she instantly felt a strange connection to the brown-haired girl on the back of her head. Oruka gave Ochako one final look of assurance before taking a step forward like her brother and glared at Lobo.

"You have been the mastermind of many terrorist acts across Asia, not just from operating within Mad Dog," Oruka intoned. "We're taking you down here and now."

Lobo gave a loud, gruff and unamused snort of laughter at the girl's declaration.

"Was that supposed to intimidate me?" Lobo chuckled. "I find that rather unwise. After seeing those two being forced into a near-death situation, what makes you think you two can possibly beat me? Don't get overconfident just because you landed a lucky punch."

"Simple" Oruka answered, before Izuma stated-

"We're not them."

Before Lobo could even blink, Izuma manifested blue vein-like trails of crackling energy on his legs and burst forward with immerse speed; his feet leaving cracks on the pavement with each step. With a battle cry, he punched out a straight and hit Lobo's huge chest dead centre, causing him to skittle back a little and hit a wall. With a growl, Lobo lashed out his right clawed monster arm at Izuma, but the boy parried it with a right kick and sent it crashing back to the wall. Izuma then jumped high into the air and delivered a devastating uppercut right in Lobo's chin.

_"He's fast!"_ Lobo thought as he crouched on all fours and prepared to ram Izuma who was still in mid-air. Unfortunately for Lobo, Izuma merely used the momemtum of his charge to roll over his massive back and miss him. The Apex Predator-quirk villain was forced to charge on ahead towards a patiently waiting Oruka.

"I'll crush her first!" Lobo decided, but his eyes widened in confusion when he saw the long brown-haired girl smiling slightly, without a hint of fear or any intention of getting out of his way. Oruka took a long deep breath, and readied herself in a grappler's stance.

"Hah!" Oruka's two hands collided with Lobo's massive body, and due to the momentum, her feet left skid marks on the pavement as she stood her ground. Oruka gritted her teeth slightly as she tried to push back the unstoppable charge, her exoskeleton bodysuit emitted a purple glow as she managed to slow Lobo down. Then with a massive yell, she lifted Lobo's entire body off the ground and raised it above her head, much to the astonishment of everyone.

"Y-you can't be serious…! This little girl just-!" Lobo screamed in his head before Oruka threw him back to the pavement with his chest facing the ground.

Lobo reacted quickly and tried to recover back on his feet, but Oruka grabbed one of his massive hands and performed an arm lock, preventing him from getting back up easily. Lobo then attempted to use the other arm to support himself, but he suddenly felt the weight of his body gradually getting heavier to the point where he can't even move.

"This sensation-!" Lobo angrily deduced. "Gravity!?"

"Bingo!" Oruka cried out while she continued to keep Lobo from moving. "This is my quirk (Hypergravity). It allows me to increase the gravitational pull of myself or any solid I touched. However, I must remain in contact with the object or the effects will wear off in 10 seconds."

"A quirk suitable for suppressing humongous individuals such as you." Lobo turned his head around and saw Izuma jumping high directly above him. "Your quirk triggers upon taking physical damage, allowing you to regenerate broken body tissues and grow stronger, but it's meaningless as long as we don't injure you too much."

The twin gauntlets on Izuma began crackling blue electricity as he cocked his fists back in mid-air.

"The only way to defeat you is to knock you out cold," Izuma began falling and prepared to strike Lobo's cranium. "Prepare yourself."

"Boy…!" Lobo cursed.

"**GURANDO…(Grand)**"

Izuma's twin fist slammed hard into Lobo's forehead with a devastating crash, the force sending a tremendous shockwave throughout the villian's body and caused the pavement below to crack.

"**SMASH!**" With the powerful twin punch to the face, Lobo's body crashed into the ground, sending a massive shockwave and whipped up a giant dust cloud, prompting Oruka, Izuku and Ochako to close their eyes.

Izuma landed near his sister and for a while, all four students could not see anything due to the thick blanket of dust covering the battleground.

"Did we get him?" Oruka asked her brother.

"LOOK OUT!" Izuku shouted to his lookalike as he struggled to stand up and point to something behind Izuma. His injured hamstring was still preventing him from moving easily.

Izuma was puzzled by the shout before swiftly turning around only to be met with a large, furry hand grabbing him by the head. Without any time to react, the next thing Izuma knew was that the huge beastly monster dashed to the nearby block of buildings before smashing his head into the side of the wall, before running down the streets, dragging Izuma's head through concrete or glass windows. This caused the short green-haired boy to yell in pain before Lobo flung him high into the air. Lobo then jumped high into the air and faced the boy directly, his monstrous face dripping with blood and his broken nose was squashed in.

"You…!"

"That was close…" Lobo sneered. "If I hadn't shifted my head slightly at the last second, you could have given me some serious brain damage. By the way, THAT HURTS!"

Lobo raised his foot at that last word, and gave Izuma a powerful spin kick with his clawed foot. This got Izuma to fall and crash into another building, damaging its infrastructure and got it crashing down on the unfortunate boy. Lobo was about to go after Izuma only for a heavy fist to collide in his face when he was almost near ground level. Lobo looked for the source of the punch to see Oruka with her eyes filled with anger, her punch sending the Apex-Predator quirk user off his intended course. However, Lobo quickly recovered and thrust a barrage of punches at the girl, forcing Oruka to cross her arms in defence. However, the force of the punch still caused her to wince as she was forcefully flung back to a telephone pole. Lobo decided to deal with Oruka first and rushed towards her, until a certain boy he just sent flying a few moments ago decided to step in and appeared in front.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" Izuma roared in anger as his supercharged punch collided with Lobo's body, sending him crashing down the street. Lobo narrowed his feral eyes in rage and started to go after the recovered Izuma, only for a steel beam to slap him in the right cheek as he was sent flying a few blocks away, courtesy of a panting Oruka who had recovered from Lobo's earlier punch with a giant steel beam in her hands.

"That was payback." Oruka coughed out as she swung the steel beam easily like a baseball bat. She must have increased the weight of the beam using her quirk, and with help from her costume's exoskeleton, she was able to swing it easily.

"You alright?" Izuma asked in concern at his wounded sister. "How's your suit?"

"I'm fine…" Oruka wheezed back. "It's more durable than you think. Focus on the fight instead, he's coming."

The two siblings readied their battle stances once more as Lobo pushed a slab of concrete off his giant beast body. The villain had a hateful expression on his face and one side of his mouth was dripping blood.

Seeing this, both Izuma and Oruka dashed towards the villain, who was getting back on his feet. Then a toothy, insane grin formed on Lobo's face. He nimbly lifted a stab of concrete and threw it towards the hero students like a shotput.

"Dodge this if you can!"

Izuma was considering to move out of the way, but he realised to his horror that the villain boss was aiming for the two injured teens at the back.

"NO!" Izuma shouted in anger, before One for All Cowling increased to 25% before with an enraged yell he kicked the projectile into tiny pieces. However, Lobo was expecting this and made use of the projectile as a cover to grab hold of an unsuspecting Izuma, flinging him to the side.

"IZUMA!" Oruka did not have time to think as Lobo targeted her next with her brother temporary out of commission. Thankfully, Izuma took a split second to recover and jumped back to face Lobo, forcing him to clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Stubbornly tenacious, you two." Lobo commented. "But I won't let myself be beaten by the likes of children playing heroes!"

Both Izuma and his sister were breathing hard as they wiped the blood off their mouths. They then charged towards the wolf villain once more.

While the exchange happened, Midoriya and Uraraka could only stare with their mouths agape. Moments ago they were saved by two strangers claiming to be their children.

_"I…I don't underst…eh? EHHHHH?"_ Ochako screamed inside her mind as she tried to process this new information.

"That boy looks like Deku-kun and that girl looks a little like me…I-I don't understand a single thing that's happening right now!"

Midoriya wasn't doing too good either. His face was a combination of pale and blushing, and it looked like his brain was fried trying to solve an unsolvable question.

Ochako herself was too stunned for words, but the more she watched Oruka move and fight with Izuma, the more she believed that what they claim is true.

_"And that boy…he looks just like Deku-kun!"_

Yes, if that boy were to grow his hair a little longer and take out the scar on his cheek, Izuma could pass off as Midoriya's doppelganger.

"How is this possible?" Uraraka whispered.

"URARAKA! MIDORIYA!" A voice cried out.

The two instantly turned to met Sero Hanta and Koda, who apparently left their guarded post.

"Sero-kun! Kodo-kun!" Midoriya cried out with relief.

"Its total chaos out here!" Sero explained. "All police forces are converging at the centre of the district while we decided to round up those we can find. My god! What happened to you two!? And who are those two over there?"

"We…we also don't know." Midoriya still hasn't gotten over his shock.

"T-They say they were our children…" Uraraka answered with uncertainty, earning her an equally baffled look from Sero and Koda.

"THE HELL!?" Sero cried out. "Since when were you two an item!? They look like they are our age! Don't tell me that you guys go a long way back-!"

"Of course not!" Uraraka screamed comically. "What are you thinking Sero!?"

[][][][][][][][][][]

Lobo pushed a broken section of a building away as he sniffed the air. He lumbered forward wearily while the wounds of his giant bestial body began to heal. He had greatly underestimated the tenacity of the two new heroes, and his usual calm demeanour was put to the test.

"I can't smell them…" Lobo growled angrily. "There's so much dust produced that my smell is practically useless now…curses."

Lobo suddenly felt the air in his right shift a little and snapped his head in that direction. His clawed hand quickly stopped a projectile aimed at his face. He looked at it, and saw it was a pile of debris.

"A decoy…if I were to ambush a giant beast…the best place to do so would be…ABOVE!" Lobo spun around and saw Izuma jumping from the roof. He quickly used his free hand to receive Izuma's powerful punch. Due to that, shockwaves were immediately emitted and destroyed all surrounding windows.

"Crafty…but predictable." Lobo sneered and glared at Izuma. "Any more tricks?"

Izuma then grabbed hold of Lobo's giant finger tightly and held on with great force, preventing himself from falling off. Seeing this, Lobo merely scoffed and raised his arm in a throwing motion.

"ENJOY YOUR TRIP TO THE SKY!" Izuma was forcefully sent skyhigh, making Lobo looked on in triumph. That was until he felt his body lunged forward like an invisible force was pressing on his shoulders.

"What the-!" Lobo turned his head to the side to see a panting but focused Oruka touching his leg. She had apparently been able to get close enough to touch the villain and increase his weight to the point where he cannot move, he is now flat on the ground and stunned. Lobo had failed to sense the girl approach him as he was too busy focusing on Izuma.

"I'LL KILL YOU GIRL! MARK MY WORDS!" Lobo roared as he started to fight back the increased gravitational pull. He had already experience her ability once before so he was determined not to fall for it a second time. He gritted his teeth and slowly pulled himself from the ground while raising his humongous beast hand, ready to slash the girl into flesh ribbons.

"You underestimate my strength girl! Now die!"

Oruka decided to use this timing to let loose a special attack meant for absolute restrain.

**"Fallen Sky."** Oruka released one of her hands from being in contact with Lobo and slammed the ground with her open palm, making the area around Lobo glow an eerie purple. As the villain boss tried to stand up, the purple glow enveloped the ground encircling him and glowed brighter. Seeing this, Lobo felt a little fearful for the first time and tried to move his big body into an upright position in order to escape.

That proved to be a fatal mistake.

An invisible force slammed into the ground like an air cannon. A very surprised Lobo found himself being crushed back to the floor, and the area around Oruka began to sink and compress painfully due to the immerse pressure. The enraged villain could only hissed at this.

"An artificial gravity field!?"

Oruka ignored him as she shouted to the endless sky above. "Let him have it, Izuma!"

"You got it!" The boy's voice cried from above everybody.

Midoriya and Uraraka looked up in time to see Izuma freefalling from the height he was thrown by Lobo himself. He spun a couple of times in the air before blue electrical lines manifested on his right foot.

"Prepare yourselves!" Izuma called out.

"Everyone! Brace for impact!" Oruka warned the UA students.

"That quirk he's wielding…it can't be-!" Midoriya cried out.

"**GURANDO PAERUUUUUUUUU!** (Grand Pile)" Izuma declared as he dropped onto Lobo's head with a spinning drop kick, the gravity field Oruka deployed earlier was also amplifying her brother's power several times over.

The destructive attack hit its target spot on with a force of a comet. The impact also caused a shockwave to blow everything else nearby away, making the UA students close their eyes to prevent dust from reaching their eyes. Lobo who was frantically trying to escape Oruka's gravity bindings squeezed one last defiant roar before he slumped onto the ground unconscious, reverting back to his normal human form.

Lobo Bramstrum, leader of 'Mad Dog' has been defeated.

Izuma landed gently beside his sister and gave a high-five.

"Ended it with one blow." Izuma proudly smiled.

"Good job brother, but we need to meet up with the others soon. Everyone should have met their respective people by now. They should be done…"

A pillar of ice shattered the wall near the group. It shattered and revealed Todoroki, Fubuki (carrying Yaoyorozu on his back) and Guren.

"…About now." Oruka finished.

The two groups of students ran to each other.

"You alright leader?" Fubuki asked while doing a fist bump with Izuma.

"Nothing too serious," Izuma looked at Shoto and Momo. "It looks like you found your parents."

Fubuki looked back at them and smiled. "Yep, that's right. Though they are still rather confused now."

"Where's Ikazuchi, Hanabi and Setsuna?"

"Should be on their way after their opponents." Guren answered. "We would be able to meet them at the district centre."

"Wait just a minute, who are you two?" Shoto asked the two new people he had never seen before. "There's also three more of you? We don't understand just what is going on here."

"Look," Izuma stated pointedly. "There will be ample time to explain everything, so please trust us for now. We have to go face the real threat."

Just as the UA students were thinking about what to say in this weird situation with conflicted looks, an unearthly roar echoed from the district centre, and a burning giant could be seen razing through the buildings.

"What on earth is that!?" Sero Hanta cried out.

"That my friend," Izuma narrowed his eyes. "Is our threat."

.

.

**A/N: What do you guys think?**


	10. Grand Deity of Mass Departures: EXODEUS

**Chapter 10: Grand Machine Deity of Mass Departures: EXODEUS**

.

**A/N: I listened to Fairy Tail's OP (Masayume Chasing) when I wrote this!**

**.**

Endeavor and Hawks are already speeding out to Musutafu's abandoned industrial district as soon as Inspector Kenji finished his findings.

During an operation to apprehend a group of terrorist in their safety hideout, a mysterious entity resembling a robot appeared out of nowhere. From what he heard from the inspector, even three pro-heroes are having trouble dealing with this 'unknown'. The most disturbing information, however was the fact that this particular enemy had the ability to 'adapt' itself to any quirk user. Unlike a Nomu, this thing feels like an intelligent being with the power to take down any hero. Now the Number 1 Hero was flying to the scene as soon as he can, with the ability of Hawks, the number 2 Hero.

There were just a few things that didn't make sense. How did something that big get into the area unnoticed? What was it's purpose? What happened to the terrorists they were supposed to capture?

No matter, Endeavor knew that whatever the circumstances, it was his duty as the Number 1 hero to rectify the situation and protect the citizens. This was a test to show his worth as someone the people can trust and look up to. He would not tarnish the title of the Number 1 Hero position. He knew that much.

"Hey…your son Shoto is somewhere down there right?" Hawks asked, apparently a little bored with just flying nonstop and tried for some small talk. "Don't you want to confirm his safety first?"

"He can handle things just fine," He gruffly answered back. "He is with his classmates."

"Woah, tough lov…" Hawks was cut short when he spotted a gigantic figure in the distance. "Endeavor, 11 o'clock"

The Hellflame-quirk hero narrowed his eyes at the wake of destruction he could see from afar, and the menacing figure standing right in the middle of it.

"Yeah…I see it."

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Police personnel were fleeing frantically as the giant burning juggernaut knight continued to crash through warehouses and buildings, killing a few unfortunate workers with every step it took. Kamui Wood was desperately trying to slow it down with wooden vines to hinder its feet, but the giant let out a metal screech as it bulldozed its way through with no signs of stopping.

In a wreckage that the robot giant crashed through, a police officer was helping another who had his ankle twisted, not noticing a large piece of debris that is about to pummel on top of them. Seeing this, the two men could only close their eyes for impeding death.

However, a few seconds later, the two men slowly opened their eyes only to be shocked with relief as they saw a familiar white-haired hero standing beside them. He was panting, but nevertheless holding the falling debris in a stable position.

"Keep moving! Don't stop!" Deatharms shouted at them. The two policemen did not waste anytime to scurry out of the crumbling building. When they were safely out of the way, Deatharms threw the large debris a few feet away and got to safety as well.

"This is getting us nowhere…" Deatharms grumbled as he regrouped with Aizawa Shota, who was in the midst of getting all police personnel out of the giant's path of rampage. There's nothing much he can do to stop the giant, but he can at least predict the being's intended path and minimize the number of causalities as much as possible.

"Aizawa, what is the situation with headquarters!?"

"Reinforcements should be coming soon, all we can do now is try to slow it down…" Aizawa grimaced. "That is our only logical option."

"Dammit...to think something like this is happening...!" Deatharms grunted in dismay.

"My class is cursed I swear to Nezu..." Aizawa grumbled. "Why do things like this keep happening whenever we take those kids out!?"

"You sure now's the best time to complain? How do you think we can beat that thing Aizawa?" Deatharms asked urgently.

"If it's a machine…" Aizawa eyes locked on to the centre of the burning giant's chest, where a glowing orange cybernetic core is shining brightly despite the machine's lava skin. "It should have a power source, and I bet that glowing thing in the chest may just be it."

"You think destroying it will shut it down?" Deatharms asked.

"This is only a speculation from what we have seen so far. But it's too high...we'll never reach it without being swatted away like flies."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mount Lady, the Gigantification-quirk hero grew to her maximum size to face the burning juggernaut with a look of pure anger on her face. Even though it was her biggest size, the robot was still slightly taller, but that did not stop her from charging forward and smashing a fist into its head. This caused the giant to stumble a little and stop its advance temporary. The Pro Hero herself was wincing a bit with burns on her hands, but she had to endure for now.

"I don't know what you are…but you're going to pay for all those lives you trampled down!" Mount Lady declared angrily as she quickly ran towards the giant and kicked its torso, making it fall on all fours, destroying even more buildings in the process.

Before the machine could recover, wooden branches shot out as they wrapped themselves around its four limbs, forcing it to stay in its fallen position. The giant let out a metal screech as it found itself annoyingly hindered by the Pro Hero Kamui Woods with his arbour-quirk.

"Quickly! I don't know how long I can hold him!" Kamui Woods shouted to Mount Lady, knowing full well that the giant can easily burn through the wooden prison like they were matchsticks.

"Mount Lady!" Aizawa shouted to her. "Aim for the centre of its chest! The orange glow in the middle!"

"GOT IT!" Mount Lady shouted back and winded up for a strong uppercut aiming at the fallen giant's chest. However, the machine giant saw what she was trying to do, and focused on getting one arm free from Kamui's wood binding, and used that arm to block Mount Lady's attack. Using that small gap, the machine quickly burn through Kamui's restrain, got back up and gave a burning right hook back at Mount Lady, who managed to block it with her left arm, but not without suffering massive burns. However, the machine then pulled the captured arm towards him and grabbed the hero's head with the other, not giving her any time to react before slamming her headfirst into the ground. As she was trying her best to recover, the giant winded up his arm and delivered a payback burning uppercut punch of his own, causing Mount Lady to cough up blood as she was thrown back down like a rag doll.

"MOUNT LADY!" Edgeshot screamed as he attempted to use his fold-a-body quirk to strike at the giant's body, but as soon as he got into contact, he screamed in agony since he was quickly burned by the extreme heat. "Shit, it's too hot! I can't get close!"

Erazerhead silently cursed as he braced himself for another of the robot giant's rampage. He could only hope that the upper brace is figuring something to at least give the heroes an upper hand.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"It's like with the high end all over again…" Hawks muttered out to Endeavor, never thinking that he would see such destruction after the events at Kamino and the recent attack of the black Nomu known as the High-End.

Endeavor was contemplating what to do in regards to neutralizing the monster in front of him, the said being seemed to have noticed the two newcomers in the sky, and turned its menacing attention to them. The giant drew its head back before releasing a metallic screech. **"SCRRRRRRRREEEEEEH!"**

Endeavor paled slightly as the sound echoed across the district. "It spotted us…"

"I wouldn't worry so much," Hawks assured while flying a little higher. "As long as we maintain a safe distance, we should be able to-!"

The fiery giant's face suddenly split open like a venus flytrap and flames began to converge at a dangerous speed, aiming right at them.

"HAWKS!" Endeavor roared in alarm. "Dodge!"

Hawks need no reminder as he did a dodge-roll at the very last second, avoiding a high-speed beam of fiery energy which split the clouds apart, before it ended in a massive rumbling explosion. Hawks was almost knocked out of the air by the shockwave, but with clenched teeth he stabilized his wings and maintained his aerial positioning.

"T-That was close…" Hawks whispered.

"Hawks, I need you to drop me on top of the giant as close as you can." Endeavor ordered. "Then help evacuate the rest of the police on ground."

"Oi oi are you serious about taking that thing on by yourself? That thing just toppled Mount Lady like a Jenga Tower." Hawks questioned as he continued to dodge the giant's beams while closing in onto the target.

"Of course I know that!" Endeavor snapped. "I mean come and help me once you're done!"

"Fair enough."

When it was close enough, Hawks dropped the Hellflame-hero as instructed, and the latter landed a flaming punch on the giant's head with enough force to make it stumble.

"One more time!" Endeavor roared as he lit his fist alight with concentrated heat and whacked the flaming colossus with another devastating fire punch. "**Brilliant Scorching Fist: JET BURN!**"

The metal giant let out a furious metallic screech as it swung its arm in defense at the hero, who managed to duck at the last second and climbed into its arm, and starting climbing up. The giant used his other hand to try and swat Endeavor away like a mosquito, but Endeavor ignited his feet in flames and dashed forward with increased speed. The hero then made use of this opportunity to reach the back of the giant machine and stood near its right shoulder. He quickly activated his quirk and began to cut through the joint connecting the right arm to the torso, hoping to somehow sever one of its limbs first. Sadly though, the machine was more flexible than he had expected as it used its left hand to reach towards Endeavor. The hero's eyes widen before the burning giant grabbed his arm and flung him a good distance away, though he prevented himself from falling by using his flames to hover in the air.

**_[Individual known as Endeavor identified. Proceding with countermeasures. Quirk database selected. ERROR. Counter options not available.]_**

"Endeavor!" Hawks shouted from a distance, seeing for the giant handled the hero like he was an annoying insect.

"Its flames do not affect me! But it's not just a lump of brute force…it's flexible and fast!" Endeavor also noticed that the cut he inflicted trying to sever the robot's arm from its body was beginning to heal.

"And regeneration to boot…!" Endeavor gritted his teeth as he observed the monster, eyeing its entire structure especially its orange core at the centre. "Isn't it a machine!? How can a metal construct regenerate like that!? It must have some sort of power source…!"

The pulsating orange gem embedded in its chest caught his eye.

"It must be that thing in its chest!" Endeavor shouted as he landed on the ground and began running towards the giant at top speed, heating his soles to run along the walls to avoid obstacles and debris. This of course, caused the giant to raised both arms and prepare to destroy the area in front of the approaching Endeavor. Fortunately, a hidden Kamui Woods who was bidding his time saw this and restrained the robot once more with wooden branches, stopping it for a split second and allowing Endeavor to reach the giant. The giant tried to move its feet, but there was a strange metal alloy cloth tied around its legs, with Aizawa and Deatharms pulling it tightly.

"GO, ENDEAVOR!"

Hearing that, Endeavor jumped up and climbed the giant, giving it the biggest flame punch he could muster, causing it to fall on its back and crash even more buildings in the process. Not wasting any time, the hellflame hero reached the machine's chest and proceeded to melt the area where they suspect the power source lies. However, even with all his firepower concentrated, there was a major problem.

"Just what is this thing made off!?" Endeavor was gritting his teeth, grumbling and struggling against the burning metal colossus. "What the hell is this material!?"

The metal wasn't melting as fast as Endeavor was hoping it would. Even though it was already glowing red, it did not show any sign of melting. Endeavor was not done yet though, as she increased the temperature output and released blue flames, and the outer surface of the giant's metallic skin began to bubble.

"It's working…!" Endeavor thought. "I can melt it!"

**_[Individual known as Endeavor identified. Proceding with countermeasures. Quirk database selected. ERROR. Counter options not available. Emergency Archival selected. Energy Manipulation activate.]_**

However, to everyone's horror, the machine giant apparently began frantic and struggled violently against its bindings, freeing both its arms. The giant quickly raised his hand and smashed down on its own chest, forcing Endeavor to jump out of the way. After getting rid of Aizawa's cloth which was trapping its legs, the giant decided not to let the humans make any other moves, shooting out another intense ray of heat from its head. Before anyone could escape safely, the giant fired its maximum power in a sweeping motion, destroying everything in its path and covering the entire area with dust and wreckage.

As though to admire it own work, the flaming giant decided to glance around the area to see what has happened to those who just tried to take it down.

"S-Shit…!" Endeavor groaned as he struggled to get up. A few metres away, he could see Aizawa getting up, but Kamui Woods, Deatharms, Edgeshot and Mount Lady were down for the count. The machine was about to raise its foot and stomp him underfoot when…

Its actions were interrupted, when a giant glacial of ice shot forth from the ground beneath and knocked the giant off balance.

"WHAT!?"

The shocked Endeavor and Aizawa whipped their heads around to four groups of newcomers entering the battlefield. Endeavor was rather surprised to see some whom he recognised as UA's class 1A students from the school sports meet:

The first consist of Midoriya Izuku who was being supported by a boy who looks almost exactly as him, Uraraka Ochako who was carried by Sero Hanta, Koda, his own son Todoroki Shoto, Yaoyorozu Momo, and three other unfamiliar youths; two girls and one boy.

The second group consists of Kaminari Denki, Kyoka Jirou and a boy with dark-purple spiky hair carrying an electric guitar.

The third was made up of Bakugo Katsuki, Hagakure Tooru and a girl whose appearance and attire was strikingly similar to the former's.

The last group looked like they had the worse out of everyone else. Leading the group was a girl with scarlet eyes, black wavy hair and had a dark coat draped over her. This group apparently met up with the rest of the class 1-A students scattered across the area. Iida was piggy bagging a wounded Kirishima. Ojirou was supporting a bleeding Tokoyami by the shoulder, while Satou was gingerly carrying an unconscious Ashido and Mineta with the help from Tsuyu.

"Who are the other seven? I don't recognize them…" Aiwaza thought.

Izuma narrowed his eyes at the giant monstrosity as he and his other six companions stepped forward.

"Looks like the gang's back together." Fubuki smirked.

"An Exodeus…" Oruka muttered quietly in horror. "But its design…a prototype?"

"How the fuck did it get so big?" Hanabi gritted her teeth and growled out. "What were the pros doing?"

"Wait just a minute! Who are you!?" Aizawa questioned loudly at this strange meeting with the seven unfamiliar youths. "Exodeus? You know what that THING is!?"

"It's a machine, made to fight those with quirks…" Izuma told everyone softly. "It's the ultimate quirk killer, and it won't stop until everyone with a quirk is destroyed in this vicinity."

"You probably seen its power first-hand." Ikazuchi spoke up, making everyone turn towards him. "It is able to handle multiple quirks at will to suit the situation. A machine with the ability to think and evolve."

"But there is a way to beat it." Izuma said as he cracked his knuckles. "you see that glowing orange part on its chest? That's the power source. If we can destroy it, we win."

"Be careful Izuma." Oruka stated worriedly to her brother. "It evolved too much."

"We've been through much worse remember?"

Guren nodded in response. "So, what's the plan Izuma?"

"We're only dealing with one of them." The green-haired leader slammed his silver gauntlets together as he took a stance. "Bring it down with numbers and destroy the power source!"

[][][][][][][][][]

While the six youths began to fight the Exodeus, Setsuna was tending to the wounded as the rest of the class 1A students gathered around their injured classmates.

"Can you help them somehow?" Uraraka asked with concern as she held Ashido's arm gently while the latter had a few nasty cuts from the earlier fight.

Setsuna gave the kind girl a firm nod as she used the small rings with spikes to pierce a hole through her own skin to let her own blood flow. "I cannot heal them like Recovery Girl, but I can at least stop the bleeding. Please line the wounded in a line in front of me. I have to concentrate."

Setsuna took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as tendrils of her own blood trailed towards the wounded and encased their open wounds.

"Blood cocoon." Setsuna mumbled as the blood crystalized and covered the injured heroes' wounds like a brace. Much to everyone's relief, the bleeding also stopped.

"Was that what you did to Mineta when you found us?" Kirishima asked as he watched with morbid fascination at Setsuna's handiwork. It was a shame that Recovery Girl was not here, but thanks to Setsuna, the conditions of his classmates have apparently stabilized.

"I need to have a certain amount of concentration to do this, so I can help one of you if I am to fight. This boy has the worse condition, so I had to prioritize him at that point of time."

"A-amazing…" Hagakure watched with admiration. "I didn't know you can use blood like that. That's awesome!"

"It's…not as simple as it looks." Setsuna replied. "There are risks if my blood were to be in contact with another's. I have to make sure it crystalized fully so as to not create an infection."

"Wait a minute…what did you say your name was when we met?" Tokoyami asked.

"It's Setsuna Akaguro."

"Akaguro…?" Kaminari found the term strangely familiar when he realised where he heard it from. "Isn't that the name of the Hero Killer S-Stain…?"

"Hm?" Setsuna tilted her head. "That's right…you can say he was my father."

"WHAT!? All the students yelled in unison as they gave Setsuna a wide-eyed stare.

Nearby, the fighting between the Exodeus and the 6 heroes was escalating, making a few stray debris fly in the bystanders' direction. They were pummelling towards the wounded as the group beneath them watched in horror.

"Above!" Sero warned everyone only to gawk in amazement as Bakugo and the girl with the ash-blonde hair rushed forward to intercept them. Bakugo let forth a massive explosion to repel the boulders while Hanabi used her explosions like rocket boosters to deliver a powerful kick, shattering an especially big pile of debris.

"Concentrate on the wounded." Hanabi curtly told Setsuna before turning her attention towards the rest of class 1A, Endeavor and Aizawa. "Okay, listen up you scrubs. We need your help with taking down that giant. So, we need every single one of those with long-range attacks to follow our instructions. The rest will stay here to protect the wounded."

"Why should we listen to you?" Bakugo stomped towards Hanabi and leered. "There's something fishy going on here. How the hell would you know about that giant thing-!"

Bakugo was stopped mid-sentence as Hanabi stomped forward and grabbed the explosion-quirk boy by the collar. "Listen here, I have a great urge to be here all day and throw down with you, but while my comrades are fighting with their lives on the line, I expect full cooperation from all of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Do not," Bakugo's eye twitched dangerously in response as he slapped Hanabi's hand and grabbed her with his hands fizzling with sparks. "Tell me what to do."

"Bakugo!" Uraraka cried out.

"Hanabi…" Setsuna warned softly, making the said girl glare back at Bakugo.

"Go on then…show everyone how you put your pride first before the lives of others. Show the world how much of a hero you are."

"ENOUGH!" Aizawa broke up the fight before anything too ugly happens. Never would he thought he would break a fight between Bakugo and a girl with the exact same temperamental issues. "You say that you know how to beat that thing right? Tell us your plan."

[][][][][][][][][]

"That was close!" Ikazuchi yelled as he narrowly dodged the Exodeus' burning foot, almost being squashed like a bug.

"Don't get too near Ikazuchi!" Izuma warned as he strengthened his arms to block the giant's punch. "One wrong move, and not even Recovery girl can save you!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Ikazuchi yelled sarcastically as he used his electric guitar to blast the giant backwards with a sound wave attack.

**_[Unknown Individual. ERROR. Proceding with countermeasures. Quirk database selected. ERROR. Counter options not available.]_**

"The fire property it has is too annoying!" Oruka cried out while keeping a safe distance. "Fubuki! Can't you use your dry ice mode!?"

"I used it just now when I was fighting one of the villains!" Fubuki explained while conjuring multiple ice pillars to slow down the giant.

"I though you said you only use that in an emergency-!"

"THAT WAS AN EMERGENCY! How many times do I have to explain that to everyone today!?"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" the voice of Hanabi called out.

Hanabi leaped into the air without waiting for her comrades to answer, and drew back her fists. Using the explosions blasting out of various parts of her armour to increase spinning velocity, she spiraled through the air and called out one of her special attacks.

"**DOUBLE HOWITZER IMPACTO**!" Hanabi roared out as a massive explosion engulf the Exodeus, causing it to lose balance from the sheer force and fall backwards flat on its back.

"I've explained your plan!" Hanabi shouted to Izuma and pointed to the team of students and Pro-heroes standing behind her. "They are ready as soon as you give the command!"

"Good job!" Izuma looked at everyone with a familiar look before nodding with a silent agreement. "I have a feeling that I have to thank Eraserhead later."

Izuma turned towards the group of heroes and students and loudly addressed them. "I know it looks bad, but that thing is not invincible! It can be stopped, but it requires the cooperation of every single one of you! We're going to turn that bucket of bolts into scrap! Let's go!"

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Back in a safe distance where Setsuna was tending to the wounded, the remaining students could feel the heat of the battle.

"A-Are they going to be okay kero?" Tsuyu couldn't help but ask the blood-user.

"Have faith in Izuma." Setsuna told her. "He knows what he's doing."

"But that giant can change its powers based on our quirks! How is he going to beat that kind of ability?"

"It's true that it possesses a powerful ability, but there is a distinct weakness among all Exodeus." Setsuna said. "And the one who destroyed most of them..."

"Is Izuma."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Guren, Todoroki-san, Endeavor! Blast your most powerful attacks at the Exodeus' chest!" Izuma instructed the Half-cold half-hot, Hellflame and Inferno quirk heroes.

"I don't know what he's planning…but-!" Endeavor choose to trust the boy's words and began to gather all the heat in his body to an extreme temperature. "I'll burn this giant down till there's nothing left…in this inescapable purgatory! Take this! **PROMINENCE BURN**!"

"then," Todoroki cooled the surrounding air around him before charging up a superheated blast by rapidly heating and expanding the chilled air. **"FLASHFREEZE HEATWAVE!"**

"Fall down..." Guren muttered dangerously by letting loose a tornado of hot-white flames. **"ENMAOU RANBU! (CRAZY DANCE OF IFRIT)"**

Endeavor let loose a large burst of hellfire like a supernova, too fast for the recovering Exodeus to dodge. Shoto and Guren also supported him by firing their own flame attacks and converged together with Endeavor's. The Exodeus gave a metal screech as its skin began superheated, and glowed dangerously red. The giant was screeching in pain as though it was severely overheated, a feat which can only be achieved with the combined power of three fire-quirk users.

"Now we cool it down!" Izuma signalled both Todoroki Shoto and Fubuki. "Freeze it till it cools down completely!"

With a metallic roar of rage, the Exodeus chose that moment to burst forward and charged towards the group of heroes and students.

**"GIANT ICE RIDGE!" "MURALLA DEL CERO ABSOLUTO! (Rampart of Absolute Zero)"**

The two students, however, are ready and stomped their foots, sending two giant glacial icebergs to crash into the Exodeus, and froze its entire body. The resounding impact echoed across the street with a shockwave. Moments later, the giant burst out from the icy prison, but its lava armour was complete gone, instead its skin was black and cracked at places, with steam seeping out of its damaged metal skin.

_"I see-!"_ Aizawa realised. _"He superheated the metal and rapidly cooled it. That caused it to-!"_

"Its armour is brittle now!" Hanabi observed and commanded those behind her. "Hit its arms with everything you got!"

Snapping out of their shock, everyone then gained a determined expression as they fired off their attacks at the weakened Exodeus. Endeavor fired a flame lance, Hawks shot out a storm of feathers, Kamui woods sent out a thick pillar of wooden branches, Todoroki created another wave of ice; Bakugo use both hands to make a gigantic explosion together with Hanabi.

The Exodeus screeched with pain as its left arm was blown off by the combined attack, while its right arms was dangling dangerously from its torso. It tried to charge towards the heroes, a giant lady appeared from behind and swung a broken part of a building at the Exodeus like a club. The revived Mount Lady gave another powerful swing before the giant could recover, and its remaining arm was torn off, making it fall back on its back again.

Upon seeing this, Hanabi signalled a disgruntled Bakugo to follow her and bolted forward and propelled themselves to the Exodeus's unguarded chest. With Bakugo's explosions and Hanabi explosion-enhanced punches, the both of them yelling "DIE YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!". The metal shielding on the giant's chest was ripped and pried open, revealing a glowing orange square core. The weirdest thing about it was that it was squirming and beating like a heart, it was no doubt the thing that was powering the monster machine.

**_[Unknown Individual. ERROR. Proceding with countermeasures. Quirk database selected. ERROR. Counter options not available.]_**

"Hurry! Finish it Izuma!" Hanabi shouted as she and Bakugo jumped out of the way, their job being done.

Izuma nodded before jumping high from a building into the air while giving the Exodeus a hard stare, as it let out an enraged metallic screech of its inability to do anything in its current state. It can regenerate, but it takes too long to bring back both its arms. Izuma spun a few times in the air, before activating his quirk, letting blue electrical veins enveloped his body before preparing for his signature dropkick. With a mighty yell, he began to fall aiming for his intended target; the Exodeus's core.

However, the Exodeus had one trick up his sleeve, as he faced his head at the messy green-haired boy above him and opened his face, preparing to shoot out a beam of concentrated heat.

"THIS IS BAD!" Fubuki shouted as the Exodeus shot the condensed beam right towards Izuma. Luckily, Guren reacted quickly and threw herself right in front of the Exodeus's head and took the full blast, using her pyrogenic powers to redirect the heat and absorb it at the same time. Unfortunately, that did not save herself and Izuma from being flung out of the air and pummet towards the group.

"Damn it!" The rest of the heroes began to struggle as the limbless giant began to rampage again after that failed attempt. As Izuma's body fell towards the earth, a flash of green bolted forth and caught him at the very last minute, both of them landing above the wreckage safely.

"W-Who..?" Izuma turned his head to see a panting Izuku Midoriya, who activated Full Cowling despite the injuries on his right leg. "Da-Midoriya!? With that leg…you're too reckless damn it!"

"You were trying to save everyone…right?" Midoriya panted heavily and smiled despite the pain. "It's also my duty as a hero to save you!"

"You're always like this!" Izuma reprimanded the One for All inheritor while he stood back up. "While being the hero tat everyone always wanted, you constantly throw yourself into danger, never caring about your well being or how we feel! Because of that...you...!" He tones down his loud voice despite his vigorous feelings, and Midoriya stared at him in bewilderment.

"Eh...? I know that its weird telling this to someone I just met just today…" Midoriya told Izuma head-on. "But after seeing you try so hard to fight for everyone, there is no way I am going to stand by the sidelines while the people I care for are in danger. That's my duty as a hero!"

Izuma was surprised to hear his father's..no, Midoriya's words, and he immediately gave a small smile.

"It's true that I need some help right now." Izuma told Midoriya as they watched the giant Exodeus struggling to fight back like a cornered animal. He then extended a hand towards Izuku. "Lend me a hand, Midoriya Izuku."

"…Yes. Of course." The two lookalikes smiled at each other before facing the enemy threat.

_"This is strange…"_ Izuku though as he glanced at Izuma's face. _"This feeling I get from being beside him…its like I know him for a long time."_

A gust of wind radiated from both of the boys as they activated both of their quirks, letting the veins of energy ran through their bodies.

**_[Play Boku no Hero Academai OST: You Say Run V2]_**

"Let's do this!" "Got it!" The two heroes then blitzed the giant while it finally found its footing and was about to squash the heroes underfoot. The two then dodged to either side and proceeded to dash up its leg, and made their way through the Exodeus gigantic body. The robot, upon realising the danger it was in, proceeded to charge another condensed beam of heat within its head and shoot it, even if it means destroying part of its body in the process.

"WE WON'T LET YOU!" A pillar of ice and fire collided with the Exodeus's face, effectively clogging its ranged weapon. Izuma glanced briefly behind to see Fubuki and Guren, the siblings smiling back at him. "GO IZUMA!"

Nodding towards Midoriya, both him and Izuku sent more power flowing through their bodies before they catapulted themselves towards the Exodeus' unguarded core at its chest, leaving craters where they once were and shockwaves from the sudden displacement of wind.

The Exodeus decided to focus what little regenerative power it had to forcefully form back its left hand first, and grabbed hold of Midoriya. However, Izuma leaped out from behind and gave the giant hand a spin kick, shattering it and letting Midoriya continue running unhindered. They reached the Exodeus' chest in no time, covering each other's backs like veteran partners.

All the UA students and Izuma's companions watched in awe at this, their eyes gleaming like kids. As Oruka watched her brother and Midoriya run together side by side, the overwhelming emotions she kept bottled within her heart spilled out, and tears flowed down in happiness. "Finally…after all this time…!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Back at the police headquarters, Toshinori felt a burning sensation in his body, like a spark had ignited back to life. This caused him to clutch his heart in surprise. This sensation…it can't be…! It was already long gone!

"Yagi?" Nezu questioned upon seeing the sweating face of the former No.1 Hero. "What's wrong!?"

"This feeling…" Toshinori whispered. "One…for…all…?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_"This feeling…"_ Midoriya realised as he witnessed closeup the sight of blue lightning surging through Izuma's body. _"There no doubt about it…his quirk is…!"_

They were directly above the Exodeus' beating core, the being's power source being exposed thanks to the combined efforts of both Pro-Heroes and UA students.

_"I'm terribly sorry, but based on the past medical tests and checkups, your son is found to be quirkless." A doctor said to a brown-haired lady who was together with her son._

The Exodeus attempted to turn its head to face the two students, but a hard smack from Izuma struck it back with great force.

_"The number 1 hero has a quirkless son! How shameful is that!" A few kids leered and bullied a helpless kid in a playground. He could not do anything but cry at his own weakness as others had a quirk. "Tell me…who is more embarrassed? You or your dad?"_

The Exodeus could not even transform its skin now. The transformation function was already broken thanks to the work of the heroes.

_"WHY AM I YOUR SON!?" A middle-school boy screamed at a tall figure with messy green hair, and profusely punched his chest, while his little sister watched sadly from a corner of the house. "I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS LIFE…! WHY!? WHY ME!?"_

_"I'm so sorry, my son."_

Midoriya and Izuku were a step away from the Exodeus' core, the machine giant gave another angry screech as it was unable to do anything. Izuma brought his right arm to the side while Izuku brought his left arm to his side, and left forth a mighty yell.

_"All men are not created equal…but do you wish to give up?"_

_"You can be…the greatest hero."_

_"This…" A white shining star raced across the cosmos, its colour turning from white, to blue to red to green to yellow to purple, then back to yellow then to green, and finally to a blazing sky blue. "This power has been entrusted to me by my former mentor. The eternal torch which is entrusted to the next generation by many people, for the hope that it will be the beacon of hope, and the for the future to come. The hopes and dreams of past generations have converged into one. We will always be with you now Izuma…for its name is…"_

"NOW HEAR ITS NAME!" The wind whistled in their ears; arms fully cocked back as both boys pushed their quirks to the maximum limits. The two of them could not help but smile as they both felt the same rush of excitement, bringing forth the exact same signature move they knew all too well.

_To overcome the crisis infront of you…and save the people._

**""ONE FOR ALL 100%: DOUBLE DETROIT SMASH!""** With thunderous shouts to the sky, both boys thrust their respective fists into the giant machine's chest, the powerful double attack smashing through its core. Seeing how the Exodeus was screeching out a defiant metal screech, they put in more power and squeezed out every ounce of strength to attack once more.

_With everything you have! That is what makes…a hero!_

"GO IZUMA!" "DO IT MIDORIYA!" "BRING IT DOWN!" "You can do it!" the onlookers screamed.

**"BURST THROUGH YOUR LIMITS!"** Izuma shouted for everyone to hear.

**"AND GO BEYOND!"** Midoriya yelled in tandem.

**"PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The machine gave a final cry before finally falling down and crashed in a badly wrecked state, causing the ground to shake due to the impact and dust to be scattered everywhere. The very clouds above them were also blown away by the force unleashed, clearing the sky and smoke, letting the bright light illuminate the entire area. The machine's orange eyes flickered for a moment, before it faded completely along with the broken core.

Midoriya only had a moment to feel elated at the apparent victory before he realized he realized he was free falling. Izuma quickly used the falling pieces of the destroyed giant as footholds, and snatched Midoriya out of the air. Even though he was tired, he still had enough strength left to soften both of their fall and landed with a crash, the two boys tumbling to a stop a few metres away from the defeated machine giant.

Lying flat on the ground, Izuma panted heavily glanced at the pile of junk behind him, silently praying they the monstrosity was finally down.

"Did…did we do it?" Midoriya Izuku asked while he got up painfully, his entire body battered.

"Yes…yes we did." Izuma could not help but flash a proud grin at Midoriya. "You'll make a great hero."

Feeling too tired to speak for now, the both of them stared peacefully at the clear skies above, for the battle of Musutafu's abandoned industrial district was over.

The respective groups of students ran towards the Izuma and Midoriya, rejoicing for this victory.

"Awesome job leader!" Ikazuchi said as he supported Izuma.

"Thanks…but," Izuma said as he addressed his group of friends as a whole. "All of you did an outstanding job today."

"We should probably find someone we can talk to soon; everyone will want some answers for us no doubt." Guren said.

"Speaking of finding people; what about the pipsqueak?" Hanabi asked. "We hid her somewhere safe beforehand right?"

"Setsuna, if you please?" Izuma asked, and the girl with scarlet eyes appeared from behind everyone. All the present personnel looked to she that she had a little girl in her arms. "Proactive as always…thanks."

"No problem." Setsuna replied as she set the squealing girl down to the ground.

"Izuma-nii!" The little girl beamed as she was set down. "I want to see the big bad robot go BOOM again!"

Todoroki Mio extended her arms like she was demonstrating how the giant robot exploded into tiny bits and pieces, making Fubuki and Guren sweatdrop.

"They brought a child?" Uraraka wondered aloud as she and the others looked at the eighth newcomer.

She was the height of a typical 5 to 6-year-old child, meaning that she was waist-high with a little baby fat on her. She had bright neon-blue eyes while her snow white hair fell loosely on her shoulders. She wore a teddy bear pyjama with a hood. A pair of children's sneakers completed the look. What caught everyone's attention was a metal mask which dangled from her neck.

The one thought that went through the minds of all the girls in the vicinity simply went along the lines of:** KAWAII!**. She was like a more playful version of Eri! Luckily, this thought was squealed out in all the girls' minds instead, sparing the boys and men from having their ears bleed from high-pitch squeals.

"Maybe next time Mio. I have enough with fighting gigantic opponents for today." Izuma sighed tiredly while ruffling Mio's hair, making the girl pout by puffing out her cheeks in an adorable manner.

It was then that Mio noticed Yaoyorozu and Todoroki Shoto, and the girl let out an excited gasp. Her eyes widened with surprise and a large smile formed on her face.

"Papa! Momma!" Mio squealed as she flew at the two UA hero students, tackling them in the process. "I missed you!"

"Wh-what!?" Todoroki and Yaoyorozu exclaimed with stunned expressions as the little girl tried to wrap her arms around her parents.

The rest of the students, teachers and pro-heroes froze when they hear those words that came out of the little girl's mouth. Many of them had looks of pure shock while their eyes widened completely. Todoroki himself was at a loss for words as the girl hugging him.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" It didn't take long before everyone screamed out the same thing. "SAY WHAT!?"

"Here we go again…" Hanabi grumbled as she witnessed this reaction for the umpteenth time today.

"K-Kids these days are so bold…how scary!" Mount Lady whispered, making Kamui Woods smack her head in a comical manner.

"You idiot! They are in highschool for goodness sake! You think something like that is possible!? The only thing scary here is the way you think!"

"Okay, I have enough of this crap!" Bakugo, who's limited patience had finally been pushed over the edge by today's events, stomped his foot down and exploded in a fit of confused anger. "JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"I am wondering the same thing." A voice called out.

The group turned to see Aizawa and an Inspector Kenji who just arrived at the disaster site move up to face the mysterious saviours.

"Are you the leader of this group of individuals?" Kenji asked, his tone not jovial at all even though the massive threat of the day was finally dealt with.

"I am" Izuma said as he observed Inspector Kenji.

"We need all of you to come for questioning. You have no right to refuse."

"Wait just a second-! Those guys saved us!" Kirishima yelled. "If not for them, some of us would have been goners!"

"That may be so," Aizawa stated irritably. "But the fact still remains that they barged into this area without anyone noticing, beat the 5 terrorist members easily and on top of that, knew how to deal with that giant machine. If that's not suspicious, then what is?"

Aizawa then turned his attention to Izuma and gave him a hard glare. "We only complied with your plan because of the situation, so we expect you to give us your full cooperation. Understand?"

"You are straightforward as always Aizawa-san." Izuma chuckled. "That's fine. Looks like we have a lot of things to talk about."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hmm." A lone figure raised an eyebrow as he kept a keen eye on everything that has happened. He smirked as he watched the Exodeus got taken down by the heroes.

"Even though its just a test run, wasn't it taken down a little too easily? Even with four quirks installed..." The man who spoke to himself was relatively slender, dressed in a black high-neck fitted shirt and trousers under a white priest's overcoat. His blue eyes which were partially hidden under his medium long brown hair was lidded with sadness as he sighed. "Heroes are more resilient than I thought...what a failure."

"That test killed approximately half of the present police force and severely injured the pro-heroes. And you called that a failure?" A deep voice said from a communicator attached to the man's ear. "The way you think scares me as always. I can never understand why you call yourself Seraph."

"This name was bestowed upon me by the master, to symbolize my being as a humble angel who embraces everything with my wings. The strong, the weak, the innocent and even the false and deceitful people." His voice was smooth and suave, the kind that will make anyone who converses with him feel relaxed, if they didn't know the hidden nature of this man.

"Enough of your babbling." The second voice spoke from the communicator and instructed Seraph. "Retrieve the core and report back to the master immediately. I need not remind you that no one must see you."

"That goes without saying." Seraph smiled as he revealed a broken mangled orange machine core in his hand. "As God's angel, it is my utmost duty to fulfill his desires with the best of my ability."

"Fast as always." The man on the communicator praised. "Come back and give your report Seraph. A pity we can't bring back Lobo though, people with rare ideals such as him are always so fun to work with."

"It is truly a pity, but…in the end his overconfidence from thinking that his opponents were mere children led to his demise. The idea of splitting up from the start was an extremely bad idea."

"Well then...enjoy this victory while you can heroes." Seraph gave the celebrating group of kids one last wry smile before turning away. "It appears that the fates have spared your lives today. I certainly hope to meet all of you under more...favorable circumstances."

He then raised both hands and placed his fingers perpendicular to his thumb to create a rectangular shape. An orange glowing octagonal-shaped outline with a yin-yang symbol appeared underneath him and enveloped him with light as he muttered:

**"Octagonal Transfer."**

A flash of light enveloped the area, and the man was gone.

.

.

.

**A/N: So...what do you guys think? Give a comment!**


	11. Awkward Meetings

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. Now that the giant threat's been settled, questions arise and the future children now face a new challenge.

To muk854: Thanks for your reviews so far. The comments really help with the motivation.

To VanirNord : Long time no see too. This story actually takes place quite late with the manga series so I have to be careful as to how to proceed. I hit a block midway.

To the others: Thanks for reading this story!

**Chapter 11: Awkward meetings**

.

The sun was setting against the horizon as the bus from Musutafu Industrial District, Banki, made its way back to UA. The setting sun was casting ever-changing shadows within the bus interior as every student sat tiredly, exhausted from today's events; even Bakugo was too tired to start a racket. A couple of them had gauze and bandages wrapped around them like mummies, and the worst of their injuries taken care of, courtesy of Recovery Girl. She had taken a special emergency trip to the disaster site and gave all the injured a large smooch. Mineta had a couple of broken ribs from Cinderblock's attack, Kirishima had a broken arm, Ashido had multiple cuts and suffered a blunt blow to the head, Tokoyami's condition was similar to Mineta, the rest had minor injuries and burns. Recovery girl initially wanted them to take a direct trip to the hospital after healing their worst injuries, but under the insistence of Principal Nezu, they were to be returned to the school first for a meeting before they rest.

However, despite all the things that happened, every single student's attention was focused on the 8 youths who have mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

In the bus, the front half where two rows of seats faced each other like a subway carriage sat the 'future' children of the UA students, along with a couple of class 1-A students. On the back half of the bus sat the majority of the class 1-A heroes.

But, the students of UA were not sitting together the same way as they did during the morning. The respective pairs during the day were clearly avoiding each other (save for Bakugo), keeping their distance from each other as the awkwardness of the situation finally caught up to them.

Uraraka sat in her spot as she watched Izuma and Oruka, the latter resting her head on her brother's shoulder as she took a nap, tired from today's events. Izuma on the other hand, was fiddling with the two gauntlets on his hands, pressing a few buttons and making them transform into two white bracelets. In fact, all of the costumes the mysterious group of children possessed are able to transform into compact forms.

Seeing Uraraka's astonished reaction, he smiled and pointed at his gadgets. "Most of our gear are designed to be sealed into bracelets like this. Its more convenient this way."

"Eh? No I wasn't…" Ochako realised that Midoriya was also staring at Izuma but he sat near the back of the bus. A couple of students like Hakagure, Ojirou and Koda who sat at the middle of the bus looked at this exchange with concerned expressions, but neither of them dared to break a silence between these two groups of people. Ochako gazed at Midoriya for a moment, only to see him turn away after meeting her eyes hesitantly. This caused her heart to twinge slightly and a sad frown to form on her face. The word 'embarrassed' is putting it too lightly.

"Give it time." Izuma assured her. "He'll come around. Everyone does."

Ochako looked back at Izuma.

"How could you say that you are our kid?" Ochako whispered with a hint of stress in her voice. "There are limits to jokes."

"You think we are joking?" Izuma raised an eyebrow at her. "But then again, I never really expected you to believe us."

"It's…it's just that…" Ochako struggled to find the right words to say.

"Yes?"

"How could anyone believe what you say!?" Ochako hissed softly.

"No matter what anyone else thinks, what I have said has been nothing but the truth." Izuma maintained eye contact with Ochako and gave her a strong look. He was looking at her with Midoriya's eyes. He had the exact look when Midoriya was determined to do something, a look which Uraraka was very familiar with, and it unnerved her a little.

"You and the others appeared out of nowhere, claimed to be some of our classmates' children and expect us to believe you?" Iida who had been watching this awkward exchange, had enough and raised a fair point.

"Deku-kun and I…are not like that." Uraraka paused for a moment and almost wanted to glance back at Midoriya, before replying back to Izuma. "How could you be our kid?"

"It's almost amazing how much denial you are still in."

Ochako was about to answer back when Izuma decided to cut her off.

"All those times you interacted with him, are you saying that you never thought Dad was nothing more than a friend? When Lobo was about to crush him and you wanted to sacrifice your own life to let him escape, would you have done that for any other person?"

Ochako couldn't form a response.

"Ochako-chan is that true!?" Asui Tsuyu asked the blushing girl sitting beside her.

"Those feelings you felt when you were taking the provisional hero license," Izuma continued. "Were those fake as well? Among the girls, he has paid extra attention to you, you know?"

"That's…"

"There's nothing wrong with denying what you think is incorrect." Izuma stated while he continued to fiddle with his hero support items. "But your heart tells you otherwise. The only person who knows your true feelings is yourself."

Ochako leaned back on her seat and sighed as she cupped her blushing face, still finding the whole situation hard to believe. She couldn't help but think back to when they left Banki, the abandoned industrial district.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The entire area of Banki, where the battle of the humongous robot known as the Exodeus just took place was least to say, chaotic.

Kenji Tsuragamae certainly got his work cut out for him. The chief of the police had seen many things in his life before, but never something this large of a scale when it comes to missions and capturing villains. The police force has always prided themselves on achieving near zero casualty rates due to careful planning and superb cooperation from the Pro-Heroes, but after today's events, it would be hard for the police force to explain to the higher-ups. Forget about the enormous paperwork that needs to be done for damages to the area, the fact that nearly a hundred policemen died has put a large stain on the police's track record. If there was just a small piece of silver lining, it was that Inspector Tsukauchi was just wounded and very much alive.

A temporary headquarters was set up within a short span of time, where emergency medical personnel had been dispatched to treat the wounded. But in a separate area, the bodies of the brave policemen who have been killed in the line of duty lay in neat rows, covered by makeshift blankets and sheets. As the dog-faced chief of the police force arrived at the scene, he found himself staring blankly at the abandoned industrial district, taking in the horrific scene of countless bodies of his subordinates, and people crying for the loss of their friends. Kenji gritted his teeth, but nevertheless gave a deep bow at the perished officers.

_Thank you for your bravery and service for all these years._

"Chief Kenji?" Inspector Tsukauchi hobbled over with a broken leg as he saw his boss, earning a nod and a quick pat on the back, as Kenji was glad that he was still alive.

"Report. Everything you know."

Tsukauchi ushered Kenji to one side to survey the damage done to the area. Most of central part of the district had been razed to the ground by the giant robot known as an Exodeus, and its remains were piled in the centre of the destroyed buildings. A large radius of the site has been cordoned off, and many Pro-Heroes, police, firemen and excavation workers are working hard to take the wreckage apart.

"They're trying to break it apart as we speak." Tsukauchi told Kenji. "The samples will be sent to various research centres and our own headquarters, hopefully to figure out what that thing was."

"Fill in me more on that later." The dog-man stated. "What of the five members of the terrorist group 'Mad Dog'?"

"About that…the members Allequin Shawl, Fomu Kenichi, Yogan aka Incinerator and the leader Lobo Bramstrum have been successfully apprehended. Apparently, they were brought down by a unknown group of students thought to be acquaintances of the UA hero course students."

Explained by Tsukauchi, Allequin and Fomu have been found knocked unconscious, the former had bleeding from all her ears and mouth while the latter had multiple burn marks all over his body. The leader Lobo was knocked out of commission with a concussive blow to the head, and was quickly placed in a metal strait-jacket designed to prevent strength-based criminals from escaping. When the police came to retrieve the lava-quirk villain Yogan, they were baffled to see him frozen in a steaming ice prison, his mouth frozen in a scream. Due to the ice not melting, they had no choice was to thaw out the block of ice and trolleyed him away with the rest of his partners in crime, ready to be sent straight to Tartarus for questioning.

"You mentioned four of them." Kenji frown as the numbers don't add up. "Wasn't there a fifth member?"

"Well about that…" The inspector's voice trailed off as he decided to lead Kenji further into the site where a group of forensic police were working. "It's better for you to see it for yourself."

Kenji's eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Right in front of both of them, laid the body of the criminal known as Cinderblock, or what was left of him intact. His fat head was decapitated and flung not too far from his body, along with both of his arms which were cut in a similar fashion. The perished villain's eyes bulged in terror and his mouth was open in a silent scream at the end of his life, slightly unnerving both the police officers.

"T-this is-!" Kenji Tsuragamae hissed.

One rookie who followed them saw this gory scene and used one hand to clamp his mouth. That proved futile as the bile built up and he was forced to kneel and empty out the contents of his stomach. The chief of police merely calmed himself down before speaking again.

"Who did this?"

"Most likely, one of the members of the group which mysteriously appeared was responsible." Tsukauchi answered his superior. "We probably should meet with the leader of this group. They are currently with the rest of the UA hero course together with Eraserhead."

"Good," Kenji narrowed his eyes and followed Naomasa as he led him to the boy who has aided in defeating the giant monstrosity. Should he be grateful to the boy, Kenji wasn't sure, but the youth still was suspicious to say the least. "Let's meet him. I have a lot of questions for him."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"You think everything's gonna be alright?" Fubuki asked with his hands resting behind his head, ten minutes after he saw his leader following the police chief for questioning in a private room.

"Obviously! I mean-we saved the day, right?" Ikazuchi added with a hopeful tone, his hero support item: the electrical guitar slung back behind his back.

"You idiot." Hanabi snapped while gesturing to the mess they all made to the industrial district. "You think they're gonna laud us with flowers and thank us for our service? I'll be surprised if they decided to let us off for trespassing on their work or whatever. The hero laws back in this day are still a pain in the ass."

"She…has a point." Fubuki agreed, even though he didn't really like how Hanabi bluntly stated that, when they have clearly saved multiple lives today.

"Besides," Hanabi jerked her thumb back at Setsuna who was silently observing the conversation from the side. "Miss Assassin here killed someone right? I doubt they're going to let her off the hook just because 'there is no other option' right?"

"Looks who's talking." Guren scoffed. "Didn't you give your opponent severe burns and caused him to faint? I'm surprised the poor guy is still alive."

"I…am sorry for the trouble I caused." Setsuna lowered her head and apologized. "This was my own decision, and I am solely responsible…"

"No one's blaming you Setsuna." Fubuki told the scarlet-eyed girl while giving Hanabi a slight glare. "If anything, they should be thanking you for saving the lives of four students from that psychopath. Cinderblock was his name, right? If it were me, I would have frozen his sorry ass for all eternity in a dry ice coffin."

"That's right. You're not the only one with blood on your hands-!" Ikazuchi was cut off when the black/red haired girl Guren punched him in the gut to shut him up before anyone hears those words. "Ouch! Watch the jacket!"

"Anyways…" Guren stepped in and added her two cents. "The fact that we helped to apprehend the villains while taking down that Exodeus should put us in a somewhat positive light. Even if some of us have to resort to…drastic measures."

"Let's all trust my brother." Oruka Midoriya let out a small smile as she held Mio Todoroki in her arms, with permission from her older sister Guren lest she wander off somewhere without anyone knowing. "Knowing him, Izuma will find a way to explain all this."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

While the children spoke amongst themselves, the students of UA were also having a quiet but similar conversation. The boy's circle was rather heated at the moment.

"Are the things they just said true?" Shoji, the dupli-arms quirk user who was considered one of the calmest in the class could not help but be baffled by the situation. "They are your children?"

"Shoji-kun," Iida interrupted while waving his arm in habit. "They are around our age, something like that is definitely not possible. They are definitely lying."

"For what purpose could they possibly have for lying?" Kirishima interjected when he remembered the girl called Setsuna saving him. "They saved our asses back there. If not for them, I would have definitely died! No matter what, I believe that they are good people."

"But even if you say that…the fact that they claim to be our 'children'," Todoroki said, the word felt foreign and weird when he said it himself. "…is a little to disbelieving and far-fetched."

"But…" Shoto added. "You can't deny the fact that they look scarily like us."

"Tell me about it," Sero took a glance at the 2 boys of the group in the distance. "The three boys look exactly like Todoroki, Kaminari and Midoriya! Take out the hairstyle and the hero suit, I definitely can't tell you guys apart! Not only that, the girl with the blond hair looks and talks like Bakugo. Now that's scary!"

"Shut it tape-arms!" Bakugo shouted and growled in irritation. "The fact that we even have to debate about this is stupid! Those bastards are lying and that's it! Unless you noobs are stupid enough to believe that children crap, and play right into their tune!"

"But here's the question." Tokoyami raised Kirishima's earlier point. "What benefit would they have for lying?"

"Unless…they're not."

"Midoriya?" Kirishima asked the curly-haired boy who has finally decided to speak up. "What do you mean?"

"If they had some ulterior motive and wanted to hurt us," Midoriya reasoned. "They would have done it while we were wounded by the villains. If they were villains, why go all this trouble just to tell us they are our children?"

"Deku…" Bakugo said to him. "Don't tell me you believe in this crap!?"

"I don't know Kacchan…I just felt…" Midoriya recalled when he fought the giant robot together with Izuma. "I feel a connection to that boy called Izuma..."

"Him? Oh, you mean that boy who looks like you Midoriya."

"Kaminari?" Ojirou noticed how his blone electric-quirk classmate was unusually quiet and unenergetic. "It's unlike you to be this quiet. What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing…" Kaminari stole a glance at Jirou Kyoka, who was having a similar conversation with the girls in the class, who just continued to ignore his gaze. "Nothing at all…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I refuse to believe it." Jirou defiantly stated while surrounded by the rest of the girls in her class, her expression livid. "I refuse to believe that kid is mine and that Kaminari!"

"Jirou chan, you have to calm down a bit." Hagakure smoothed the earphone-jack girl. "We all can't believe it."

"They are definitely hiding something…we can't trust them!"

"I can't believe we're talking about this!" Ashido cried out in exasperation and gestured towards Yaoyorozu and Uraraka. "They saved us and that's good enough! Right Yaomomo?"

"That isn't the issue here Ashido-san!" Yaoyorozu stated. "The fact that they claim themselves to be our children is too much! I refuse to believe that even if they saved us!"

"But, aren't your quirks similar kero?" Tsuyu Asui raised a fair point. "That girl who looks like you uses a fire quirk if I remember correctly. The girl similar to Ochako-chan has a gravity quirk. The boy called Ikazuchi has earphone jacks. When people have kids, the quirks they received are usually the same as one of their parents or a mix of the two. Isn't that right?"

"Jirou-chan's earphone jacks are also one of a kind. There's no way someone with a different family can-!"

"ENOUGH!" Jirou shouted. "I refuse to believe this. Even for a joke, this is too much!"

"Jirou chan!" Uraraka hissed with a finger in a hush motion. "They can hear you!"

Jirou casted a quick glance at Ikazuchi, who noticed her outburst and gave his mother a cheerful wave. This caused Jirou to quickly look away with an embarrassed frown, realising how rude she was just now.

"…I know this sounds crazy, but…" Uraraka mumbled out to her classmates, earning their full attention as she put the tips of her index fingers together. "I feel a connection when I'm near that girl, Oruka…I can't explain it, but it feels like I met someone dear whom I've forgotten for a long time."

Jirou's eyes widened in shock at Ochako's words.

"You felt it too?" Yaoyorozu finally asked.

"Whenever I'm with her," Uraraka continued. "I feel this urge to be closer with her…to know more about her…I-I feel that she is an important part of me. I-I don't know how to explain this! All I know is that those people are definitely not enemies!"

"Uraraka…" Jirou and Momo exchanged looks; they knew exactly what Uraraka was talking about, but they chose not to voice it out. Jirou herself looked slightly distraught by all this information.

It was then when Mio Todoroki decided to get off Oruka's lap and trod over to the group of UA girls with gleaming eyes.

"Momma!" Mio waved her hands and approached Yaoyorozu. "Huggy!"

"Eh…?" Yaoyorozu didn't know how to react, while Ashido just squealed with delight and crouched down to look closer at the adorable little white-haired girl.

"She is just so CUTE!" Ashido hugged her instead much to Mio's delight and rubbed her cheek against her. "How could anyone resist her!?"

However, a few locks of Ashido bushy hair tickled Mio's nose, causing her nose to twitch and making her take a quick breath in…

"Ah…ah…ah…"

"OH SHIT!" Ikazuchi noticed this and quickly warned everyone. "Get away from her and fast! She's gonna blow!"

"Wai-wha-! Everyone get behind me and don't get close to Mio!" Fubuki heard his companion's warning and quickly forced all the students and surrounding police to hide behind him while he erected a wall of ice.

"What's happening!?" Hanta Sero asked frantically as he followed the crowd and hid behind Fubuki.

"It's her quirk! Stay down if you don't want to get burnt!"

"ACHOO!" A sudden expulsion of hot white vapor erupted from Mio's body as she sneezed cutely and enveloped the entire area with hot, white cloud, causing Fubuki's ice barrier to melt slightly from the heat.

"This is…" Yaoyorozu observed and felt the hot mist in the air. "Steam?"

"Yes…my sister Mio's quirk is 'Steam'." Guren answered her mother as she picked Mio up in her arms after the coast was clear, the little girl giggling as she waved her tiny hands at her own quirk's doing. "By increasing the temperature of her own body, she is able to evaporate the water content in her body and release it as steam. You can't believe how much trouble she is when she has a sneezing fit…nice save Fubuki."

"Just make sure she has her mask on next time…" Her brother grumbled. "Last time this happened, she turned my bedroom into an instant sauna…"

Before anyone could make a comment on that, Izuma stepped out of a private room after talking to Chief Kenji and Inspector Tsukauchi, both of them following behind the curly green-haired boy.

The three of them approached the group of students.

"I've spoken with Mr…Midoriya here." Kenji glanced between Izuma and Izuku, still cannot believing that there is a Midoriya lookalike in his presence. "You are free to go back to UA highschool together with the rest of your team and students. I have already explained the situation to Aizawa and the UA principal Nezu. He will be speaking to you again."

The children of the future let out a sigh of relief at this.

"We appreciate your kindness Chief Tsuragamae." Izuma thanked the dog-human chief of police. "I do hope what we discussed could be useful to you."

"I'm sure it will be. Let me give you my thanks for helping in today's events. One thing for sure, you have saved countless lives." Kenji shook Izuma's hand while he cast a frown at Setsuna, who was standing behind Izuma.

"Thank you. I'll be taking them all back to UA." Eraserhead told Kenji and proceeded to usher everyone back to the bus. "I'll send Principal Nezu your regards."

Once the hero students have left, Kenji let out a deep, tired sigh and took a seat with a hand massaging his temple.

"Chief?" Naomasa asked with concern. "Was it what he told you just now?"

"He wasn't lying, was he?"

"No sir," Tsukauchi had activated his quirk during the entire time he was with Izuma. "That was unbelievably the truth."

Kenji then casted a look in the direction which the children have left.

"Let's just hope what he said doesn't come to pass."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

.

While Ochako was dwelling on her thoughts, her other classmates weren't doing so much better either.

Yaoyorozu was sitting at the middle of the bus with Guren and Mio in front of her, while Todoroki was clearly trying to create some distance from each other by sitting at the back next to Midoriya. Yaoyorozu herself had a worried expression whist Todoroki looked listless, so it was unclear who was feeling more awkward, and the two tried their best not to look in each other's direction.

Being forced to look at the front, Momo couldn't help but feel various emotions as she saw Mio sleeping soundly in her sister Guren's lap. She almost wanted to brush her hand through her youngest…_daughter_'s white hair, but stopped herself.

"She's…my daughter…" She thought bitterly. "Our…daughter."

That though caused her to blush momentarily as she realised what that would mean.

The tension between Jirou and Kaminari was much, much worse. Their interaction had been rocky since the start of the day, and it looked to everyone that they can't be bothered to talk, walk near or even look each other in the eye. Kaminari wanted to talk to Jirou initially, but a sharp glare from the said girl caused him to back out and squirm back in his seat, making the surrounding boys wince at what their classmate was going through right now. Ikazuchi, upon looking at this exchange, merely let out a sad sigh.

Bakugo was currently staring daggers at Hanabi, both the former and latter crossing their arms and spent half of the journey staring into deep space. Bakugo's daughter was sitting alone behind the driver, and occasionally glared back at Bakugo.

"That's it dipshit," Hanabi finally said out loud. "I have enough of you trying to kill me off with your stares. What's the problem you have with me!?"

"What's with you asshole?" Bakugo countered back. "Ever since you came out of nowhere, you have been trying to pick a fight with me! The only problem I have with you is how your damn brain works!"

"Looks like you have a death wish before you even want to graduate!" Hanabi retorted with an angry tick-mark on her noggin. "Heck, how do you even become a hero in the first place!? Your face looks more like the devil than a hero dammit!"

"What the hell you just say!? You trying to start something!?"

"Bring it on! I'll finally settle the score with you, old man!"

"I'm gonna blow your ass up to kingdom come!"

"H-How vulgar!" Iida cried out at this painful exchange.

Thankfully, Aizawa had enough and turn around to give his own glare at the two ash-blonde youths, his hair rising angrily with red flashing eyes, thus ending the volatile conflict between the two explosion-quirk heroes.

Setsuna, was strangely on the best terms with the students of class 1-A. Kirishima and Ashido had decided to sit near her and started to ask questions profusely, with the black-haired girl slightly weirded out by the attention she was getting. Though, her quiet demeanour was proving to be a conversation-stopper, but she was liked by some students…somewhat. Some of the other students were slightly wary after she proclaimed herself to be the daughter of Stain, the Hero Killer.

Seeing how unbearable the atmosphere in the bus was, Fubuki couldn't help but worry.

"Izuma…I sure hope you know what you are doing."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Back in UA High:**

When Principal Nezu heard the news that all the students are coming back safe and sound from Chief Tsuragamae, he felt the tension in his shoulders ease up as he slumped slightly on his chair. It was an error on his part that he wanted to send the student on such a mission. Terrorist were different to ordinary villains with regards to how they value human life. Some of them were willing to kill hundreds in cold blood for the sake of their cause. Perhaps it was too soon to send them for such missions as part of their training. Nezu needed to re-evaluate on that front.

But what worried Principal Nezu and Toshinori more was the mysterious metal giant which appeared out of nowhere and wreaked havoc everywhere. His thoughts were broken when the door to his office opened and a group of students with Aizawa Shoto leading them walked into the room.

They had heard the situation from Kenji, but they still could not believe what they were witnessing now. Toshinori, the former No.1 hero could only stare with his mouth agape, as he looked at the members of the new group who have returned with the UA students of class 1-A. Eight people, but the fact that they closely resembled some of the students they knew made them stunned beyond words. The two groups of students split themselves and stood in the centre of the office, allowing the two school personnel to compare the youth's appearance.

"M-My word!" Yagi cried astonished as he compared Izuma and Izuku. "Two Midoriya shounens?"

The confusion and surprise lasted for a short while before the Nezu cleared his throat and requested for silence. He scanned the group, with the members giving him a small 'hello' or a nod for acknowledgement. When his eyes met with Izuma, he knew instinctively that he was the leader of the unknown group.

Nezu cast Izuma a firm gazed and asked.

"Are you the leader of this group?" Nezu asked.

"I am." Izuma answered.

"I've heard the situation from the chief of police," Nezu continued. "But would you mind introducing yourselves to everyone here?"

"Understood, Principal Nezu." Izuma raised his voice and repeated their introductions for everyone in the room to hear. "I am Midoriya Izuma, son of Midorya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako."

"On my right is my younger sister, Midoriya Oruka."

Izuma then gestured to his left. "These three are the Todoroki siblings: Todoroki Fubuki, Todoroki Guren and Todoroki Mio."

"The boy with the guitar is Kaminari Ikazuchi."

"The two girls at the end are Bakugo Hanabi and Akaguro Setsuna. I trust that you can tell who is who."

Izuma then motioned towards the entire group of eight.

"We are from the future."

Those words sounded like a joke, but coming out of Izuma's mouth, there was only doubt in everyone's mind.

"I…would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised like this…" Nezu started to say, as the mouse-like animal principal went on. "Your claims of being the children to certain individuals seemed rather…grounded. But I still need you to go to Recovery Girl's office to take a blood test before the day ends. Is that okay with you?"

"No problem, if that convinces you."

"I appreciate the cooperation. Moving on to the more serious topic…" Nezu continued as he gave Izuma his undivided attention. "How are you children from the future? Time travel is something rather…"

"I know that it is something rather out of this world," Izuma explained. "But what if I told you we know someone who has a quirk which allows us to time travel?"

Principal Nezu and Toshinori's eyes widened at this revelation.

"Impossible!" Iida Tenya butted in and shouted. "A quirk which allows one to travel time? Something that broken can't exist! It's against the laws of nature!"

"No…quirks that affect one's perception of time aren't uncommon." Nezu stated. "There was once a pro-hero named O'Clock whose quirk allows him to move so fast it looked like time has stopped. I also once met a man whose quirk allow him to retrace his movements up to ten seconds before. But I never heard of powerful temporal quirks such as what you said."

"Well it exists alright." Izuma told them. "The temporal manipulation quirk 'Chronicle'. One aspect of its power is its ability to send individuals to a time they do not exist. The quirk responsible for bringing us here."

"You probably seen our arrival a few days ago. There was a freakish storm and a burst of light." Oruka added.

_"You caused that storm?"_ Nezu thought back to the weird display of light in the news a couple of days ago.

"If that's the case, where is the user?" Nezu asked. "A powerful quirk like that cannot possibly come without substantial drawbacks."

"She's…not here at the moment." Izuma explained calmly, though his team could sense slight panic. "She's due to meet us soon."

"So there's one more person?"

"Anyways…if what you're saying is true, why are you here?" Nezu asked his final question. "What is your purpose?"

"We were in the midst of training our quirks in a secluded area as part of our hero training." Izuma explained slowly. "Our classmate was trying to activate her quirk when she unexpectedly opened a time portal to this era, causing all those in the vicinity to get sucked in. Everyone you see here fell into the portal together, but the girl herself got sucked in a little later."

"What does that mean…?"

"Time tunnels are somewhat…counter-intuitive, meaning to say unpredictable." Izuma elaborated. "Even though she was seconds away from us when we travelled here, she may end up taking days or even months to arrive here."

"In other words, you all arrived here by accident?" Nezu concluded with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have any way of contacting anyone you know?" Toshinori asked the boy leader.

"There's no way to go back besides our classmate who accidentally sent us here in the first place. When we got here, we realised that we were sent back approximately twenty or so years into the past. We scouted the area and found you all at the industrial district Banki by coincidence. We merely wanted to seek some help, though it turns out we just arrived in the nick of time to save them from the terrorists." Guren said.

"And the robot? You seemed to know an awful lot about it during the fight according to the police. Apparently, it just fell out of the sky according to some of our students' statements."

"The Exodeus is an adversary we are used to fighting in our time." Izuma stated simply. "An enemy grunt we know all too well. We didn't expect one to appear there out of all places."

"What are your quirks?" Yagi asked out of curiosity. "I assume you must be hero students enrolled in UA in your time."

The seven newcomers smiled as they stated one by one.

"Hypergravity" Oruka stated. "I can make anything heavier by touching them, but the effect wears off after 10 seconds if I lose contact."

"Inferno." Guren showed her arm wreathed in flames. "Pyrokinesis"

"Absolute Zero." Fubuki showered the room with a few icicles flakes. "Cyrokinesis."

"Earphone Jacks." Ikazuchi smiled and showed his earlobes. "No explanation needed I guess."

"Explosion." Hanabi told everyone while creating a small explosion within her palm.

"Blood Crystallization" Setsuna said as she made a trail of fresh blood dance on her palm. "I'm able to control and harden my blood at will. The down side is that I have to replenish the iron in my body regularly."

"The little one's quirk allows her to expel steam from her body." Izuma said while ruffling Mio's head. "My quirk does not have an official name but it's the same as Midoriya Izuku's."

_"If that's the case…"_ Yagi thought as he observed the short green-haired boy. _"There's no doubt that he inherited One for All…!"_

The sound of thunder and the fall of heavy rain caught everyone's attention, making everyone silent again.

"We can continue this conversation another day." Principal Nezu told the eight future children and the rest of Class 1-A. "I understand that it has been a long day for all of you…I have requested for a day off, all lessons cancelled for tomorrow, to let you rest and recuperate. As for your children…"

His words unknowingly caused a couple of students to flinch.

"We'll settle this ourselves. We'll crash somewhere-!" Izuma began to say quickly.

"No. The school has decided to let all of your stay here in UA high under our surveillance." Aizawa cut in. "All of you are to stay with the students in Heights Alliance temporary until further instructions. The student dorms have more than enough rooms to accommodate 8 more people, though the boys may need to share."

"In order words, we are your prisoners?" Hanabi concluded and gave Aizawa an accusing glare.

"interpret it how you like. I prefer you use the term 'Special Visitors'."

"No problem. We're fine with it." Izuma said holding Hanabi back, in case things start to turn ugly. "We look forward to our stay here in UA. Just like before."

Izuma then bowed politely. "Thank you Principal Nezu."

The rest of his team followed suit and bowed before making their way out of the office. The students of 1-A also followed, albeit hesitantly.

"What do you think of their story?" Yagi whispered to the high specs-quirk principal as the two groups of students left.

"I am not sure. The idea of a quirk which allows time-travel does sound plausible…but…"

"But what?" Yagi asked.

"Was it truly an accident that they were forcefully sent back in time? I can also tell that the boy was hiding a few things from me."

"Can they be trusted?"

"I am not too sure about that either. But I sense no ill will from those kids…but we should remain on our toes for the time being."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Oruka asked her brother worriedly.

"Oh definitely." Izuma told her. "It's principal Nezu we're talking about here. No doubt he'll be watching us very closely."

"So, what now?"

"Just act natural and enjoy our stay for now." Izuma smiled. "The way things are going, we should avoid suspicion and play by their rules."

"Act natural you say?" Oruka frowned at that part. "The moment you revealed our parentage, nothing will ever be the same for parents or their friends. Was it truly a necessity to reveal we are their children?"

Izuma paused for a moment before answering tiredly.

"It is. If they ever want to survive what's coming."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

.

**In an unknown location:**

In a hidden room far beneath the surface, a group of four individuals sat around a table facing each other, their features hidden in shadows.

"What's taking so long?" A man's metallic voice grumbled impatiently as he scratched his face in irritation. "For one who travels at the near speed of light, he sure is a slowpoke."

"Give him time." The man at the head of the table said emotionlessly. "He should be coming in about…"

As to prove his point, an orange light illuminated the area before revealing a short brown-haired male who leisurely waltzed into the meeting.

"…now."

"My apologies for the wait." The man called Seraph smiled amiably as he took his seat. "I come with news. Lobo is down, but his attempt to escape has provided a successful test run of our little science fair project. He was beaten by the hero students of Japan's UA high school for aspiring heroes."

The others looked at each other upon hearing this, their expressions became unreadable.

"Hmpt." The first man scoffed. "He was beaten by a bunch of kids, but still is alive you say?"

"That's right."

"He should have died." The man continued. "A man who uses brute force to get the things he wants should have died in shame when he's beaten at his own game. PITIFUL! HYAHAHAHAHA!"

"True…but to be fair, an unknown group of students apparently interfered and took him down. If it weren't for them, Lobo would have probably won."

"Unknown you say?" The sole female next to Serpah echoed. "Pro-heroes?"

"Not any I knew from the hero register." Seraph replied. "But they were children of the same age as those students from UA."

"This generation of heroes-to-be sure are a handful these days..."

"Never mind that…" A third man's voice drawled out. "It'll be troublesome if he flaps his mouth, right? I suggest we get rid of the trash as soon as possible."

"In that case, let me go." The first man let a sadistic smile grace her features. "I was getting irritated from the lack of action, so I would be more than happy to spread out my wings for a bit."

"No. Seraph will go." The tall man sitting at the head of the table had other ideas. "Your quirk isn't the most suitable for covert operations. There is no need for the world to know of our existence. At least, not yet."

"Please leave that to me." Seraph assured with a smile. "I have a bit of a grudge with how he talked to me before, you see..."

"We'll leave that to you then Seraph."

"The test run has been completed successfully." The first male intoned to the group. "Lobo may have failed, but we have gained priceless battle data from this little endeavor. Now, it's time to start collecting the 'pieces', and bring the master's plan to fruition. Do any of you have any progress?"

"One of them is currently with the league of Villains." Seraph answered. "And I believe I know how to find them."

"Do what you must Seraph. If you need any assistance, just take Prometheus or Terminus with you." The first male formed a cruel smirk on his mouth. "I trust you know how to eh…_convince_ them."

"As you wish…all for the master."

"All for the master…" everyone repeated. "…for the day of Genesis."

.

.

**A/N: Write a comment!**


	12. New tenants, and restless nights

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to a new chapter of Boku no Hero Academia: Genesis Crisis. A shout out to:**

**Muk845: Thanks for the comments, it helps with the motivation. I'm happy that you liked this story.**

**To all those who are reading this so far: Thanks for your support! I welcome constructive feedback and your opinions.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 12: New tenants, and restless nights**

.

"All of you will be under the protection and surveillance of the UA high school from this day onwards. Until a time when we can properly figure out a way to find your friend, we expect your full cooperation and best behaviour." The words of Principal Nezu echoed in the minds of the students.

"I would appreciate it if you quit glaring at me like that." Aizawa stated dully as he led the tired students and 8 newcomers back to the Heights Alliance, with one particular girl with long ash-blonde hair casting a suspicious glare at the erasure-quirk teacher. "We still don't know much about you and your comrades, or how much of what you told us is true. So, until you are ready to give us more answers, you will be under our close watch."

"Just ignore her Aizawa Sensei." Ikazuchi laughed. "That's just her default face. Like father, like daughter-gebuh!"

A quick kick from Hanabi quickly shut the guffawing boy up, making some people sweatdrop.

"But Aizawa sensei," Iida spoke out suddenly, getting the teacher to look at the engine-quirk user. "wouldn't it be better to keep them elsewhere if you want to monitor them? Having them living in the dorms together with us students seems kind of…"

"This is something that the principal decided, so I trust that everyone of you will be responsible to make them feel welcomed. Since all of you are around the same age, I'm sure that you all will open up and get to know each other better – by the principal's reasoning." Aizawa explained, even though there was a tint of doubt in his voice.

"Oh yeah sure…" Hanabi muttered, being fully aware of one particular boy's suspicious glare in her direction. "I can _feel_ the love."

"Oh come on guys!" Mina spoke out with her voice full of excitement, attempting to bring up the mood. "It's not everyday we get to have eight new dorm mates! This calls for a party!"

"You better not." Aizawa warned with a stern stare which caused the atmosphere to die down again, prompting him to quickly usher them all into the dorm before the heavy rain hits them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]

**With Ochako:**

The rain came down steadily as Ochako stepped into her room. Not even bothering to change out of her hero costume, she simply laid down on her bed tiredly and sighed. No matter what she did, she could not get the image of the two kids Izuma and Oruka out of her mind.

The feeling of connection lingered on Ochako's mind like a curse. No matter how she tried to push it out, the faces of the two newcomers and Izuma's words kept playing itself continuously like a broken tape recorder.

_You were willing to sacrifice your life to save Midoriya. Would you have done that for any other person?_

"That's not true…" Ochako thought. "He's a dear friend, I would have done the same for my friends..."

_You cannot deny what your heart truly feels. You loved Dad. So much that you are willing to risk you life for him._

Ochako bit her lip and blushed furiously at that last thought. Forget about being tired and all, because of those words she figured that she won't be able to sleep at all.

Just when she was about to decide to wash up first in the common bathroom, a knock came from outside. Ochako gingerly trod over to receive her guest, and found herself staring face to face with the girl bearing large green eyes and rather messy shoulder-long brown hair.

"Eh…hi." Oruka hesitantly greeted while scratching her cheek in embarrassment. "Just thought I drop by. Do you mind?"

"Oh-oh no! of course not!" Ochako replyed in a rather flustered manner, surprised by her late-night visitor. "Come in."

Oruka stepped into Ochako's room, locking and closing the door as she did so, and looked around the room with bright eyes and a large smile as she took in every single detail of her normal-looking room.

"There's really nothing much to see here. It's rather dull."

"That's why I loved it." Oruka beamed back at the flustered girl. "You have the same tastes as me!"

The feeling of connection rose up again in the back of Ochako's mind. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, some sort of weird instinct was developing towards the girl infront of her.

"She has my hair…even if it's a little messy…even the way she acts reminds me of myself." Ochako thought.

"She has Deku-kun's eyes and those freckles too..."

_Deku-kun_.

She fell silent as she thought of the green-haired boy again and made silence envelop the room momentarily.

"How are your wounds?" Oruka decided to ask and try to break the ice a little between the two gravity-quirk users. "I know recovery girl did a great job, but just to be sure…"

"Uhm…its alright now thanks. Though I'm rather scared if it leaves a scar." Ochako said as she rubbed the part where Lobo grabbed her abdomen. "It's so embarassing…getting myself hurt like that during the mission. I'm a hero student trying to save lives, yet I end up getting saved."

Oruka frowned upon hearing that and grasped Uraraka's hand, making her yelp a little from the sudden contact.

"Scars do not represent weakness." Oruka stated firmly. "They show the world that we are stronger than whoever tried to hurt us. Do not let that experience lower your confidence, but push your forward to be even stronger than who you were before. By doing that, I'm sure you will save even more lives."

Those words overwhelmed Ochako with various emotions, and made her wonder where Oruka got all this confidence from. The more she looked at her lookalike, the more she realised that the image of Midoriya was slowly overlapping with the face of the girl talking to her.

"Even heroes need to depend on others," Oruka continued. "That's why you have your friends right?"

…

"We'll talk more tomorrow." Oruka told Uraraka as she gently slid off the mattress and made her way towards the door. "Have a nice rest mom."

Ochako was too tired to reply about the way she was addressed, and gave Oruka a small wave, the latter giving a gentle expression before she closed the door. She decided that she should at least brush her teeth first before even thinking about sleeping.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]

**With Hanabi:**

"Need some help?" Hagakure asked as she followed Hanabi to the unoccupied fourth floor of the Heights Alliance's girls wing, with Tsuyu Asui following behind.

The class never had many female students in the first place, so there was an abundance of rooms for the girl newcomers to choose from. Both Hanabi and Setsuna had taken up rooms on the seond floor beside Ashido Mina's room.

"No need." Hanabi muttered as she reached the room closest to the stairway. "I'll take it from here."

Hanabi placed her bag pack near the desk as she stepped into the slightly dusty room.

"Eto…Bakugo…chan?" Hagakure asked uncertainly.

"Just call me Hanabi." The ash-blonde girl told the invisible-quirk student. "Using my family name would be too confusing, same goes with the rest of my group."

"Well then Hanabi-chan!" Hagakure continued. "Thanks for saving us today!"

"Oh, forget about that." Hanabi sighed and proceeded to unpack. "Nothing you need to thank me for."

"If there's anything you want to ask, I just want to tell you that you can find any one of us." Hagakure smiled. "I know you're a little too unsociable, but I really hope that we can be friends!"

"…you guys better sleep. You all been through a lot today."

It was at this moment that they saw Bakugo walk out of the elevator in order to reach his own room, and his eyes met with Hanabi's.

"Tsk. You're staying on this floor!?"

"Well, blame the lottery." Hanabi told the grumbling explosion-quirk boy. "I look forward to seeing your face every morning old man."

"Call me Bakugo damn it! The next time I hear 'old man', I'm gonna kill you." Bakugo said as he sulked off to his own room."

"Butting heads right off the bat huh?" Hagakure commented as she watched the exchange between the two, like they were both volatile chemicals which were dangerously close to creating a horrible reaction.

"You haven't seen the worst I'm telling you." Hanabi said as she pulled out a shirt and a pair of baggy pants from her luggage.

"Say…Hanabi-chan?" Tsuyu decided to ask this time. "Is there a reason why you are on bad terms with your dad-I mean, Bakugo-kun kero?"

A tense silence filled the room.

"That's none of your business." The explosion-quirk girl replied curtly.

"…Sorry for asking like that kero." Tsuyu smiled sadly. "I'm just curious."

"Anything else you need Hanabi?"

"Nothing, thanks." A frowning Hanabi said as she placed her hero costume into the wardrobe. "I wasn't packing for a long trip anyway."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][[][][][][][][][]

**With Guren and Mio:**

In a spare room on the second floor right next to Jirou's, Todoroki Guren hummed a relaxing tune as she used a comb to brush Mio's hair, letting the brush smoothen her little sister's silken strands.

Mio initially voiced her desire to share a room with her mother, but seeing how awkward Momo was with her, Guren quickly declared that she and Mio would be staying in one room together. The inferno-quirk girl had already decided with her brother beforehand that Mio's needs during the night would be taken care of by the former.

Mio, with her legs swinging in the air while listening to Guren hum, began to doze off with half-lidded eyes as the calming voice of her older sister singing took its effect.

"Guren nee…" The small white-haired girl groggily rubbed her eyes and muttered. "Is mommy not happy to see us?"

"Nonsense you silly," Guren smiled as she placed the brush down and tucked Mio to sleep with her blanket, and crawled into it as well. "She's just a little shocked, that's all. We all love you."

Mio gave a little tired nod before closing her eyes, with her Guren rubbing her head forlornly. A flash of lightning and a rumble could be heard from outside, but Guren ignored it and proceeded to sleep as well.

She just hoped the next day wouldn't be so awkward anymore.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**With Yaoyorozu:**

Yaoyorozu Momo could not help but recall the horrible experience she had with the Lava-quirk villain.

_"Make one move, and the girl dies with a barbecue throat."_ Yogan grinned viciously, the nightmare kept replaying itself in the creation-quirk girl's mind. _"Time to die girlie!"_

The tall girl jolted back up from her sleeping posture and gasped for air, one hand caressing her throat where the villain's grip held her.

This was the first time…to be so close…with death. She was so close to dying…it just felt horrible, and a sick feeling was forming within her heart. She tried to shake those thoughts out of her mind, but the image of Yogan kept haunting her. She felt powerless. The confidence she had slowly built up had shattered and she have never felt this vulnerable before.

_"Good plan…but not good enough I'm afraid."_ The sickly-sweet voice clutched her heart like a vice, the burning hand threatening to scorch her throat. _"Not good enough to keep your life. Here's a barbecued throat!"_

Momo hugged her covers and cried silently, wishing nothing but the disappearance of the voice.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**With Jirou:**

Jirou watched as the dark-purple spiky-haired boy with the lightning-shaped tattoo looked around her room, his face broke into a grin when he saw the various musical instruments and equipment littered across the living space.

She was shocked when the boy appeared on her front door. She was suspicious of course, but she knew it was rude to decline the person who saved her life earlier during the day. After Ikazuchi promised that he only needed to take a few minutes of her time, she begrudgingly let her late-night visitor in.

"This is so nostalgic." Ikazuchi smiled as he carefully rubbed his finger on the bass guitar. "It's so rock'in here."

"You really shouldn't be here…" Jirou told the boy while folding her arms akimbo. "It's against the rules for boys to cross over to the girl's wing this late."

"It's not a crime if I'm not seen." Ikazuchi smiled back at his mother. "Sometimes you have to be flexible in life if you want to get the things you want, even if it means breaking a few rules now and then. Where's the fun if you keep obeying all the rules?"

"You're quite typical troublemaker aren't you." Jirou noted while the image of Kaminari superimposed itself onto the spunky boy in front of her.

"You always told me that I got my naughty ways from dad, and you keep berating me for it." Ikazuchi scratched his head sheepishly. "But even though you guys argue a lot, the two of you can be surprisingly lovey-dovey at times."

"Don't say that." The earphone-jack girl reacted a little too heatedly at his statement. "Kaminari and I aren't like that."

"You mean dad?" the earphone jack-quirk boy chuckled and replied. "Come on, give him some slack! He may be a troublemaker and a little bit of a flirt, but he also has a delicate side. He genuine cares for every single one of his classmates here. Especially you."

He faced Jirou at that last part and looked at her in the eye. "He's concerned about you since this afternoon. You've been giving him the cold shoulder, right?"

Jirou rubbed her arms and shook them slightly.

"It's not like that…"

"Do you hate him?" The boy asked again.

"Its just that…today has been tiring in more ways than one." Jirou answered uncertainly. "I just can't look at him in the eye any more…I'm sure he understands this."

"So, you're just going to ignore him then? You're more heartless than you look mom. If he hadn't distracted that villain woman before I rushed in, who know what could have happe-!"

"How do you know what I feel!?" Jirou felt the anger bubbling in her chest, letting loose after being held back for so long. "Everything was normal and fine…until you and your friends showed up! I'm grateful for you saving me and Kaminari, but why do you say that you are our child!? I…I just don't understand anything at this point!"

Ikazuchi was silent for a moment, then he smiled sadly.

"I understand your pain…and dad's. All I wish is for you two to just go back to normal tomorrow. Da-I mean Kaminari may not look like it, but he's also troubled by all this, and most of all by the way you were ignoring him."

"That's…"

"If you're angry…" Ikazuchi continued while he made his way back to the door. "Blame me and me only. Do not jeopardise the relationships you forged with your friends over this matter."

"It's late, so goodnight mom! I promise you that everything will be made clear soon, so don't worry! Love you!"

Jirou could only nod as Ikazuchi exited her room, leaving Jirou with conflicted thoughts and the endless rain beating on her window.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**With Setsuna:**

"You really don't have to do this…" Setsuna Akaguro muttered as she walked into her allocated room together with the boy with spiky red hair and the pink-skinned girl with horns.

"Nonsense! It's our job to formally welcome you into our UA dorms!" Kirishima grinned, crossing his arms.

"True that!" Ashido cheered a little too exaggeratedly. "It's not going to happen tonight, but we're definitely gonna celebrate the arrival of 8 new hero students in our dorm! Just how often do you think something like that ever happens!?"

"Anyways," Kirishima smiled. "Welcome aboard to class 1-A, my name is Kirishima Ejirou and this girl here is Ashido Mina. It's good to have you Setsuna."

The scarlet eyed girl did not know how to react and remained silent for a while. Her eyes darted to the healed wounds on Kirishima's right arm.

"Your arms…" Setsuna broke the silence. "Are they alright now?"

"Good as new, thanks to you man!" Kirishima chuckled and flex his arm as though to emphasized his point. "Speaking of which, your quirk is awesome! You can use your blood to create swords, traps and even heal wounds. Just what exactly can you _not_ do?"

"Talk about major girl power there!" Ashido added while swinging a pretend blade through the air imitating Setsuna. "I think out of all the new people I met today you surprised me the most!"

"I'm afraid you overestimate me," Setsuna politely declined their praises. "I was only able to defeat the villain thanks to Kirishima-san weakening him and exposing his weakness in the midst of the battle. Even in the face of danger, he was still standing tall in order to protect Ashido-san. I'm the one who should be impressed."

"Heh…is that so?" Ashido smirked and put her arm around Kirshima. "Thanks buddy!"

"D-don't mention it…" The boy blushed a little by this, making Setsuna smile a little.

"You can talk to all of us more often Setsuna." Ashido made a mental note of how beautiful Setsuna was when she smiled. "There's no need for you to be so shy."

The blood crystallization-quirk girl smiled sadly before turning away. "It's not wise to associate yourselves with a person who kills others. I shouldn't be here…my presence will be a hinderance to you all if people were to see you talking to me."

"Who cares what others think?" Setsuna blinked, her scarlet eyes turning to Ashido who stepped forward and grabbed her pale hands with her own. "You saved us, you kept the five of us alive while facing a strong villain. If that's not heroism, I don't know what is."

"You're a real hero man." Kirishima smirked, hands on his hips. "After today, I realised that I need to train even harder from now on. If someone of our age is able to be this strong, that means we are just not trying hard enough."

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful hero with that thinking," Setsuna told the hardening-quirk boy. "But it would be bad for you if you use someone like me as your motivation."

"There you go again with that 'someone like me'." Ashido sighed. "Why are you so hard on yourself?"

…

Setsuna chose not to reply to this and quickly bided the Kirishima and Ashido goodnight, escorting the two out of her room.

She slid to the floor slowly and looked at her hands; they were slim and had slender fingers, almost white like porcelain. But in the girl's eyes, they were dirty; caked with dried blood and bits of flesh from past victims. As she stared at the mirror placed at the opposite end of the room, she could envision countless corpses clinging onto her body, their rotting mouths opening and closing as they glared at her.

"You're wrong," Setsuna muttered quietly. "I'm no hero."

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sleep did not come easy for other various students of class 1-A; especially for Midoriya, Todoroki, and Kaminari.

The same can be said for Bakugo and Uraraka, but the two had at least been able to settle their minds to the point where they can drift off to sleep.

But for the three aforementioned students, sleep became impossible as each other had various thoughts regarding the events which happened today.

.

**With Midoriya:**

Midoriya lay on his side facing away from his new roommate, looking at the wall of his room. Izuma was sleeping on a borrowed futon and snoring beside Izuku's bedframe. He could hear the apparent inheritor of One for All turning in his sleep every now and then while the rain collided endlessly against the window.

"Just what is happening…?" Izuku muttered under his breath.

Ever since it was decided that Izuma would temporary share a room with him, Izuku was unable to get what Izuma said on the bus out of his head. Having the said boy beside him all day just made it impossible to calm the turmoil in his own heart. He may be avoiding Uraraka a little, but he still was attentive enough to overhear what Izuma had told his classmate.

You were willing to sacrifice your life to save Midoriya. Would you have done that for any other person? Even among the girls, he has paid special attention to you.

"That's not true." Izuku whispered to himself. Uraraka was a dear friend, the very first female friend he made ever since stepping into the UA entrance practical examination. While it was true that he had confided in her multiple times more than any other girl, she was just a good friend and nothing more.

_Those feelings you felt during the Provisional Hero License course, were those fake?_

"Uraraka-san's feelings?" Izuku frowned at that part. What was going through her mind during that time? He wasn't paying much thought at the time, and from the way Uraraka reacted to Izuma, he knew that the short green-haired boy wasn't lying. Did something happen to her during the license exam?

He had absolutely no idea, and his fingers ran through his curly hair in confusion.

It was true that to an extend that he has interacted with Uraraka more times than any other female, and was one of the few close friends he could act naturally with. Even though the two would sometimes act shyly around each other, they were incredibly close among the students. Sometimes Midoriya would find it strange when Uraraka would sometimes get flustered when talking with him, but he assumed that she was nervous when interacting with a stutterer such as himself, making him grateful for her patience and understanding. Uraraka has always been so out-going and carefree, making her one of the most approachable girls in the class.

She was just like that to anyone she was close to.

They were just friends, Izuku tried to justify. It was rude to think that he was someone special of Uraraka's kindness.

As students aiming to be top heroes in Japan, it was natural for everyone to support and encourage each other. They were a close-knitted group, and they definitely loved each other as friends and comrades…right?

_You loved Dad. So much that you were willing to risk your life to save him._

Thanks to Izuma, Midoriya got a feeling in his gut that the 'love' he was talking about was referring to something else entirely different.

The kind of love shared between a boy and a girl.

Izuku bit his lip slightly. There was just no way…she doesn't think of him like that, does she?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**With Todoroki:**

A flash of lightning illuminated Todoroki's traditional Japanese-themed room at the sudden burst of light. But this wasn't enough to distract him from the dilemma the hybrid quirk boy was currently facing.

Ever since he climbed onto his bed, Shoto had been unable to sleep and wondered if the others were facing the same problem as him. His mind was full of thoughts with regards to the boy Fubuki, who resembled him to the point where it was rather scary.

_"He claims he's my son…and Yaoyorozu's too."_

A rare, sad and confused expression formed on his face. The half hot, half cold-quirk user experiencing this for the first time.

_"So are those two girls. Guren and Mio…"_

Todoroki had always respected Yaoyorozu for her keen intellectual skill and resourcefulness in battle, bringing victory to their team during the practical exam against Aizawa sensei. He initially wasn't too keen on understanding everybody and focused on surpassing his father. But Yaoyorozu was the first few people who wanted to understand him, telling him that he was not alone anymore during the Enichi festival, and convinced him that no matter what, she and his classmates will always be there for him. Ever since then, he had forged a closer relationship with the UA recommended student counterpart and discussed matters with her on a regular basis. Thinking about it, Yaoyorozu was a great part of Shoto's UA school life, slowly healing him from the dark past he suffered under the pressure of his father Endeavor. He began to wonder what he could have been without ever meeting the creation-quirk girl.

_"T-Todoroki…kun…!"_

His thoughts went back to how Yaoyorozu attempted to reach out for him even though the lava villain Yogan was about to scorch her throat, nearly killing her…the hysterical, gut wrenching panic he felt at the thought of not being to save her made Todoroki's face pale and clutched his heart.

He knew that Yaoyorozu once had low self-confidence due to comparing herself with the hybrid quirk student, the former admiring Todoroki for his brimming confidence and ability as a hero. She thought of him as a model student set to be one of the most powerful heroes this generation could ever produce. But she nearly died because of his overconfidence that his quirk could overpower anyone.

He remembered the feeling when the lava-quirk user seamlessly breezed through both ice and fire, cornering the two youths to the point where Yaoyorozu almost died. She nearly died because of his inability to do anything.

She nearly died because of him. That was the first time Shoto had actually felt true fear of losing someone close to him, and it felt unpleasant to say the least.

Todoroki gritted his teeth at that thought.

_"Pathetic…! This is so…pathetic…!"_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Midoriya had finally managed to fall asleep…only to be woken up by a loud noise coming from the foot of his bed. He turned around and glanced at Izuma…only to see him sweating profusely and groaning in great pain. His entire body was spazzing and his body keep twisting in pain on his futon.

Izuma's back began to arch as he began to pull at his cotton shirt; his hands threatening to tear his sleepwear apart while he continued to struggle as though he was wrestling with an invisible enemy. Thick angry veins popped around his neck and face as the struggling began to intensify.

It took Midoriya a second to realise that Izuma was caught in a nightmare, and he was clawing at the scar situated on his neck and right side of his face. The groaning was slowly getting louder and louder.

Sensing that something was incredibly wrong, Midoriya immediately jumped down from his bed and swatted beside Izuma. Even for a nightmare, this is unheard of.

"Izuma-kun!" Midoriya cried in desperation and shook the sleeping boy's shoulder vigorously. "Izuma-kun wake up! You're alright! Calm down Izuma!"

It proved to be ineffective as Izuma continued to fight against Midoriya's hands.

"Izuma-kun please! You are just having a nightmare! IZUMA WAKE UP!" It was when Midoriya touched the scar on his neck, that Izuma suddenly bolted upright…

And pounced onto Midoriya with great speed, not giving the boy any time to react as Izuma pinned one of his arms down while the other was clasped around Midoriya's neck, slamming him onto the ground. Blue veins of energy manifested around Izuma as he unknowingly activated One for All and threatened to choke the life out of Midoriya.

Midoriya frantically gasped for air and tried to fight back, but the One for All user wouldn't loosen his grip on the boy.

**_"Never forgive…!"_**

"What?'

**_"I'll never forgive you!"_**

"I-Izuma-!" Midoriya wheezed and hissed out. "It's me Izuma!"

**_"…NEVER FORGIVE!"_**

It was at that moment Yuga Aoyama, the navel laser-quirk student sleeping next door knocked and opened the door to Midoriya's room. He was wearing his usual stripped pyjamas and similarly designed sleeping cap, eyes groggy as he rubbed his eyes in irritation at the loud noise.

"Hey, Midoriya!" He complained. "What are you doing making so much noise in the middle of the night!? You know how loud-!"

He stopped short when he saw the scene unfurling right in front of him; Midoriya flat on the ground while his lookalike was choking him with his eyes closed.

"What the…!"

"Aoyama kun!" Midoriya quickly shouted out, relieved that Aoyama couldn't have greater timing. "Wake Izuma up! He's having a nightmare!"

Aoyama who hadn't got a slightest clue to what was going on, just nodded and ran towards the two boys. He tried to pry Izuma off Midoriya, but that seemed to piss the short green-haired boy, making him lashed out with the hand pining Midoriya's arm and sent Aoyama crashing into the desk.

"Aoyama-kun!" Midoria used this opportunity to use his free hand and gave Izuma a hard punch right in the temple using One for All. **"IZUMA WAKE UP!"**

Izuma's eyes finally fluttered open and his entire body froze as he wearily took in his surroundings. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Midoriya underneath him, and a bruised Aoyama shakingly getting up.

He let go of Midoriya and pushed himself away from both class 1-A students; hyperventilating.

Coughing, Midoriya sat up and gave Izuma a wary look as he rubbed his own neck. Aoyama had also recovered and made his way over to his classmate to help him sit up.

Izuma looked at the two slightly fearful students, then to his trembling hand, and then back to Midoriya and Aoyama.

"D-dad?" Izuma asked.

"You were having a nightmare," Midoriya explained. "We tried to wake you up but you suddenly attacked us."

"O-oh my…o-oh my god…!" Izuma apologized. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Midoriya gave Izuma a concerned look while Aoyama was perplexed. What kind of nightmare could cause someone to go berserk!?

"You alright?" Midoriya asked.

Izuma took a few deep breaths while he shakily sat down, his hand massaging the spot where Midoriya gave his powerful wakeup call.

"I-I'm fine. I'm fine…just need to use the restroom to wash up a little…no worries."

A tense silence filled the room.

"Do…you want to tell us about what's on your mind?" Midoriya probed the One-for-All user. "We're roommates now, so I really want to help you and your friends in any way I can."

Izuma shook his head as he made his way towards the door and down towards the common washrooms on the first storey.

"This…happens occasionally. Nothing serious. Sorry for waking you up dad."

"A-are you sure? Do you want me to escort you to Recovery Girl's…?"

"Dad, I _said_ I'm fine." Izuma firmly told Midoriya and gave a hard look.

He then closed the door silently before making his way to the toilet.

…

"You alright Midoriya?" Aoyama whispered. "What was that all about?"

"I'm fine Aoyama-kun. It's him I am more worried about." Midoriya said as he tried to reassure the naval-laser quirk student.

"Maybe we should tell Aizawa sensei tomorrow." Aoyama suggested as he recalled the scary scene where Izuma almost strangled Izuku. "It's not safe for you to share the same room as him."

"No." Midoriya replied firmly. "What happened tonight makes me more determined to know more about him…there's something weird about his entire group, only by staying with him can we find out more about Izuma and the others."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In the common wash area, Izuma splashed some cold water onto his face and stared grimly at his own reflection in the mirror, his features gaunt and eyes tired.

_"It's that nightmare again…"_ Izuma hissed as his hands trembled slightly, a single tear formed at the corner of his eyes and rolled down his cheek and into the basin.

_"Again…I can't…!"_

Another tear dropped after the first.

_"But not this time."_ Izuma whispered to himself, his shaking hand crushing and forming cracks on the basin he was holding on to.

_"Not anymore."_

.

.

**A/N: And here you go! Everyone now has their own troubles and thoughts, the atmosphere in class 1-A could not possibly get any weirder right?**

**As always, leave a comment about what you think!**


	13. Breakfast Disaster

**Chapter 13: Breakfast Disaster**

.

Midoriya's alarm went off, waking the sleeping green haired youth, who groggily reached for the shrilling alarm to turn it off. With that settled, he yawned and stretched his arms above his head, before rubbing his eyes to see clearly. It was already 7 in the morning, but Midoriya suddenly recalled the principal giving them one day to recuperate from yesterday's events. He could feel the slight bags under his eyes and his throat still hurts from Izuma's little 'incident' last night.

He looked around wearily and noticed an empty futon packed nicely by his bedframe; it's occupant long gone.

"Izuma kun's already up?" Izuku muttered to himself, before quickly washing up and got changed to a casual set of clothes. If there was a day off, he would normally visit home and see his mother. But due to the events of yesterday, they were advised to stay in as much as possible. He figured he had to make a call to his worrying mother and explained everything later.

Midoriya still has not gotten over the newcomer's words, but what happened last night took priority in Izuki's mind. There was no doubt Izuma was hiding something and Midoriya was determined to find out.

"Ah, Midoriya-kun. Good morning!" His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Iida Tenya coming out of his room at the same time.

"Morning Iida-kun." Midoriya greeted back returned a smile to the engine-quirk class president. They then walked towards the elevator to get their meal ready.

"Did something happen last night? I heard a rather loud noise." Iida inquired suddenly.

"Ah…oh its nothing…Izuma just had a bad sleeping posture." Midoriya answered quickly, hoping that last night's accident does not get blown up.

"Bad sleeping posture? Luckily, he's on the floor then. I wouldn't know what happens if he were to fall from the bed with his injuries from yesterday! Where is he now?"

"When I woke up, he had already packed his bed." The green haired youth answered the taller bespectacled teen. "He should be in the lobby…wait do you smell something burning?"

The two exited the elevator and was about to enter the living room, when they suddenly heard an exasperated shout echoing out of the kitchen.

.

"For god's sake Guren, don't use your quirk to heat up the pan! I can see parts of the metal melting off! If there is a stove, then freaking use it!" The voice of Fubuki Todoroki ringed out from the kitchen.

"Fubuki, just how much water did you put in the rice cooker!? Are you trying to make porridge instead of rice?" The angry voice of his sister Guren shouted back.

"Guren! Guren! Watch the damn pan!" Ikazuchi cried desperately. "And Setsuna, please stop staring at the knife like that. Are you going to cook or are you trying to kill someone!?"

Finally, when both Iida Tenya and Midoriya Izuku stepped towards the kitchen counter they then saw the disastrous site in front of them.

In the kitchen stood a quattro of hero youths trying what it looked to be cooking. Guren apparently had no idea how to use the stove after the gas has somehow malfunctioned, causing her to lose patience and resort to personally heating the pan with a flaming palm. Fubuki was figuring out how to use a rice cooker and from the way they were arguing just now, it was clear that he was not doing a very good job of something so basic. Ikazuchi was just standing next to Setsuna as he had no specific role and was currently fearing for his life as he watched Setsuna. The scarlet-eyed girl was at a loss of what to do and spent the last 5 minutes staring at the knife, making the earphone-jack boy inch further away from her scary expression.

Fubuki saw the two class 1-A students approach and gave them a wave. "Oh, you're both up?"

"…Fubuki-kun." Iida started to say, as shock and confusion was present in his voice. "Just what is going on?"

"We're cooking." Was the answer.

"A-Are you sure?" Midoriya confirmed uncertainly, as another explosion was heard when a pan overheated in Guren's hand. "Why are you…?"

"Well…" Ikazuchi started to explain despite the mess they were creating. "We feel kind of responsible for what you guys have to go through yesterday, so we wanted to do something to cheer you up! You know what they say: A great day starts with a great breakfast!"

Iida and Midoriya sweatdropped as the hellish scene behind Ikazuchi did not seem to match his words.

Soon, the rest of the class heard the commotion, waking them up and prompting them to gather at the common area. Needless to say, a few of them were not expecting to see the kitchen in such a sorry state.

"What the hell happened!?" Sero, Ojirou, Mina, Kirishima and Mineta all gawked in unison as they saw the sorry state of their beloved kitchen.

"T-the kitchen…! What the hell did they do!?" Sato, the sugar rush-quirk user screamed and put his hands on his head, not wanting to accept the reality of the current situation.

"They are trying to cook breakfast for us." Midoriya answered the stunned class.

"…It's okay really. You don't have to do all this for us." Mina tried to reason with the four sweating teens, seeing how hard they are trying. "There's bread and jam in the fridge. It's enough for…"

"NO!" Fubuki, Guren and Ikazuchi shouted, making the pink-skinned acid quirk girl flinched slightly. "We insist!"

"…I think we should let them try." Midoriya suggested when he saw their determined faces. "It's not easy to make food for other people from scratch, right?"

"They are trying hard…so it would be rude if we were to deny their kindness. To be honest, we hardly had a good home-cooked breakfast in the dorms recently." Iida answered thoughtfully, to which Midoriya nodded in agreement.

"Well…if you say so…" Jirou and a few others said and relented to the newcomers' demands.

The class 1-A students spent the next hour watching and helping a little to clean up the kitchen for the kids to work. It looked fine initially, but a few complications got the students worried all over again. One of them was Setsuna; The heroes of class 1-A had chosen not to go near Setsuna with a chopping knife in her hand for safety reasons. Once when the alarm timer for the rice cooker sounded off, the girl was so startled that she threw the knife, narrowing missing the head of Mineta, making the terrified pop-off quirk student take cover in the living room. In conclusion, it was painful to watch.

"Setsuna." Kirishima decided he had seen enough and tried to help her out a bit. "Please correct the way you hold the knife. That's how you hold it when you want to attack someone-! Don't point it here!"

"This way feels more natural to me." Setsuna answered while facing the hardening-quirk boy, unknowingly pointing the knife in his direction like a murderer and causing him to sweat profusely.

"Your natural way of doing things scares me!"

After struggling for nearly an hour, much to the amusement of those watching by the side lines, the table was set up and the four children of the future presented their breakfast set to all the UA class 1-A students gathered in the living room. Hanabi and Oruka have also woken up and joined up with the rest of the class to see what was happening.

"Oh no." Oruka paled when she saw the breakfast being prepared for everyone, and Hanabi did a facepalm. Everyone was seated and from the looks of their faces, they were not looking forward to the result.

"This…" Todoroki started to say when he saw the display of food placed right in front of him.

"Looks like shit." Bakugo completed his sentence bluntly.

"The heck is this?" Hanabi commented angrily as she looked at her rice bowl and saw a gruel-like substance swimming in it.

"It's rice." Fubuki told everyone.

"Just how much water did you put in the rice cooker?" Yaomomo asked politely as she used a spoon to stir the contents and let the thing drip down her utensil. It was more like glue than rice.

"And this is…?" Midoriya questioned while holding a plate of what appears to be overcooked fish, its skin burnt black with weird white patches on the flesh.

"It's fish." Guren told everyone proudly this time.

"We can tell," Tokoyami commented and used his chopsticks to poke the dish suspiciously. "It looks weird even for overcooked food."

"Come on Tokoyami, at least it looks decently like fish." Kaminari tried to be brave and placed one serving straight into his mouth in one fluid motion. But the second Denki's tongue touched the side dish, his taste buds screamed for help and he saw his life flashed before his eyes. He quickly dropped his chopsticks with a scream muffled by his hand. Tears sprung to his eyes as he quickly made his way to the nearest trashbin, gagging and spewing whatever he just eaten.

"Dad!?" Ikazuchi's concerned voice cut through the air and Kaminari turned around with tear-filled eyes at the red/black-haired girl.

"Sweet! Too sweet! What the heck did you put in that!?" He pointed an accusing finger at Guren. Suddenly he felt another urge to vomit in the trashcan, emptying his stomach again. This caused Jirou to laugh quietly at her classmate's misfortune, her hand clamped over her mouth so as not to let the electrification-quirk boy hear her.

"Oops," Guren realised as she compared two jars on the kitchen counter. "I mistook sugar for salt. Sorry about that Kaminari."

"You sure you're qualified to be in the kitchen!?"

"Now," Iida Tenya cleared his throat as he looked at the final dish presented to everyone. It was basically an abomination; a mass of blackish-purple substance which looked like a mix of a sticky clay and ash. It gave off an ominous aura and a weird smell was oozing off it, making everyone pale from its appearance. It basically looked like a lab experiment gone horribly wrong. "Who made this…?"

Setsuna raised her hand, making Hanabi and Oruka hold their heads in terror. Guren, Fubuki and Ikazuchi also found themselves turning their heads away in shame.

"Okay Setsuna chan…" Hagakure asked the blood-crystallization quirk girl very cautiously . "Just what did you made…?"

"Omelettes." Setsuna replied simply.

"BULLSHIT!" Bakugo shouted like he usually does, but his eyes were full of disbelief as he surveyed his plate with the weird purple substance. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU TURN EGGS INTO THIS CRAP!? IS THIS PLACE GROUND ZERO!?"

"What were you doing you damn ears!?" Hanabi shouted to Ikazuchi. "You were beside her all his while aren't you!? How the hell did this happen!?"

"Believe it or not…I watched the entire process…she is god-like in her own way." The earphone jack boy muttered.

"I only used eggs and eggs only." Setsuna assured everyone. "Nothing else was added."

"No matter how you look at it, it looks like something out of a nuclear waste site." Ojirou told her, the mere smell of it making him back away. "And is it just me, or do I spot a screaming face if I look at it from a certain angle?"

"How rude!" Ashido berated the tail-quirk boy. "This is something she put her effort in! The least we can do is taste it!"

"Even if you say that…" Sero Hanta told his classmate. "I feel like I'll see a whole new world if I were to put this in my mouth…"

"I learnt from Izuma," Setsuna told her friends and the UA students. "That what's on the outside isn't important, but it's what's like on the inside that counts in cooking."

"You're a failure as a cook." Bakugo grumbled. "At least taste what you cook before you serve it damn it!"

Kirishima then did something incredibly brave and stupid at the same time. He scooped a part of Setsuna's dish into his mouth and chewed. Everybody fell silent as Kirishima's taste buds were assaulted and his face started to turn green and blue. Ashido reacted quickly and brought her horn buddy a glass of water from the kitchen counter to his side.

"Kirishima-kun spit it out!" Iida shouted and grabbed hold of Kirishima who was flailing his arms about and struggling to comprehend what he just swallowed. It was sticky sweet, mushy, salty, and bitter cold at the same time. Seriously, just what did this girl cook up!? With immerse difficulty, Kirishima swallowed hard and coughed for a few minutes non-stop. Ashido was at his side as she patted his back continuously and passed him the glass of water.

"Maybe I should be banned from the kitchen…" Setsuna muttered seriously, and her friends nodded vigorously at her suggestion.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So…what exactly happened while I was gone?"

When Izuma came back from his morning run without telling anyone, he did not expect to see the horrible mess before his eyes. When he heard from Oruka that his team was trying to cook, he was preparing himself for the worst. However, his expectations were surpassed; somehow Fubuki, Guren, and Setsuna had managed to turn the UA dorm's kitchen into a warzone- everything was a mess.

"So…you guys wanted to do something for them and decided that cooking was your best option?" Izuma massaged his temples as he faced the ones responsible for the mess. "Honestly I expected better."

"You have to help us Izuma!" Fubuki said to the short green-haired boy while wiping a streak of dirt of his cheek. "We really mean well."

Izuma wordlessly walked to the dining table and picked up Setsuna's omelette, heaving a sigh. "You really outdone yourself this time Setsuna. Forget food, this could be a decisive weapon of mass destruction."

"I'm sorry."

"Enough with this bullshit!" Bakugo exploded and pointed at the kitchen. "We want to eat, so we're fine with bread or whatever! Just get lost!"

"The kitchen is in a mess because of you!" Sato Rikido complained as well, extremely angry as his favourite spot in the dorms was ruined. "You guys have done enough for today. Just help to clear the mess!"

"No need, I'll cook for all of you." Izuma steeled his resolved and intended to make up for the blunders during the morning. He knew that everyone has not eaten yet, so it was the perfect chance to build the level of trust between the UA students and his team. "Your breakfast that is."

"Look here, you fucking Deku-lookalike." Bakugo's face flinched into intensified annoyance. "I'm not going to take time off my day just to see you losers try to make something _edible_. We had to wait an hour for that nuclear waste shit. So just scram and let us-!"

"15 minutes." Izuma cut in, making all the students gawk.

"Huh?" the students looked at Izuma in confusion. "fifteen minutes? You got to be joking."

"You're in for a real treat today!" Oruka cheered, "Izuma-nii is a great cook! Because mom and dad are usually busy with work, he ends up making meals for us. We can promise you something nice this time!"

"After what just happened, I'm not so convinced." Kaminari retorted as the horrible aftertaste of Guren's fish haunted his taste buds again.

"Not this time," Guren nodded. "He's a great cook."

"Are you sure?" Uraraka asked sceptically. "The kitchen is in a big mess."

"Not a problem. 15 minutes, I promise. Oruka, Ikazuchi I may need your help to clear the place a bit." Izuma instructed, grabbing an apron from the counter and rolled up his sleeves. "The rest of you just sit tight."

"hmmm," Izuma hummed as he looked at the fridge. "We still have rice, and leftover eggs…and chicken meat as well…its going to be omurice then. 27 servings of omelette rice coming right up!"

Collecting everything he needed from the fridge while his friend helped to tidy the area a little, Izuma quickly started on the omurice. He started by clearing the rice cooker and preparing a large portion of rice to cook before preparing the sauce. He then gathered the ingredients before him with a medium chopping knife in his hand, familiar blue veins of energy began to crackle and form throughout his body as he smiled.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

He first chopped up some garlic and sauté it with cooking oil in a frying pan. Once the garlic was forming a nice brownish colour, he mixed in some diced tomatoes and Worchester sauce. He also added in salt, pepper and sugar. To top it off, he added a bit of melted butter and set the sauce aside.

From the kitchen counter, the rest of the students watched as the new dorm member cooked. They were staring with wide eyes as they saw how fast he worked. Even Bakugo and Todoroki were a little fascinated by his speed and knife precision. A few like Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero began to drool. The sauce itself looked good enough to eat alone. Midoriya however was screaming a sentence in his mind as he watched his supposed son cook.

_"You're using One for All in cooking!?"_ was what ran through Izuku's mind.

For the fried rice, Izuma started by prepping his ingredients, by chopping one onion and a few cloves of garlic. He then took the chicken thigh meat he took out to defrost, and diced them to bite-sized pieces. With everything cut up, he returned to the stove and started by pouring more oil on the pan. He fried the chicken meat first before adding the onions and garlic. Once the mixture was nice and cooked, he added salt, pepper, soy sauce and a little sesame oil for fragrance, and tomato ketchup for the colour. Finally, he added the huge portion of cooked rice and mixed it all together in the wok. Since he was cooking everything in one big wok, everyone was surprised by his strength once more.

_"I would have marinated the meat overnight if I knew I was doing this…"_ Izuma thought as he sped things up. _"But with this time constraint, it can't be helped."_

The smell of the fragrant rice filling wafted throughout the living room and pulling everyone in except Hanabi, who decided to read the morning news instead. The smell was so enticing that they were tempted to go into the kitchen and watch Izuma cooked from behind, but they knew it was rude for the chef. Bakugo squinted his eyes and watched Izuma's movements carefully, silent but fully focused on the boy's cooking skill.

"Izuma-nii" Oruka told her brother. "I've laid the plates for you."

"Ah, thanks sis."

The final component of omurice was of course was the omelette itself. Izuma began scooping the mixed fried rice off the wok and separated them into twenty-seven portions. After cleaning up the wok, he prepared to make the eggs by adding oil and butter onto the wok first. While the wok was heating up, Izuma cracked open a reasonable number of eggs into a separate bowl and beat them, adding more salt into it as well. Once the eggs were beaten smooth and the butter had melted, he poured a small amount of the beaten eggs for the first portion. Stirring the eggs with a spatula, he fried the eggs into a half-cooked state. Once it was half-cooked, the omelette was folded onto itself, resembling a semicircle. After making sure the omelette was fully cooked, he gently scooped it up and placed it on top of the fried rice, letting the semi-solid egg slide down and entangling together with the rice. The finishing touch was a generous dash of Izuma's special tomato sauce.

As Uraraka watched the short curly green-haired boy manned the kitchen, it made her wonder how Midoriya would look if he were to be this skilled in cooking. As she envisioned the boy preparing meals in such a masculine way, she did not notice herself facing towards the mentioned boy.

"Woah there Ochako," Ashido noticed this and tease Uraraka with a Cheshire-cat grin. "That's quite a dangerous expression you got there. Why are looking at Midoriya like that…?"

"N-No…I-I just…!"

When they saw Izuma exiting the kitchen with plates full of omurice, the whole of class 1-A students quickly vacated the area in front of the kitchen counter and gathered around the dining table. Izuma placed the steaming food in front of each student, with some of them gulping nervously. The mere look of the food was stimulating their hunger.

"Thank you for the wait." Izuma said to them gratefully, and gestured to their eating utensils. "Eat up."

"I-Itadakimasu…! (Thank you for the food)" Ashido, Tsuyu and a stunned Satou stuttered out, mesmerized by the wonderful display of food prepared by Izuma Midoriya.

"Prepare to get your socks knocked off!" Ikazuchi declared triumphantly. "But don't get your clothes blown off like a certain gourmet food manga series!"

"What are you talking about…?" Izuma sweatdropped.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"T-This is amazing!" Kirishima cried tears of joy as he devoured the food. "This is the best thing I ever eaten in my entire life! I'm so glad I was born in this generation!"

"Do I see heaven!?" Sero added happily as he ate his share. "Have I finally reached the promised paradise!?"

"Angels! I can hear the angels singing hallelujah on my tongue!" Kaminari exclaimed. "This is the best omelette rice I have ever tasted!"

"As expected Izuma," Guren praised her leader. "Mio would love this."

"T-This…this is like seriously very good!" Jirou remarked between bites, never in her life has she tasted something so delicious for her breakfast before.

Even Yaoyorozu was cheered up by the taste, and this was saying something since she came from a high-class family having eaten luxurious dished prepared by professional chefs. "So good! Midoriya's son was this good in cooking!? The rice is both sweet and savoury, the egg has just the right fluffiness…and the sauce provides the perfect sour aftertaste. T-This…this is perfection!"

"I told you my brother is a great cook!" Oruka boasted.

"Good going Izuma!" Fubuki smacked his leader's back.

Bakugo and Todoroki were eating normally, but a small glint of admiration could be seen in their eyes.

When some of the students asked for more, Izuma did not mind at all. He was glad that the festive atmosphere returned to the entire class. Some of the girls were reluctant to ask for second helpings, but Oruka convinced them that her brother was more than happy to cook for them, and they happily relented.

Looking around at the now cheerful atmosphere, Izuma could not help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. It has been so long since they ate together like this, where everyone was just being themselves. He was grateful for his comrades for thinking up this idea in the first place, if not he would not have been able to see such a heart-warming scene. The mood of class 1-A was back to the way it should be. Even if it's only for a short while, he hoped that this moment will last for a little longer.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for ready this short chapter! Leave a comment regarding what you think! See ya!


	14. Bonding, and complicated feelings

**Chapter 14: Bonding, and complicated feelings**

.

**In the class 1-A dorms:**

_"The operation to arrest the five members of the recently feared terrorist group 'Mad Dog' was successful, however not without the sacrifice of a near hundred policemen who have bravely died in their duty. In the remains of the industrial district Banki behind me, you can see the policemen who are being trapped by the wreckage being evacuated by the Pro-Heroes who arrived earlier today. All of this, was done by a mysterious robotic entity which the authorities believe to be the terrorists' secret weapon. Fortunately, it was destroyed by the valiant efforts of 4 pro-heroes: Kamui Woods, Edgeshot, Mount Lady and Deatharms, along with the aid of many others. The four aforementioned heroes, are taking time off their schedules pay respects to the mass funeral of all those who lost their lives that day. According to the interview with Deatharms, he stated that…"_

The male students in the living room listened to the news lady as they ate their breakfast, the television's screen changed to show the wreckage of the Exodeus, with many other heroes, policemen, firemen and other personnel observing the damage and putting out any other potential hazards caused by the fighting and destruction. One peculiar student was shaking in anger…

"Why aren't we on the screen!? Where's the part where we kicked ass and took names!? I nearly died because of that fat psychopath!" An enraged Mineta screamed out. "Heck, we weren't even mentioned in the credits!"

"It would be a big issue if we students were to be found out being directly involved in this dangerous operation." Todoroki deduced. "After that incident with Bakugo's kidnapping, the school can't afford to let the public know that we were exposed to that level of danger."

"Stop mentioning that you half and half bastard!" Bakugo screamed in the hybrid-quirk boy's direction, finding the experience of being saved by someone disgusting and irritating.

"A smart call," Fubuki supplied to everyone. "If word got out that all of you were taking part in such a dangerous mission where you ended up facing the terrorist ringleaders, your parents would lose trust in this school and worse, request that you drop out."

"…I doubt that the parents would be this drastic," Ikazuchi told the white/black-haired youth. "But it gives them a peace of mind. If you were Nezu, will you tell the parents that their child just went through life and death battling a giant robot? I'll be shocked out of my life."

"By the way…" Ojirou wondered aloud. "There has been something that has been bothering me since yesterday. How can a machine that large suddenly drop out from the sky just like that? Aren't they going to address this issue?"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Tokoyami added while sipping his morning beverage. "Could it be that guy who can create warp gates back at the attack on USJ? His name was…Kurogiri I think."

"Impossible…impossible." Aoyama added fabulously. "I heard that he was recently captured by Pro-Heroes."

Izuma shot Ikazuchi a look which went unnoticed by the class, the latter clenching his fist slightly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**A little while back in the kitchen:**

Izuma pulled Ikazuchi and Fubuki aside after they eaten their breakfast for a small talk. Ikazuchi chose to help himself to a second serving of omurice while they talk, stuffing his face full of rice while the other two watched in exasperation.

"So…" Izuma questioned the two boys in his group. "How are your parents faring to our presence?"

"My dad's pretty expressionless to begin with, so its hard to tell what he's thinking right now." Fubuki said, crossing his arms. "I plan to have a talk with him soon. I'm sorry pretty worried for my mum; she seems kind of out of it since this morning. Well…at least she's interacting with my sisters right now."

"How about you Ikazuchi? From what I can see, your parent's current situation looks by far the worst. Do they really have to sit at the opposite ends of the table? It's painful to watch."

"…wouldn't worry about it! Mhmmm!" Ikazuchi replied between bites, taking a moment to swallow his food before continuing. "Give it time! They'll come around! When it comes to winning girls' hearts over, my dad is the best."

"Was that what he told you when you're a kid?" Fubuki deadpanned. "That's some optimism you got there. I don't know if I should be relieved or worried."

"I…"

"…I attacked my dad last night." Izuma suddenly said, causing his two companions to gape at this confession.

"What!?" "You serious!?" The two shouted in unison.

"I had that nightmare again." Izuma told them, making their expressions change from mild shock to pure hatred. "About _him_."

"That one…**_about that son-of-a-bitch_?**" Fubuki gritted through clenched teeth.

"No doubt." Izuma said, his eyes evidently full of malice and hatred as he made a fist. "And the rest of those bastards as well."

"I hear you." Ikazuchi added, his tone no longer jovial as a demonic glint could be seen in his eyes. "I knew it was them when they said the Exodeus fell out of the sky. There's only one bastard who can transport something that huge out of nowhere. When that guy pokes his ugly mug out, I'm going to be the first to destroy that face he's so proud of…"

"Don't worry Ikazuchi." Fubuki calmed him down with his voice still having a hint of anger in it. "You'll get your chance. The same for the rest of us; we can't wait to meet them. They are probably laughing at how much destruction they have caused yesterday with their 'toy'."

"That's right," Izuma said, his voice now dangerously low. "The moment they dare to poke their heads out into the open, we will strike, and tear them apart before they know it. They are going to get it; _one way, or the other_."

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Back to the Heights Alliance Dorm lobby:**

Curently, the dorm lobby was rather loud due to all the class 1-A students taking a break for the day. However, there was a subtle feeling of awkwardness in the air, and the evidence points to a couple of students who were mostly affected from the events which transpired yesterday.

Some of the hero students were sitting by the kitchen counter finishing up the breakfast prepared by Izuma. This group consists of most of the girls together with Guren, Oruka and Fubuki. The others sat by the couch near the television. The prominent thing was that each of the boys; Midoriya, Todoroki and Kaminari, were sitting away from their respective partner. Or in one boy's case; avoided.

Once, when Midoriya offered to help clear the plates back to the kitchen, he bumped into Uraraka who was also trying to get a glass of water.

"D-Deku kun!" Ochako said to the frizzy haired hero-to-be and offered to help. "Want me to help…"

"Oh, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-It-it's o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-kay…!" Midoriya stuttered nervously much to the amusement of everyone watching, instantly freezing up to the point where he could be considered a robot. He could not take it any more and dashed straight into the kitchen, leaving a startled Ochako with a very loud, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Thank you very much?" Mina deadpanned.

"BUWAHAHAHAHA! Midoriya, what was that!?" Kirishima laughed as the poor boy lumbered back to the couch where most of the boys were gathered, falling onto the cushions with a extremely red face. Izuku was trying to calm his frantic mind. He could feel his blood pumping hard against his chest and heard the rush of blood in his ears. Sweat was forming profusely and his throat felt constricted. This was the first time he felt this way.

"Real smooth there Midoriya." Sero added gleefully, finding how the said boy's reactions were fun to watch; avoiding eye contact and hiding his face with his arms. "I think only Uraraka will fall for that sort of line."

"W-We are not like that…" Izuku whispered and stared at the television, a blush creeping up his neck again. He was figuring out how to react in this sort of situation when he felt Kaminari's arm slung around his own shoulder in a friendly manner.

"There's no use hiding it anymore Midoriya…the evidence of your love just cooked us an amazing breakfast." Kaminari told Midoriya with a wide grin. "So, tell us. How long have you two been like this? Have the both of you been secretly seeing each other all this while?'

"I-I told you, it's not like that!" Izuku was losing his mind over this and pointed back at the electrification-quick hero student while trying to suppress his blushing face. "A-Are things going well with you and Kyoka? Let's not forget Todoroki kun and Yaoyorozu too!"

"W-W-W-What!?/ …wait what?" Shoto muttered in a shocked monotone while Kaminari stared back at Midoriya in shock with a blush of his own.

"That's right…let us not forget the two lover boys over here." Sero smirked and turned his attention to his two new teasing targets, couldn't help but poke fun at his fellow male classmates. "So, how in the world did you manage to win over the hearts of the class princess and musician?"

"S-Sero…I'm sorry, but Yaoyorozu and I…we're not a couple. I know its hard to believe, but it's the truth." Shoto spoke up, his stoic expression making it hard for people to tell how he was reacting to all of this. "We're simply just friends."

"I don't even like Jirou in that sense!" Kaminari protested as well.

"Are you sure?" Satou asked the electrification-quirk teenager. "Now that I think about it, doesn't she usually pay extra attention to you in the class and in the dorms? There is a possibility."

"She sits next to me in class." Kaminari retorted. "And by extra attention, do you mean all those times she jabs those earphone jacks of hers into me whenever she finds fault with whatever I say!?"

"That's it!" Satou pointed at Kaminari.

"That's not love! That's just abuse!"

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Over to the girls' side:**

Over at the kitchen counter, the girls were having a conversation of their own, with Fubuki listening in. Currently, Ochako, Momo and Kyoka were trying to ignore the conversation being exchanged among the boys.

"I feel so awkward." Ochako muttered with her face glowing bright red as she tried to hide her face with a plate from the fact that she and Midoriya had become the main topic of the morning.

"No kidding." Jirou said as she took a glance at the future children scattered across the living room. She also felt the constant glances from Kaminari aimed at her from the distance, and kept her distance. She has always felt so natural talking to the boy all this while, and now she can't even look at him in the eye.

"Give them some time. It's not everyday you get to meet people from the future." Oruka stated.

"But, Kyoka chan with Kaminari kun…" Hagakure giggled and nudged the earphone jack-quirk heroine student. "Got to say that is kind of unexpected."

"Oh hush." Jirou scoffed back. "Me and Jamming Whey? Please. I rather not have people getting the wrong idea just because someone who is supposed to be our future son is here."

"Really?" Mina teased her this time as she grinned at her slightly blushing classmate. "All the times I've seen you with other boys, you seemed to let him hang around you the most. I initially thought that you found him annoying, but it turns out to be something else entirely?"

"He_ is_ annoying!" Jirou blurted out with a little bit more force and volume in her voice. "Annoying, and yeah, dumb. He's an idiot who can't just read the mood sometimes and says unnecessary things."

The sound of slurping from an empty straw caught the girl's attention. They turned their heads to the side to see Mio curiously inspecting her empty cup of juice. She quite possibly had the cutest look of confusion on her face as her brow knitted together slightly while pouting.

"Would you like another Mio-chan?" Hagakure asked excitedly with the carton of apple juice already in her hand, the invisible-quirk she possessed made the drink look as though it was floating in mid-air. She was trying her best not to squeal by how adorable the little offspring of Yaomomo was.

"WOW!" Mio exclaimed in amazement at the sight of the juice floating in the air. "Magic! There's no one there!"

"I'm an actual person thank you very much!" Toru cried out. "Would you like another cup?"

"Can I mommy?" Mio looked towards Yaoyorozu, whose lap she was sitting on.

Yaoyorozu could not help but smile and patted the little girl's head. "Yes you may, Mio chan."

Mio held out her cup which Hagakure happily refilled.

"Oh my god! She is just too cute!" Ashido squealed out and ruffled the girl's snow white hair. "I know that Eri's shyness is endearing, but this is too much for my heart as well!"

"Momo chan is taking this quite well kero." Tsuyu said, having watched the long ponytailed girl interact with her daughter. "She kind of looks like a mum now."

"Don't spoil her too much though." Fubuki told the girls. "That's how she gets everyone's affection back home. She looks innocent, but she's rather cunning when it comes to our relatives' attention."

"Hey, what are you saying about our little sister?" Guren smacked her brother lightly on the head. "You're also the same when you're her age; threatening to freeze the entire mansion if you don't get what you want."

"Sounds like Yaomomo's kids are quite spoiled." Ashido laughed.

"Well to be frank, when two of the most notable families' heirs get married, your early childhood tends to be quite luxurious." Guren sighed. "Sometimes my younger siblings can get pretty unreasonable with their demands and make dear mother and father's lives difficult. Fubuki always hangs out with grandma Rei, so she spoils him silly. The fact that he is considered the heir of our mother's side of the family makes him rather prideful."

"Don't make yourself sound so good nee-san!" Fubuki pointed an accusing finger at his sister. "If we're talking about being spoiled, you can be the epitome of that in our family. You are always burning things around the house and create a mess for the fun of it. The reason you never get scolded is because you got into Grandpa Enji's good side! He's always been giving you extra money during the new year's for crying out loud!"

"It's not my fault that he hates you for playing pranks on him with your ice!" Guren retorted. "Like that one time you created an ice geyser when grandpa Enji was in the lavatory with his pants down. He got so mad, that he used his flames to create a fire cane and-!"

"STOP! Don't say it anymore!" Fubuki shuddered and screamed in slight terror. "Don't make me remember that horrible experience!"

Seeing this exchange made the girls of class 1-A amused. It appeared that the two older children of Yaoyorozu were quite mischievous thanks to their parent's backgrounds, though Guren seems to have inherited some of her mother's grace and politeness. Fubuki on the other hand was quite carefree and playful, as compared to the seriousness of his father Todoroki.

"Uhm…Ashido-san…" Fubuki turned to the pink-skinned teenager. "Has my fa-I mean Todoroki ever talked to Yaoyorozu since this morning?"

The said girl shook her head in response, and took a peek at the dual elementalist talking to his various peers at the other side of the room.

Yaoyorozu suddenly recalled the traumatic experience she and Todoroki experienced at the hands of Yogen Takeru the other day, the lava-quirk villain torturing them in delight and almost took the creation-quirk heroine's life. Yaoyorozu had no doubt that Todoroki was not sitting well with that incident either. This caused the girl to rubbed her neck subconsciously where an old wound situated.

Fubuki and Guren frowned slightly when they noticed the pained look on their mother's face.

"You think that he's alright?" Guren whispered to her brother, being unsure since their father has always been one not to show his feelings or thoughts easily.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around eventually." Fubuki answered.

"I have a feeling he isn't taking our appearances well."

"He can't ignore us forever. All we can do now is wait for when he's prepared."

Guren let out a tired sigh at her brother's sound reasoning. There's really nothing they can do at this point of time. Their arrival here has built a lot of resistance from the respective boys more than they expected.

"Looks like you're having fun."

The sound of trotting footsteps caused heads to turn again with the electrical guitar wielding boy with the earphone-jacks approached their little group. Kaminari Ikazuchi gave his mother a small wave, making Jirou return one a little awkwardly.

"How's your father?" Fubuki asked Ikazuchi as the punkish boy hopped onto one of the seats and laid his arms on the kitchen counter, helping himself to some apple juice.

"He's a little awkward right now…but I'm sure he'll be back to his old self." Ikazuchi said with a wistful smile as he winked at the girls. "My dad used to say that in his UA days, his class was full of beauties. It looks it he wasn't lying."

"Oi." Fubuki shouted at his musician companion. "Are you seriously trying to flirt with them!? I know you tend to go for any girl in your sight, but this is too much! They are your aunts in the future you know that!?"

"I'm not flirting." Ikazuchi smiled and waved his hand dismissively at the Absolute Zero-quirk boy. "I'm just being extra friendly to people who are extra attractive."

"That's the same thing!"

"He's just as bad as Kaminari kun…" Ochako sweatdropped, smiling a little at the teenagers' quarrel. The slightly frivolous way of speaking definitely reminded her of how Kaminari used to talk to her a couple of time when they first met.

"By the way, where's Setsuna-chan and Hanabi-chan?"

"They're out training." The earphone-jack boy told her. "Don't worry, they are the kind of people who prefer to be own their own."

"Wait a minute, I don't see Deku-kun too. Eh? So is Izuma-kun…where did they go? They were just by the couch a moment ago."

"If you're looking for the two frizzy haired boys, they were just dragged out by that Bakugo boy earlier a few minutes ago." Ikazuchi jabbed his thumb at the door leading out of the dorms and towards the UA highschool. "Didn't hear much thanks to cussing and other profanities, but looks like Bakugo wants to talk to our leader."

"Izuma-kun? About what?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ikazuchi shrugged his shoulders. "Who know?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**UA Staff building:**

"So." Izuma asked the spiky ash-blonde in front of him as he was led down the hallway of the UA building's third storey. "Where are we going?"

"Just shut up and keep walking." Bakugo snapped at the short green haired boy before looking forward to continue walking. "You got some explaining to do."

"Kacchan, you can't be rude to him. We are the ones who dragged him out here in the first place." Midoriya reminded his childhood friend.

"Shut it nerd. You got more questions than me, don't you? The more we procrastinate on this issue, the more convenient it would be for this guy to keep quiet and not tell us anything."

"I can't say you're wrong uncle Bakugo." Izuma smiled wryly at the explosive teen. "But I promise Aizawa-sensei that while I'm here, I'll cooperate as much as I can, so please feel free to ask me anything. Well…from the way you two are being so secretive, I can somewhat guess what you want to talk about."

Soon they arrived at a small breakroom situated at the end of the corridor. Bakugo opened the door roughly, making its sole occupant twitched in surprise at their arrival.

"Ah. Bakugo-shounen, Midoriya-shounen." A skinny blonde man wearing a yellow pin-striped suit coughed and gestured for them to have a seat at the opposite couch. When his eyes caught the leader of the future newcomers, All Might widen his eyes before relaxing a bit. "Thanks for bringing our guest here."

As soon as Izuma saw the former no.1 hero standing before him, he had a fairly good idea of what he was being dragged into. He sighed and sat at the empty spot next to Yagi Toshinori.

"Well…I was expecting this to come up sooner or later." Izuma thought.

"Alright…Midoriya-shounen? May I call you that?" Toshinori's voice grabbed Izuma out of his thoughts.

"Izuma is fine. Just call me by that name."

"Then, Izuma-shounen." All Might found the whole situation disbelieving and surreal as he compared the two green-haired teenagers side by side. If not for the short-cropped hairstyle, the former pro-hero would have been able to tell them apart! Though Izuma spotted a distinct scar on his neck to his cheek and had slightly bigger eyes, people would think that these two were brothers.

Not wanting to be rude, All Might proceeded to pour cups of hot piping tea in the thermal flask for the three boys present. Bakugou poured his beverage down his throat in one shot, Midoriya politely used both hands to sip his tea gingerly, and Izuma drank his slowly with one hand.

"Their attitudes may be a little different though…" All Might thought.

"Thanks for coming here Izuma-shounen." All Might told the boy. "You may be confused as to why you are here, but the three of us wanted to arrange this meeting since yesterday and we just want to talk to you for a while."

"I know why you call me here," Izuma decided to cut to the chase, smiling slightly. "You want to ask me about One for All, don't you?"

…

"I see…" All Might continued while refilling his cup. "Then there is no need for us to beat around the bush. Do you really possess it?"

"Why ask a question if you already knew the answer?" Izuma held out his hand and let the veins of crackling blue electricity snaked through his body inorder to demonstrate, mildly shocking All Might and his successor. "What you are seeing here is no doubt, One for All."

"Do you remember what your father said when he passed on the quirk to you?"

"Eat this." Izuma replied with an impression of All Might.

"No, not that." All Might retorted. "I mean, how much do you know about One For All?"

"My dad…" Izuma trailed off, taking a look at Izuku who was sitting opposite him, before turning back to answer Toshinori. "Revealed to me at he was quirkless like me, but only for a short period of time. How I knew this was through an argument I had with my dad, and that's when he told me the true name of his quirk: One for All."

"A quirk with the unique ability to stockpile power and pass on to an inheritor of the user's choosing." Izuma continued with a wistful expression, as though he was thinking about that particular day. "He told me that he received it from his mentor, All Might, after he saw my dad commit an act of bravery."

"The day when my entire life was changed…" Midoriya thought.

"To be frank, I was so shocked." Izuma gave a small chuckle. "My dad being the hero everyone looks up to, actually was quirkless to begin with. The reason why I was born quirkless was most likely due to this as well."

_"One for All cannot be transferred to anyone else unless the user wishes for it…" _All Might thought to himself. _"It cannot be stolen by force, but it can be forced upon. Midoriya-shounen must have a good reason to give it away…But Izuma here is 16 years old. If he had come from a future roughly 20 years later, Midoriya would have been at an age of roughly 36. Why would he transfer One for All at such a young age? Something's not right here…"_

"I thought you, the previous inheritor of One for All would know almost everything about this quirk." Izuma stated to All Might. "Why are you asking me all this?"

"Even I would not know if the quirk has changed in some way over the next twenty years." Toshinori told Izuma. "If you know anything, please do not hesitate to inform us."

"I'm sorry." Izuma looked at the skinny man apologetically. "My knowledge is limited, and I have only recently started to get used to One for All. Until now, I have harsh experiences trying to master this quirk, and my body hasn't gotten used to the quirk's drawbacks; I had numerous accidents during training and broken bones are common. As far as I know, I've only begun to scratch the surface of One for All."

"So you _are_ quirkless." Bakugo concluded, making the room's inhabitants turn their heads at him. "You became a hero with a borrowed power from your father."

"Kacchan!"

"Don't interrupt me Deku. So just like shitty nerd here," Bakugo ignored Midoriya and asked bluntly. "You wanted to become a hero. But in your case, you managed to snag All Might's quirk because of your father. "

"Because I want to become a hero you say? I won't deny it Bakugo, I was quirkless." Izuma told Bakugo flatly. "It is as you said, I borrowed my father's power and made it my own. But, that kind of thing doesn't matter to me. If it means being able to save the people I care about, even if it's only temporary, I'll take it."

"Besides, I don't see what is the big deal about being a professional hero." Izuma snorted. "Aren't heroes pretty overrated these days? While I'll admit that I've seen impressive people in he hero business, most of the time Heroes are just wannabes who are just in for the fame and money. A small minority will risk their lives in the line of duty, but in the face of actual danger, heroes just can't walk the talk. I bet some are you want to be heroes not because you genuinely want to rake in the fame and money that comes with the profession."

"The fuck did you just say!? If you'll going to make fun of heroes, I'll fricking kill you." Bakugo growled dangerously like an animal and stomp his foot on the table, startling All Might. Izuma however, merely stared at the provoked boy impassively. "With that half-assed thinking, why are you even a hero!? You don't deserve One for All."

"You're right. I don't deserve this power. In fact, I don't think I need this power, but due to the fact that majority of the populace possessed a quirk, people like me get bullied and picked on easily. In this day and age where quirks are the norm, people think that having a better quirk symbolizes your superiority over another person. Not just heroes, this society that is." Izuma snapped back with a cold expression.

"Uncle Bakugo, you used to think like that, don't you?"

"What are you trying to say!?" Bakugo hissed menacingly.

"Bakugo, you used to bully my dad during middle school, didn't you?" His words caused the two students to flinch a little. "With that overconfident, arrogant and aggressive way of thinking, just how many people have you trampled on? I know what's your problem uncle Bakugo, and I'm going to say it in behalf of my fellow comrade; you are no doubt one of the people with the most potential to be a great hero, but that superiority complex is the reason for why you'll have many enemies. You love to be number one, and you will beat anyone down without remorse in order to satisfy that over-inflated ego of yours. I don't know everything about you but I can tell you this for sure."

Izuma pointed a finger at the explosion-quirk boy. "Mark my words Bakugo, that condescending attitude will hurt the ones dearest to you one day, and that arrogance will give birth to your greatest enemy. If you're not sure just look at Todoroki's father Enji, or in your case, just ask Hanabi!"

"What do you mean by that? What does that slanty-eyed girl have to do with this!?" Bakugo questioned the descendant of Midoriya angrily, not understanding what Izuma meant by those words.

"That's for me to know, and for you to ask her yourself."

"Quit talking around in circles you fucking asswipe!" Bakugo banged the table with an angry fist and grabbed hold of Izuma's shirt. "All you've been doing is pouring shit on everyone in this room! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME OR HEROES YOU GOT THAT!?"

"IF HEROES ARE SO GREAT," Izuma roared in fury and slapped Bakugo's hand away. "I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

…

…

"What?" Midoriya uttered.

Izuma covered his mouth in horror at what he just blurted out.

"Enough Bakugo-shounen! We did not meet to fight amongst ourselves like this!" All Might desperately pleaded, which Bakugo reluctantly returned to his seat, clicking his tongue. "I understand your…opinions, but I would like you to know that not all heroes are like that. Though some may enter this industry for such goals, they do actually care about saving lives. May I know what happened which made you think like that?"

"Nevermind that…it's was just me getting a little too hyped up there." Izuma answered. "I think I'll take my leave now…"

"I-I see…"

"I have to go." Izuma told All Might dryly, hands reaching for the sliding door. "It's been a pleasure talking to you All Might-san."

"I…understand." All Might looked at Izuma. "Oh, and about this topic…"

"I won't tell a soul. I understand how important this secret is, so this stays with only the people in this room."

Izuma then prepared to exit the room and head back towards the dorms, until he realized he had forgotten one last issue. He turned around and addressed Izuku, who was still deep in his thoughts over what was just discussed between the four individuals.

"Oh yes, dad?" Izuma called out to Midoriya. "Have you spoken with mom yet?"

"M-M-mom?" The frizzy green-haired one for all successor sputtered out. "W-W-Who…?"

"Oh, for crying out loud…I meant Ochako!" Izuma pinched his nose and sighed at how nervous his dad looked. Was this seriously the boy who would become the greatest hero? "Have you talked to her since yesterday?"

"N-no…not yet I'm afraid." Izuku exclaimed waving his hands wildly like Iida. "T-This is the first time I've encountered something like this, so I'm at a loss of what to do here…I'm sorry!"

"You two sure are hopeless," Izuma pointed out without remorse, his dull stare making Izuku hung his head in depression.

"Well…just promise me you'll talk to her okay? You have something you need to tell her right?" Izuma told the stutterbox. "Afterall, she saved you that time. My advice to you is to not think so much and just talk to her. It's okay to be nervous. Knowing mom, you'll be just fine."

As Izuma walked back towards the dorms, Midoriya did not notice the sad look forming in Izuma's eyes. The boy from the future understands that everyone has his or her difficulties in this new environment, but they will have to learn to deal with it soon. For if they don't…Izuma wasn't sure if they could face the coming storm.

.


	15. Brewing Trouble, and re-Connections

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to a new chapter of Boku no Hero Academia: Genesis Crisis. A shout out to:**

**Muk845: Thanks for the constant comments, it makes my day.**

**Negibaba: Having another OFA user will definitely have a huge impact. But as Izuma had just started to handle its power, he himself is unable to tell Midoriya all of its secrets.**

**To all those who are reading this so far: Thanks for your support! I welcome constructive feedback and your opinions.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: As of now I'm changing the name of the giant robot that appeared out of nowhere. The name 'Obliterator' is really lame. I am changing the name to 'Exodeus'. Its meaning in latin would roughly mean 'Deity of Mass Departure'. The reason for its name would be revealed later.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 14: Brewing Troubles, and Re-Connections **

.

**In the Musutafu Police Headquarters:**

Lobo was waiting patiently for his turn regarding his interrogation. Normally one would be nervous in these sorts of situations, but Lobo just wanted to get this over with and returned to his cell. Due to the nature of his quirk, his hands, feet and neck have been restrained heavily with thick titanium collars to immobilise ninety-percent of his body while being tied down to a chair. His mouth was also covered with a muzzle like a dog's; to prevent any impossible scenario where he can bite anyone, or himself for that matter. Not like that mattered, as long as he cannot move his body about, his quirk won't allow him to transform.

The sound of rattling keys caught Lobo's attention, looking up to see a pair of policemen approaching him with batons.

"Inspector Kenji will be coming here shortly," The first male told Lobo gruffly. "Be obedient and answer his questions appropriately."

"You should be honoured villain." The second snickered. "Its not everyday you get questioned by the chief of police himself. Maybe if you cooperate well enough, he'll give you a few dog treats as a reward!"

Lobo merely let out an unidentifiable grunt as he heard the police rambled. How amusing…he used to be the most powerful person in their organisation; people feared his prowess as a professional hitman and he was revered in his organisation. But the moment when his powers were sealed, people were quick to change their attitude and show contempt for those they believed to be now inferior to themselves.

A moment later, the metal door slowly opened to reveal a tall man with a dog's head wearing a formal suit, and another detective.

"Morning, Chief Tsuragamae. Detective Naomasa." The officers bowed their heads respectfully.

"You two can go now. We'll handle things from here woof."

"Understood sir."

"Sorry about those two, Mr Bramstrum." Kenji stated as he pulled out a chair to sit, placing a file on the table. "They can be considered rookies, so their manners towards villains are a little …excessive."

"No no no. You actually saved me Inspector," Lobo grinned. "from listening to those two brats ramble. If I wasn't cuffed in these restrains I would have loved to tear their throats out. By the way, you mind loosening these a little? It's getting a little itchy."

"You know we can't do that."

"Well, it was worth a shot."

"Let's begin then. You are Lobo Bramstrum, age thirty-seven, born in the Netherlands, moved overseas as a private guard, and finally moved your base of operations to japan after becoming a famed hitman. Is that correct?" Detective Naomasa read from his file.

"That's right." Lobo confirmed with his ever-present smirk.

"We are going to ask you a series of questions." Naomasa activated his quirk [Lie Detector] and began questioning.

"Apart from the other four members of your mercenary group; Yogen Takeru [Molten], Allequin Shawl [Dollmaker], Fomu Kenichi [Foam] and Cinderblock [Material High]. Who else are you collaborating with on the 8th of October?"

"No one else." Naomasa detected that it was a lie, so Chief Kenji handed the detective an envelope.

"Then," Inspector Naomasa continued, his hands reaching into the brown envelope to reveal a blown-up image of the rampaging robot knight that ravaged the entire warehouse district the other day. "What is the connection between your mercenary group, and this giant robot entity in this picture? From our sources, this is something called a 'Exodeus'"

"To be honest…I'm not too sure myself." Lobo answered after thinking for a while. "On the day before we decided to break out of the police's encirclement in a last-ditch attempt, a certain man approached us out of nowhere."

"A man?" Naomasa probed.

"Yes, but it was rather weird. I had one of my men guard the entrance to our hideout, so it was impossible for anyone to enter without getting past the guard." Lobo explained while fidgeting with his titanium restrains. "He just appeared right in front of me out of nowhere. At first, we all thought he was another mercenary hired by one of our old contacts to kill us, but he told us he meant us no harm…"

"Go on."

"He told us that he knew of our status and achievements as a mercenary group," Lobo continued. "He said he was working for a certain man, and that he wanted to help us escape in exchange for a small 'experiment'. I didn't expect that a giant robot would be sent down from the sky."

"So, you just willingly worked with such a suspicious person?" Kenji questioned at the former villain leader's decision.

"We had no choice. We had to take our chances with all the police gathering near our hideout." Lobo sighed. "He even offered us a handsome payment to let him help us, as well as information about the layout of the police's plan to capture us. That's how we knew about the students from UA coming over to guard the various exit points."

"What!?" Naomasa stood up and sent his chair crashing to the floor. "How in the world did you get that kind of information!? How were those leaked!?"

"Naomasa calm down! That's an issue we'll tackle soon enough. But for now…" Kenji turned his attention back to Lobo. "Who is the person who offered such help to you woof?"

"That's…" Lobo thought for a moment before he finally remembered. "I recalled…he didn't mention who or what he was working for, but he said that his name was Se…!"

Suddenly, the door of the enclosed room swung open and a policeman burst into the room with haggled breathing.

"What are you doing? We're having an interrogation here woof."

"I-I'm terribly sorry sirs..." The rookie stammered. "But there has been an emergency! The Japan National Centre of Forensics and the Musutafu's Robotics Division just sent an emergency call; all the parts of the mysterious robot we salvaged from Banki have suddenly disappeared!"

…

"…What!? What do you mean disappeared!?" Kenji demanded. "You mean someone stole them!? There are tons of components we gathered from the site sent for testing, how is that possible!?"

"Sir, I swear its true! The researchers called and said that in the morning they found every single piece of the giant robot was removed, even the smallest samples they have extracted has disappeared! They are now requesting for an emergency meeting with the heads of the research institutes."

"Are you serious…!" Chief Tsugamae felt a severe migraine coming up. "Naomasa you're coming with me, the rest of you escort the villain back to the holding cell until I return. And you, make a call to Principal Nezu to tell him what just happened woof!"

"Yes sir!" The beagle-headed chief of police and Naomasa rushed out of the room while the two remaining officers proceeded to escort Lobo back to his prison quarters.

"Get up!"

"Gentlemen, I implore you to treat me a little gentler." Lobo grinned. "Despite my looks, I'm rather delicate you know that?"

"As if! Oi, help me get his guy up!" "Yeah, yeah…I know…"

All of sudden, there was a flash of orange light which blinded the room's occupants briefly. When it died down, Lobo was greeted with the sight of a tall, handsome brown-haired teenager standing in between the two police officers. He wore a white priest's overcoat and had a serene smile on his face.

"What the…who are y-!" They never got to finish as the mysterious youth grabbed their shoulders before activating a glowing octagonal-shaped boundary beneath their feet.

**"Octagonal Transfer."** With that, the trio disappeared with a flash of light, leaving a very dazed and baffled Lobo in the room.

"What in the world…?" Lobo muttered. He then distinct heard a pair of voices screaming outside the building thanks to his enhanced hearing, followed by loud thud sounds; it sounded like two heavy objects just fell to the earth and splattered. A second later, the mysterious man appeared back in the interrogation room with another flash of light.

"Lobo Bramstrum," the man looked at the villain like a cat surveying a mouse. "It's been a while. Or should I say its nice to see you again?"

"You…!" Lobo's mind clicked as he recognised the figure in front of him. "You are…Seraph!"

"I'm honoured that you remembered my name." Seraph chuckled. "I see that you're doing well too, Lobo."

"I see…" Lobo smiled and gave a small laugh of his own. "That's how you managed to get into our hideout so easily without being seen…teleportation huh?"

"I won't mind if that's how you see it." Seraph answered, taking a few steps closer to the restrained villain boss. "Teleportation has a rather nice ring to it…even if my ability is little more than that."

"Well it doesn't matter," Lobo told the handsome male. "Get me out of these chains, would you? I'm dying for a stretch."

"Hmmm? Why would I do that?"

"…what? You are here to bust me out right? Hurry up and free me." Lobo told the puzzled man irritably. "Stop wasting time! Reinforcements should be coming here shortly!"

"I assure you that we have plenty of time," Seraph maintained his smile. "I've disabled the security cameras and disposed the police who are watching us at the other side of the one-way mirror. There is no need to rush."

"Secondly, I'm not here to eh…'bust' you out I'm afraid." The mysterious teleporter shook his head. "I'm here to send you to join your four other comrades. I'm sure they're anxiously waiting for you."

Lobo felt his stomach drop. Even though he did not want to look Seraph in the eye, there was no hiding from the fact that colour was rapidly being drained from his face. Were his subordinates really…no that's plausible. Seeing how the man disposed the police so quickly, his worst fears were beign confirmed. Seraph chuckled, clearly amused by the villain boss' silence.

"I see…you came to kill me."

"Don't look so upset, Lobo." Seraph grinned down at Lobo as the latter clenched his fists tightly. Lobo was trying to calm himself down despite the panic which was building up within his chest. "I'm really appreciate for how your group provided the optimal testing ground for our little project. But unfortunately, there is no value in keeping your little group alive anymore. Nothing personal really."

"But…to kill my subordinates as well…!"

"They did not meet me directly, but I'm sure they know a thing or two from you." Seraph sneered. "Much easier to dispose the entire group. You know what they say; It's better to throw the entire box of apples when one is rotten."

"But…I am still useful to you I'm sure! My services…!" Lobo started, but Seraph cut him off.

"My apologies; its our policy to restrict long term cooperation with the likes of villains." Seraph shook his head. "It's just too bad Lobo."

"Aren't you a villain yourself!?" Lobo shouted angrily. "I'm still useful! If we can work togeth-!"

Seraph laughed, being seemingly amused. But contrary to his expression, he grabbed Lobo's head and mercilessly slammed it repeatedly on the interrogation table until the [Apex Predator] quirk user's vision became bloodied and knocked the wind out of him. As Lobo groaned in pain, Seraph resumed with a smile still on his face.

"You dare associated me with disgusting people like villains?" Seraph asked him, a look of pure loathing present in his eyes. "You dare compare me to ugly and tainted individuals such as yourselves? You dare stain the name that my master has so graciously blessed me with…your ignorance knows no bounds insect!"

"But…I'm an angel who embraces everything; the strong and the weak, the tainted and the pure…so I forgive you, vermin."

He then pulled out a white handkerchief and started cleaning his hands. "Look at that, I can't believe you made someone such as myself touch a tainted individual such like yourself. I would be grateful if you can be more careful with your words next time."

"I-I'm so sorry…" Lobo groaned, shaking his head to clear it while spiting out some blood. "F-Forgive me…"

"Where was I? Oh yes," Seraph snapped his fingers to have Lobo's unfocused attention, his other hand reaching deep into his pocket to reveal a pistol. "I'll have to kill you now. But just to make sure…"

Seraph leaned forward to ask the wounded figure of Lobo. "How much do the police know?"

Lobo thought for a while before sneering at the man with priest garbs. "Everything."

"Everything?" Seraph raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I only revealed my name…and I made sure that the Exodeus was transported back safety…so I guess having the police know who I am wouldn't be that much of a deal. At this moment, that is ahahahah."

"I'm going to kill you…!" Lobo growled. "in the cruelest way possible!"

"That I love to see. How ants such as you can possibly to anything to me." Seraph smiled at the struggling man as he positioned his index fingers perpendicular to his thumbs to create a rectangular shape with his hands. "I've got something special for you, who dares to dirty me with your filthy blood."

"What are you-?!"

"It takes a lot of concentration you see," Seraph ignored Lobo and activated a glowing orange octagonal diagram below Lobo. "Sending things to a space where its pretty far from me. It's faster if I were to take you with me, but I prefer to kill people without ever dirtying _my_ hands."

"I can imagine the headlines for tomorrow's news article: Captive Villain breaks out and kills multiple police personnel, before committing suicide. By the way, have you ever tried skydiving before?"

**"Octagonal Transfer."**

A flash of light enveloped Lobo, and the next thing he felt was the sound of rushing wind roaring in his ears. A disoriented Lobo looked around wildly and saw an endless blue sky filling his entire field of vision as he tried to notice his surroundings. He was falling fast through the air, at god knows what height! Lobo gave a soundless scream as the force of the wind pushed against his rotating body in a useless attempt to slow his accelerating plummet to the earth below.

"Enjoy plummeting to your death from five thousand metres above the city…you got approximately one minute to say your final words." Seraph smiled serenely at the now empty interrogation room. "But then again…he probably can't even hear his own voice, how sad."

.

.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**In the UA classrooms:**

It has been a week since the kids have made their appearance to the Pro-heroes and students of UA; a week since they revealed who their parents are.

Things have been pretty awkward between the students and the future arrivals but it seemed like everyone, in their own way has been adjusting to the eight new students in the 1-A class. The hero youths were still slightly wary, especially Bakugo…but they were starting to get used to accepting the new group as their fellow peers.

Well…everyone but the parents themselves of course. The shock from this revelation had yet to fully fade off from the minds of certain individuals. The exceptions were Yaoyozoru, and Bakugo (he really didn't care that much). They were behaving normal as though the incident never happened. As for everyone else…the awkwardness has made its way into their normal school lives.

Midoriya and Uraraka were a prime example.

Ever since the scuffle in Banki, the warehouse district, The green-haired hero youth had been avoiding Uraraka, much to the girl's dismay. The boy just couldn't make eye contact with the [Zero Gravity] quirk girl and hasn't even talked to her since. Uraraka in turn wanted to approach Midoriya first, but as soon as the bell rang, Izuku dashed out of the classroom before Ochako even had time to think about what to say to Midoriya. She herself was at a loss about what to say, and the conflicting feelings she held in her heart. She could feel the tears welling up as she struggled with the fact that she and Midoriya were destined to be married in the future. It was a great scource of pain for her…as well as Oruka and Izuma.

"Okay, this is getting painful to watch." Izuma grumbled as he watched from his desk at the back of the class. "emphasis on painful."

"Give them time," Oruka suggested, being seated next to her older brother. Despite some of them having slightly different ages, Aizawa placed them in the same class so as to keep a close watch on the new arrivals. "It's kind of our fault that they're like this now."

"Then what?" Izuma cast a quick glance at the depressed figure of their mother. "We watch them remain this way until the end of graduation? We're on a time schedule here, we don't have time to watch a soap drama."

"That's…"

"Furthermore," Izuma continued. "At this rate they can forget about doing their hero work. If they are going to be distracted like this in another life-and-death situation you know very well what are the consequences."

"Then…what do we do?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. The problem now is that both dad and mom have mutual feeling about each other, but they're just too nervous and stubborn to make the first move. Our arrival may have caused some unnecessary friction between the two, but if we can just give them a little _push_ in the right direction, their current feeling should work in our favour." Izuma suggested to his little sister. "It'll take time, but if we do this right, the results will be worth it."

"I sure hope so," Oruka replied before giving Izuma a hard look. "We're not going to have any extra time once your target shows himself, right?"

Izuma nodded as he packed his bag and prepared to leave the classroom.

"No need to remind me. But before that time comes, we have to make every single moment count."

Izuma let out a scary grin as he looked back at Uraraka, and then back to his sister. "But first, we have to teach dad the correct way to approach a girl; we don't have any chance if he keeps acting this nervous."

"Uh oh…I really hate it when you smile like that…" Oruka let out a groan at her brother's expression.

"I have an idea." Izuma declared with a gleam in his eyes. "And it requires the both of us."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Heights Alliance dorms second floor:**

Once Midoriya reached the second floor, he headed straight for his room and closed the door behind him and slumped down on his bed. He was far from his classmates, but the thoughts of Uraraka followed him continuously. His mind occasionally wandered off to how distracted he had been the past few days during the class self-scheduled practical training.

"OI SHITTY NERD!" Bakugo's voice roared from his memories. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Are you improving or regressing!? Why the hell are you looking away when I'm coming at you!? DIE!"

Midoriya let out a tired sigh and frowned. He was not avoiding Uraraka, how could he? She was one of his closest friends ever since he started his journey as a hero student. They have always been close, helping each other with homework, training together during practicals and providing feedbacks on each other's shortcomings. He had spent more time with her more than he could have ever realised. But thanks to the recent events, an invisible wedge seemed to have driven itself between the two of them. Midoriya was still dealing with the possibility that Uraraka might have developed romantic feelings for him, a kind of love that he was very unfamiliar with, and he did not know if he felt the same way towards her.

"Thanks for always being there Deku-kun…I won't worry if anything happens, because I'm with you Deku-kun!" The image of the bubbly brunette with the bob-haircut popped up in his mind.

He had always found an attraction towards Uraraka; who wouldn't? She was the first girl that approached and encouraged him after taking his first steps into UA's entrance exams. He remembered how she had gone to Present Mic to share her points with him after she witnessed his fight with the faux villain and became his first friend. She had teamed up with him during the UA Sports Festival when everyone else avoided him and supported him all the way. There was also that instance during the training camp where Kacchan was kidnapped and Uraraka used a piece of her clothing to create a makeshift cast for his wounded arms after his fight with Muscular. She was more than a friend, she was a fellow hero-in training who would risk her life to save others and support him all the way.

Midoriya was always nervous, and even more so when it comes to girls. He had trouble communicating with the opposite sex since young, so he directed his full focused on studies. But ever since coming to UA, he would subconsciously converse with Uraraka, as he knew that he can always count on the [Zero Gravity] quirk girl for help, though he would still be hopelessly blushing and stammering if the girl comes too near him. Sero, Kirishima and others have teased him endlessly that if he continued to be this jumpy, how was he supposed to get a girlfriend in the future?

Love…a topic he had asked his mother once, about what that word meant. What is love?

_Inko was a little surprised at that time. "Love huh…let's see…it's a complicated feeling at the beginning. Sometimes it makes you joyful, being close to the person you cherish most all day. But sometimes it can be painful; when the he is gone, you just can't stop thinking about him. It's an extremely powerful emotion which can make or break a person; something which can be quite dangerous if you don't know how to handle it well Izuku. But if you manage to find and take hold of that someone…your life will become whole."_

_"hmm…then I love you the most Kaa-san!" Izuku cutely declared to Inko, making her smile and rubbed his head lovingly. "I love you too Izuku. If…there comes a time when you find someone you are willing to spend your entire life with…be sure to cherish her okay?"_

Love…was that what Midoriya was feeling towards Uraraka now? Was that it?

Thinking about it…during the Provisional License Exam he had carried her bridal style, though it revealed to be an imposter. But when he thought back to how he carried her at that time, his face heated up rapidly. Wait a minute…he carried girls this way during rescue exercises many times, like with Asui. Why wasn't he this bothered?

Was he really in love with Uraraka? All those time he interacted with her, the feeling he held towards her already started to mature? All those times when it looked as though she was blushing when she got close to Izuku, was that a sign that she felt mutual feelings as well?

Midoriya let out another tired groan, laid his head against the wall, and banged on it softly. There was so many things going through his head right now.

"Uraraka-san…someone like me…?" Midoriya muttered out.

A knock suddenly rapped on Midoriya's door, making the All Might successor jump out of his bed and reach for the door. "Oh no…is the break period over? If I remember correctly, self-training is scheduled in sports hall number 2…"

However when Midoriya opened the door, waving back at the green-haired youth with a bright smile, was Oruka.

"She almost looks the same as Uraraka-san…" Midoriya thought for a while before inviting his daughter to come in.

"Having troubled thoughts?" Oruka asked kindly.

"More than I can handle." Midoriya sighed tiredly.

Having watched her father stuggled at how he interacted with Ochako for the past week, she could more or less tell what Midoriya was worrying about as of now.

"Come here," Oruka gestured towards the door. "Let's talk outside. It's not good to get cooped up indoors all day."

"W-Where?" Izuku asked.

"A place I'm sure you're very familiar with," Oruka replied. "the place which marks the start of your hero journey."

Seeing how he had nothing to do, Midoriya stood up and followed his future daughter outside of the dorms.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Heights Alliance Rooftop:**

Uraraka gazed at the setting sky blankly while sitting on a bench at the dorm's rooftop. She has made it a habit to come here whenever she feels troubled, watching the starry night sky spanning across. It always make her feel that her problems are just a small part of her life and she doesn't have to worry to much. Well…not always.

She wanted to talk to Midoriya today, but had missed her chance…again.

Part of her felt mildly frustrated at how the distance between them have been steadily increasing, but she knew that the reason why Midoriya hasn't been able to talk to her was due to herself. For the past week she has been losing sleep, regarding how she felt towards Midoriya. But after thinking about it for so long, her feelings were still conflicted.

She was indeed in love with Midoriya she'll admit it…she just let those feeling bottle up till now.

But…there is a chance that the feeling was one sided…a misunderstanding due to her spending time with the said boy.

During the events of the Provisional Licence Exam, she remembered that painful feeling when Camie Utsushimi was with Midoriya at that time. However, she made a silent vow to focus on her hero training first and was determined not to let her own feels get in the way of their current relationship, and keep her future feels in check. That was until the arrival of the future children, and those bottled feels flowed out like a broken dam.

Up till now, she has been re-evaluating what Deku means to her. Ever since she first talked to him, she initially thought that Midoriya was just a nervous boy with a good heart. But after he saved her from the faux villain, she found herself drawn towards the boy even more. His determination, his strength, the way he strives to be the top; she greatly admired him and decided to climb the top of the hero course together with him. She greatly enjoys being around Midoriya, the former finding the boy's occasional nervousness and awkwardness fun to watch. She also found the way Midoriya always does his best an endearing charm of his. She was pretty sure that it was the first time she was so involved with a classmate, and she sometimes was a little hopeful that she can spend more time with Deku.

However…she was afraid to tell him that. Even though she knew what her heart felt to be true. She was afraid that all this time her feels were merely one-sided, and that Midoriya did not feel the same way as she hoped. She was constantly worrying at the prospect of ruining their stable relationship as fellow peers if she were to embrace those feelings of her's; more the reason if her selfishness caused Midoriya to lose focus in his training to become a hero.

"You alright mum?" A gentle voice asked from her right.

Ochako was shaken out of her thoughts and turned to see Izuma standing next to her, with a scarf wrapped around his uniform.

She was slightly shocked to see her supposed future son here, for how long has he been already here?

"Y-Yes! What is it…?" Ochako asked. "Wait…how did you find me here?"

"I asked if you're alright…mum." Izuma repeated while scratching the scar on his left cheek lightly, gazing at the troubled expression on the girl's face. "You always have a habit to go to open areas when you have worries, to see the night scenery…I remember how you told me you loved watching the starry sky."

"I-I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind in the past week." Ochako forced out a smile.

"About Dad?" Izuma raised an eyebrow.

"H-How did you-!?"

"Come on, it was so obvious from the way the two of you were acting with each other," Izuma chuckled a little at the girl's blushing mess. "Everyone in the class knows about it."

Izuma then dug his hand into his pocket and present Uraraka a bag of mochi, which the girl gratefully accepted.

"I know its hard to talk to someone regarding such issues," Izuma smiled. "But in times where you don't know how to handle your worries, the best thing is to let it out to someone else. So let me help you."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Dagobah Municipal Beach Park:**

Oruka and Midoriya walked along the beach at a leisurely pace. Neither of them spoke to each other has their feet tread across the pristine white sand. The sun was setting soon, and the popular dating spot was dyed in beautiful hues of red, orange and purple.

"Izuma-nii told me about what happened between you and him the other night." Oruka said to Midoriya first, deciding to break the ice a little. "He wants to apologise for hurting you and your classmate Aoyama."

"O-Oh…about that. It's fine really, I'm not blaming him." Midoriya told her, remembering the way Izuma gone berserk on him when he had that horrible nightmare. "But he didn't tell me what was the issue, so I assumed that he has some qualms about me."

"Izuma has his own reasons for not telling you, it's nothing personal." Oruka assured her father. "Sometimes he just loves to keep all sorts of things away from us, because he does not want unnecessary trouble. That's just the way he is…"

"S-So…" Izuku looked around the cleaned beach, old memories of his training began surfacing back to his mind. "Why are we here?"

"This place…" Oruka spun around and walked backwards, stretching her arms to gesture towards the entire length of the beach. "Holds a lot of memories for us. You used to tell us when we were just toddlers, you and mum would bring us here to relax. You, mum, Izuma and I would spend hours playing in the sand…there was one time when Izuma was pinched by a crab, but that's a story for another time."

She then turned back to face Midoriya, stopping him in his tracks. "On to the more important topic…why are you avoiding mum?"

Midoriya flinched a little and his face felt hot again, causing him to rub his arms in a shy manner. His shock was soon replaced with slight guilt as Midoriya lowered his gaze to the sand beneath him and avoided making eye contact.

"I-I am not avoiding her!" Midoriya hastily said while shaking his head, making Oruka fold her arms and frown at the stubborn boy.

"Are you sure? There's no merit for you if you keep lying like this." Oruka told Midoriya evenly.

Midoriya realised that there was no talking his way out of here this time; Oruka's green eyes kept a keen stare on him, and he knew that it was no use trying to lie here. Midoriya sighed and looked at Oruka.

"What do you want me to do in this situation? Pretend like Izuma-kun and the others never came at all? Like all this never happened?"

"Nothing that serious," Oruka told Izuku. "I just want to know the reason why you are avoiding mum. You always bail out every single time she tries to talk with you. Can't you see that you are hurting mum…Uraraka?"

Midoriya felt his heart sank as her words cut through him like a hot knife. How could he not have noticed? He knew that Uraraka wished to talk, but he found himself unable to face the short-bob brunette and run away. He would look back and see the pained expression on Uraraka's face, and his guilt will strangle his heart. He felt guilty that the reason why the distance between him and Uraraka was worsening, was due to his ability to be proactive. But part of him refused to take that first step as he was unsure of how Uraraka felt about all of this.

"She loves you Midoriya…more than you can possibly know."

"How can you be so sure?" Midoriya asked bitterly, his tone laced with regret. "Up till now we were just friends, we both aspire to be the best heroes there is and I am always grateful for her support. Uraraka-san…she's always smiling, always helping others at her own risk…taking her kindness and treating it as something exclusive only to me; it's nothing but an insult to her!"

"You're thinking too much!" Oruka cried out. "If you keep doubting yourself like that, you'll never be able to get to mum. The only thing standing between you and Uraraka is you giving yourself stupid excuses! That kind of thinking only applies to a man who is just playing around with a relationship. Let me ask you: do you like Uraraka?"

"I-I…"

"You faced situations more life-threatening than these many times! Stop beating around the bush and be truthful to yourself. I'm asking your for your own sake, not mine!"

Oruka's words made a conflicted look form on Midoriya's face. He found her words making sense and decided to come clean.

"I've like her…as a girl, since the beginning of the year." Midoriya swallowed hard as he poured out his heartfelt words. "It was small at first, during the time we talked at the entrance exam, but I found myself drawn to her many times…before I knew it, she became a bigger part of my school life. But…how do I know if I truly love her the way you expect me to? It's difficult…it's painful…ever since last week, this pain has been increasing. I-I-I just want to talk normally with Uraraka-san again."

Oruka was silent as she heard all of this, but her eyes soften as she watched the green-haired boy tear up at his own words.

"Dad…" Oruka began. "What you're feeling is love. That feeling of pain you experience since last week, that is the pain of not having the one you cherished being close to you. It always starts small, having her around you…laughing and having the time of your life. But when she's taken away…you feel incomplete, like a part of yourself is missing, when the two of you are not together. It makes you go crazy, cry or even crave for their attention. This pain you have right now…is the thought of losing the one you desire the most forever. Dad…can't you see it? You genuinely loved mum."

Oruka's words rang in Midoriya's mind, her words clicking with the messed up feelings in his head. It was as though a heavy fog was finally cleared in the depths of his soul. The more Midoriya took Oruka's words in, the more he felt they were true.

"I-I-I'm such a big idiot…!" Izuku chided himself as the heavy weight has finally been lifted off his shoulders.

"Did that help?" Oruka asked as she extended her hand, helping up Midoriya from the sandy ground.

"I guess so…" Midoriya smiled gratefully. He didn't know if it was because he finally had someone to talk to after all this time about his troubles, but in the first time that Izuku had spoken to Oruka, he felt that his connection to his daughter had tremendously improved.

"You still sound so unconfident…" Oruka pouted, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, let's see how well is your resolve later on. I choose this location for another reason you know? This place was the place where you supposedly proposed to mum after you two graduated from UA. Now I need you to ask her out and meet you here."

"I guess you're right…" Midoriya scratched his head in embarrassment, but his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he registered what Oruka had just said. "EH?"

"Take out your phone dad." Oruka giggled at his returned nervousness. "You're going to ask a girl out for the first time!"

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Heights Alliance Dorm Rooftop:**

"Yummmmm!" Ochako squealed in delight as she swallowed the snack Izuma had brought her and looked at the boy with shining eyes, the latter partaking in his share of vanilla-favoured mochi with gusto. "Delish!"

"Right? I however, still prefer the strawberry-favoured ones to be honest." Izuma complimented his favourite snack. "The number of mochi we used to stockpile in our home was enough to open a shop- dad used to joke."

The two just spent the last ten minutes eating their snacks and hardly talked about other matters. They instead stuffed their faces with Uraraka's favourite food. As she placed another of the sweet treat on her tongue, she squealed again with her hand on her cheek as she felt the sticky sweet sensation fill her taste buds. She was so caught up that she failed to hear the voice of her future son calling out to her.

"…um. Mum, can you hear me?"

"Eh..? Oh yes! Sorry about that." Ochako replied with an embarrassed smile. "I got distracted there."

Izuma gave a small smile at his mother's reaction and then turned his head to observe the evening sky. He loved to appreciate these moments where everything was just so peaceful; it made everything that happened seemed like a dream to him.

"You're back to your old self again." Izuma told the [Zero Gravity] quirk user without looking. "I'm really happy to see you smile like this again. I was incredibly worried for the past week."

Ochako frowned slightly as she thought to the boy she would come to love in the future, and her heart started to hurt again.

"I believe I told you this on the bus before." Izuma said to Uraraka. "It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up within you. Sometimes, it helps when there is a third person who is willing to share your pain and burden. It may feel like a act of weakness…but asking for help shows your strength to help yourself."

Uraraka let out a sigh. He was right…there is no merit in hiding her feelings forever.

"I'm scared…" She told Izuma. "I'm scared of what may happen to him if I tell him about my feelings…and how it might affect his dream to become a hero."

"You're afraid that his work and studies will be affected?" Izuma gave her a soft smile.

"He's always striving to be the best, ever since coming here. I can't help but admire him for it, and I made my motto to strive for the top the same way he is trying so hard. I-I can't hold him back just because of my selfish desires. Ever since the Provisional License Exam, I made a mental note not to let these kinds of feelings stop me or Deku-kun while we are still in school…"

"Uraraka…" Izuma gave her a soft smile. "Your thinking is worth of praise, and your reasoning is sound…but are you really willing to sacrifice your well-being and bottle those feeling of yours for until the end of you UA life? Why must you torture yourself like this?"

"I-I…"

"Heroes are human too. They too experience love." Izuma continued. "Not all heroes keep their work and personal lives separate; some even find love on the job. Who's to say that love will affect your student performance negatively?"

"It's alright to be a little selfish in the pursuit of your own happiness."

When Uraraka heard Izuma advice and failed to put her reply into words, Izuma took pity on the flustered girl and gave one final small push. "You love Midoriya…right?"

The undercut short green-haired youth watched as colour flooded Uraraka's cheeks and gave him all the confirmation he needed. He waited patiently as Ochako finally spoke the words she had hidden so deep within her heart.

"I love him…Deku-kun."

Izuma grinned with joy at that.

"But! I-I'm not ready…and I don't know if he could return my feelings!" Ochako shouted, her voice starting to fill with panic.

Izuma placed a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder. "You too are a very special person to dad. I don't think there is a need for you to worry that much."

Suddenly, the message alert on Uraraka's flip phone rang out and prompt her to look. Her eyes widened in shock when she realised it was a text from Izuku, and a small gasp of surprise escaped her lips:

_Uraraka-san, I'm really sorry for avoiding you in this past week. Could you come to the pier at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park? There is something I need to talk to you about. Take your time, I'll be there._

"About time." Izuma smiled widely as he heard Uraraka read that message aloud unknowingly. "Now is the chance to show your own resolve."

.

[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Back at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park:**

After a while, Uraraka made her way towards her destination, strolling along the white sands at a steady pace. It was then she noticed a lone boy staring at the ocean in the distance. The moment he too noticed her presence, he too began walking towards Uraraka.

Now Midoriya stood before Uraraka and it was clear they were both nervous; for Midoriya it looked like he was hardening like a robot due to his fear. Both of their faces had huge shades of red.

The two were silent for what it seemed like an eternity

"H-Hi…Deku-kun." Ochako said hesitantly.

"Thanks for coming here, U-Uraraka-san." Izuku stuttered as well. After that, the two were silent once again. Deku began to rub his arms awkwardly but he never broke contact with Uraraka. Despite his nervousness, Ochako could see the determination that was slowly building up in the boy's eyes.

"Thanks for asking me out here Deku-kun." She told the boy warmly. "I also wanted to talk to you today. But I never knew you knew such a beautiful place…this beach really looks amazing." She said as she stared in awe at the beautiful sunset scenery.

"Yeah…it does huh…" Midoriya admitted softly as he stood beside her, an odd tone in his voice prompt the girl to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"Deku-kun?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Uraraka-san. I was just…remembering that the beach didn't look like this before I entered UA. Believe it or not, this place was more of a dumping site and people used to avoid coming here because of all the rubbish." He said with a sheepish expression, his words causing Ochako to blink and a small memory of an article regarding this place popped up in her mind.

"Wait…now that you mentioned it, I read that this place used to look pretty bad until someone decided to come and clean it up. I was really impressed when I read the article; just how long did he take to clear this entire place up?" Ochako said, turning her attention back to the beach, only to be shocked when she heard Izuku's next words.

"It took about ten months. The tyres and small car parts were easy, the huge trashbags made it easily to clear the small pieces in groups. The only difficult part was moving the huge bulky items such as refrigerators and other broken furniture, as well as dumping all of them to the spot where the recycling company can easily collect them…" Midoriya explained while muttering all of these aloud, making Uraraka stara at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"Wait..Deku-kun!? _You_ were the one who cleaned up this beach!?" She whispered, her deduction hit spot on when the boy turned away from her with a bashful look. "That's just…!"

"Um…yeah. I…had a trainer who helped me control my quirk when it somehow developed late, and he had me clear this entire beach as training necessary to build up my body to better control my quirk. Moving each type of item in the garbage heap was to help improve a specific part of my body, and by the time I managed to clear everything, my body has developed well enough to prevent my own quirk from blowing myself up, so that's something…at least." Izuku explained, his words making Uraraka gape at the boy, her feelings shooting up to a new high.

"Oh wow…you cleaned up an entire beach on your own…so that you can get into UA?" She asked in awe, looking at Midoriya with newfound admiration as he nodded sheepishly. "Just as I thought, you are really amazing…Deku-kun!"

Hearing those words made Izuku more determined, and he face Uraraka. "Uraraka-san! I'm…I'm sorry!"

"Eh?" Ochako expressioned changed back to confusion at Midoriya's confession. "Why are you apologising Deku-kun?"

"I…I really have become a terrible friend! Avoiding you this past week…making you feel unnecessary hurt…! I'm really ashamed!" Midoriya admitted with a pained look. "Also…I haven't thank you for saving me when I was fighting Lobo back in Banki. So…I'm sorry…and thank you Uraraka-san."

"Deku-kun…" Ochako smiled as she shook her head slightly. "I have never once asked for your thanks. If it's you Deku-kun, I would gladly fight by your side, and save you over and over again, just like how you saved me before."

"Y-You forgive me?" Midoriya choked out, small droplets of water forming by his tear ducts.

"How can I not?" Ochako said with a sad smile of her own. "I'm also to blame…all this time when I wanted to approach you, my own insecurities held me back. I was scared, I was fearful…of what may become of us if I were to continue my approach after Izuma-kun and Oruka-chan arrived here. M-My own indecisiveness has made you suffer so much too Deku-kun…I'm s-sorry…I'm so sorry!"

Uraraka faced Midoriya with a tear-filled expression. "Can you forgive someone like me?"

Midoriya blinked once before he brought Uraraka close into a tight hug, making the girl gasp in mild shock. "Of course…Uraraka-san."

"Thank you…!" Ochako whispered gratefully. "Thank you…Deku-kun!"

"Uraraka-san…" The both of them drew back from each other, but their hands still remaining in contact, letting the girl feel Midoriya's scars. "Actually, the real reason why I asked you out here was because, I…err, you see after thinking through I've been wanting to ask a question for a while…it was actually today but I realised that I been feeling this way for quite some time, and uh I just really needed to ask you and I just thought about how exactly I should go about saying this and, uh I'm totally rambling right now," Midoriya started stuttering and stumbling through his sentences and Ochako looked up to see a furiously blushing Deku. Her own feeling couldn't help but soar as she began to piece together what Midoriya was trying to convey to her.

"What I really want to say is…hah how am I supposed to say this?" Izuku groaned and squeezed his eyes tight, knowing that the longer he dragged this out, the worse it would be for him and the [Zero Gravity] girl.

"I-I…I…!" Midoriya mumbled again, his face practically glowing red.

"Y-Yes!?" Ochako asked frantically at the boy's mental struggle and felt her heart constrict when the boy's brilliant green eyes gazed into hers before he took another deep breath.

"I've always liked you Uraraka-san! W-Will you please be my girlfriend!?" Izuku blurted out those words before he knew it, as he bowed an exact straight ninety-degrees while still holding Uraraka's hands. This caused a pair of youths watching from afar to snort and used their hands to hide their giggling fits.

.

"Oi! Is he trying to confess or is he paying respects to his office boss!?" Izuma retorted angrily while his sister fell to the ground in a laughing fit.

.

"G-Girlfriend?" Ochako echoed, her voice barely a whisper. Her heart hammered loudly against her chest as she tried to take in what Izuku just asked her. He noded at her question and let go of her hands, bring his right palm directly where his heart was situated.

"I like you Uraraka-san. Not just a friend, but as a girl. I was really troubled by how other current relationship would be affected by this, but I have feelings for you and I-I just have to tell you this." Izuku told her, his voice growing stronger the more he explained. He clenched his hand and looked at her firmly. "I like you, Uraraka-san."

Ochako couldn't believe what she was witnessing right now. Midoriya had just asked her to be his girlfriend, the way he looked at her hopefully without any doubt or hesitation made her heart melt. The sweet and kind boy she has admired and walked together with had just confessed his feeling for her! She was prepared to tell Deku first but she never expected the boy to take the first initiative; that only made her feeling for him grow even stronger. Uraraka was currently feeling many indescribable emotions going through her heart right now; relief, elation, shock, a little bit of sadness. But none of that mattered as she wiped the many tears from her eyes and gave her obvious answer to the boy in front of her.

"Yes!" Ochako exclaimed tearfully, unable to contain the happiness in her body. Her brown bangs partially covering the shade of scarlet on her face. "I love you too! Deku-kun!"

.

.

.

A/N: So...what do you think? I really suck at romance stuff but I hope this fits the feel of the story. Leave a comment! Thanks!


	16. Brewing Troubles, and Re-connections 2

**Hi! I'm back!**

**First a shoutout:**

**Deca23: Thanks for loving this! I'm grateful!**

**muk854: Thanks for the constant review**

**Ahri224: Welcome! It's taking a bit of time to showcase all the OCs. Juggling so many new characters is taking a bit of a toll on me. I can predict that Hanabi and Setsuna may take up an entire chapter each.**

**Onwards!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15: Brewing Troubles, and Re-connections pt 2**

.

_"Hello there,"_

_A small girl with raven-black hair partially hiding the right side of her face, dressed in a beautiful purple kimono smiled at the boy sitting among the many hospital benches placed outside the wards. He was slightly smaller than the girl; his dull eyes covered by his long white/red bangs as well as a bandage over the left half of his face where he had red hair. He wore a pair of beige trousers, and a silver vest over a collared shirt. His half-lidded eyes glanced over the girl as she gazed down at him._

_"Is it okay," The girl continued smiling, an expression quite mature for someone as young as her. "for me to sit here?"_

_The heterochromia boy merely nodded before turning his attention away from her. Seeing this, the girl bowed in thanks before elegantly adjusting her kimono to take a seat beside the wounded boy._

_"You are awfully quiet," The boy gave a confused look at the girl's question. "Is it because of the injury on your face?"_

_That caused the boy's eyes to twitch a little as the burn which seared his left side seemed to flare up a little, making him gaze back at the curious girl with a slightly annoyed expression. "That's none of your business."_

_"It's okay to share you know?" The girl chuckled, using her hands to fiddle with the loose strands of hair which fell out of her bun. "I'm listening."_

_"Shouto's…that child's left side…sometimes…looks hideous to me! I'm scared…of him!" A woman's terror filled voice screamed within the boy's mind, the horrified look which she gave him before she scalded him will forever be imprinted in his mind._

_What followed was a long silence, and nothing was exchanged between the two children besides the girl's soft but intensive staring. This made the duo-haired boy blush a little and quickly averted his eyes._

_"Ah-!" The girl quickly chided herself for how rude she was being. "Was it because I hit a sensitive spot? Or was he that conscious of the wound on his face? But…"_

_The prim and proper-mannered girl frowned a little as she gazed at the boy's figure. "But who would hurt him like that? He is still…so young."_

_"Momo?" A tall lady stepped out of a nearby hospital ward and called out, a voice was soft but had a tint of steel and authority in it. She had long black hair tied into a bun and was dressed in rather formal baby-blue dress. Every single step she took radiate confidence, giving her the air of a dignified high-class lady. "Momo, we're done talking with your uncle. We're going home soon."_

_As she spotted her daughter sitting next to the young stranger, she sighed and waved her hand to follow her. "Momo, it's not nice to bother someone you don't know. Come along now."_

_"Okay~!" the young girl answered unenthusiastically. "Coming…"_

_As the girl got up and prepared to follow her mother, she could not help but gaze back at the forlorn expression on the young boy's face. She bit her lip slightly and clenched her fist, as though she was debating something in her mind, before she decided to stand right in front of the duo-colour haired boy. She slowly kneeled down to inspect his face closely._

_"Excuse me." _

_The scalded boy did not have time to fathom why this girl would suddenly politely apologise, before he found himself drawn into a tight hug._

_"E-Eh? W-What are you-!?" He gasped with flushed cheeks as he was wrapped in the girl's warm embrace, and he detected a nice smell permeating through her clothes. "She smells nice…wait a minute-what am I thinking!?"_

_The girl drew back from him slowly, but her hands still held the boy's shoulders. Seeing how flushed the boy was and the way he was struggling to say something comprehensible in this situation, she giggled a little and look back with concern. _

_"Don't give up alright?" The girl encouraged him softly so only he could hear her words. "I'm sure whatever's going on will work itself out. It's okay to cry, and it's okay to scream; don't keep those feelings to yourself. But you must not give up – no matter what."_

_"Momo!" The tall well-dressed lady tapped her heeled foot impatiently and called her daughter with a little more force. "How long are you going to keep us waiting? The chauffeur already arrived ten minutes ago and I am not going to be late for my next appointment!"_

_Having a bad feeling that she had tested the limits of her mother's patience today, the girl prompt stood up and trotted towards the hospital wing exit. She, however was stopped when the stoic boy asked her one final question. _

_"I-I'm Todoroki Shoto! W-What is your name!?" The boy mentally chided himself for stuttering right at the beginning but continued nonetheless. The girl in turn was startled at first, but her lips turned to a kind smile as she introduced herself with a polite bow._

_"My name is Y******** M***."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Heights Alliance: Todoroki Shoto's room**

A strong headache attack Todoroki, waking him up from the dream and jolted upright from the futon in his dorm room.

"Yaoyorozu?" He muttered, before the headache prompted him to rub his temples and frowned. This memory…was it true? Was that girl really…!?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**UA Building: Class 1-A classroom**

"What!? Midori confessed to you yesterday and now you two are a thing!?" Mina echoed as she grabbed a nearby chair and situated herself beside Ochako, looking at the blushing girl with an astonished look.

"Shh…! Not so loud! Y-Yes! We kind of did yesterday…?" Ochako confirmed, her face glowing bright red as she recalled the moment when Midoriya confessed to her yesterday at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park.

"Details!" Ashido shouted wildly. "I need details girl!"

"That's great Ochako-chan! I've seen you being troubled over this the past week, and we were getting worried kero. I'm happy that you two not only made up, but managed to become a couple in the process." Tsuyu added kindly while standing behind Uraraka's chair.

"Thanks, Tsu-chan! I'm glad that I told him my true feelings too. We kind of gotten awkward at first, but Deku-kun decided to take the first plunge and it ended up getting both of us to confess towards each other at the end. A-And now…we are together! I think I'm going to cry again!" Ochako admitted, feeling a little embarrassed about revealing her shy confession, but was happy nonetheless to share this memorable experience with her friends. She was also thankful that they didn't teased her as much as last night when she and Deku came back to announce this happy news to a few of the boys. She got so embarrassed that she floated in circles to the dorm ceiling, causing a very flustered Izuku to bring her down to earth, earning even more of their classmates' teasing.

"Both of your reactions are so cute…" Ashido chirped, giving the gravity girl a warm smile before she continued her interrogation. "So…when are you guys going to have your first date?"

"Huh?" Uraraka asked, the reaction surprising her friends as their expressions turned from happy to bafflement quickly. "W-we haven't really thought about it yet…we were just so happy from the confession yesterday that we didn't think about anything else…"

"Eh?" Tsuyu tilted her head in confusion. "When the two of you confessed, didn't Midoriya-kun suggest anything to commemorate the two of you getting together? Like a weekend date?"

"…no I don't think so…"

"Girl," Mina sighed exasperatedly as she fiddled with one of her horns. "Don't tell me that you lovebirds haven't thought of anything to do afterwards? Midori just tell you he loves you and that's it? At this rate you two will never officially become a couple."

"W-Well! We just have no idea! I never had a boyfriend before, and the same goes for Deku-kun! Just how do we start!?" Ochako cried out, hands waving frantically through the air like her friend Tenya.

"In a way, you two are perfect for each other. In terms of lacking initiative." Mina deadpanned, causing Ochako to hang her head in depression.

"Don't worry Ochako-chan. I'm sure that the two of you will have a proper date soon. You just started being together yesterday, so there is a lot of time kero. We can help by-!" Tsuyu comforted her friend before a new figure walked towards their little get-together.

"Congratulations, Uraraka." A familiar impassive voice spoke up, grabbing the girl's attention, and all turned to see the [half hot, half cold] quirk user standing beside them with a neutral expression on his face.

"T-Todoroki-kun!? How long have you been listening?" Ochako exclaimed, her face glowing red at the thought of more people eavesdropping on such an embarrassing topic.

"Since the beginning, when you said that you and Midoriya did not have any plans for a date." Shoto stated, unintentionally making the [zero gravity] quirk heroine's face flare up and cupped her face in shame. "If you want, I can recommend a nice soba shop where it's good and cheap. I can send the address to your phone Uraraka."

"Really? That's so nice of you Todoroki-kun!" Uraraka's eyes gleamed gratefully.

"No problem."

"By the way Todoroki…" Mina asked. "How are things between you and Yaomomo? She's been trying to ask you…if…"

She trailed off as Todorki went back towards his seat and promptly prepared for class, making Mina, Tsuyu and Ochako look at each other with bewilderment.

"What's with him? Isn't he colder than usual?" Mina whispered. "He's like he reverted back to his old self at the start of the year."

…

For the rest of the day, Shouto hadn't been able to focus on anything going on within the classroom. His mind just kept playing back on the weird dreams he had for the past few nights of the same girl, as well as the three future teenagers who claim to be his children. He tried his best to copy down notes – but his mind kept drifting back to the question on how to interact with Yaoyorozu. As he was suffering from the migraine this caused him, the girl herself walked up to him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Todoroki-san," Yaoyorozu asked in a soft tone. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie. Something is definitely going on. I can see it in the way you're been acting and performing academically lately. You're not yourself. What's wrong? Don't be vague."

"Stop asking. I assure you it does not have to do with you." Shouto responded with a tinge of agitation.

"Does it have to do with the incident from last week? About Fubuki, Guren and Mio? Or why do you hardly answer any questions about your family?" Momo demanded as she let the frustration from the previous week boil over.

"Why are you prying into my life?"

"I wouldn't pry if you'd just tell me the truth. I can tell that you have a lot to say, but you're zipping your mouth shut."

"What are you trying to do? Some girl's gossip scheme? It's none of your business."

"Would it kill to share some of your feelings instead of keeping them pent up? You're aloof that it makes it hard to help you idiot."

"Me? Aloof? Why do you care so much? Because you're the class vice president?"

"What are you-!"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Shoto hissed.

Although she knew he hadn't activated his quirk at all, in that moment, she could've sworn she saw an ice wall pop up from the ground – sealing her off. The jovial relaxed ambience of the classroom was replaced with a melancholy tense one.

Momo stood in place, frozen by his icy attitude. She then turned around and treaded back to her seat, dejected. Just when she thought she finally reached him, she got pushed away instead.

…

Todoroki sighed and lowered his head. He really hated himself for the way he acted…but at this point of time he was unsure of how to talk to Yaoyorozu properly…with his current mindset.

He wasn't that bothered by the future kids' arrival; far from it actually. Midoriya and Uraraka got together thanks to them. Even Shoto himself was aware of how Midoriya and Uraraka were expressing their hidden affection for each other throughout the year. He may not show it outright, but he felt genuinely happy for the two of them getting together.

But seeing how his two classmates got together with each other made Todoroki think about something he rather not. Or someone, to be more precise.

No matter how hard he tried to avoid it, thoughts of Yaoyorozu keep pressing themselves to his mind. Thoughts of her…and their two daughters and son.

Todoroki gave a sigh and looked at the front of the classroom blankly, where he observed an enraged Mineta and Kaminari confronting Midoriya with bloody tears in their eyes, while Jirou, Yaoyorozu and a few other girls congratulated Uraraka. Hagakure and Ojirou were talking to Izuma and his sister Oruka regarding the details of their confession, and the son of Midoriya had a smug expression on his face for some reason. The rest of Izuma's team were no where to be seen, supposedly running off from the class when lessons are not in session.

His eyes glazed over to the reddish patch on Yaoyorozu's neck, and he quickly averted his gaze.

Since the arrival of the future kids and the incident in the warehouse district Banki, Todoroki had put some distance between him and Yaoyorozu. Just being near her reminded him of the moment they confront Yogen the [lava]quirk villain, making him replay in his mind the way he failed to save her from that sadistic villain's clutches, the way he felt so helpless during that time. Even the fire side of his quirk he had finally embraced after all this time did not do much at that time.

Todoroki sighed again and lowered his head. He hated his pathetic self for putting Yaoyorozu and the others in danger like that…and his mind was clouded with doubt.

_"Weak…pathetic boy of Endeavor!"_ The voice of Yogen echoed in his head. _"You got overconfident because you have a combination of both fire and ice don'tcha?"_

Todoroki winced slightly at the word. Could all of this have been avoided if he had just embraced his father's side of his quirk earlier? If he had more time to train both aspects to his quirk, would Yaoyorozu have to suffer so much?

_"You are a great judge of character and situation Todoroki-san!"_ The voice of Yaoyorozu echoed within his mind this time. _"I trust you, Todoroki-san!"_

"No…that's wrong…I'm not like that…!" Todoroki grimaced at the voice.

"That's right, you're definitely not like that brat." Yogen's voice took over and sneered. _"The true you is a broken boy who has the burden of being the number one hero placed by his oppressive father. Whatever happens to anyone else doesn't matter…what's most important is how you become number one to show your father. Never understanding anyone, never making anyone understand you…face it brat; the lives of your classmates don't mean anything to an emotionless freak like you. Like father, like son huh?"_

"SHUT UP!" So caught up in his internal struggle that Todoroki nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, waking him up from his thoughts abruptly. He turned around and was surprised to see both Fubuki and Mio Todoroki standing beside him. The latter was holding on to her older brother's hands.

"…oh Fubuki, its just you." Todoroki said as he regained his composure.

Fubuki just smirked at that. "Really dad, sometimes I don't know if you're focused or daydreaming because of how emotionless you look all the time."

Mio giggled at her older brother's joke, and made Todoroki rub his neck.

"Is there something you want from me?" Todoroki asked his black/white duo-haired lookalike.

"Come on, we never really talked much after we moved into the dorms. Can't a son have a conversation with his father?"

"Is that so?" Shoto answered.

"Alright I actually have a good reason," Fubuki admitted, before pointing his finger at Mio. "Mum and Guren-nee is busy today since they want to buy some stuff for Mio, and I have some errands to run. I was hoping that you can help to look after her, just for a little while today."

Todoroki's eyes widened slightly as Mio trotted closer to him. Fubuki then asked again. "Is that okay?"

"If you're going to buy some stuff for Mio, wouldn't it be better for you to take her along with you?" Todoroki reasoned.

"Mio's not good with crowded places. And you're free after school right? All I'm asking is for you is to babysit a little; you have the time."

"But, I'm planning to visit my family's residence afterwards…" Todoroki started to explain before Fubuki cut him off.

"Even better! Mio would love to meet Grandfather Enji's side of the family, so I guess that's settled then!" the [Absolute Zero] quirk boy left no room for debate, while ruffling his sister's snow-white hair. "Besides, this little lady has been wanting to spend some time with her daddy for a long time."

Todoroki sighed as Fubuki placed his hand together with Mio's. It looks like he won't be able to get out of this one, Fubuki left him with no reason to decline. Fubuki then bend down to give Mio a peck on the forehead before preparing to leave the classroom.

"If anything bad happens just call me okay?" Fubuki told his [steam] quirk sister. "Stay close to dad and everything will be fine. Remember to control yourself and not create another steam explosion out there okay?"

"Yes~!" Mio raised her hand in acknowledgement and nodded her head.

"Atta girl." With that, Fubuki turned on his heels and quickly left the classroom, leaving a clueless Todoroki with his daughter. Looking down at his daughter, who gave her father a small smile in return, Todoroki felt a small lump up his throat.

"Are we going to see Grandpa Enji?" Mio asked.

"Yes…" Todoroki decided that there was no use thinking so much. "Yes, we are."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Todoroki Household:**

"Yes, yes. Coming!" Fuyumi Todoroki called from the living room as she heard the doorbell rang. She got a text from Shoto earlier about visiting, and she was incredibly relieved. She was however not expecting to see Shoto along with a small white-haired girl in his arms.

"Hi Aunt Fuyumi!" The little girl waved her arms enthusiastically.

"E-Eh? Shoto?" Fuyumi was baffled as her eyes wondered between her brother and the girl he was carrying. "Who is this…?"

"This is…" Todoroki started to explain before the little girl beat him to it.

"My papa!" those words seemed to echo throughout the entire Todoroki household for a while, making Fuyumi's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Her head creaked towards Todoroki for confirmation or denial, only to be met with a small nod.

**_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"_** Fuyumi thought to herself, as hundreds of questions flooded her mind. She had to hear that wrong! Her little brother has a daughter!? How did that happen!? He is just sixteen years old for goodness sake, and the girl looked like she's no older than seven! You mean he done the deed when he was just nine years old!? Oh god, how could she have not known something like this happened to her brother!? What kind of sister was she!?"

"Fuyumi?" Shoto asked with concern as his sister had swirls in her eyes, unable to process this information. "Are you okay…?"

Fuyumi then grabbed Shoto's shoulders and told him. "It's okay Shoto! No matter what sins you committed in the past, your sister here will always hear you out!"

"Daddy…" Mio asked Shoto nervously. "What's wrong with her?"

"Maybe the weather's been too hot recently…she needs to rest a little."

.

After a while the three Todoroki members proceed to relax in the main living room, as Fuyumi merely stared at the white-haired girl sitting on top of Shoto's lap while looking around the Todoroki household in wonder. Shoto had just explained the entire situation to Fuyumi in the last half hour; the mission to capture the terrorist in Banki, the arrival of the future children as well as the huge robot that appeared out of nowhere.

For the sister of Shoto, she was having a hard time believing what she was just told. This girl infront of her is from the future? There are two others who claim to be Shoto's children? And those kids' mother was one of Shoto's classmates!?

Shoto continued to remain silent as he saw the shock fade away from his sister's face, before she turned to look at Shoto.

Shoto thought back to how he felt when Fubuki and the others revealed their respective parentage, and how he began to view Yaoyorozu in a different light. His most vulnerable feelings have been tested and he was conflicted on how he should feel about interacting with the [Creation] quirk girl. Shoto was able to interact better since the UA sports festival, but to most people, interacting with the [half cold, half hot] quirk boy was still difficult as he lacked social skills. During the fight he had with Momo, it was the first time that he felt like his deepest secrets and fears were being realised, as the girl managed to understand why he was so unsociable.

"Daddy?" Mio asked, catching Todoroki's attention. "Why do you look so sad? Are you thinking about mommy?"

"I…am not sad, I'm just feeling a little complicated right now," Shoto tried to assure Mio.

"…then why is daddy not together with mommy?" Mio asked again, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Fubuki-nii and Guren-nee are always arguing about you…"

"Mummy? You mean the girl whom she claims will be your future wife?" Fuyumi asked after hearing Mio's words. "Tell me more Shoto. What's her name? What is she like?"

Shoto took a deep breath before he started to describe the girl giving him all this headache.

"…Her name is Yaoyorozu Momo. She is a student admitted into UA off a recommendation just like me. She's really smart, top in the class in terms of grades and has the amazing talent of strategizing in battle. On top of that she is natural-born leader with great perception, she's the reason why I managed to pass the practical exams during the first semester. She cares for her friends and she won't hesitate to help someone in need, even if it means risking her own well-being. For that, I really respect her from the bottom of my heart as a fellow hero-in-training."

Shoto was thinking what else was there to say when he noticed Mio who was siting on his lap giving him a wide smile while Fuyumi was staring wide-eyed at her brother with her mouth agape. "…what's wrong?"

"Eh no…it's just that this is the first time I've seen you talk so much about a girl." Fuyumi chuckled a little at this unexpected revelation before continuing to ask. "So she's the girl I saw with the [Creation] quirk fighting in the UA sportsmeet quarterfinals. How close are you with her?"

"We spend quite a bit of time together studying or training, and she is a great classmate to be around…she comes from a rich and luxurious background, but she never looks down on others and is always respectful to everyone. She sometimes claims she admires me as a fellow recommended student, but I personally don't believe I deserve such praise."

"She seems like a nice girl." The college girl smiled at her brother's words "Then…is she pretty Shoto?"

The boy was taken aback by the question. It was a topic he had heard being discussed many times in the class; usually started by Mineta and his deluded fantasies, but never with Todoroki as the audience. Unsure of how he should respond, Shoto could only truthfully blurt out his honest opinion.

"She is beautiful – in every sense possible. I understand that she is considered beautiful by many others in our school, but I know there is more to her than that…her true beauty."

At this moment, Todoroki's mind began to transverse to a dangerous territory – thoughts he should not have. For the first time, Shoto wondered how was it like to have someone close by his side, to understand what this desire meant. Was this what it felt to love someone? He hadn't felt this way since the accident with his hospitalised mother…

.

_"Don't give up alright?" The young girl in a kimono encouraged him softly so only he could hear her words in the hospital. "I'm sure whatever's going on will work itself out. It's okay to cry, and it's okay to scream; don't keep those feelings to yourself. You must not give up."_

_._

"Oh, Shoto…" Fuyumi teared a little before flashing Shoto a small smile. "I was afraid that father may have scarred you for life…but I-I'm so happy…! To think that you can talk so easily about such a sweet girl…All this time I'm worried that you wouldn't be able to open your heart to anyone, yet here you are falling in love."

_Falling in love?_

Shouto clutched his chest. The instance his sister uttered those words, he felt a painful twang in his heart. He knew what was the definition of love, he has seen in many times when his mom watched those sappy soap dramas before. He tried to counter with another logical alternate – only to find nothing. He couldn't find any other explanation why his attitude towards Yaoyorozu changed so drastically the past week. And that dream he had…did he meet her way long before?

Fuyumi, sensing the confusion within her brother spoke once more.

"Shoto, I know its hard to take in, but its okay to start things small. Get to know her better, it's your first time having such feelings towards a girl, right?"

"No…No, I can't." Shouto replied, his voice barely audible. "I don't deserve to talk to her…"

How could he receive her trust, much less her affection when he's the reason Yaoyorozu was almost killed during the fight in Banki? Momo once looked up to Todoroki for having the self-confidence she lacked as a hero in training, when ironically he himself also lacked self-love. He in turn admired Momo for her ability to take pride in her own progress as a hero; constantly learning how to improve her quirk and battle prowess in actual combat. He on the other hand sometimes feared that there was still a monster embedded inside him thanks to the abusive training he suffered under his father Enji; this made him unsure if that monstrous side of himself where he could hurt others unknowingly was still hidden deep within his heart. Furthermore, after the fight with the [Molten] quirk lava villain, he was feeling extremely guilty that Yaoyorozu had to suffer so much due to him not being able to fight the villain at all.

"I can't do that," Todoroki's voice quivered. "After all that happened, I don't deserve to walk together with Yaoyorozu as a fellow hero-in-training, much as a good friend. I have failed to save her once before; I have no right to consider myself as her role model."

Fuyumi paused and scrutinized her brother carefully, analysing every single detail of his facial expression and tone. Most people said that her brother's mood is the hardest to read, but years of talking to him gave her the general idea of what Todoroki was going through right now. Sensing his increasing doubt and anxiety, she finally broke the silence.

"Shoto…you told me about your fight with the villain called Yogen, who had a lava quirk right?" Fuyumi asked in a tranquil tone. "From what I heard from you, he is an incredibly powerful opponent who has killed tens of people, including pro-heroes. Honestly, if dad was there, he probably would have a harder time fighting him in your place."

"I couldn't do anything…I've never felt so helpless in my life-!"

"So, you're just going to ignore your classmate forever just because you couldn't save her once?" Fuyumu raised an eyebrow. "Come on Shoto, you're smart. You know that's not going to help anyone; you're just running away from the problem. If you don't talk to her properly then she will no doubt have the wrong idea."

"It's funny isn't it?" Shoto stated with a weak chuckle. "I claimed myself as someone who is best suited to be to top hero in my class, and have hurt others unknowingly in the process. Now after being beaten by a villain and forced to watch others cleaning up my mess, I'm just a laughing stock."

"Here you go again, saying these one-sided things. Why can't you think a little more positively?" Fuyumi scolded Todoroki. "Who's to decide if you are a laughing stock? Who's to decide if you are weak? Who's to decide if Yaoyorozu blames you for her injury? The only one who thinks that is yourself! Instead of wallowing in your self-doubt, wouldn't it be better to ask her yourself about how she feels about this?"

Shoto's eyes widened.

Fuyumi then continued her lecture. "You're so afraid of how others think of you…but you must also learn how to understand your classmates, and hear their true feelings from their perspective. It's high time you let that giant ice wall you built between you and your friends Shoto. Don't try to hide your true feelings from your friends; let them admire you by letting them understand your worries and troubles. And then – when you decide to embrace your imperfections first, your inner greatness can finally be unleashed."

"From…their perspective…" Shoto muttered.

Fuyumi smiled lovingly into her little brother's eyes. Even if she can't give good advice on the level of their mother, she still would do anything to guide her beloved brother. This poor child has suffered too much since his childhood; this was the least she could do as Shoto's older sibling.

"Shoto, don't doubt yourself, and don't be afraid to feel. Be true to yourself. After all, doesn't being a hero mean you have to be willing to take some risks?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**UA Gardens: Outside Heights Alliance**

"Oh? You're back, did you have fun?"

"Fubuki-nii!" Mio called out as she skipped towards the white/black haired older brother, with Todoroki following behind. Mio hugged Fubuki briefly as she was scooped up in his arms before being set back down.

"We met aunt Fuyumi!" Mio declared proudly. "She looks so pretty and I had fun!"

"Really now?" Fubuki asked as his lips quirked into a small smile. "Maybe I should pay her a visit someday."

"She sure is a handful," Todoroki told Fubuki, smiling slightly at how happy Mio was. "My daughter…"

Fubuki let his shoulders straightened, his smile diminishing slightly as he processed what his father just phrased his words. "So…you finally accepted me and my siblings for who we are? No more Mr Quiet guy?"

"I...I have."

Fubuki's smile was completely gone, instead being replaced by a thin line. "I see…but have you accepted our mom-no, have you accepted Yaoyorozu?"

When Todoroki chose not to respond, Fubuki's eyes narrowed slightly…and Todoroki returned it with a glare of his own. The tension could be felt immediately between the two, making Mio unconsciously stepped away from her father and brother in slight fear.

"F-Fubuki-nii?…Daddy…?" Mio asked cautiously, her voice quivering slightly. She always knew all along that the two were angry the past week, but as the both of them faced each other – Mio's body started to shake uncontrollably.

Fubuki extended his hand towards Mio, never taking his eyes off Todoroki. "Step back Mio, father and I are just going to have a little heart-to-heart talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Shoto snapped slightly while retaining his stoic demeanour. "I'll handle this at my own pace."

"I was hoping that you might come around after today…but it seems that I underestimated that annoying stubbornness of yours."

"So, you're not happy with the way I am accepting this?" Todoroki deduced. "Forcing the situation between me and Yaoyorozu will end up backfiring on you guys."

"No. You are still in denial and you know it. You're not being honest with yourself." Fubuki shot back.

"You don't know me." Shoto let out a soft growl, making Fubuki snort.

"You're my dad, of course I know you better than anyone else…as well as the reason why you refuse to interact with Yaoyorozu for the past week. The reason why you avoid her even though she keeps wanting to approach you."

"I'll apologise to her." Shoto said, his temper flaring up slightly. "For not being to protect her during the mission in Banki,"

"If things were that simple, I wouldn't be so angry," Fubuki laughed humourlessly. "No…there's more to it than that. Just what is so hard about opening up and tell Yaoyorozu and everyone else about what you truly feel? Yaoyorozu knows that you are keeping things to yourself, and it hurts her more than anyone else you know."

"I'm not having this conversation with you Fubuki." Todoroki bit out as he proceeded back to the dorms. "See you at dinner with the class, we'll talk more about this later."

"Oh no you don't." Fubuki grabbed Shoto's right arm and pulled him back. "We're settling this right here, right now."

"No! Fubuki-nii!" Mio tugged at her brother's sleeve desperately. "No more!"

"Stay out of this Mio…this is between him and me." Fubuki told his little sister with a low voice.

Father and son glared at each other. Its strange…the exact same faces, and yet so different personalities. "Hands off Fubuki, I don't want to hurt you."

"That's the problem with you…" Fubuki hissed. "Never understanding others or yourself. When you feel like you're backed into a corner with no where else to go, you threaten your way out and run from the problem. Tell me; what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Liar!"

Todoroki's chest heaved slightly, and steam began to hiss from his right side, and hands clenched into fists. "This. Conversation. Is. Over!"

Todoroki turned back and walked towards the dorms, only for Fubuki to shout one insult.

"PRIDEFUL COWARD!"

Todoroki froze in his tracks (no pun intended). He then gazed back with a dangerous look in his heterochronic eyes and stomped his foot, sending a wave of ice spikes straight in Fubuki's direction. Fubuki was sent flying into a nearby flowerbed and Mio screamed.

"…hehehe…hit a sore spot, did I?" Fubuki pushed himself up on his hands and glared daggers at Todoroki, spiting out a bit of blood in his mouth and rubbing a hand across it. Fubuki's body began to chill and a layer of frost spread throughout his skin, creating his signature ice armour.

"…How rare dad! This is the first time in a long while which I've seen you this angry; at least you look a little more honest now!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Todoroki as he unleashed another wave of ice.

Mio watched in fear as the two people she loved began to fight. Her lips quivered and tears welled up in her eyes, Mio instinctively ran back towards the Heights Alliance. She did not know how she was going to explain this drastic situation to the students, but all she hoped for was some way for both her family kin to stop.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Heights Alliance: Lobby**

The dorm lobby was full of activity, as the class 1-A students went about preparing their evening activities.

"When you're baking a cake, it's usually better to use a shiny pan rather than a dark coloured one." Izuma told Sato, the [sugar rush] quirk user quickly taking down notes as Izuma explained. The latter was impressed with Izuma's cooking skills the other day and wanted to learn a few things he could apply to his favourite hobby. "Having a dark coating will result in a higher heat absorption when you put it in the oven. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but if you're not careful with the timing the cake will have premature over-browning."

"I see…I see," Sato muttered as he jotted that down.

"By the way," Izuma called out to Guren from the kitchen. "Where's Fubuki and Mio?"

"He said that he had some things to take care of, so he left Mio in the care of my dad." Guren said as she looked at Izuma from the living room couch. Yaoyorozu sat next to Guren while she talked to Uraraka and some other girls.

"How are things between you and Todoroki?" Izuma asked.

Guren frowned slightly.

"We have spoken to each other a little, but his expression always makes it so hard to tell what he's thinking. I think that he's still adjusting to this whole situation…from the way he talked to my mum this morning in the classroom."

"Then…how about your mum?" Izuma asked again while glancing at Yaoyorozu. "She looks alright to me."

"She's strong," Guren answered back with a bit of pride in her voice. "But she's still hurt by how dad is avoiding her and everyone else. She knows he's getting more distant, and the way he closed her off this morning has really taken a toll on her, even if she doesn't show it."

"I wouldn't worry so much, I'm sure you and Fubuki will figure something out."

"That's what I'm worried about," Guren frowned. "My little idiot of a brother is kind of a hot-head when it comes to stubborn people like dad. He's got his father's face but not his cool level-headedness. I'm scared that he may do something rash if both of our parents keep avoiding each other like this."

"Fubuki may be a little impulsive but he has a good heart. He probably wants only the best for your parents." Izuma chuckled a little to ease the mood. "For someone as stubborn as your dad, sometimes what he needs is a good, old hard punch to knock some sense into his thick skull."

"I hope it won't have to come to that…" Guren sighed.

"Woah! Mio-chan!?" Hagakure shouted in warning as the little girl burst through the door and almost collided with the invisible girl. "Don't run! It's dangerous!"

"Guren-nee! Guren-nee!" Mio cried out desperately a she ran towards where her older sister was relaxing, people turning their heads to see what could get the little girl so teared up.

"Did something happen?" Ashido poked her head from the stairway.

"What's wrong Mio-chan?" Yaoyorozu questioned her smallest daughter.

Mio panted and gasped for air, her small lungs threatening to burst from all the running she did. "D-daddy *gasp* and Fubuki-nii *gasp* are fighting; t-they are using their quirks to fight at the UA gardens!" Mio managed to say between breaths.

"WHAT!?" both Guren and Yaoyorozu cried out, and the former quickly rushed out of the dorms with a couple of other students in tow. "Damn it Fubuki, what the hell are you doing!?"

"I'll go look for Aizawa-Sensei!" Sero shouted as well. "You guys better stop them quick!"

"I will never hear the end of this from Aizawa-sensei, won't I?" Izuma grumbled as he followed the mob outside.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**UA Gardens:**

Todoroki swung his arm to create a mass of ice, only for it to be diverted by Fubuki's own arm movement; the wave of ice was forcefully manipulated and missed its intended target, freezing the flower bed instead.

"It's useless Todoroki," Fubuki told his father. "I inherited the ice portion of your quirk. My [Absolute Zero] allows me to create ice by lowering my body temperature, as well as the ability to manipulate ice! Your fire is also useless against my ice armour!"

"The same can be said for you," Todoroki growled. "All you've been doing is shooting ice, ice doesn't affect me one bit as well!"

"But this does!" Fubuki blitzed Todoroki and gave him a hard punch to the cheek before he could even react, knocking the wind out of Todoroki. "A plain old fistfight!"

"Fubuki! What the hell are you doing!?" the said boy whipped his head around to see Guren and a couple of class 1-A students double timed to the UA gardens, the older daughter of Yaoyorozu watched in fear as her brother slugged his father again in the midriff.

"Stay out of this!" Fubuki roared as Todoroki lashed back with a left hook. "This is between him and me!"

"Fighting is prohibited within the school grounds!" Tenya shouted. "Todoroki-kun! Fubuki-kun! Are you listening!?"

"You think they'll listen in this situation!?" Guren retorted at how the class president would still think about the school rules at this point.

"Oi are the two of you crazy!?" Kirishima added angrily as he marched forward to break up the fight. "Do you want to be placed on house arrest like Midoriya and Bakugo!?"

Just as Kirishima stepped forward, someone else had beaten him to the punch. Just as the two wounded teenagers were about to lunge forward and hit each other again, a binding cloth was wrapped around their bodies, restraining them like mummies and a very angry Erazerhead knocked both of them down to the ground; eyes burning red and his dark hair blew in the wind dangerously.

"It looks like you two are still energetic from last week's mishap..." Aizawa glared at them coldly, tightening the hold on them to make sure they can't move. "You two better have a good explanation for this."

"Aizawa sensei!" the UA students cried in relief.

Bruised, bleeding and restrained, both Fubuki and Shoto groaned and huffed as they continued glaring at one another.

"A-Are you satisfied?" Todoroki asked vehemently as he spat out some blood.

"Why…!" Fubuki muttered angrily, before shouting at Todoroki with an enraged tone. "Why do you always put on that tough façade!? You always refuse to tell us what you think! Even your own family! Because of that stupid pride of yours…you pushed away every single person that cares for you! WHY!? TELL ME!"

"I told you I'm not-!" Todoroki was cut off however when Fubuki jumped with Aizawa's cloth binding still restricting him and gave his father a painful headbutt.

"ENOUGH!" Aizawa reined them and instructed the rest of his students. "Bring these two idiots to Recovery Girl's office and administer them first aid, but I expect none of you to bother Recovery Girl with the injuries you have thanks to your selfish and immature reasons! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Really Todoroki…I expected better from you." Whether Aizawa was referring to Fubuki or Shoto, everyone had no idea. "Be glad I'm still deciding whether to send the repair bills for property damage to Endeavor. Be prepared for your punishment Todoroki, that's all!"

The students fearfully nodded before Aizawa himself freed the two Todoroki members from the bindings, casting one last disappointed look at Todoroki and Fubuki before making his way back to the UA staff building. Silence permeated throughout the destroyed garden, and the spectating students did not dare speak a word. This was the first time they saw Todoroki start a fight like this…

"Let's carry them first." Tenya finally suggested. "Who wants to volunteer…?"

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to look at Yaoyorozu, her eyes full of worry as he gazed down upon the bruised figure of Todoroki. "I'll do it."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**UA Recovery Girl's office:**

Todoroki was silent as Yaoyorozu dabbed ointment on his cheek, the former wincing in pain as he could still feel the force of Fubuki's blows.

"Just what are you thinking Todoroki-san?" Yaoyorozu asked with concern as she applied a plaster to the sterilized wound. "Of all the people, why did you start a fight like that?"

"I-I'm sorry…Yaoyorozu," Todoroki apologised in a barely audible tone.

His thoughts raced and his breathing quickened as he reprimanded himself over his earlier recklessness. Just why did he start the fight like that? The way he acted so rashly just now reminded himself of Endeavor. How could he have used his quirk on a fellow student just because of an insult? As he thought through all of this, his eyes gazed upon the scar which Yaoyorozu attained during the fight with the Lava quirk villain.

"Todoroki-san? Why are you apologising?" Yaoyorozu asked softly, noticing where the boy was looking. "Shoto…please look at me."

Shoto's eyes widened slightly in shock. All this time Yaoyorozu had addressed him in a polite form of speech, and this was the first time she called him by his first name.

"It's okay Todoroki-san…" Yaoyorozu said, drawing him into a tight and gentle hug. "Let it all out…tell me everything."

A mixed feeling of bewilderment and light-headedness enveloped Todoroki's mind, and his face revealed a slight blush as Yaoyorozu's hug brought back a nostalgic feeling he could not explain. Before he knew it, words began to pour out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Yaoyorozu. For allowing you to get hurt and causing you to get a horrible scar on your neck like that…I'm just too weak."

"What? You are still hung up about that? Todoroki-san, there's no need for you to apologize because you didn't do anything wrong. The villain on that day just so happened to have a formidable quirk; he was even about to create a volcano eruption; there was nothing anyone could do about that. If you still want to seek forgiveness, then you are already forgiven a long time ago."

"Towards the very end…I know how much you wanted to save me," Yaoyorozu smiled gratefully and grasped Todoroki's hands tightly with her own. "So thank you, Todoroki-san!"

_Thank you?_ Was he hearing things? The girl he had failed to save just thanked him? Hearing her forgiven placed Todoroki's mind at ease, just a little, and a small burden was lifted off Shoto's chest.

"W-Why?" His usual monotone voice was choked out a little bit.

"Why?" Yaoyorozu tilted her head as though Todoroki just asked a silly question. "Why should I thank you?"

"BECAUSE!" He removed the lid off his heart and shouted. "Because of me! Y-you have that scar…!"

"Todoroki-san, all wounds will naturally heal, so there's no need to apologise. In this line of work, I have already prepared myself to these sorts of situations." Yaoyorozu told him. "But now, I think I know why you choose to keep yourself at a distance Todoroki-san. It's a little weird to say this, but I'm glad I got to know your true personality better. I feels like I am getting to understand your true feelings."

Todoroki's heart squeezed at those words, and the barrier he had unknowingly build up over the semester was beginning to crumble. This was the first time he felt so comforting to talk to someone besides his siblings Natsuo and Fuyumi. Listening to Yaoyorozu filled his entire body with a warm feeling.

"You're afraid of yourself, aren't you?" Momo deduced softly. "You're afraid that the people who get close to you will get hurt. You have the fear that you may end up like Endeavor – I can guess that much when I saw you during the Provence License Examination. You fear that your power may unwillingly hurt others, so you can't bear to be close with anyone else. That is why you choose to distance yourself away from others, even your own classmates. Right?"

"I'm afraid…" Shoto admitted. "I was afraid of what all of you will think of me if I were to suddenly lose control and end up like my father."

"That won't happen."

"How could you be so sure?" Todoroki asked desperately.

"Because you are not Endeavor." Momo told him simply. "You're not your father, you are Todoroki Shoto. He may have broken you in the past but who you choose to become is up to you. I can say this with certainty Todoroki-san, you are nothing like Endeavor. You are a good person Todoroki-san, and you are most certainly not weak."

When Momo finished, silence enveloped Recovery Girl's office.

He stared at the [Creation] quirk girl's kind dark eyes; eyes that were full of patience and understanding, not scorn or fear as he had once witnessed before at a young age. No longer did he feel like he was alone, he was finally with a true friend who knew his true self. Suddenly, he felt tears streaming down his face. Confused by this, Shoto proceeded to wipe them dry with the back of his right hand.

"Sorry, it's been a while since-!"

"It's okay to cry Todoroki-san." Yaoyorozu held his hands and told him softly. "Heroes also cry sometimes."

.

_"Don't give up alright?" The little girl encouraged the young boy softly so only he could hear her words. "I'm sure whatever's going on will work itself out. It's okay to cry, and it's okay to scream; don't keep those feelings to yourself. But you must not give up – no matter what."_

_._

Todoroki sobbed uncontrollably. He was crying not out of sadness but of joy, a sentiment which he found himself unable to express since his traumatic childhood. He cried out of relief for making the right choice of finally admitting his heart troubles to Yaoyorozu and sharing some of his pain. As Todoroki held on to Yaoyorozu for another hug, the latter gladly complied and patted his back, her hand stroking his back in an up-and-down motion.

"T-Thank you… Yaoyorozu…!" Todoroki said as waterfalls poured out from his eyes, making him look like Midoriya. "T-Thank y-you!"

"No," Yaoyorozu beamed back at her Shoto with small tears of happiness welling up at the edges of her eyes. "Thank you for trusting me, Todoroki!"

.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Somewhere in Tokyo, Hosu:**

The crowded streets of Hosu, Tokyo was bustling with late-night activity. Illuminated by colourful shop signs and filled with tall, cramped office buildings in every direction, droves of people went about their business in the night. One particular Pro-hero was making his rounds as per usual in this area, humming as he surveyed the hundreds of people rushing back to their homes after work. Seeing this made him smile; peaceful moments like this are to be appreciated afterall.

Masaki Muzushima, or better known as the Pro-hero Manual greeted a few people politely as he patrolled his route. His skin-tight white/blue hero suit and signature helmet with a fish's fin gleamed in the night lights as he continued to be vigilant and watch for any suspicious behaviour. It was rather boring part of the hero work, but Manual understood that even the smallest task had to be taken seriously. In this day and age, villains were getting smarter, and heroes in turn must be more observant. At times like these Manual wished Iida Tenya was here; the [Engine] boy had a great sense of justice and enthusiastic to boot, someone good to converse with.

A moment later, Manual noticed a smaller street right in the corner that was vastly different than the others. No streetlights or shop signs illuminated it, and the dank smell made Manual think of it more as an alley common for suspicious activity. He could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of four men escort another person into the alley, and he stopped for a moment before deciding to check the situation.

His suspicions were swiftly confirmed as he saw four men crowding around the back of a closed deserted restaurant, the four of them all wearing singlets or untucked shirts, and the heavy smell of alcohol permeating the air almost made Manual gag. As he moved closer to inspect, he found one more individual, a woman being trapped in the barricade the four drunks had made with their bodies.

_"Hah…Well I expected something like this,"_ Manual thought as he brainstormed on what to do in this situation. _"Dealing with these kinds of people is part and parcel of the job after all…"_

"Hoh? Who do we have here?" The apparent leader of the quatro men, a massive man towering over his other friends and Manual, with slitted eyes and hard scale-like skin supporting his intimidating frame, leered at the Pro-hero's arrival with his hand pressed against the wall.

"Sorry dude, but we don't have enough capacity for one more guy to join the fun. So scram!"

"Boss!" The second drunk began. "I recognised him! He's one of the Pro-heroes in charge of Hosu, his name was Manual I think…"

"Pro-hero? Well run along sir. We ain't doing anything suspicious tonight."

"I'm really sorry for bothering you four gentlemen this late in the night," Manual rubbed his head sheepishly. "But I couldn't help but noticed that you're bothering this lady here."

Manual's expression turned a tad serious. "I'm sure you gentlemen had a little too much to drink tonight, I trust that you guys wouldn't want to do anything you'll regret."

"uhm boss?" Another of the four drunkards asked his leader nervously. "I think we should just bounce boss. It's an actual Pro-hero we're talking about here."

"Since when do you have the balls to tell me what to do!?" The massive drunk hulk snapped. "I assure you Mr Manual, there ain't anything for you here."

"Really?" Manual raised an eyebrow as he saw the woman shivering uncontrollably. Now that he inspected closely, the woman was rather petite, with long beautiful violet hair flowing past her shoulders and had eyes as black as obsidian. She was dressed in a long black coat, high-heeled boots and wore a surgical mask over her face. The only weird thing was the incredibly high number of bandages covering her arms, neck and legs. "She looks pretty spooked out to me."

"This little lass here was lost, so we were kind enough to accompany her back home. Right?" The big leader of the group drawled as he wrapped his huge arm around the lady's shoulders, making her shake even more.

"Okay I think I've seen enough." Manual scowled. "Leave her and walk away. Or would you rather spend the night in my agency?"

"What did ya say!?" The last drunk standing closest to the Pro-hero said. "Don't look down on us just because yall better off than us!"

Just as Manual was going to take action, he could not help but notice how bad the lady was shaking. Her entire body was shivering unnaturally even though it was not that cold, and her left hand clenching her right forearm tightly. "J-Just let me go…! It's not my fault…!"

"Oi oi, it's not nice to leave when we're still talking right miss?" The drunk nearest to her moved to grab hold of her arm just when she was about to walk away from this messy scene. The violet-haired woman didn't make an attempt to move out of the way, and instead let the man take hold of it. Manual could hear the gritting of teeth escaping from her masked face as she seemed to be struggling mentally. Manual didn't know why, but a chill crept up his spine and a sense of dread began to invade his instincts.

_"Wait…something's not right!"_

"I-I have no need for your concern," The woman's stammered a little as she began to walk off again. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if you excuse me…"

"Don't go deciding things on your own." The drunk boss hiccupped once before using his hand to forcefully drag the bandaged woman back to his disgusting embrace. "The night is still young…let's have some fun."

"Hah…" The woman sighed as she finally stopped shivering. "And here I was just trying so hard to hold back…"

"NO!" Manual's mental alert blared sirens as his body screamed for him to run. "GET AWAY FROM HER! QUICKLY!"

"W-What!?" The drunks sputtered. "Don't think you can tell us what to do just because you're a pro-hero-!"

**"You're all going to die…"** The lady's mask fell off, revealing a demented Glasgow smile twisting sadistically as a black oily gel-like fluid began to ooze out from her bandaged skin. **"…and it's not my fault."**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"PLEASE! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! GOD-DAMN PUT IT OUT!" The mysterious girl stared icily at the drunk man who previously harassed her screamed and squirmed as black flames engulfed his body. He tried to roll in the water which that hero Manual had used from the nearby fire hydrant to put out the flames but to no avail. The obsidian fire just kept burning his flesh away and he felt the extreme amount of carbon smoke scorching his throat black. "PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YA!"

The man desperately turned to his other companions while writhing in searing pain, only to find them dead on the wet ground. Their eyes were locked in terror along with ashen-black faces, with dark fire still licking their cold, unmoving bodies. As the man's body fell over lifelessly, the woman turned to face the final near-death victim crucified behind her.

The Pro-hero Manual's life was nearly snuffed out as his body slid down the wall, leaving blood on it in the process. He breathed heavily as he observed the dead men lying on the floor, his mind in a frantic state of panic.

_"What the heck is this woman? Why can't the water put her flames out!?" _Manual thought to himself, wincing as his body was constantly assaulted by the ever-lasting flames of the mysterious lady. The black smoke around was also slowly making his throat burn and cough out blood. _"I heard that the Sand Hero: Snatch was murdered by a fire-wielding villain called Dabi…is this the one?"_

_"Wrong…this one's a young woman…the colour of her flames is also different! Is she a new villain?"_ Manual felt his consciousness slipping as black spots blurred his vision. _"It's no good…I'm blacking out…"_

"hehe..."

"...hehehe..."

"...hahahaha..."

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**"THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!" **The girl's laugh cackled madly, clutching her violet hair as she leaned back and screamed into the dark night. **"I-I-I did it…I finally learnt how to fight! THEY CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE! I FINALLY DEFENDED MYSELF! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! THOSE BASTARDS HAD IT COMING! IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Tears of lunacy streamed down her face; a mad Glasgow grin spread across her face. Her eyes are warped, as if joy, despair, agony, sorrow and pain were mixed crudely and formed pure utter madness.

**"I…finally did it master…! I finally inflicted pain for the first time…! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! THEY NEVER KNEW MY PAIN…! They never knew what it was like to be powerless…They never knew what it was like to be used by papa…THEY NEVER HAVE TO SCREAM THEIR LUNGS OUT EVERYNIGHT FOR HELP WHICH NEVER EVER CAME! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!"**

The Pro-Hero Manual and the remaining drunk grew even more frightened by the pure madness this teenage girl displayed. What could possibly break her to such a state!? The mere thought of it made them drip cold sweat. The violet-haired girl then fell to her knees as she displayed an expression of pain and sorrow.

**"I…I made you proud right master? You let me go out today because I'm such a good girl…right? I really didn't mean to kill today…I really am. This is not my fault…!"**

Her face reverted to pure loathing and hatred as she glanced at the two men who are still alive, her laughter of madness resuming.

**"…That's right… THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! I WAS A GOOD GIRL! THE ONES WHO ARE WRONG…ARE YOU PEOPLE! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Manual did not even have the nerve to say anything in this situation. He was paralysed by the sheer madness displayed by this girl. After seeing her take down a group of quirk-possessed men with ease in such a deranged manner, he lost all hope of ever getting out of here alive. He could contact the few sidekicks in his agency, but he knew very well that he would be sending them to their deaths if he called for help. He determinedly steeled his resolve and leave the communicator he had with him to 'ON', silently praying that someone is hearing all of this.

**"…That's right…Master told me it was good manners to introduce myself in battle…My name is Prometheus."** The lady told the cornered Manual, black flames wreathing every single part of her body. The bandages which hid her skin burned off to reveal black scorch marks.

**"The fire of god that shall incinerate the façade of this false world."**

**"SHO KEN NO KAJIBA!" **(Incendiary Firestorm)

With a deranged scream, the entire place erupted with fire as dark as the deepest night.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Well well…" A tall brown-haired youth wearing priest garbs appeared out of thin air in the flash of light and took a moment to survey the charred alleyway. "I was expecting something like this to happen…you lost control of your quirk again didn't you, Prometheus?"

"S-Seraph…" The violet-haired girl called Prometheus stammered as she stood in the center of the destruction she just caused. "They started it first…this really isn't my fault."

"Knowing you, I'm sure it isn't." Seraph assured her with a smile. "That's why I told the master that having you go out alone without any supervision is a bad idea. You're supposed to procure blood samples of people with quirks you deemed powerful, didn't you?"

"…there's one here; a Pro-Hero called Manual," Prometheus pointed at the burnt body of Manual; burnt black with black flames still licking his dead body. "He had a quirk which allows him to control water. It's powerful…even if it didn't do anything to me. He's roasted, but I think you can still take a blood sample."

"I'll say," Seraph wrinkled his nose at the powerful odor of sulfur and charcoal-like smell coming from the five burnt bodies, before taking out a syringe. "Your **[Napalm]** quirk still needs some fine-turning, I suggest you pay a visit to Terminus when we get back; he'll know what to do."

Prometheus nodded her head, before Seraph extended his gloved hand to help her up. "Shall we go then? You better get cleaned up before we report back to the master though; I would not permit anyone standing before our master while being dressed in such a sorry state."

"Shut up...I know that much..."

An orange flash of light enveloped the area, and the two youths vanished from the gory scene.

.

.

**A/N: What do you think? Be sure to leave a comment! I still have an opening for a villain. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to say in in a comment. I'll looking for unusual and powerful quirks. See you!**


	17. Brewing Troubles, and Re-connections pt3

**Hello everyone I'm back! Before we start…a shout out to:**

**Deca13: I'm happy you loved the story! Keep those comments rolling!**

**Ahri224: Thanks for the comment! I sure hope the villain's characters are well written so they won't be too boring…**

**Muk854: Thank you again for the constant feedback! Here's the next chapter!**

**Onwards!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15: Brewing Troubles, and Re-connections pt 3**

.

**Musutafu City Plaza: Outside Synwin Music Pieces**

Jirou Kyoka stared at the vibrant street she was walking in as the sun was setting, while she was on her way to her favourite hangout near her family's house. It was nice knowing that she would temporary get away from the stress which comes with the usual classes and the current situation with the future kids, though she knew it was going to be short-lived. The end-of-the-year exams are still looming over the semester and the next few weekends including the winter holidays are going to be the last few where she can still relax while she can.

After turning into a corner, Jirou spotted an all-too familiar place. Synwin's Music Pieces; a combination of an instrument and music records shop, run by an old friend. She made her way to the old wooden door and pushed it open as a soft ring from the bell above the door notified the shop owner of her presence. There were concert posters which dated back decades ago plastered all over the shop interior and racks of records of every genre imaginable at every corner, as well as hundreds of CDs stacked nicely and arranged by name for her convenience. At the back of the store where its slightly dark, Jirou could see various instruments on sale if she focused hard enough. There were other music-related items on sale such as vintage t-shirts or headphones and other items. This was truly a music junkie's paradise.

"Is that you Jirou? It's been a while!" yelled a deep voice as Jirou stepped deeper into the shop.

"Claire!" Jirou excited greeted. The source of the voice came from a woman sitting behind the counter, fiddling with her phone.

"Good to see you again Jirou. You hardly visited for a few weeks now, busy with your UA school life?" The middle-aged woman with punkish hair known as Claire asked the [Earphone Jack] quirk user. "I can't believe the music loving kid who comes to my shop daily is now training to be a hero."

"Well…some stuff happened, and I had to move to the dorms." Jirou could not help but answer back cheekily at her old friend who used to hang out with her dad ages ago. "Besides, you know I can't resist coming here."

"Time really flies," Claire smiled, before she suddenly remembered an important detail. "Wait a minute…you are to become 16 years old today right? It's your birthday this week!"

"I-I'm surprised you remembered that…"

"Of course!" The middle-aged shopkeeper puffed out her chest in pride. "I knew you since young and I visit your family home sometimes during your middle school days; how could I not forget? Are you going to celebrate with your classmates?"

"Nah, a lot of things happened in the past few weeks and I'm not going to bother them with something like this when they're still a little stressed." Jirou answered back as she browsed through the shop's merchandise. "I'm just going to have a small celebration with my family over the weekends."

"Is that so?" Claire smiled a little wistfully. "It's nice to be considerate and all, but a birthday is best enjoyed with your friends you know?"

"I know what I'm doing. By the way Claire, anything new you might want to recommend me?"

"Nothing I know that's worth using your allowance on," Claire told Jirou. "The new stock hasn't arrived yet so if you're not keen on buying any new instruments, there's really to see here today. Listen to some of the tracks if you want, I got to entertain another customer."

"There's another customer?" Jirou looked around the place which seemed awfully quiet. "That's rare."

"How rude," Claire scoffed. "A real interesting guy just came since a couple of days, asking if I can do some find-tuning services for his electric guitar. When I saw the guy, I couldn't help but wonder if he was related to you."

"A guy with an electrical guitar?" Jirou echoed. Claire only gave her a weird smile before she ushered Jirou to follow her to the back of the shop where the instruments are displayed.

Jirou was keeping calm as she made her way to the back of the store, until she saw a peak of spiky dark-purple hair from the edge of the door. She took a few steps forward to see a see a familiar punkish boy with a lightning tattoo on his cheek and earphone jacks dangling from his earlobes. Wearing casual, electric-yellow shirt and sweatpants, his foot tapped on the ground rhymical as his pair of earphones plugged into his phone.

"Ikazuchi?"

"Huh? Hi Jirou." The future son of Jirou smiled and gave his habitual wave as he pulled down his earphones. "Fancy seeing you here, what a coincidence."

"Don't lie," Jirou snorted upon looking at the smirk on Ikazuchi. "You know that I am going to come here, didn't you? What are you doing here, following me?"

"To answer your first question, I know you are a regular here. After all you made me one." Ikazuchi winked at her playfully, before his eyes wandered around the room to examine the various musical instruments. "For the second, I'm here to fine-tune my electrical guitar. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Are you two related?" Claire asked as she looked between the two students, from their similarly-shaped triangular eyes down to their earphone jacks. "You guys have the same quirk after all…"

"He's-!" Jirou began to say, but Ikazuchi beat her to it. "I'm her cousin from her mother's side of the family. I actually was studying abroad till my semester break this month. I decided to come back and pay my aunt's family a visit. I got special permission to crash in the UA dorm's as well."

"Cousins huh?" Claire muttered. "That explains the quirk similarities."

"Wait a minute, your guitar is a hero item isn't it? I saw you use it in the fight against Allequin. Would it not be better if you visit the Hero Support Department to have it checked?" Jirou asked the [Earphone Jack] boy.

"Orpheus functions both as a hero support item, and a genuine musical instrument." Ikazuchi explained proudly, brandishing his electrical yellow guitar from its holding case letting the dim light reflect off its shiny surface. He began to twist the turning pegs and pluck the strings, adjusting it till the sound is just right. "That's the best part of it. It has double functions, as well as double maintenance needs."

"Orpheus? You named your electric guitar?"

"It's cool that way! I had an amplifying system built into the guitar which will utilize my earphone jacks to raise the power of any sound this baby makes. You can think of it like Present Mic Sensei's directional speaker, the only difference is that the sound comes from the instrument itself."

"No way…!" Claire let a small gasp escape her lips as she examined the instrument like it was some rare artifact. "This is a premium Fenders American Original '50s Semi-hollow Stratocaster! And it's signed by the famous rockin Brian the Sun!?"

"Fenders?" Jirou's eyes grew wider as her brain registered that familiar brand name. "You mean that famous electric guitar company that is famed to be one of the best guitar makers on the globe?"

"Not only that!" Claire continued with astonished eyes as her fingers swept across Ikazuchi's hero item. "This model is supposedly the most expensive and most sought after for its extremely high sound quality! I can't believe you actually managed to attain such a rare instrument, got it sighed by the most famous blues-rock musician of all time, and even have it customized to become a hero item! If it were me, I would never play this and hang it as a family heirloom instead!"

"In a way it is," Ikazuchi smiled. "This was a gift from my mother to commemorate my training as a hero."

Just as Claire was bombarding Ikazuchi with questions about his one-of-a-kind guitar, Kyoka noticed a small piece of paper pasted inside the guitar case where the instrument's neck rested. On closer inspection, Jirou realized that it was an old faded photograph.

In it, there was a photo of herself, Kaminari and a young Ikazuchi who appeared to be seven or eight years old. Jirou saw that her future-self had longer bangs while she grew out her hair and tied it to resemble two long cords behind back. She was sporting a pair of yellow headphones and wore her signature hero makeup on her face. She wore a rock jacket over a sleeveless top and a pair of finger-less gloves. She smiled brightly for the camera.

Kaminari had grown taller and even more muscular. He wore a casual black v-neck and lightning-shaped tattoos could be seen on his forearms, and Ikazuchi's raybands rested above his mischievous eyes. His blonde spiky hair was cut short which gave him a more mature look, in contrast to his childish grin he was showing as he faced the camera.

And in the middle of the photo, with both parent's arms wrapped around him, stood a young and smiling Ikazuchi. His purple hair was still cut short but spiky, and he gave a peace sign with a wide grin of his own.

Jirou's eyes were glued to the picture. She had always wondered since Ikazuchi arrived, what the future would be like for her and Kaminari's. Seeing this photo did not made her annoyed like she expected, but…happy. Both she and Kaminari looked so happy. Ikazuchi looked like he had the best parents in the world. The feeling this family photo gave off was one full of love, and it made Jirou smile slightly.

"This guitar…" Jirou quickly averted her eyes from the photo as Ikazuchi continued to answer Claire's questions. "Is a keepsake from my mother. It's the guitar that symbolizes her profession as a hero, and as a professional musician. It was a gift that my dad gave my mum during their dating period before they went to the Pro-hero scene together."

"That's so sweet," Claire cooed. "So, both of your parents are heroes?"

"That's right. My mum always told me that she had a dream of pursuing music along with her hero work, but her schedule is so tight and hectic that she doesn't have the heart to follow that dream. It was my dad's idea to encourage her to follow her heart and she managed to create her own musical label with the support of my dad. She's even more busy than she was before, but she's happy now."

_"Kaminari…did that?"_ Jirou thought to herself, not noticing how a single tear formed at her eye.

_"Being able to play all those instruments like that is super cool!"_ Jirou recalled how Kaminari encouraged her to show her talents during the Cultural Festival. At that time, she was embarrassed to say the least, but his words really help built up her confidence for the performance. Even though she never asked for him to upload the video of the entire thing onto social media, he might only be trying to help her publicize her musical background. Thinking about it made Jirou certain that she might have been a little too harsh on the [Electrification] quirk boy.

"I'll come back for my instrument on a separate day," Ikazuchi waved Claire good bye before he proceeded to talk to Jirou.

"Come on mum," Ikazuchi smiled as he pulled Jirou out of the store. "Show me around, would you? Travelling back twenty years has really changed how the city here looked. What else is there to show me?"

"Something smells fishy…" Jirou gazed at her future son suspiciously. "You're not planning anything weird, are you?"

Ikazuchi merely gave an incomprehensible chuckle as he thought back to previous events which happened this afternoon…

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**1 hour ago: UA Class 1-A classroom:**

"Class is dismissed." Aizawa told everyone tiredly. "Todoroki…Shoto, damn I keep forgetting there are three Todoroki's in this class now…come and see me at the office with your written reflection. Count your lucky stars you didn't end up with a house arrest for that ruckus yesterday."

"…Yes sir."

Just when Kaminari spoke to his classmates about the upcoming holidays for Christmas, he couldn't help but peek to see where Jirou was going off to after the bell rang.

It might have been a coincidence, but his eyes meet hers briefly and he stood up to scoot over. "H-Hey Jirou, I was wonder if you have the time to-"

"Sorry Kaminari," Jirou refused to meet his eyes as she walked away briskly with her face lowered. "I've to go somewhere today, see you at the dorms tonight."

"Wait! I-!"

"Don't bother Kaminari, she's already gone," Sero looked over to Kaminari with a huge smug on his face. "It seems like somebody wouldn't stop staring at Jirou today, huh Kaminari?"

Kaminari should have expected this. After Shouji and Jirou, Sero was probably the most observant kid in class. "She looked upset about something. When was the last time you two properly talked to each other? Don't tell me you two haven't spoken a normal conversation ever since Ikazuchi and the others came here."

"How should I know? I wouldn't know what goes on in her mind if she doesn't talk about it anyway." Frustration became evident on Kaminari's face, so Shoji decided that he needed to calm down a little.

"We're just concerned for you Kaminari," the [Dupli-arms] quirk mutant reasoned kindly through one of his easily formed mouths on his limbs. "After the incident at Banki with the terrorists, we were scared that several of our classmates' relationships are going to be permanently ruined. However, Midoriya and Uraraka managed to become a couple, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were rocky at first but nevertheless become extremely close recently. It's only you and Jirou that have still-!"

"Still what? I'm happy for the four of them, but that doesn't mean the whole 'you're going to get married in the future' thing applies to me as well. It's Jirou's fault for looking at me as though I'm the one responsible for making things so awkward for her. In any case, I'm not going to apologize."

"At this point it's going to be a long waiting game," Sero groaned. "If neither of you is going to make the first move then you guys are never going to talk to each other; is that what you want?"

"that's…"

"Oi Bakugo!" Sero called out to the [Explosion] quirk user. "Got any good advice for the lover boy here?"

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT WHAT'S ON WITH CHARGEDOLT AND EARS!"

"Can't you think of it as her hoping you'll take the initiative?" Ojirou suggested to Denki. "I honestly don't think she hates you, but embarrassed to talk to you about this. Why not just straight up walk to her and let everything out. It's unlike you to overthink things Kaminari."

"Geez, why is everyone trying to start something between me and Jirou?" Kaminari knew that Jirou is just a friend. A friend that loves to make fun of the way he short-circuits at times and a constant talk buddy. Sure he got worried and a little overprotective when they were almost finished off by that crazy Allequin, but he would have done that for any other friend. "I don't know what that supposed son of mine Ikazuchi is sprouting in the dorms, but I never thought about Jirou that way ever."

"If that's the case, why do you two blush and walk away from each other?" Ojirou and Sero simultaneously muttered out loud. "You may as well be more stubborn than Todoroki. And even he managed to be on way better terms with Yaoyorozu since yesterday."

"Sounds like you guys are discussing something real interesting," A laid-back voice sounded off from the quarto of boys' left side. "Mind if I join in?"

Kaminari paused. He recognized that voice.

Standing before them with a smirk was the dark-purpled spiky haired teen Ikazuchi, carrying his signature electric guitar.

"'Sup."

"Nice timing Ikazuchi," Sero smiled at the arrival of the [Earphone Jack] quirk boy. "Talk some sense into this guy, would you?"

"Having trouble talking to mom again?"

"Don't call her that!" Kaminari hissed. "Everytime you fling that word out she glares at me."

"Being a little awkward is fine and all, but don't you want to get closer to Jirou if you have the chance?" Ikazuchi questioned the [Electrification] quirk user. "Don't you know what day it is today? It's November you know."

"November 12th…November 12th…ah!" Kaminari thought a little before answering. "It's the day that Crown Prince Akihito was crowned as the 125th emperor of Japan right?"

"HECK NO!" Ikazuchi screamed comically while falling down. "How would you even know something like that!? It's mum's birthday dammit!"

"Eh?" Kaminari and the others in the classroom stared back at the son of Jirou with shock as soon as he said that. "What? Are you serious!? How would you know that!?"

"I'm her son," Ikazuchi scoffed at his father's stupidity. "Of course I would know that. Your vice-president should know that as well, right?"

"I-It's true…!" Momo berated herself and rested her palm on her face at apparent shame for forgetting such an important date. "I knew that her birthday was coming sometime this month, but I still forgot about it! What's wrong with me?"

"A lot of things happened in the past week…" Todoroki smiled and patted her shoulder in comfort. "There's no reason to blame yourself. If we want to celebrate her birthday, we still have today to plan and execute it."

"That's right!" Mina shouted in agreement. "Let's celebrate it with her! It'll be a little rushed…but we can pull this off with the right planning!"

"Sounds good!" Hagakure agreed as well, along with the rest of the students nodding their heads. "A surprise party will be nice!"

"Let's use the dorm lobby and surprise her when she comes back later kero." Tsuyu Asui suggested. "I know for sure she usually goes to a music store called Synwin's Instruments and Pieces during this time, the earliest she comes back is most likely at 6pm kero."

"That's enough time…!" Kirishima grinned. "We can do this! Let's make a great party everyone!"

"You are intending to decorate the dorm lobby in just two hours?" Izuma could not help but question despite not wanting to ruin the good mood. "We need time to buy and hang the decorations."

"Please leave that to me," Yaoyorozu declared to the class with a hand on her chest. "I'll handle the creation of all the necessary birthday streamers and decorations, but we still have to buy helium balloons and other items…"

"We'll do that for you mom," Fubuki and Guren raised their hands and volunteered. "Me and Guren-nee will buy the other necessary stuff. The rest of my group will also help if there's a need for it."

"We also need a cake." Yaoyorozu continued.

"There's enough ingredients left in the fridge from our last baking trial." Sato told Izuma excitedly. "We can probably make it in time if we can get Todoroki to help out with heating and freezing, is that alright with you Todoroki?"

"Sure thing." The [Half-hot,Half-cold] quirk user gave a small smile brimming with anticipation.

"The rest of us will help with putting up the decorations and the set up, as extra manpower!" Tenya declared, gesturing to Ojirou, Tokoyami, Shoki, Koda, Aoyama, Tsuyu, Ochako and the rest of the class 1-A students. "With this many people, we can do this!"

"The most important factor is the birthday present." Tokoyami added the last important detail. "Surely a birthday without a present is like a birthday cake without candles."

"Kaminari can take care of that," Ikazuchi suggested much to the aforementioned boy's shock. "I'm sure he knows what Jirou would want the best."

"N-No! I'm not even that close to her!" Kaminari stuttered. "Shouldn't Yaoyozoru have a clearer idea of what she likes? She's closer to Jirou than she is to me!"

"That may be true Kaminari-san." Yaoyorozu smiled at Kaminari kindly. "But what I think which suits her needs the most may not be what she likes. You interacted with Jirou more than I have Kaminari, we all trust your judgement."

Kaminari tried to argue, but a certain boy closed the room for discussion. "So it's settled then! Kaminari will find the gift while I'll find mum and stall her as much as I can, give me a call when you guys are ready."

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Outside the gates of UA High School:**

"Wait! Just hold up one damn second!" Kaminari demanded as Ikazuchi dragged him outside.

"There's no time dad," Ikazuchi told the blonde boy as he dragged him towards the Musutafu City Plaza despite his protests. "Everyone's counting on you so do your best! I'll find mum and stall her as much as I can while you search for something she likes, I can only give you three hours at most…"

"I SAID STOP!" Kaminari's sudden outburst caused Ikazuchi to flinch and he found the former's arms forcefully yanked away from his grip, and the boy himself shot a pissed-off look for the first time. "JUST LISTEN TO ME! Why must you do this to me? Isn't it bad enough that you're the reason why Jirou won't talk to me in the first place? Why must you force me to do this kind of thing when she's just going to get mad again!? For the last time; I do not think of Jirou that way!"

"I know you love her; You just won't admit yet!" Ikazuchi retorted. "And besides, how do you know if she hates you? You never even asked her!"

"I just know! End of story!"

"You don't know anything!" Ikazuchi shouted with great exasperation. "The reason why mum won't talk to you isn't because she hates you, the real reason is because you are a coward who just waits around doing nothing but still deciding on your own feelings! That's what you are; indecisive!"

"Indecisive!?"

"That's right! I'm seen you all day just trying to deny everybody that nothing is going on between you and mum, and all those times you claim you want to talk to her, you didn't bother making an effort to do so. Why is that? You're a coward!"

"I'm trying my best to salvage the situation!" Kaminari reasoned angrily, ignoring all the stares he and his son are garnering from the public eye. "What if she doesn't really see me the way you claim all this while? What if by acknowledging that I may have certain feelings for Jirou, our relationship will never go back to the way it was before you and your pals came crashing in. What if she never talks to me again, when I become that stupid idiot to confess just because our 'future son' exist!?"

"What if this! What if that! Is that how you want to live your life!?" Ikazuchi shouted in anger. "To live with 'what if's!? Your freaking indecisiveness is giving mum a lot of pain! She's in pain because she doesn't know what are your feelings towards her! Let me ask you this you freaking Bakaminari, do you love Jirou?"

"…that's…"

"I-I…!"

"Nevermind," Ikazuchi turned away to make his way across the street; away from his father. "I never should have expected anything from an indecisive idiot such as you Kaminari. I'll still find mum, and you can just find whatever stupid excuse of a gift to a girl whom you are playing her feelings with. I don't care about what you think of mum anymore, I can see what your true feelings are when you get back to the dorms for the party."

"_Good luck_ dad," Ikazuchi spat out sarcastically. "Don't be late for the birthday party."

And so Kaminari was left alone, his bangs covering his eyes and conflicted feelings in his chest.

…

…

For the next two hours, Kaminari walked aimlessly, not caring where he might be headed to. Most of the shops are closed, or are closing soon, as the sky began to darken further and cast lonely shadows around Kaminari. His mind was blank as his eyes drifted aimlessly along each of the store's windows until something odd caught his attention. It was inaudible at first but the more he walked towards it he could clearly hear a song that he found strangely familiar.

The music was coming from a quirky little shop that didn't have a sign out front but had left its door right open for anyone to enter.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kaminari called out as he stepped inside. He could hear the melody as clear as day inside the store and spotted the very item that garnered his attention. It was a small lavender music box that could fit in the palm of his hand. Despite its size, it had beautiful ornate silver detailing along the sides, and a small, metal ballerina figure dancing together with the sad but beautiful melody. **_[Promise (Kyoto Music Box Ensemble)] _**

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Oh, uh, uhm…yeah," Kaminari responded dumbly, surprised from the sudden outburst from what must have been the shop owner; an elderly man in his 70s with a thick mustache and goatee. "Sorry, I…was just looking around."

"I sure you were, no need for you to be shy, my boy. This particular music box you happen to some across is quite the popular piece. I have been a dozen or so in this shop and this happens to be the only one left."

"Well, I hope you find the right buyer for your product-"

"And I'm sure he has found his way here," The old man smiled at the [Electrification] quirk hero student. "Were you perhaps thinking of someone when you heard this music box, were you not?"

"Jii-san (way of saying old man in Japanese), do you have a mind-reading quirk or something of the sort?" Kaminari asked. As strangely pushy and accurate as the storeowner was, he was weirdly right that he thought Jirou of all people would appreciate something like this as a gift.

_"But the Jirou I know loves punk and rock…not something like this…"_ Denki thought to himself. _"It's not surprising really…I know nothing about her. I just don't get why Ikazuchi and the others keep saying that."_

"Ohohohoho! It's not a quirk, my boy." The store owner's eyes twinkled amiably as he gently removed the music box from the window and placed it on the counter. "Call it an old man's intuition. I've seen many others like you who wander into my little shop, and even I can guess that you are looking for something for a very special someone."

"I-that's…!"

"You are a really good salesman you know that Jii-san?" Kaminari commented as he saw the shopkeeper packing the music box in a small container, before wrapping the whole thing in a few pieces of decorated tissue paper. "But the problem is that I don't know much about the girl herself; I not even sure if she'll like something like this."

"Young sir, if there's any advice I would give about picking presents," The old storekeeper told the doubtful youth. "It would be that the thought which comes with the choice of the gift, is what truly matters. I doubt that you would come all this way here to look for something to give to a stranger?"

Kaminari looked over the price tag removed from the music box and thought it wasn't anything worth trying to bargain for. However…

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be taking it after all." Kaminari flatly told the elderly shopkeeper. "Sorry 'bout that Jii-san."

"I see…" The elderly shopkeeper smiled sadly. "Well if you have a change of heart, my door will always be open, my boy."

"Thanks." Kaminari replied before he slipped out of the store. He gave the music box one last glance as he made his way out with a frown on his face.

_"Why am I being so bothered about this…?"_ Kaminari winced. _"I'm sure the others can make something better than anything I think of. They have Yaoyorozu; they can make anything! I'll just settle for a notebook or something…Jirou won't like anything I have to offer anyway."_

Was that really the case? Was that thinking really something that was formed from his own insecurities? Kaminari had mixed feelings about Jirou. She was a girl who had conversed with Kaminari longer than any other person he has met, and he realised they been together for a long time without him knowing. She always seemed so distant, and bored at times. But she was surprising emotional and had always been so attuned to other's feelings, despite the nonchalant pretence she maintained, and Kaminari had always been such an open book to her resulting in her countless teasing.

He remembered that all the times when Jirou laughed at him whenever he short-circuits himself. Her teasing and snarky remarks may be irritating at times, but Denki had come to enjoy her company. But now their entire friendship is in such a mess…if he doesn't do something soon…

_You must take the first step._

"Geez dammit all!" Kaminari rubbed his temple in irritation, turning heel immediately to sprint back towards the shop with the beautiful music box. "I just have to apologize properly to her right!?"

Just when the elderly giftstore owner was thinking about closing shop, the door slammed open and caused him to leap a little from fright. "You're the young lad from just now…" The old storekeeper muttered when he saw the panting figure of Kaminari.

"Jii-san! I'll take it." Kaminari slapped a bill on the counter. "That handcrafted music box you showed me just now, I'll take it."

"…I'm sorry," The man shook his head sadly much to Denki's confusion. "I'm afraid I've just sold it a while ago."

…

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**UA Heights Alliance:**

"Yo Ochako! You done hanging the streamers on your side yet? We need you to float to hang some more at the other side of the lobby!" The energetic voice of Ashido exclaimed from the near the door, where she and Kirishima were busy putting together the birthday decorations made with Yaoyorozu's quirk.

"Coming! Just hold on a second! Make sure you catch me Deku-kun!" Ochako said as she finished securing the decorations, placing her fingers together with her signature "Release!", falling straight into Izuku's arms and was gently placed on the floor. "Let's move to the next part Deku-kun!"

"Ochako…please don't do that," Izuku smiled tiredly. "It's not fun if you're not careful."

"Hehehe…!" The [Zero Gravity] quirk girl scratched her head sheepishly. "Sorry Deku-kun! I'm kind of excited for how Jirou will react when she sees all of this."

"If the two cinnamon rolls over there can stop flirting, we will probably be able to finish everything by half an hour." Mina teased both of them, before she looked at Ochako and her boyfriend's handiwork and gave a thumbs-up. "By the way, good job you two. I was somewhat sceptical when we agreed to use yellow and purple for the colour scheme, but it sure looks good! Kyoka's gonna love it when she sees this!

"Ashido-san, mum! The cake's almost done! Help me lay clear the table, would you?" Izuma called towards his mum and Mina from the kitchen, and the scent of a delicious cake baking in the oven was wafting through the air.

"Izuma, we don't have much time left. I suggest we do the whip-cream decorations on the cake outside." Sato the residential baker said to his fellow dorm cook. "Just prep the vanilla coating first and let me settle the rest."

"Roger that."

"Kirishima, any word from Ikazuchi?" The energetic pinkette of the hero course asked her horn buddy. "He just sent a text saying that we have approximately half an hour before he comes back here with Jirou."

"Everything is going according to plan," Mina declared proudly, sounding sure of herself as she observed the rest of her classmates putting the finishing touches to the lobby. They were really cutting it close, but with a little help from the quiet Setsuna, the crimson-eyed girl was more than ready to aid the decorating with her fast movements. "The only thing left is the gift Kaminari has gone out to buy for us. I'm a little worried for him though; he seemed rather out of it for the past week with anything regarding Kyoka-chan."

"I wouldn't worry about him Ashido. Kaminari may look like a goofball but he's has a good heart. I'm sure he's panicking about what will impress Jirou with that limited budget of his." Sero laughed, his words causing a few others to giggle at the thought of how Jirou will react to Kaminari's present.

"…Let's have faith in him shall we kero?" Tsuyu smiled at her friends. "I say we do our part and finish this place up for Kyoka-chan's big surprise. Shall we kero?"

"That's right! Let's do this people!"

With that, the class proceeded to bring everything together for Jirou's surprise birthday party. There wasn't much left to be done, to be honest. With the timely arrival of the future Todoroki siblings, the extra plates, eating utensils, cups and soft beverages were laid out nicely and the star of the event, the cake itself was proudly displayed on the table. Izuma and Sato made a vanilla cake shaped like an bass guitar with cherry toppings resembling musical notes. The remainder of the classmates used this time to prepare their small presents they managed to prep with what little time they had for their [Earphone Jack] musician friend. When the [Sugar Rush] quirk boy made sure that the candles are in place, Ashido quickly turned off the lights in their dorm building and the entire hero class waited excitedly.

"Why are the lights off?" A familiar voice sounded out. "Is everyone already asleep? It's only 8 o'clock though…Ikazuchi, is this one of your stupid pranks?"

They remained that way for a moment before the door to the lobby suddenly opened, revealing a spiky purple-haired boy and the girl who they were all waiting for, who had a confused expression on her face when the lights illuminated the heavily decorated lobby and revealed all her dearest classmates. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! JIROU/KYOKA-CHAN!"

"Whoa-! What's going on here!? Why are you guys-!"

"Do you really consider us your friends?" Mina asked, taking a huge leap to hug her tightly in congratulations. "How could you not tell us it's your birthday today?"

"W-Why? And how?" Jirou stutter out, as tears of happiness formed around the edges.

"The reason is obvious!" Tenya stated towards the girl who looked like she was about to cry at any second. "As fellow classmates and heroes aspiring towards the same goal, it's only right to celebrate such a happy day together. The fact that you ignored your own happiness is unforgivable! If Ikazuchi never reminded us, we never would have known that today's your birthday!"

"You were seriously looking stressed the past couple of weeks," Ikazuchi explained while laughing, clearly amused by the way his mother was reacting. "So why not share this happy day with everyone?"

Not a moment later after what Ikazuchi said did the [Earphone Jack] quirk girl hugged Mina and Uraraka who were the closest to her, followed by a slight wetness on their shoulders. Fond smiles appeared in everyone's faces when Jirou sobbed slightly and embraced her classmates tightly. "Just what did I do to deserve you guys?" Jirou mumbled.

"Now, now!" Yaoyorozu clapped her hands as she gestured towards the table full of treats and the wonderous cake awaiting the wowed birthday girl. "I say its time we move on to the cake! After that we will have the present giving!"

"Let's go birthday girl!" Ashido cheered towards Jirou, who quickly wiped away her tears so as to not look so depressing in front of everyone's hard work. Just the, she recalled the blonde boy who was on her mind the entire afternoon, and scanned the room quickly.

Looking around, she nervously asked, "Is Kaminari not here?"

Tooru giggled. "Well well, look who's the first thing on your mind even though we planned this surprise for you. Kaminari's going to come back soon, why? Did something good happen?"

"Look, I just think that I may have been a little too harsh on him…" Jirou explained. "I think I might want to have a little talk with him."

"_Really?_" Tooru cast an invisible chesire-cat grin.

"Pssh, you sounding more like Mina these few days."

"He's going to come back soon, so just enjoy the party birthday girl!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Musutafu City Plaza:**

_"What the hell am I thinking!?"_ Kaminari screamed in his mind as he sprinted towards the city square at breakneck speed. _"I'm such a fucking idiot, idiot, idiot!"_

_"The person who bought the music box was an office lady about this tall." He recalled the old shopkeeper's words when he bolted out of his shop. "She has long red hair with a silver/blue clip and carries a brown handbag. She mentioned going to the Nakara Subway line just a distance way from here. If you're fast enough, you may be able to catch up to her!"_

_"If I didn't freaking hesitate back then, this would never have to happen!"_

Kaminari's eyes scanned through the thousands of people walking past him. The sea of pedestrians were making his eyes hurt, but he still continued to search for the woman as described by the shopkeeper desperately. He was about to lose hope when he suddenly noticed a tall office lady with long red hair, with a gift bag in her hand.

"Please wait!" Kaminari asked the woman, making her stop in her tracks to look at the hero student suspiciously. "Did you happen to enter this antique shop a while ago and bought a purple music box?"

"A music box?" The office lady repeated, gazing into the small gift bag she held as she did so. "Yes…why is that?"

"I was hoping to buy it from you. Believe it or not, I actually had my eye on it before you came and wanted to purchase it. I know its kind of lame for me to ask you like this, but I'm willing to pay you back much more if you can sell me that music box. Please, I really need it for a present."

Misaka gave Kaminari a long hard look before scoffing. "Even if you say that, the fact remains that I bought it first. If this item is as important as you claimed to be, you should have taken it from the very beginning. Besides, this is a rare piece of art I planned to give to my daughter, and I'm not going to sell it to anyone just because they can pay more than its selling price."

"W-Wait, hang on!" Kaminari shouted angrily as the woman turned and prepared to walk away. " I really need it for a gift! It's for someone really important, I can't go back like this! She'll be devastated!"

The office lady turned and gave Denki a humorous look. "You think I'm going to be willing to sell this back to you just because of your supposed romance story? Sorry boy, just find another gift for your 'girlfriend'. There's another similar shop right around the corner, perhaps you'll have some luck over there."

Kaminari began even more panicked and annoyed. Just what is so insincere about his plead!? "Please…this music box means lot to me…and to her."

"And why would I do that?" The lady demanded, repositioning her handbag and folding her arms across her chest, gazing down at the nervous blonde shorter than her. "I said my point before; this is something that I wanted to buy for my daughter, and I'm not going to give it away just upon request."

"I-I…I!"

"Just why are you so desperate for this music box anyway?" The office lady stared at Kaminari with bored expression. "Is that girl really important to you? What is she, your girlfriend? Or are you just in love with her?"

Kaminari refused to look at the lady or any other curious passer-by in the eye. "I would greatly appreciate it," he hissed through gritted teeth, "if you could just sell me that music box, I'll pay you back double I promise."

"So you _do_ love her."

Denki could not take it anymore and gave the woman a very irritated look, his temper reaching close to his classmate Bakugo's level. "Look, lady, are you going to help with my request or not?!"

This rude action did not sit well with the woman, as she took an angry step forward and leaning in so close to Denki's face with a piercing glare, making Kaminari take a frightened step back. "Is that really a way you want to talk to someone from whom you are asking a favour?" She said in a low voice. "If you ever hope of any chance of talking me to giving you that box, you better hope your feelings are sincere, boy. Are they, or _aren't they_?"

"I don't see why _my_ feelings are any of _your_ business, lady." Kaminari snapped.

"What's wrong with kids these days? All I'm asking for is a truthful yes or no answer. Why are you so adamant about avoiding the question?"

Kaminari felt even more cornered than the past few weeks. This was worse than his classmates hounding him about his relationship status with Jirou, and if he really loved Jirou. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? His answer has always no in the end…

But now…he had no choice.

With extreme difficulty, he got on his knees and slammed his head on the floor, causing the woman to step back in surprise and a few members of the public to look in curiosity, at what could have caused the boy to take such a shameful approach.

_"What are you doing!?"_ The lady hissed. "_We're in public for goodness sake! Don't do this!"_

"I don't know!" Kaminari refused to lift his head and ground out a loud response, feeling the blood rush up to his neck in embarrassment, and he felt the eyes of the lady and many others boring into his face. "It's because I honestly don't know."

"…What do you mean you do not know?" The office lady asked worriedly.

Kaminari lifted his head slightly to let the woman see his quivering lips as he struggled to force out his deepest thoughts. "We're good friends," he muttered. "A few weeks ago, an incident happened that caused our relationship to break apart…and I started having second thoughts about how I want to see her. I think of myself as a flirt but I never actually have experience with relationships, but she was the first girl which I can confide in and joke around normally in my entire life. She really has an annoying way of making fun of me, but I come to realise that I enjoy her company. But now…" Kaminari thought back to the fight where he and Kyoka fought with Allequin the [Dollmaker] quirk user and meeting with their supposed future son Ikazuchi, making his face blush. "Some real troublesome stuff happened and I don't know what to say to her."

"But you just said just now that you didn't know," said the office lady pressingly.

Kaminari tried to shrunk his body smaller in his kneeling position as if trying to cower into an imaginary turtle shell. His face was glowing more and more red and his teeth were gritting together. He never felt this humiliated before in his life. He always been teasing people but he never been on such a receiving end before. The fact that some people were whipping out their phones to take pictures of his begging didn't make this confession any less embarrassing. He had already gone this far; he might as well go thorough with it till the end.

"We did not talk properly for weeks…she always looked so angry at me. I always thought that she was angry at how I made things awkward for the both of us, but now that I think about it…maybe she's in pain because I choose not to be proactive and make the first move. I didn't realize how much I would miss her messing with me until she was gone. For all the times she appears to be unenthusiastic, she loves to tease me and hit me with snarky comments; even physically bullying me with her quirk when she finds me irritating. Maybe because of that, I refuse to acknowledge the possibility of me being with her. But the reason why she only loves to disturb me is because she genuine cares for me."

"So you _might_ love her?" The smartly-dressed lady asked skeptically.

"…Maybe," Denki admitted finally. All Might Goodness, this was embarrassing! "But part of me doesn't want to acknowledge that, because it's my own opinion afterall. Part of me wants to wait it out and hope the situation goes back to how it was before."

"But…" Kaminari's hands are shaking. He clenched them against the asphalt road as he bowed his head lower. "I may have caused her great pain thanks to my stupid indecisiveness. Her birthday is tonight, and the least I can do is to give her a gift and apologize for all the shit I caused her to go through in the past week." He said in a quavering voice. "I know it sounds kind of lame and stupid, but-!"

"You are stupid. That's for sure."

Kaminari's head jerked up to meet the lady's unforgiving gaze, before he found himself being forcefully pulled up to his feet by her. "You are unsure about your own feelings and decided to do nothing but wait for something to happen, because you are stupidly indecisive, and you torture yourself by saying that what the other party thinks may be different. The only one who's going to get hurt is you, and that poor girl."

The office lady's words lit a fire in Kaminari's heart, and the ache in his throat disappear along with his doubts. He shook the dust off his casual clothes before giving another polite bow; one full of conviction and sincerity. "Help me change that then. That music box is something I have to give personally to Jirou. I have to make this right for her…and myself."

Denki bit his lip before he implored her once again. "Please sell me that music box…I'm begging you!"

.

.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**UA Heights Alliance Dorms:**

"Oi Ikazuchi!" Izuma pulled his guitar-wielding companion to the side away from everyone else as they cut the cake. "Where the heck is your dad? It's almost time to give the presents!"

Ikazuchi found no response to give for the first time, making his leader suspect that something indeed happened between him and Kaminari. "You got into a fight with him didn't you? What were you thinking? If he doesn't come back soon, there will be an eternal wedge between him and your mum you know that?"

"I have a good reason for that you know..." Ikazuchi said nervously, but he was screaming in his mind. _"Dad…what are you doing!?"_

"Listen guys…" Jirou told her classmates with a troubled expression on her face, at the absence of the one boy on her mind the past week. "I'm really worried for Kaminari…I'm going to call him to see if anything hap-!"

***BANG!***

Everyone fell silent when the door leading outside slammed open, revealing a panting and sweating Kaminari who looked like he just finished a full marathon. His shirt was drenched with sweat and his pants were dirty, and most shocking thing was the red mark situated on his forehead, as though he slammed his head into something hard. In his hand was a hastily wrapped parcel with a poorly tied string substituted as a ribbon. Nevertheless, he held the parcel like it was an important treasure and greeted everyone between haggled breaths. "Hah…hah…Sor…sorry for being late…everyone…!"

"Kaminari-kun!" Ashido cried out, rushing towards the worned out boy. "You're finally back…but what in the world happened to you!? What's with the red patch on your forehead? Did you hit your head or something!?"

"He was just out to buy a gift, right?" Kirishima gasped at his classmate's wrecked state. "Why is he so drained?"

"Kaminari…?" Sero moved forward to help his friend. But Kaminari pushed his arm gently and gave him a determined smile. Without a word, he stepped past his classmates and made his way towards the speechless birthday girl waiting near the back. Jirou had many questions for Kaminari, but she had no idea how to react so she just stood there gaping like a fish, as Denki gently shoved the poorly wrapped gift into her hands.

"Happy Birthday Jirou. Sorry for being late." Kaminari said and encouraged her to open the package, prompting her to gingerly remove the wrapping paper mess and strings. When it was opened, the sound that left Jirou could be described as a mix between a gasp and a yell. Her eyes widen in astonishment as the most beautiful music box she has ever seen in her life rested in her hands. Intricate silver patterns glinted beautifully with the soft lavender colour exterior. She flipped open the top lid and a beautiful melody began to play along with a graceful metal figure of a ballet dancer.

"Whoa! That's so beautiful! Kaminari-kun, did you really find this outside?" Everyone's eyes lit up as they crowded around Jirou to admire the handcrafted piece of art.

"Oh, what's this? You can do it if you try, Kaminari!"

"Tell me where you bought that! I have to get one of that for myself!"

"Is it expensive?"

"I'm surprised you managed to find such a thing within that time limit…!"

"So beautiful!"

.

"You idiot…Bakaminari. You didn't have to…!" Jirou managed to choked out. She couldn't believe that the boy whom she had made fun all this while could do something like this. Kaminari let a sad smile grace his features and his eyes emanated regret and apology.

"A lot of stuff happened and I knew I caused you a lot of trouble for the past week…" Kaminari started to say, scratching his cheek with a blush as he faced Jirou in the eye in a long while. "I know that I'm been avoiding you…and thinking a lot of the useless stuff has made things really awkward for both of us. I…oh geez…All I want to say is that!"

"Y-Yes?" Jirou asked nervously.

"Sorry for making you feel bad," Kaminari told the [Earphone Jack] girl sincerely, a new warmth overflowing from his eyes. "And Happy Birthday!"

…

"Baka…why the hell are you apologising?" Jirou clutched Kaminari's gift to her chest as she smiled back. "You'll here talking to me now right? So all that stuff doesn't matter to me anymore. But I must say, this kind of thing is unlike you Kaminari. To be honest…it's a little disturbing."

"Who are you calling disturbing!?" Kaminari's eye twitched with a tick-mark on his noggin. "Well…I thought it really wasn't like me, either. I don't really get it myself, but I got you this present because I had to…even if I had to go through shit to do so."

"I see…" Jirou beamed at that unexpected sensitive response. "Well…it's a good change. Personally, I kind of like it. Thanks…Kaminari."

"…That's great, Jirou!" He wiped away a small tear and shot her a beaming toothy grin. "I'm so glad!"

"Idiot." She chastised him, quickly wiping away at her eyes too, "Look at you, you're crying." And he lets out a watery laugh, more tears slipping out as he points at her.

"You're crying too!" He announces and she looks away, her red cheeks puffing with a pout. "I guess that makes both of us idiots, huh?"

"Don't put me in the same group as you! You are a genuine idiot!"

They look at each other, snort, and then crack up with even more laughter, filling the room with more of their shared joy. Kaminari then joked about how she looks when she cries, earning himself a earphone jack to the skull.

.

"Man…it's about time they made up."

Everyone else nodded at Kirishima's statement, with fond smiles on their faces as they watched the two hero students getting on much better terms. They love to argue as usual, but there was an aura of happiness around Kaminari and Jirou, despite their small quarrel.

"I was getting worried that Kaminari might mess up big time today," Hagakure said with an invisible grin. "But he managed to outdo himself this time."

"You pulled a huge risk today," Izuma gave Ikazuchi a pat on the back. "But the returns are amazing. Good job Ikazuchi."

"Did we do the right thing?" Ikazuchi asked his leader as he watched Jirou dragged Kaminari to try out a slice of the birthday cake.

"Definitely." And everyone proceed to enjoy the celebration the whole evening.

.

.

.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Unknown Location:**

Tomura Shigaraki scratched his face in irritation as he faced the entire group in their little hideout.

Him, Dabi, Twice, Toga, Mr Compress and Spinner had come together to discuss a topic which had disturbed him a few weeks ago. The entire group of villains watched silently as Jin Bubaigawara, or known commonly by his villain name Twice replayed the video of the giant robot knight which levelled Musutafu's warehouse district to the ground. The [Decay] quirk user frowned as he watched the robot changing its metallic skin to magma, and displayed several other abilities on top of its devasting face laser beam.

"Woah! This is getting really crazy!" Toga exclaimed with an extremely happy expression of her face as she watched the destruction the mysterious robot caused.

"Shigaraki! Is this the power that Kurogiri went out and found for you!? Way to go!/ It's creating such a mess!" Twice snapped his head towards the villain leader with expectant eyes full of admiration, contradicting himself at the end for being both excited and annoyed.

"I don't remember sensei nor the doctor having robots…they're busy enough constructing the noumu." Shigaraki frowned as he observed the machine's destructive capabilities. "That much I know…"

"You keep talking about this doctor, what kind of person is he again?" Toga asked as she laid back on a broken sofa, having lost interest in the hot topic about the mysterious robot circulating the media right now. "You mentioned he was kind of a friend for your sensei, isn't he?"

"He was sensei's physician. A real cautious guy. I only ever talked to him through the computer at out hideout." Shigaraki answered the [Transform] quirk villain schoolgirl. "As I mentioned earlier, he's the one who created and managed those noumu."

"So you say," Mr Compass asked. "But you haven't been able to make contact with him for the last few weeks have you? Are you sure that the giant robot has nothing to do with him?"

"Like I say," The current leader of the villains snapped in irritation. "I'm sure he has nothing to do with it. What purpose would he have for sending out something like that?"

"You tell me."

"There's more…" Spinner, the lizard-like villain of the group in Stain's getup told everyone as he continued scrolling down the news media section on Twice's mobile phone. "Last night, a total of five men were burned to death in Hosu by an unknown individual. One of the victims was a Pro-hero called Manual, whose agency is posted in the same area."

Tomura, Mr Compress, Spinner and Toga turned their gazes towards Dabi, wondering if he knew anything about this. Seeing their looks, the badly scorched black-haired villain frowned.

"It's not me."

"Don't lie!" Twice pointed an accusing finger at the [Cremation] quirk user. "I know how much you love burning people into a crisp, but do you really have to start killing the well-known pros now? We're not exactly in a position to be in the spotlight now you know!?/ Good job bro!"

"Your tastes in people suck as always Dabi." Toga giggled, earning her a glare from the fire-wielding villain.

"I don't want to hear that from you out of all people." Dabi retorted before turning towards a suspicious Tomura, though the hand blocking his face disallowed anyone to read his emotions. "It's not me I swear. I wasn't even in Hosu last night."

"Well, not that I mind…" Shigaraki told Dabi. "But if what you say is true, it means that there is another group out there deciding to take action now that the Symbol of Peace has retired."

"So after the Yakuza, we have a mysterious group that makes giant killer robots?" Mr Compress responded with a hint of amusement. "My my…more people are popping out of the woodwork after our feat of putting All Might out of commission. Shigaraki, perhaps we should start having more long-term partnerships with other groups. At this rate…the league of Villains might very well be outdone."

"You want me to find out who makes those killer robots?" Shigaraki raised his eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't have that kind of time. I had enough with scrubs who just want to use us as their subordinates… "

"The most important thing now is this…" Shigaraki took out the case of the quirk-erasing bullets which they snagged from Overhaul after his grand defeat. "Twice has failed to copy the bullets produced by Overhaul and his goons. The only hope of ever replicating these bullets is the Doctor himself, our best course of action is to wait for his call."

Spinner was silent as he read the article regarding the five men who were burnt to death in Hosu, his finger stopped when he noticed one important detail.

"Oi Dabi…" The [Gecko] quirk villain called out to the tall black-haired male. "Your flames…they're not black right?"

"No, of course not."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

About 40 kilometres away from the villains' hideout on a hilltop, a lone figure was watching the news regarding the situation in Banki a few weeks ago. He had tanned skin while spiky albino hair, and electric blue eyes with cybernetic lines extending from his lower eyelashes. He donned tight blue overalls, long rubber gloves, boots and a priest's cape hanging from his right shoulder. The most prominent feature of this unknown male was a orange gem embedded into his forehead. A high-pitch laughter like grinding metal rang in the air as the mysterious teenager dropped to the floor and guffawed continuously.

[HYAHAHAHAHAHA! Things have gotten waaaaaay more interesting than I expected!] The lone figure let out a laugh as he replayed the video of Izuma and his team destroying the Exodeus robot many times, and he rolled on the floor in amusement. [I guess my Exodeus still has a long long way to go! HYAHAHAHAHAHA!]

"Because a bunch of kids beat it up?" A familiar calm voice asked through the radio earpiece in his ear.

[Well, I half-expected it to happen anyways.] The albino boy's laughter stopped but he still maintained his devilish grin. [Man…this is such a laugh! Those kids of UA are not too shabby after all! Did the heroes hide the fact that mere kids were able to defeat my wonderful creation because they are too embarrassed? HYAHAHAHA!]

"It's good and all to be this relaxed," Seraph sighed through the communication radio. "But please remember your task Terminus…"

[Shut it and shove a stick in it Seraph! I know what I'm doing.] The boy called Terminus grumbled and flipped Seraph off as his irises zoomed in onto an old, corroded two-storey apartment building, sensing six heat signatures.

[I've found the League of Villains. It took longer than expected since I never predicted a flashy group such as theirs would be hiding in such a run-down place. So much for the group responsible for the retirement of All Might. HYAHAHAHAHAHA!]

"Oh, and by the way," Seraph added. "Prometheus needs some tuning with her quirk, she ended up overdoing it earlier. Just to let you know Terminus."

[It's Terminus-sama to you! And I made it clear to leave those boring stuff after I'm done with my fun!] Terminus told Seraph angrily. [It's her own fault for overusing her ability when I warned her its unstable to begin with! But then again, an unstable quirk suits an unstable person such as her! HYAHAHAHAHAHA!]

[Now then,] Terminus looked at the target far in the distance, normally invisible to any normal man. [There are lots of good quirks to harvest…but the one I'm really eyeing for is the apparent leader Shigaraki Tomura's [Decay]. I'm having erections just thinking about what will happen if I were to put that in my cute little puppets! We'll gonna have so much fun! SO MUCH FUN SERAPH!]

"Don't be hasty," Seraph told the maniacal mechanic. "You're still roughly about 40 kilometers away from the league, right? Inform us your progress when you actually get within fighting distance."

[No…] Terminus grinned as he stood in position with both of his arms thrust forward, in the league of villains' direction. [This distance is good enough.]

"Terminus, you're still 40 kilometres away…you'll never hit them." Seraph flatly stated.

**[IT'S TERMINUS-SAMA TO YOU!]** He screamed as both of his arms began to morph and transform; his upper limbs and joints twisting and changing with the sound of whirling metal. **[A MEAGRE FACTOR SUCH AS DISTANCE DOESN'T MEAN SHIT TO THE GREAT TERMINUS-SAMA, ONCE CROWNED AS THE CHILD PRODIGY OF HERO ITEMS! DON'T…UNDERESTIMATE ME!]**

**[Projecting concept: MARAUDER. Basic structure analysis and construction underway. Focusing 70% of body weight to support creation of twin electrodes. Creation of compulsory power source standby. Percentage of custom railgun completion and calibration, 80%. Generation of secondary armament 25-inch guided missiles creation at 60%] **

With the *Kashun*Kashun* sound of metal and locking wires, Terminus' arms had transformed into a black and neon blue electromagnetic railgun in the blink of an eye. From his back, two massive missile launches formed in place. He gave a mischievous grin as a magnifying scope formed and rested on his eyes; a display screen showed the villains' hideout as the primary target.

If someone were to see him now, there was no way they would have thought he was human.

"Terminus-sama" Seraph said in a dangerous tone through the radio. "If you do this, the master would most definitely not be pleased. You job is to solely eliminate the League of Villains and procure their blood, not to raise a commotion."

**[Percentage of custom railgun completion and calibration, 100%. Loading plasma projectile. Barrel velocity, check. Initial angle, check. Calculation of air resistance, not applicable. Wind speed, not applicable. Estimated time till full charge, 30 seconds.]** The barrel began to crackle with electricity and the loaded projectile spun at a dangerous velocity, making the weapon exert a chaotic blue glow.

**[FULL CHARGE COMPLETED! TARGET: LOCKED ON! IT'S FINE IF THEIR BODIES REMAIN INTACT RIGHT!?]** Terminus reasoned gleefully. **[TAKE THIS! MY SUPER-DUPER-ULTRA CUSTOM LONG DISTANCE PLASMA RAILGUN!]**

With a devastating thunderous sound as though the sky was splitting, the railgun discharged a massive chaotic blue beam of energy which arced towards the intended target, with a secondary volley of incendiary missiles following the main attack. Terminus' eyes gleamed with a mad light as he watched his attack made its way towards the villains at blinding speed, filled with destructive power that could rival anti-warship missiles.

**[SAY HI TO OBLIVION FOR ME, LEAGUE OF VILLAINS! THIS IS MY…] **

**[DEUS EX MACHINA!** (God in the Machine)**]**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Back in the League of Villains Hideout:**

"Um guys?" Twice suddenly asked the villain group within the room. "It's still night time right?"

"…what are you rambling about again Twice?" Shigaraki questioned in irritation, turning his head to see the [Double] quirk man looking outside the window. "Are you getting crazier as the days go by? I have enough of your usual antics."

"No, I'm serious!" Twice pointed at something outside the building with a slightly panicked voice. "The sky is lighting up for some reason…wait…I can see something bright in the distance!"

His words confused Tomura, as well as the other members of the league. Seeing how this man acted weirder than usual, they were prompted to walk over to the window to see what the fuss is all about. Needless to say, they were stunned when they saw a bright blue light as powerful as a rising sun far in the horizon, with multiple trails of light dancing in the air.

"What…the…?" Shigaraki muttered with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is that light?" Spinner asked, using his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

"Tamaya! Yay, Fireworks!" Toga clapped her hands and cried out in astonishment. She apparently thought that it was some festival being celebrated tonight. "So beautiful! Hehehehe!"

"Fireworks…? No…something's not right!" Mr Compress shouted in mild horror upon removing his mask to have a better look. "Isn't it coming towards us!? It's getting bigger by the second!"

"It's also getting hotter!" Dabi told the group, a nervous expression on his face for the very first time. He could feel the sheer heat emitting from the huge beam of energy coming straight towards them. "It's an attack! Someone's attacking us!"

"Impossible!" Spinner cried back. "There's not supposed to be anyone in this area! Unless…a sniper!?"

"Shit!-!" Shigaraki cursed as barked out his orders. "Mr Compress! Use your quirk to-!"

**_*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_**

.

Terminus smiled devilishly as a flash of light shone where his weaponry attack hit the target, and a mushroom-shaped pillar of ash and fire belched outwards from where he calculated the villain's hideout to be; the explosion shook the earth and the sound split across the sky like roaring thunder.

**[The age of heroes and villains bickering like children is over! It's high time for you extras to leave the stage!]** Terminus laughed to no one in particular mockingly. **[To usher in a new age! HYAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

.

.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Reviews fills my hunger.**


	18. Brewing Trouble, Bakugo versus Hanabi

**Chapter 18: Brewing Troubles, Bakugo versus Hanabi**

.

**A few days ago before the attack on the League of Villains' Hideout:**

Hanadata Kokuu, the leader of the hearts and Minds political party had a smile on his face as he entered the dimly lit room of the liberation army's usual place for discussion, where the rest of his fellow leaders and partners, as well as the top man of the MLA who looked over them from the end of the table with a warm meal prepared for him, were all present. A few body guards were also stationed in the room around the door he just walked through, and two of them bowed at him respectfully before closing the doors behind them and proceeded to guard the entrance from the outside.

"Status report."

To the left of the table sat two more of his fellow allies in the MLA, the man with the long shiny hair hiding his eyes named Tomoyasu Chikazoku, or what he would prefer to be called by his code name in the liberation army, Skeptic, and the person sitting next to him wearing a thick winter parka concealing her entire face, was an individual named Apocrypha. And stationed directly opposite of Skeptic twiddling her thumbs was a woman with long pale hair and eyes with black sclera called Chitose Kizuki, or more well known by her code name, Curious.

And at the head of the table was the current and true supreme leader of the Meta Liberation Army, the president and CEO of the Detnerat Company, the son of the former revolution leader of the MLA, Rikiya Yotsubashi, code named Re-destro. The man shot Hanadata a small smile as the latter made his way to his reserved seat.

"Ah Trumpet. Right on time." Re-Destro responded to the dark-haired politician, who greeted him and the others with the signature 'L' shaped MLA salute on his foreheads, to which the others returned in greeting. "The media has been busy lately…I trust that you have lots of information to share with us."

"Of course, Re-Destro. I'm sure you'll be pleased with what I have obtained today. Hopefully it will give us a better insight about the current problem happening in Japan." Trumpet responded, opening his briefcase to reveal a stack of envelops and files, which he opened one first and fished out a thumbdrive. He proceeded to insert it in a projector and showed the MLA members the rare pictures and photographs obtained in the battle of Banki a few weeks ago.

"Yes, this entity has completely overtaken the news in the past two weeks." Re-Destro replied before taking another bite of his meal, politely swallowing his food before speaking again. "There were speculations that this robot is some kind of new superweapon constructed by the League of Villains. Well Trumpet, do you have anything to say in regards to this 'thing'?"

"I have," Trumpet told the supreme leader with a smile on his face. "According to the police testimonies, this metal entity is known as an 'Exodeus'.

"To have this thing suddenly pop out of nowhere, its honestly a headache." Skeptic couldn't help but comment. "If this thing is somehow connected to the league of Villains, then we might have to reconsider our approach on destroying them, Re-Destro."

"Oh I wouldn't be quick to jump into assumptions based on mere rumours, Skeptic." The orange-haired man smiled. "Something tells me that this is the work of a third party. But until we can make any solid hypothesis, I suggest we listen to every information available about this 'Exodeus'. Trumpet, would you do the honours?"

"As you wish, supreme leader."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Unknown location on rooftop:**

A lone boy stood on top of the tallest tower overlooking Musutafu city, but his sights were fixated on the sole building where the Meta Liberation Army leaders were supposedly having their weekly meetings. His messy reddish-brown rust coloured hair and hunter's hat fluttered in the wind. He also wore a half-sleeve duster coat with metal braces on his shoulders and wrists, khaki cargo pants and black armoured shin-guards. He fidgeted with his fingerless gloves for a moment as he stood silently for a while, revealing an orange gem embedded on the back of his hand.

"So they're here?" The boy said as he stretched out his hand and let a huge amount of dark green sludge drip down from his arm and splatter to the floor. The gooey sludge bubbled a little before it began to morph and stretch as though it had a life of its own, and from it rose four inorganic beings.

They were dog-like creatures vaguely resembling Dobermans, with budging malformed eyeballs, rows of sharp teeth and disproportionate limbs. The stench they gave off was unbearable, and sludge dripped from their mouths like drool as they sniffed the air to search for whatever unfortunate prey in the area. They reared their heads at their birth and let out a blood-curling howl.

The sludge dogs walked up to their creator and muzzled up to his legs, prompting him to pet his ugly abominations. He then pulled out a light pinkish fluffy scarf which resembled intestines, and dangled it infront of the sludge dogs's noses, making them rush forward to sniff the article of clothing.

**"Alright boys,"** The boy said with a dark and creepy sneer. **"feast to your hearts' content!"**

At those words, the sludge dogs whipped their ugly heads towards the M.L.A hideout, their noses detecting the strong smell of their next prey. Their gooey bodies shook uncontrollably, as though they were ready to burst forth and let loose their bloodlust and bring slaughter.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Outside the M.L.A secret conference room:**

"What's that smell?" Bodyguard 1 asked bodyguard 2 whist covering his nose. "You stink!"

"It's not me dammit!" Bodyguard 2 replied, as the strong smell hit his nose as well, making him resist the urge to gag. It was a stench like a mix of rotting flesh and a bad chemical reaction combined. "It feels like it's coming from the corridor…wait I see something!"

Bodyguard 2's eyes suddenly narrowed, as he spotted flashing gleams of light shining in the dark at the end of the hallway. "What in the…?"

"What is it?" bodyguard 1 asked, his hand instinctively moving towards the pistol in his holster.

"I can hear footsteps…, coming down this hallway…" bodyguard 2 strained his eyes to see what was beyond the dark corridor, making his partner's body tensed up in anticipation. "It…feels like an animal? Wait…it stopped."

"Want me to check it o-!"

A black blurr, faster than any of their eyes can perceive, emerged from the shadows and suddenly blitz bodyguard 2. With violet force, the creature pounced him to the ground and attempted to bite his face off. Finally exposed to the light, both bodyguards' eyes widen in shock at what the 'creature' was.

It was a dog-like creature vaguely resembling a Doberman made completely up of dark-greenish slime, with budging malformed eyeballs, rows of sharp teeth and disproportionate limbs. Sludge dripped from its mouth like drool as it bared its fangs and sank its teeth into bodyguard 2's neck, effectively causing him to scream in pain and end his life.

"What the fuck is this thing!?" Bodyguard 1 shouted in horror. "GAAAARGGGHHHH!"

"So that's where you are," a voice called from the darkness where the monsters pounced out from. "Don't take this personally, you're just plain unlucky."

"P-please!" The remaining bodyguard cried out to whoever's talking. "I'm not part of this group! I'm just following orders!"

**"What a coincidence,"** The voice answered. **"Me too."**

.

.

.

.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Dream:**

_"Where…am I?" Bakugo was confused when he found himself in a playground, as a very familiar scene began to play out in front of him._

_"That's mean, Kacchan!" A messy green-haired boy no older than 4 whimpered as he protectively stood protectively in front of a crying child with reddish-brown hair. "I won't l-let you bully him anymore!"_

_"You still playing 'hero' Deku!?" Bakugo saw his younger self smiled aggressively as he continued to plummet the two helpless boys with explosions. "Quirkless shits like you can never hope to accomplish anything meaningful in this world!"_

_"You know, there is a way for you to get a quirk. Take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get reborn with a quirk in your next life." And with that, Katsuki whipped his head around to find himself at his old junior highschool rooftop, where he saw a boy wearing his junior highschool uniform. The depressed boy took a moment to feel the wind slap his face, before he closed his eyes…and fell._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Bakugo tried to rush forward to stop him, but the entire scenery began to twist and warp, replacing it with another scene of the suicide; the boy's body lay dead and cold on the ground. _

_"You don't have a fucking quirk! What can a dweeb like you accomplish!?" Bakugo heard his own voice called out. "Weak!"_

_"No! This isn't right!" Bakugo screamed, struggling to escape this horrible nightmare. "I didn't mean it that way!"_

_"How sad…" A stranger muttered as Bakugou stared at an unknown boy with messy reddish-brown hair surrounding by police tape and medical personnel, blood oozing dangerously from his skull. "He committed suicide. Apparently, he was bullied and could not take the pressure…" _

_"What were you thinking Katsuki!?" He saw his own mother Mitsuki slapped his younger self, the latter had tears running out his face for the first time. "What if that boy really died because of you!? – life is not a fucking pyramid where you can look down on everyone because you're special!"_

_"Give him back! Give him back you damn brat!" A middle-aged man hugged his broken wife protectively while he screamed at Bakugo. "GIVE MY SON BACK! YOU MURDERER!"_

_"There has been an increasing amount of bullying case where children found themselves to be quirkless were on the receiving edge of relentless bullying." A news reporter announced over the TV with a scene of a funeral being played behind. "One such case which brought this issue was the suicide at Aldera Junior high, where a quirkless boy by the name of ****** ***** was found dead by the entrance, where he supposedly chose to end his life. There was no sign of a suicide note, and investigations with the aid of Principal Torasaki is still underway…"_

_"What the fuck…is…this!?" Bakugou muttered in horror, before a cold hand gripped his leg. "I'll never-!" _

_"YOU DID THIS!" the corpse with messy rust-colour hair no older than 14 rose from the ground and grabbed Katsuki's leg, slowing dragging him down to the endless pit. "I just want to live…just what is wrong with wanting to live normally!? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

_"N-No…!" Bakugo denied vehemently. "I never wanted this! This isn't my fault dammit!"_

_"You're right Bakugo," the same soft but creepy voice gurgling with malice assured the [Explosion] quirk boy. "This isn't your fault."_

_Bakugo creaked his head to see a figure rising out of a pool of dark green sludge behind him. The slime grew and slowly morphed to the shape of a messy-haired boy, with multiple sludge dogs flanking him like guards. _

**_"What's at fault…IS THIS WORLD!"_**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**UA Heights Alliance: Bakugo's room:**

Opening his eyes, Bakugo realized he had blown his pillow to ashes, and his entire body was dripping cold sweat. Rapid breaths escaped his mouth as he tried to calm himself down and clutched his sweat-soaked shirt. Looking around, he made sure that he was still in his dorm room; his alarm clock knocked away from beside his bed and lay broken on the floor. He had experienced…what he hoped was just a dream, or just a fucking nightmare. Though he had no idea who was that mysterious boy in his dreams, he had enough dealing with one nerd already.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**UA Class 1-A classroom:**

In the classroom, the class 1-A students are conversing, enjoying each other's company as per usual, and taking a break from their homeroom period.

"Hey, take a look at those two." Mina said to Jirou as she pointed in Midoriya and Ochako's general direction; the couple talking excitedly to each other as sat close to each other.

"What about them?" Jirou raised an eyebrow. "Don't we all know that both of them are pretty much an established couple?"

"Not them," The pink-skinned [acid] quirk girl said again as other classmates around her table looked at where she was pointing again. "Look at our class princess and prince air-head over there."

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were discussing about their study plans while…holding hands!?

"Man, it's about time." Kirishima said with a grin.

"Tell me about it," Sero said, "But when exactly did that happen?"

"Relationships can move faster than you think," Izuma said to Oruka from his seat.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Oruka asked. The siblings got their answer as they watched Todoroki smiled serenely for the first time in the past few weeks as he interacted with the [creation] quirk heroine.

"Definitely." Izuma assured.

At the corner behind Midoriya's desk, Bakugo merely rested his head on his table while trying to ignore the sappy atmosphere in the classroom. The lovey-dovey situation surrounding his classmates had gotten annoying to the point where he wanted to hurl insults. However, his mind was currently wrapped around the weird dream he had for the past three days. He had been recalling a lot of his junior high school days thanks to it, but no matter how much he racked his brains, he could not recall anyone else in particular other than the shitty deku he used to bully in Aldera High. The fact that the nightmare included someone who can utilize sludge did not help as well; the memories of when Katsuki was held captive by a sludge villain for the first time began to surface back and gave the [explosion] quirk boy a sick feeling. Bakugo frowned as he also recalled the words Izuma said to him the other day in the presence of All Might.

_Mark my words, Bakugo, that condescending attitude will hurt the ones dearest to you one day, and that arrogance will give birth to your greatest enemy. If you're not sure just ask Hanabi!_

"…tch!" Bakugo cursed, clicking his tongue silently.

"Bakugo-kun?"

Lifting his head up to the source of the voice, Bakugo came face to face with Uraraka Ochako and Deku. The former had come over to Midoriya's table talk about something regarding them going to a joint training session with their two future kids; Oruka and Izuma. Both of them were giving Katsuki looks of concern when he displayed a mood more irritated than usual. "You okay? You look a little angrier than usual…?"

"The fuck you're talking about, round face and shitty nerd?" Bakugo cursed and waved them off. "Going back to your freaking date planning already. The mood's so sweet I'm getting fucking diabetes."

"We were not…!"/ "K-Kachan!" started Ochako with her face furiously blushing together with Izuku's, both of them trying to tell Bakugo that they were only trying to spend more time training and working on their hero moves. But Bakugo won't have any of that, he was done.

"CAN YOU JUST STOP FLIRTING IN FRONT OF M-!"

"Looks like you guys are getting along just fine." Ochako and Midoriya looked behind Bakugo, prompting him to follow their gaze to see a pair of classmates walking towards them; Kirishima and Ashido. "And speaking of getting along…how are things between you and Hanabi?"

"Kirishima…Raccoon-eyes." Bakugo frowned before answering gruffly, clearly pissed off from hearing his supposed future daughter's name. "Why should I talk to slanty-eyes? What goes on with her doesn't concern me."

"Slanty-eyes?" Ashido repeated. "Is that what you're calling her now? Are you sure how you want to call your daughter by? Pretty disrespectful if you ask me Bakugo."

"SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Bakugo roared and blasted his table apart, making the two halves fly across the room in two separate directions.

…

Shocked, Bakugo looked around, realizing that everyone was watching them. Uraraka, Midoriya, Ashido and Kirishima were looking at him with open eyes and mouths agape.

"I-Is it just me, or is Bakugo way angrier than he usually is?"

"Shut up all of you…everything is in a mess…! Don't bother me." Said Bakugo, lowering his voice as he started to tremble in rage. His hands twitched as he resisted the urge to ignite the sweat on his palms, ready to fight if there's a need to. Why is he reacting this way…? Why the hell is he having all these weird dreams all of a sudden…? It's all because of that fucking Deku lookalike and all those fucking future kids…!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Appearing at the door, stood Aizawa-sensei, one hand holding his signature yellow sleeping bag. "Homeroom is starting so keep it down. If either of you starts something this early in the morning, I have half a mind to put one more troublemaker in afterschool duty. So, which is it going to be?"

Frozen, Bakugo faced the rest of his silent classmates. Giving one last angry look at a nonchalant Hanabi, he turned away and sat quietly by his assigned desk.

.

.

"I'm going to 'train' for a bit." Hanabi waved lazily to the rest of her companions as she walked out of the classroom. "See you folks at dinner."

"Should we be worried?" Oruka asked her brother, knowing full well of Hanabi's attitude. It was only natural for her to be anxious of how Hanabi plans to talk to her father. "There's the issue with her mother as well…"

"Hanabi has her own way of doing things." Izuma stated. "Let's just leave things to her."

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**UA Training hall B:**

"DIE" Bakugo blasted another target robot to bits. He had tried this training time with shitty deku or the half and half bastard, but apparently, they were too busy today spending some time with their significant others.

Sparks flew out of Bakugo's palms as adrenaline rushed through his body. He gave another roar as rage fuelled him to continue dishing out huge explosion on those unfortunate battle-practice robots. All the stress was making his vision blurry as pieces of broken metal and parts scattered around him as Katsuki kept on punching, unable to stop. He can't hold back; he doesn't want to. It's the only way to distract himself from the horrible dreams which plagued him every night.

"Bakugo…" A distant voice entered his ears. "Bakugo!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"BAKUGO!" A pair of strong arms pulled at Katsuki and stopped his thrashing. "You destroyed every single training bot in here already." Kirishima told him.

Katsuki was stunned for a moment, before pulling himself away from Ejirou's grasp. His breathing was heavy. He wipes his gloved hand across his forehead, sweat dripping from his face as his heart was pounding.

"Are you okay?" Kirishima asked, his face frowning with worry. "Everyone's worried about you."

"What are you doing here?" Bakugo gruffly asked, making the redhead rub his head sheepishly. "Well…you know, I thought I came here to train for a while, but it looks like you used up all the facility's equipment. And…I thought you might need a talking partner."

"It's nothing," Katsuki says, trying to brush it off. Kirishima took hold of Bakugo's collar and came to a halt, forcing him to meet Kirishima's angry gaze. "We're classmates aren't we? Why are you keeping things from us!? Don't you at least trust our own friends?"

Kirishima had been friends with Bakugo for a long time, so he has a knack for telling if something was bothering Katsuki. "Well!?"

"I can't say."

Kirishima was silent as he saw Bakugo's shoulders tensed up. "Bakugo, I won't tell a soul." He tries again.

"I can't say!" Katsuki shouted back, not wanting to show his weak side anymore. "Just go away!" His emotions were close to gushing out. The sudden memory of that horrible dream resurfaced and the image of that unknown boy who committed suicide plagued him once more. Add that to the stress of dealing with the fact that Hanabi was hiding something from him, so Bakugo dealing with an indescribable amount of pressure. There's only so much he could take.

"IT'S BECAUSE I-!"

"Of course he can't say anything," a gruff female voice called out. "He's too afraid to admit that he caused others pain and misery when he was younger, isn't that right old man?" Walking through the doors of the training gym, was Hanabi in her gym clothes and her mane-like hair tied to a ponytail. Following her were Izuma, Oruka, Izuku, Ochako, Fubuki, Ikazuchi, Hagakure and Ashido, who were concerned for their hot-headed classmate.

"What are you lot doing here!?"

"We're worried for you Bakugo-kun!" Ochako answered with concern tinting her voice. "We thought we can help you talk better to Hanabi-chan if you let us-"

"I don't have anything to say to you extras!" Bakugo growled and warned his classmates to back off, turning his undivided attention back to Hanabi. "I was just about to find you. This is between me and you."

"There's nothing to talk about," Hanabi began to speak. "I don't have anything to say to a bully who loves to flaunt his quirk to others and think that he's born superior to others. If you think I'm just a good girl who just act so friendly with you just like Izuma and the others, you are dead wrong, old man."

"Hanabi-chan, isn't that a little too mean?" Hagakure Tooru, who may have interacted with the [explosion] quirk girl descendant of Bakugo more than others, thought her words were a little harsh. "Bakugo-kun is your father…"

"What the heck are you trying to say!?" Bakgou shouted at the long ash-blonde haired girl, stomping towards her with his palm sparking. "If you got something you want to say, then say it!"

"He's not my father," Hanabi snapped. "Or at least, I don't consider him to be a father figure. Much less hero material."

"Don't do anything rash!" Kirishima warned his friend earnestly while holding him back. "I just don't understand why you hate Bakugo this much! You guys didn't even talk to each other before today, there's no reason to be this angry!"

"I have every reason to be angry at a man who hurts others to fuel his own ego." Hanabi scowled and started to explain. "This is a guy who developed a massive superiority complex since young because he got a cool quirk and everyone praised him for it, creating the arrogant prat you see here today. And so Bakugo here became the greatest bully since middle school, doing whatever he wants to everyone just because he's entitled with a powerful quirk."

"Well…that's…" Izuku spoke softly, remembering the actions of his old bully during his junior high school days.

Hanabi took some time to watch Katsuki's furious expression before she continued. "He bullied the quirkless, and not all are as resilient as he had hoped. Thanks to him and some of his lackeys he rallied during his early school days, many have suffered depression merely because they were quirkless. While some went through the hell of their lives because of him, there was one who commited-"

"STOP IT DAMMIT!" Katsuki screamed defiantly, a desperate look on his face for the first time in a long while.

"That's enough!" Izuma told Hanabi, giving her a silent glare. "What are you trying to accomplish here!?"

Hanabi merely shrugged him off and told Bakugo. "I have no reason to tell you about my mother or anything else!"

"Hanabi-chan," Mina began to say, giving the hot-tempered girl a slightly disapproving glare. Some like Hagakure and Kirishima were having mix expressions from what Hanabi just told them, while Ochako and Midoriya were gazing at Bakugo with worried looks. "We already have a good idea of how Bakugo's attitude is like the moment he stepped into UA. Sure, his temper and pride may be off-putting at times, but he's someone who earnestly wants to be a hero more than any of us. He came here with pure intentions."

"A convenient statement from a bystander who never got to see the horrors this guy inflicted onto others." Hanabi scoffed as Bakugo glared at her furiously with accusing eyes. "You think you erased your past by becoming a great hero, but know this; the sins you committed in the past will never be erased."

"Damn you…!"

"Well…but if you are so insistent on finding out the truth from me," Hanabi gave a toothed smirk. "I won't mind telling you old man…if you beat it out of me."

Everyone paled upon hearing that. They thought it was for sure an insult meant for Bakugo, but the aforementioned boy interpreted correctly as a challenge and answered Hanabi with a vicious look. "You better not regret those words. I hope for your damn sake that your fighting skill can match your trash talking."

"Oh I won't." Hanabi sneered. "Because you are the one who trained me in the first place."

.

"Just what was she thinking?" Fubuki groaned at this turn of events. "Does that girl really think the solution to everything is violence?"

"Didn't you start a fight with Todoroki to make him come to his senses?" Izuma retorted, finding the [Absolute Zero] quirk boy the last person who should be questioning Hanabi's methods of reconciliation with her own father.

"Touché."

"Is this okay?" Ochako asked nervously, as she watched the two competitors facing each other from opposite ends of the training hall.

"I wouldn't be so worried." Izuma told everyone.

"I've seen Hanabi-chan fight before," Hagakure said. "But this is Bakugo we are talking about, he doesn't go easy on anybody."

"Like we said, don't worry!" Oruka assured the invisible girl. "Don't underestimate the Lion Queen of our class!"

.

**5 mins later:**

"I'm going to destroy you, slanty-eyes." Bakugo says darkly. "Then, I'm going to force out whatever shit you lot are trying to hide."

"I love to see you try old man," Hanabi replies, tapping the bracelet on her wrist to activate her heavily armoured hero costume; her black and silver armoured braces locking into place, with mini explosions bursting out of her amour's exhaust vents. "You better hope it's not your shit that's going to be beat out today."

_"The fight hasn't even started and things are already this ugly…"_ Iida thought to himself. _"How vulgar!"_

"What are you waiting for? Start the damn match already."

"C-certainly…" Iida coughed into his hand nervously before raising his hand. "The rules of this match are as follows; the winner shall be decided when one is unable to move or wants to forfeit the match. The use of hero items is allowed but any acts of intentional killing will result in an automatic-"

"JUST START THE MATCH GODDAMIT!" Both Bakugo and Hanabi screamed at Tenya, making the class president flinch and the rest of the spectators sweatdropped.

"Then without further ado…begin!" Iida shouted and rushed out of the danger zone. Not wasting a second, Katsuki immediately dashed forward.

"Like hell this is going to be a match! This is gonna be a one-side slaughter show!" Hanabi narrowed her eyes as Bakugo pulled back his right arm, ready to give the ash-blonde haired girl a powerful right swing.

"That's…" Hanabi ducked underneath the punch at the very last second, catching a glimpse of Katsuki's furious expression on his face. Hanabi grabbed hold of Bakugo's arm and flipped him overhead, landing an explosion-propelled kick in his midriff, making him skid across the floor. "MY LINE DAMMIT!"

Bakugo was shaking with rage as he got back up on his feet, looking at Hanabi as though he can't believe he got shaken off so easily.

"THAT DID NOTHING!" Bakugo shook that off easily and ran forward towards Hanabi again, preparing to deliver a series of close-range explosions. However, Hanabi was able to deflect his hands away, and lunged forward to give her own explosive punch, only to be blocked by Katsuki's hands as well.

As the both youths were unable to land a hit at each other for a while, Hanabi used her right hand as a feint, fooling Bakugo long enough to let her hit his chin upwards with a palm strike, temporary stunning him. Hanabi used this opportunity to send a knee kick at Bakugo's unprotected abdomen, but the [explosion] quirk boy anticipated this, and grabbed hold of his daughter's leg, giving her a sinister grin in the process.

"GOT YOU!" Bakugo shouted in glee before spinning her around rapidly and flung her away with an explosive momentum-filled catapult throw, making Hanabi choke from his own attack. **"X CATAPULT!"**

Using the time when Hanabi is still regaining her bearing as she stood back up, Bakugo's palms began to sizzle in a way which indicated to everyone that he's about to let loose a massively big one. Anyone would instinctively want to dodge by running to the side, but Hanabi knew that Bakugo's attacks have a wide blast radius, her only option was to run straight towards him, with her own fist generating sparks as she prepared her own explosion attack while closing the distance between her and Bakugo.

Just as Bakugo ignited his sweat and unleash a huge explosion, Hanabi did the same a split second later, making her own attack collide with Bakugo's, causing a massive dust cloud to form in front of Bakugo. This gave Hanabi the cover she needed to tackle Bakugo with one, two, three extremely fast punches hitting his torso, midriff and face, all within one second.

**"DELTA IMPACT!"** Bakugo was almost knocked to the ground, but he gritted his teeth and angrily stood his ground, before he slugged Hanabi off him with a left hook. Deciding not to care about the rule 'no intentional actions to kill' anymore, he readied his right palm for another explosive blast straight for Hanabi's face. Ironically, Hanabi did the same and cross-countered Bakugo with the exact same intentions to kill, resulting in the both of them getting exposed to point-blank blasts of fiery temperatures, and got sent flying away to opposite ends of the training gym.

.

"Ouch…!" Hagakure winced as she watched this painful exchange. "Aren't they pretty much trying to kill each other at this point?"

"This is bad," Izuma muttered. "At this rate we have to pay the property damages for all this mess…"

_"That's the part you're worried about!?"_ Everyone screamed in their minds, until another ginormous explosion blasted wind and broken pieces of the gym everywhere, forcing the spectators to continue watching Bakugo and Hanabi's 'death-match'. Currently the two hotheads were panting hard as they stared each other down, parts of their hero costumes singed and burnt to a crisp.

"Don't you fucking dare…" Bakugo screamed. "Don't you fucking dare think you have a chance at winning just because we have the same quirk! Looking at you pisses me off…I will never accept losing to you!"

His right arm smashed into Hanabi's stomach, so hard that she was barely able to stand upright. "The strongest will always be me! I don't care if you're my shitty daughter or whatever; I AM THE STRONGEST! THE FACT THAT YOU SAVED ME BACK THEN WAS A JOKE! I NEVER NEEDED HELP!" Hanabi tried to dodge the next punch by igniting some explosions to move her body out of the way, but Bakugo anticipated this and held on to her arms to prevent her escape. Hanabi flinched as she found herself lifted off the ground and flung high into the air.

"Well *cough*, I know the reason why I piss you off so much," Hanabi shouted furiously as she hovered in the air for a moment, before using the explosions from various parts of her armor to re-position herself while in mid-air. "You can't stand someone when she doesn't take anything you do seriously and talks shit about you, don't you? YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SUPERIORITY COMPLEX! Always thinking you are the best! Because of you, mom-!"

"ENOUGH BULLSHIT! I'll get everything out of you once I win! I don't need your lame goody talk in a fight!" Bakugo snarled, clearly not listening to Hanabi at this point. He crouched low and brought both arms in a spiraling motion, preparing to take off from the ground. "I'll win…because I aim to be the greatest hero!"

"You're sprouting out some big words for someone who used to be an arrogant bully!" Hanabi screeched, as she began to copy Bakugo and willed her palms to ignite the nitro-glycerin on her palms while utilizing smaller explosions to twist her body rapidly in the air. "Let's see if that ridiculously big ego of yours can still exist once I beat your ass!"

**"DOUBLE-!"** Hanabi spun rapidly through the air and spiraled towards Katsuki in a fiery tornado with a speed of a rocket engine.

**"HOWIZTER-!"** Bakugo propelled himself off the ground and used his explosions to spin in a circular motion, crying out the name of most powerful attack in his arsenal together with Hanabi.

**"IMPACTO!"** Both teens collided with the force of a missile, and showered the training area with a bright light. The great collision of two equally explosive forces resulted in a blast of hot air and flying debris, making the spectators close their eyes from the scattered dust everywhere. Once again, both Bakugo and Hanabi found themselves at a stalemate while sporting even more bruises. Bakugo had a bloody lip and was clutching his stomach, while Hanabi was breathing heavily with blood dripping down her forehead.

"Still feel like you're gonna win!? Bully!?" Hanabi spat out.

"Why do you have to keep bringing that up!?" Bakugo coughs out as he stood back up, his angry emitting out of him in waves. "That's how I was in the past! There's not a goddamn thing you can do about it!" Bakugo rushed forward to exchange blows with Hanabi, his arm prickling with sizzling sparks. "I'm sick of it…so just fall already!"

Bakugo fired off another huge explosion and Hanabi was forcefully blown back a few metres. Hanabi took a second to recover and dashed towards Bakugo again at rocket speed, forcing the boy the protect his chest with an 'X' arm motion since he knew he could not dodge Hanabi's insane speed. This time, Katsuki was the one who was sent flying across the training room; the ash blonde boy struggled to get up as the crushing pressure in his chest hammered his breathing.

"Get up, old man. We're not done yet." Hanabi taunted; injuries covering her body but still standing tall regardless. Cinders flew everywhere as tiny fires surrounded the room thanks to their [explosion] quirks, making the air warm and humid and everyone started sweating profusely. It was already quite warm to begin with, but thanks to the last attack, the temperature was making both fighters tired, and Bakugo's mind started to slow down. "I'm going to beat into you the pain which others have suffered under you. You will never understand the pain you inflicted to others unless the same thing is done to you. That is why…I am here."

Never in his life did Bakugo expected himself to be in a contest of stamina. Facing someone with his own quirk was proving to be more taxing than he thought. But even though he was tired, he could feel the raw power of his explosions increasing steadily…

"You realized it haven't you?" Hanabi shouted in glee, getting into a fighter's stance with more powerful explosions blasting out of her armour. "The real fight starts here!"

.

"They're both tiring out…" Ochako commented. "Is the match going to be decided soon?"

"On the contrary," Izuma told his mother. "This situation works well in both Bakugo's and Hanabi's favour."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that Kacchan's quirk increases in power the more he sweats right?" Izuku told Ochako. "Kacchan should be able to use more of his explosions in this hotter, humid environment. He generates more sweat, meaning he can detonate larger and more powerful explosions now."

"But the same theory applies to Hanabi," Izuma added. "Now it's a contest of endurance and willpower; who will be the one to falter first?"

.

Both Hanabi and Katsuki gave their animalistic roars as they charged towards each other with explosion-propelled speeds, with the latter blasting an extra-powerful cone of explosion straight towards Hanabi. However, the girl dodged it early by flying through the air with quick mobility from her own explosions' recoil, bringing down an angry fist aiming for Bakugo's cranium. Bakugo in turn took a step back, and made his daughter narrowly missed him, her explosion-enhanced attack breaking the ground asunder instead.

_"Goddammit!"_ Katsuki thought. _"This slanty-eyes is a pain in the ass! Her close-combat fighting's nothing to joke about. I can't risk letting her get close to me anymore. But if she loves to get close and duke it out so much…she will have a nasty surprise coming for her!"_

"THE WINNER…WILL BE ME!" Katsuki screams as he tensed his arm muscles to deliver an uppercut towards Hanabi's exposed stomach, with his palm peppering with a dangerous amount of yellow sparks.

"DON'T GET COCKY!" Hanabi swerved her body to the side out of reflex, raising her hand to lash out a karate chop on Katsuki's shoulder, but the ash-blonde haired boy expected it and used this opportunity to grab Hanabi's arm and pulled her forward.

"Take this!" Katsuki viciously grinned as he formed a sphere of light in between his palms, the glowing orb rapidly increasing to a large-scale flashbang.

_"So this was his plan!"_ Hanabi realized.

**"ZERO-DISTANCE STUN GRENADE!"**

"Shi-!" Hanabi screamed in pain as she clutched her eyes, blinded by the sudden burst of light, followed by a minor explosion and a lot of ash.

"How's that, slanty-eyes!? With this, I win-!" Bakugo began to declare victoriously as he raised his hand to deliver a finishing blow. However, he was interrupted when he was tackled by a powerful lariat straight to his collarbone. It was Hanabi, still partially blinded but nevertheless still smiling ferociously as Bakugo was knocked onto the hard ground.

"Just joking. Only celebrate when your opponent is half-dead; isn't that what you taught me old man?" Hanabi asked as she gazed down at the fallen Bakugo.

"H-How!?" Bakugo managed to cough out, as both of his arms were pinned down by Hanabi's knee and hand, preventing him from shooting her with explosions anymore.

"Blinding me to prepare for your finishing attack. Your plan was simple, but good." Hanabi complimented gruffly. "But by blinding me, you also blinded yourself. You thought that just because I couldn't see, it meant that I couldn't attack you. If you recall my fight with Fomu back in Banki, you should know that extreme close-quarter combat is my specialty. Taking away my sight doesn't mean shit if I know where you are. That is your mistake."

"F-Fuck…!" Bakugo cursed out while coughing.

"Time to end this old man." Hanabi proceeded to hold the semi-conscious boy in a standing head-scissors position like a pro-wrestler; a helpless Bakugo was forced upside-down when he was lifted into the air.

**"RAWWWWWWWWWWWR!"** Hanabi roared as she lifts Bakugo high into the air using sheer strength supplemented with explosions from various parts of her armour to hold her father by his waist. She then smashes a helpless Bakugo head-first into the training ground with a bestial yell resembling a lioness and her palms crackling with explosive power.

**"RAAAAIGAAAAAAA BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMU! (LIGER BOMB!)"** **_*CRASH*_** Bakugo was throttled head-first to the floor with Hanabi's power bomb manoeuvre, creating a grand pillar of explosions, fire and a mini-earthquake. The force of Hanabi's attack was so powerful that it shattered the entire area with its devastating impact. What followed was a huge cloud of dust which prevented the spectators from seeing the outcome, though Izuma had a pretty good idea who was the likely winner of this match.

As the dust cleared, everyone stared in shocked-awe expression as Bakugo lay in the middle of a massive crater; eyes rolled back and his entire body limp. Hanabi herself fell to the ground, clearly exhausted by all the fighting and lay motionlessly.

"T-the winner is Hanabi…I think?" Iida announced uncertainly, the [engine] quirk boy not sure whether to be impressed or scared shitless by the match. The medical bots were there moments after, placing both of the [explosion] quirk teens on stretchers bound for Recovery Girl's office.

.

"I've decided," Kirishima deadpanned. "Never…never am I going to make that girl angry. I'll get killed for sure"

"That's amazing!" Mina said to Izuma. "How could she fight like that!?"

"Hanabi uses her [explosion] quirk a little differently from her father's." Izuma answered the pink-skinned girl back. "You know that just like Bakugo, she can ignite the nitro-glycerin sweat. Her armour distributes the excess sweats and stores it among every single metal component of her hero costume, to allow her to use the explosions to move however she wants. While Bakugo uses his quirk to overpower his opponents with raw power, Hanabi uses her explosions to boost the destructive power of her own physical attacks."

"The way she fights is the reason why we call her 'Lion Queen'." Ikazuchi added. "She watches too much pro-wrestling and martial arts movies when she was young. Even without her quirk, she is one of the best hand-to-hand combat fighters in our class. She's a born beast."

"That's awesome!" Kirishima commented. "It's my first time seeing someone other than Bakugo use explosions, but I have to say that his quirk is fricking powerful!"

"I won't say that to Hanabi." Izuma said.

Everyone looked at Izuma, who knew people who want answers.

"Everyone back home used to make fun of Hanabi for being so powerful only because she inherited her father's explosion quirk. She decided that if she's going to be the best hero, she needs to be powerful even without a quirk. During the UA entrance exams, she passed only with her martial arts and battle sense; something even I couldn't do."

"She passed the UA entrance exams without using her quirk!?" Was he serious!?

"She is a person who values hard work more than anyone else." Izuma continued. "She hates anyone who is complacent and relies too much on their quirk, that's why she hates her own father's arrogant attitude that people who are born without or with weak quirk are naturally placed lower in society. In other words, bullies."

"She's even angrier because she could not even defeat her father even once. According to Hanabi, one direct hit from her father's explosion quirk can knock her unconscious."

"B-Bakugo!? You got to be kidding me…!" Kirishima shuddered slightly from that information. Just how powerful would Bakugo get in the future!?

"Is that the reason why Hanabi doesn't get along with Bakugo?" Ashido guessed. "Because of his prideful thinking?"

Izuma was silent for a moment. "Sorry Ashido, I don't know everything about the relationship between Bakugo and Hanabi. All I'm certain is that Bakugo was extremely harsh on Hanabi since young, so I wouldn't be surprised if she hates for possible mistreatment."

"Will she be alright?" Hagakure asked. "She looks pretty worn out."

"Probably…" Izuma sighed, "But I should go check on her." Izuma said as he made his way to the infirmary ward where the medical robots are taking Hanabi to.

.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Recovery Girl's office infirmary:**

**_*SMOOOOOOOOCH!*_**

Opening his eyes, Bakugo was blinded by a strong white light. Blinking fast, he realized that it came from the light bulb above him, on a white ceiling. He stayed lying down, not knowing how to cope with the painful fact his mind was throwing him.

He had lost bitterly, at his own challenge.

"Well, look who's awake. Sure took your sweet time didn't you?" said the voice of an old lady. "I swear, your class is giving me a lot of trouble these few days. I know you teens have lots to vent, but at least learn some self-restrain – especially you Bakugo!"

With the strength left in his tired arms, Bakugo pulled away the covers and sat up, noticing the small old woman in doctor's clothing, with a syringe in her hair bun. So that's the smooch sound he heard earlier…he knew it was recovery girl, the school nurse. Her quirk worked on contact, healing the body with its own boosted healing factor.

"I'm at the infirmary…?" asked a disoriented Bakugo. "I…lost!?"

Jumping down from her chair, Recovery Girl made her way towards Katsuki to check his temperature. "Yes, you are. If you suffered any brain damage I would have to send you to the nearest hospital for goodness sake; never knew there was someone else as destructive as you Bakugo. To answer your second question, I'm not so sure who is the victor in your little 'fight', but the other girl was sent here as well."

"Where is she!?"

"I placed her in another infirmary next door," Recovery Girl said with a tired look. "I can't afford to have you two hotheads start another war in my office. The both of you have destroyed enough school property for today."

Recovery Girl observed Bakugo's neutral expression silently, though she knew he had a lot of suppressed anger bubbling within. Knowing what's about to happen next, she merely waited for the fuse to light up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jumping to his feet, the explosion quirk owner destroyed part of the bed he was resting on with a single explosion. Panting, with his spiky hair covering his eyes, he fell out of the bed to his knees, trembling with rage and shock. But what surprised Recovery Girl was the small amount of tears falling down his cheek and to the clean floor.

Sighing, Recovery Girl patted the boy's shoulder and presented him with some sweets; that always worked. By doing so, she got his attention, who looked at her with confusion. "Son, nothing will be solved by violence and rage alone, and whatever happened in the past will definitely not change simply by breaking things. Isn't that the reason why you ended up here in the first place?" she stated flatly, though she was a little angry that Bakugo destroyed the bedframe.

"I just wanted to be a great hero…but the things I done in the past just keeps haunting me…! Why must they keep reminding me!?" Bakugo confessed with a broken tone. "What's wrong with trying my best…!? Because of that damn slanty-eyes…I lost at my best…and people won't take a damn thing I do seriously anymore!"

After listening, Recovery Girl sighed and responded. "Son, I'm no teacher since I don't know you well, nor do I have the right to judge you for whichever wrongs you committed in the past, but I can offer you the wisdom to make a slightly better choice. What you did in the past was WRONG, and you know it yourself, even if you don't say it out loud." She affirmed as Bakugo looked at her with wide eyes. "Nothing will change that fact; your sins will never be erased no matter how many good deed you may have to cover it. But-!"

Recovery Girl walked towards the door to check on Hanabi next door, addressing Bakugo one last time. "You have to keep moving forward, for the sake of your own dream to become a hero. The world will not wait for you if you are just going to stay in one place and wallow in your own misgivings. And if the time when you have to have the consequences of your past mistakes comes, you have to properly face them head on and push forward. Plus Ultra." She said, closing the office door behind her.

Dumbfounded, Bakugo looked at the door blankly for a while, before standing up to have a sit on the infirmary bed. "Fuck this, I still have a long way to go." His thoughts jumped back to his daughter Hanabi, and the brilliant way she combined martial arts and the [Explosion] quirk she inherited from him. Even though he thought he would have reacted much more violently to his own defeat, he had seen the untapped potential of his own quirk and how unrefined his fighting style was. He was doubtful if Hanabi would talk to him first, but one thing's for certain, he had to start training with her to brush up on his fighting basics.

Anything else regarding that future bullshit can be dealt with later.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

With a violent series of coughs, Hanabi pulled away the covers and sat upright in the infirmary bed, wincing in pain as she felt the burns covering her body.

"I don't know why you choose to torture yourself like this." Izuma said as he stood beside his companion.

Hanabi examined her own injuries, which were bandaged nicely thanks to Recovery Girl, before grabbing a glass of water from the table beside her and chugged it down.

"Shut up leader. I did it because I wanted to; someone had to beat some punishment into my old man." Hanabi growled out as she shifted her body to sit by the bedside, and face Izuma directly. "He seriously needed some major ass-kicking."

"I can't believe you talked to your mother with that mouth." Izuma smiled and sighed wistfully.

"Not long enough, thanks to that bastard." Hanabi spat out bitterly, as though she recalled a horrible memory.

"No matter what happens," Izuma told the [explosion] quirk girl calmly. "He is still your dad, and I believe you of all people would understand him better than anyone else; that's the reason why you must be careful. You're taking a dangerous risk here Hanabi…"

"Shut it leader!" Hanabi snapped. "Don't act like you care about me just because you're scared that I happen to reveal our true motives for coming to the past."

"No," Izuma hardened his gaze. "I'm telling you this because I care for you. If you make any drastic changes to your father's life before he even met your mother, we won't know what would happen to you when we get back home. Your mother-"

"Deserved more than that self-centred bastard." Hanabi shot back. "She could have led a happier life if she never met my old man in the first place. I would gladly give my life to make her have a better life in the future."

"Are you really serious about that?" Izuma asked angrily. "Dying just because of that!?"

"Not to worry leader…" Hanabi smiled viciously. "I won't be kicking the bucket just yet, at least not until I manage to personally kill the sonnabitch who murdered my mom."

The two were silent for a moment.

"Hanabi…" Izuma insisted kindly. "Just promise me you'll have a good talk with Bakugo okay? With what limited time we have, you have to bridge the gap. I'll leave it to you to disclose whatever information about the future to benefit your father."

"…It's not the future my old man should be worried about," The ash-blonde girl muttered, a fearful expression displayed in her eyes for the first time.

**"It's his past…that's going to kill him."**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Secret Location of the Meta Liberation Army:**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"S-s-stop! Please!" One of the bodyguards who he stationed to guard the top brass of the Meta Liberation Army begged, tears running down his eyes before he screamed in pain as a sludge dog feast upon his innards and gorged itself on his entrails, the sounds of disgusting slurping filling the air. All around him were the corpses of his other co-workers, some mangled and chewed upon by other sludge beasts, eaten ravenously beyond recognition. Curious, executive director of Shueisha INC, stared at this gory scene with a deathly pale face. "God, please, just stop!"

Several other Meta Liberation Army executives were among the bodies, barely clinging on to their lives. The ice-quirk user of the liberation army, had her parka ripped to shreds and her long white hair was splattered with blood, with blood leaking from her chest and face. The sunglasses-wearing politician, Trumpet was leaning against the wall, sporting a nasty claw-like wound to his chest, and his left foot was missing. Curious herself was breathing heavily as she clutched her ripped bleeding stomach, her clothes torn apart and blood leaking everywhere. All three of them were being held down by these strange dog-like abominations completely made up of sludge; their immerse weight pressing down on them to prevent their movement, with an occasional sniff as to see what they might taste like."

"My my," a boy whistled as he petted his pets lovingly. "Aren't you boys hungry? I guess you'll get bigger in no time."

And in the middle of this gory scene was a boy no older than 16 years old, with messy rust-coloured hair wearing black hunter garbs.

"Then-everyone in this building is-!" Curious hissed out in realization.

"That's right." The rust-colour haired hunter told Curious. "Everyone here in his building have been effectively neutralized by me. Oh, I see that you're still confused to how you ended up in this situation, so allow me to enlighten you. Well…it's a bit late for information to help you get away like your leader. I guess I'll tell you. Listen well…miss."

One of the disgusting sludge dogs walked over to the mysterious boy and rubbed against his leg, making Curious shiver uncontrollably. "These cute little things you see here are called 'Sludge Puppies', cannibal sludge constructs created by the quirk [Sludge] given to me, Shephard. They're dogs because well, call it a personal preference. They absolutely _adore_ human flesh. The more they eat, the more they can reproduce their own sludge. This is the power bestowed to me by my savior."

_"Given?"_ Trumpet frown at that phrasing.

"W-what do you want?" Apocrypha coughed out.

"Stay still…I may not look like it, but I proclaim myself to be a total sadist." The boy known as Shepherd told Trumpet, Curious and Apocrypha. "So, it you don't want to see your own body parts spewed all over the room like a piñata meatbag party, I suggest you stay still. My puppies can be a little…violent when their prey tends to move."

As though to emphasis this point, the sludge Dobermans snarled and snapped their jaws hungrily.

"To answer the question posed by the white-haired miss on death's door, my purpose is to get the location of the League of Villains. Finding you guys was just mere coincidence, never have I expected to find the top brass of the infamous Meta Liberation Army."

"W-wait!" Trumpet cried out, trying to escape from this predicament using a different approach. "We have an even better offer than whoever you're working for, Shepherd!"

"What's this now?" The rust-colour haired hunter frowned.

"Why not join us Shepherd!?"

"Join you?"

"Fight with us Shepherd!" Hanadata Koukuu, the politician eagerly implored the sludge hunter. "With a person of your calibre, Re-destro…no, the entire Meta Liberation Army will be one step closer to the ideal society we strive for! To establish a world where your social status is determined by the strength of your special ability! For someone as powerful as you, you can be a king!"

"…hehe."

"W-what?" Curious muttered, cold sweat running down her spine as the boy's shoulders began shaking and a creepy smile crept onto his face.

"…hehehehehehehahahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shepherd covered his face with a hand first before his suppressed laughter burst out. He flung his head back as he let out a blood-curling cackle. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHYAHYAHAYHYAHYA!"

_"W-what…what's wrong with this guy?"_ Trumpet thought to himself.

"What's so funny!?" Apocrypha shouted furiously; her winter parka hood torn away to reveal her messy white hair. "A world where one's rank in society will be directly tied to the strength of one's meta ability. Elevating one's ability will be the only way to live. For someone with a powerful quirk like yours…it's a world you should desire for-!"

Apocrypha apparently chose her words wrongly, for with a flick of his finger, Shepherd willed one of his sludge puppies to bite off the right arm of the female liberation fighter. She took a second to register what just happened as she felt her own blood spilling on the floor, before she let out a scream.

"M-My arm!" She shrieked in pain.

"A world where one's rank in society will be directly tied to the strength of one's meta ability…?" Shepherd repeated those words as though someone just slapped him, his eyes glinting with ferocity. "So you're saying in the very beginning…I don't have a right to live? I am just some nobody who deserved to be kicked to the side and die like a stray dog?"

"Like heck we said that!" Curious cried out in horror. "What's wrong with you!? You have a quirk don't you!?"

"I see…so that's how you see us in this world; mere sacrificial pieces for your 'revolution'." Shepherd chuckled while ignoring the black-sclera executive of the liberation army, walking past the bleeding Apocrypha like she was a mere pebble on the roadside . "You're right master, this world is truly filled with nothing but trash."

With a finger motion, Shepherd willed his sludge dogs to press their captives harder and open their hungry maws. "Now then, it's about time to finish up."

"Just let us live and we'll give you whatever you want; just don't kill us!" Curious pleaded. "You want money? You want money, right!?"

Shepherd was silent as he looked down on his prey. He then cocked his head to the side as if he was contemplating this sorry excuse of a human before him.

A heartbeat passed…

Then another…and then…

He slowly lifted his head, giving a cold stare which made Curious' heart drop. He willed his sludge dogs to forcefully bite Curious' head back and have her stare at the hunter with wide, horrified eyes.

"My orders are to force out the location where the League of Villains is hiding. To achieve that, I am free to do whatever's necessary."

He kneeled down and used one hand to grab hold of the black sclera-eyed woman by the neck. "Don't compare me to mere villains who are willing to do this for a quick buck. No…what I desire is more complex than monetary gain…it's something pure yet terrifying. It's the very thing which helped to shape me to what I am today."

"And that; is to kill trash like you from the face of the earth. Trash who love to flaunt their powers and reign supreme just because they think they are special than others."

"You won't get away with this," Curious hissed out, her voice shivering with fear as the sludge dogs hungrily licked her face. "We have over 100,000 loyal members of the liberation army scattered across Japan. We will find you, and kill you!"

"Wrong." Shepherd stated with a cold, dark tone, "How do you think I know of your little meeting in the first place? Your loyal soldiers are surprisingly loose lipped if you manage to break them the right way. So much for loyalty."

"N-No way…!" Curious whispered, with fear present in her voice. "No...no...NO! There's no way I'll die here! There's no way I'm going to lose to a brat like you! Our grand ambitions, our dream...don't you dare underestimate us!" Curious slapped the sludge dogs beside her and activated her [landmine] quirk, grinning victoriously when the sludge monsters began to swell to the point of exploding. However, her delight was short-lived when the force of the explosion was somehow contained and the dogs shrunk back to their original size, burping out steam from their mouths.

"You...got...to be...kidding..me...!"

"A quirk that allows the user to bestow explosive properties to anything she touches, quite a rare quirk." Shepherd commented. "Moreover, it seems to apply to both inorganic and living material; I would have been in a lot of trouble if I let you touched me. Too bad for you, my ability is the worst possible match-up for an explosion-based quirk like yours."

"Now…you told me that the Meta Liberation Army has narrowed the League of Villains' hideout to somewhere in the Niigata Mountains. That's a pretty wide area, but finding them will be Terminus' problem instead, so that's fine." Shepherd whispered into Curious' ear before he snapped his fingers, allowing the dogs to gnash their fangs and opened their mouths wide. "I guess this is the part where we say our goodbyes."

**"Feeding time."**

The screams of Curious lasted into the night, and the scenery of blood and gore was painted right in front of Shepherd's eyes.

**"Men are not born equal,"** Shepherd muttered at his handiwork. **"But in death, all men are equal. Would you agree with me, Kacchan?"**

.

.

.

Thanks to all who are reading this story! Write a comment about what you think! Bye!


	19. He Who Summons the Flood

**Hi there! I back with another chapter. Before we begin…a shout out to:**

**Ahri224: Thanks for the comment. I am trying to give these villains abit of background to make things interesting so I'm glad you liked that. And yes, I'm up to date with the manga.**

**Muk854: Hanabi's background is still not ready to be revealed to sit tight!**

**Tguy4001: welcome to the story! It's interesting how you think Shepherd is another version of Izuku. You can say that he's a Izuku who just had one bad day. Not everyone can find hope from Bakugo's bullying like Midoriya. Shepherd's just an example of that.**

**Thanks you the rest of the readers for supporting this story! Now onwards!**

**.**

**Chapter 19: He who summons the flood.**

.

_*Flashback*_

_Where am I?_

_"Her vital signs are increasing; she's waking up!" _

_A girl with short black hair gazed at a group of men donning white lab coats while she floated in a glass tank with various tubes inserted throughout her body. A robotic arm with an orange oval-shaped ingot in its claws hovered above the girl's bare chest, waiting for the signal to start the fusion._

_"Proceed as planned." An old man, presumably the highest ranking official in the room stated coldly. He was an old man with a short stature with thick steampunk goggles and white hair resembling devil horns. "Begin the Catalyst bonding process."_

_The girl knew extreme pain as her first emotion as the orange ingot was forcefully merged with her body, and a sensation like fire coursed through her veins and caused her to thrash about, letting out gurgled screams. Small cuts appeared throughout her body and dark red blades solidified, making the great pain intensify even more._

_"Her heart rate has exceeded the limit; she can't take much more of this!" A woman cried out. _

_"The pain is only temporary. The Catalyst includes a self-regenerative quirk alongside [Blood Crystal], continue the bonding and the body shall automatically heal."_

_"Bur sir – her mind will-!"_

_"Increase infusion rate to full power. Complete the merging of the Catalyst." The head scientist demanded._

_The girl in the water tank thrashed even more wildly for what seemed like an eternity…before her body seemed to have reluctantly accepted the foreign substance forced upon her, making her breathe heavily. _

_"Sir," A young man reported to the eldest personnel in the room. "Subject has reached the final stage of synchronization with the 'Catalyst'. No discrepancies nor life-threatening problems found in the body. No rejection from the Catalyst either. The bond procedure is completed."_

_"We did it." The chief scientist breathed, eyes wide with excitement. "Remember to input all observations of the test subject. Leave no movement unrecorded."_

_"Sir…is this alright?" A young scientist asked cautiously. "This is supposed to be illegal, if anyone finds out about what happens here-"_

_"And what of it?" The elderly man cut his subordinate off. "Our previous boss may have qualms about this, but the new masters have honoured us with the job of helping him perfect the process of artificial humans. Never in my life have I thought I would have the hand in secret of human creation. You young'uns better be grateful that the new master of this world have decided to spare the lot of you."_

_Clicking his tongue in disappointment, he turned his attention towards the human lab rat, and eyed her greedily. "Expect a pay-raise boys, we have accomplished good progress this time. Unlike the others, we managed to choose someone with a strong parent-gene this time."_

_"You mean the hero-killer?" The young man asked nervously._

_"Of course, did you even read the files of this project properly?" The elderly man asked, wondering if all his workers are repeating parrots. "Of all the people in Tartaros, his body is surprisingly the most resilient and strongest for the housing of multiple quirks."_

_"Those fools in the League of Villains never knew what a scientific breakthrough they were handling," The chief scientist scoffed. "The formula of genetically enhancing the human genome, and they used it to make those tasteless Nomus as mindless soldiers. They merely scratched the surface and never looked within; the key to mastering artificial human creation!"_

_With that, the elderly scientist turned back to his team. "Once all findings are properly downloaded, I want everything related to this research to be burned and destroyed; that was what the master ordered."_

_"But sir," one scientist glanced at the girl in pity before asking the lab chief. "What about the third generation Catalyst-vassal?"_

_"What we needed was merely the data and template needed to transfer the 'Catalyst' into a genomic clone." The chief answered coldly. "Wipe her memories clean and dispatch her to the masters. They'll know what to do with her."_

_"My child," The scientist smiled at the semi-conscious girl floating in the glass tank. "You will finally bring us closer to achieving true Genesis."_

_Flashback end._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Heights Alliance Dorms: Back garden**

In the small open space behind the class 1-A Heights Alliance Dorms, Setsuna sat seiza with her brow furrowed in concentration, a formless mass deep scarlet liquid flowing out of the slits made on her arms. She was dressed lightly; a cotton blue shirt hugged her chest and she also wore a simple pair of shorts. She was barefooted, and her hair which was usually loosely flowing, was tied to angel wings; courtesy of Hagakure and Mina whom she let them play with her hair.

Breathing in the cool, crisp morning air, Setsuna commanded the blood construct formed from her will, creating two massive scythe-like blades extending from her forearms, letting the sunlight glint from the sword's reflective surface.

She stood still.

Then with lightning-quick speed, Setsuna was on her feet; her blades swinging fast, in intricate arcs, jabs and slashes. It all happened so fast that her movements seemed to be but a blur within that one second.

Her blades lowered before her, Setsuna gave a satisfied nod as her self-made practice targets fell to the ground in pieces, all but one.

Frowning at the last target, Setsuna gave a mental command and willed her blood to morph into ten long talons on her fingernails. With another set of slashes within another second, the last of the targets was disseminated into small pieces.

How vexing. Too slow.

This was all part of their morning training. Like Izuma, Fubuki, Guren and Hanabi, Setsuna had her own morning routine that she liked to perform at least every morning. She would arise when it's still dark and perform a series of gruelling exercises to train her strength and speed. Then she would take at least half an hour to polish her blood-wielding quirk, in terms of its creation speed and durability. Most of her comrades' training involves muscle reinforcement as they utilise close combat, with the exception of Ikazuchi who relies on his guitar. Izuma always pestered her to join them in training, but Setsuna always declined, preferring to practice alone.

Her quick [blood crystal] allows the user to create blood constructs of whatever she envisioned. The stronger the visualisation, the stronger the weapon. It just so happened that Izuma managed to entrance her with Japanese films of samurais and swords, thus blades are easy for Setsuna to create. Furthermore, with the help of Guren and her knowledge of molecular structure of items, Setsuna was able to use her quirk in a more versatile way; armour, whips, bullets and even shields.

After finishing her training, Setsuna silently observed the cuts she made on her arms to activate her quick rapidly healed, her flawless porcelain skin recovered. She then made her way back to the dorms.

Silently opening and closing the door, Setsuna walked through the compartment with stealth so unnoticeable which can only be matched by Hagakure. Setsuna was polite and she couldn't bear to disturb the other occupants in the dorm, so much that she decided to take the stairs rather than the elevator. She made her way to the fourth floor, where her room was situated beside Ashido and Hanabi's.

She didn't expect a certain red-haired boy to almost bump into her at the stairway entrance.

"Wha-! Kirishima-san? Is that you?"

"Setsuna?" The [hardening] quirk boy yawned out. "I know its still 7 in the morning…but man, can't you recognise even me?"

"Your hair…" Setsuna glanced at Kirishima's natural state hair.

"Hmm? Oh right, I totally forgot that you never seen me with my hair down before. It usually takes me 15 minutes to get it done right, and an extra 3 minutes to set it."

"I see…" Setsuna replied, before heading to her room. "Then I'll see you at breakfast Kirishima-san."

"You don't have to be so formal with me, just call me Kirishima. Same with the rest of us." Kirishima replied. The [Hardening] quirk boy didn't know why, but the girl's aura was much calmer and softer since the first day she arrived here. Even though she was a girl of few words, Kirishima felt that the girl was gradually opening up to them, even by a teensy bit. "By the way, do you want to go for a morning jog with me? I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time, and I was thinking if you can train my quirk's durability."

"Train you?" The raven-haired girl's blood red eyes saddened for a brief moment. "I'm sorry…but I'm sure there are others who are more suitable than me. I'm afraid I cannot help you in that aspect…my quirk can be a little…dangerous."

"Oh come on, I don't mind!" Kirishima pressed on. "I'm a lot tougher than I look; I'm not going to break apart so easily you know?"

As Setsuna had a rather conflicted expression, Kirishima couldn't help but think back to what the son of Midoriya told him the previous evening.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Yesterday:**

_*Flashback*_

_"Kirishima, we would be grateful if you take some time off to talk to Setsuna."_

_"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?" the [Hardening] quirk boy questioned upon hearing Izuma's words, immediately his full attention._

_"When Sestsuna was little, she was an abandoned child raised by a villain group outside of Japan. She was a victim of child trafficking, in areas where laws of selling humans are hardly enforced." Izuma explained, causing a sad look to spread across Kirishima's face. _

_Kirishima made a mental note of how Izuma is scarily similar to Midoriya when he talks; a tad nervous, but serious most of the time. _

_"She then got bought by a villain group who initially wanted to use her for other…purposes, along with a few others. I wouldn't know if it's a good thing, but the leader took notice of her quirk and fighting ability, and decided to train her as a disposable assassin. And for years she trained to kill…and survive horrendous circumstances. She lived that way, carrying out any orders given to her by the villain group knowing that she would not be fed if she failed. When we first met her she was extremely cold-hearted and vicious…" Izuma continued, his words sending chills up Kirishima's spine. "But it was then her human conscious took over. When she was ordered to kill someone…she would have nightmares each time she completed her job. She began to realise that she was doing something incredibly wrong. It was only until I persuaded her, then she had the courage to leave the villains that took her in; it was the first decision she ever made in her life."_

_"Why are you telling me all of this?" Kirishima suddenly asked. "If you know so much about her, shouldn't you have a better chance of getting her to open up?"_

_"Her past is one thing, but getting her to open up as fellow comrades is something else." Izuma explained hurriedly. "She executes her tasks with suicidal devotion, and it worries us sometimes. As someone whom she has the most interaction with in the last two weeks, I really hope that you can get through to her."_

_Kirishima frowned slightly and gave Izuma a slightly scrutinizing look. Unbeknownst to Izuma, his father had already told Todoroki, Bakugo, Kaminari, himself and a few others about the attack in his sleep, and how Izuma seemed to be suffering from some sort of trauma. If there's one thing which unnerved Kirishima, it would be that he was a boy with many secrets. Whenever someone asked him about the future, the green-haired powerhouse would usually change the topic or respond with vague answers. _

_Izuma was definitely hiding something._

_Perhaps if he talked more with Setsuna, Kirishima might learn a thing or two about the future kids' true purpose here._

_"…shima…Kirishima, are you okay?" Izuma asked._

_"Sorry, got a little spaced out there." Kirishima blinked and looked Izuma in the eye. "I'll…try my best. But no promises man, I'm bad at this sort of stuff."_

_"That's good enough, try to have a serious talk with Setsuna won't you?" Izuma smiled at the manly student of class 1-A. "Now is a really important time. We want Setsuna to stop turning her back on us all alone, but face forward together with us. I could not even get her to open her heart to us completely, but maybe you can."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Back to the present:**

"It's not fair you know?" Kirishima said, grinning at Setsuna. "You've been a great help ever since you came here, and yet we know close to nothing about you. It's okay to share your worries and issues Setsuna."

"No you wouldn't…" Setsuna said as she stood up from her seat. "You don't want to know the horrors I've seen…the countless people who suffered at my hands…the terrible things I've done." Kirishima looked at Setsuna with sad eyes, as she gently pushed past him.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Heights Alliance Dorms Lobby:**

*Shower*

"Wow…it's not letting up, huh…?" Ochako muttered as she stared out the window, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the UA school campus being showered by the heavy rain from the dorm lobby window.

"Indeed! The weather report has said that this thunderstorm will be here until the next morning earliest. Several areas have already been flooded and Pro-Heroes have been working overtime to manage several evacuations along with rescue workers. Though, for such a heavy rain to occur when its nearing the winter season is truly unheard of!" Tenya said from his spot by the living room couch while holding a book in his hands, while Izuku nodded in agreement while sitting on his bed. "Well…Asui-kun looks happy for some reason…considering she's a frog and all. I saw her basking in the rain a while ago."

"We were lucky this happened only after we got back here at the dorms yesterday…" Midoriya stated as he involuntarily shivered at the thought of being caught in this bad weather. "There goes our weekend plans…"

"Tell me about it…I can't even imagine even a simple outing in this weather. It's really too bad." Ochako frowned sadly as she trotted over to Midoriya's side and sat next to him on the couch, proceeding to lean on his shoulder for extra warmth, bringing out a blushing and shaky smile on the latter's face while Tenya looked at the both of them with a warm expression.

"Now that I think about it, you two usually reserve Saturdays as your 'date nights', do you not?" The bespectacled young man asked his two best friends curiously, making the couple look at each other before turning back to their friend and reply.

"Well…in this case we really didn't have any big plans this week; I originally wanted to have lunch together and buy something for Eri. But for today, I guess we can settle for a little quality time with the rest of our classmates." Izuku explained as his red face quickly returned to normal while Ochako nodded in agreement.

"Yup! There's more than one way to spend a day, we can just relax with everyone else!" Ochako stated with a smile, which prompted Tenya to nod in understanding.

"Ah! So a simple day of relaxation inside the dorm! A great idea!" Tenya exclaimed, a small smile gracing his lips. "If I can make a suggestion…I feel that today may be a great time for training! If all the studying we've done in the past week, a little practical exercise may be what we need!"

"Geez…more training?" Mineta complained. "We barely had any time to rest in the last week thanks to Aizawa-sensei. Can't you guys just chill and take this day to relax?"

"No, I agree with Iida on this," Izuma said to everyone aloud. "The very fundamentals of heroes is still practical experience. Even on a day like this, there is no harm if we can all brush up on your quirks in battle. I would be more than happy to give you all tips and advice on your fighting skills."

"Speaking of training, looks like Bakugo has been practicing together with Hanabi for the last few days regarding martial arts. It's not manly for you to leave us out Bakugo!" Kirishima grinned as he called out to his friend who had been sitting at the furthest sofa, far away from where everyone else was.

"Why should I? It's my training; not yours." Bakugo grumbled.

"Come on," Sero encouraged him. "Show us those sick moves you learnt!"

"Fuck no!"

"Spoilsport," Mina commented, sticking her tongue out at him. Everyone chuckled at this childish display and how easily pissed Bakugo was, before Mina voice out her opinion. "I don't mind using today as a training session. It'll be nice if we can learn more about each other's fighting style; especially Izuma and the other's!"

"If that's the case, then I'll take my leave." Setsuna declared as she stood up and walked back to her room.

"Whoa, hold it there Miss Assassin." Hanabi growled. "We're making plans to train hard for the future. You think you're some tough stuff and our trainings are too soft for you? You're in this too."

"Then you guys can talk about it among yourselves." Setsuna replied. "It has nothing to do with me."

"What the hell do you mean 'nothing to do with you'? I've always hated that part of you from the start." Hanabi asked angrily. "You always don't talk to us often, only popping up at times when we need you. Or what? You planning on getting ahead of us by doing your own personal training without telling us? You always never show up on team trainings or combo moves exercises; you don't tell us a damn thing!"

Setsuna ignored her companion as she walked towards the door leading outside the dorms.

"Hold it dammit!" Hanabi shouted.

"Setsuna…please at least tell us why you don't want to hang out with us so much." Ashido asked the [blood crystal] quirk user. "You are not making it easy for us to understand you if you're not going to give us details."

"…I'm not like you guys." Setsuna answered, getting Hanabi and Bakugo to form tick marks.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Bakugo stood up and demanded. "You said the same thing before a couple of times in the dorms and classroom. Are you making fun of us!?"

Setsuna just walked out into the heavy rain wordlessly, pissing the [explosion] boy even further. "HOLD IT YOU FUCKWAD!"

"No Bakugo!" Mina cried out, running past him to chase after Setsuna. "We have to get her!"

"I'm with you on that." Kirishima stated, as he stood up and followed his horn buddy, ignoring the stormy weather bellowing above them as they ran into the rain.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Musutafu City: Eshima Lake Bridge**

Setsuna had managed to reach the Eshima Lake Bridge, which connected people across a giant waterway drainage flowing across Musutafu City. By the time Kirishima and Ashido had caught up to Setsuna, the boy was already panting hard. The clouds above them have darkened reasonably and thunder rumbled with streaks of lightning. It was dangerous to be out in such weather to say the least, but Kirishima pressed on, making sure the umbrella he was carrying wasn't blown off.

"Setsuna please! Don't isolate yourself like this! Tell us what's bothering you." Ashido pleaded, stopping the crimson-eyed girl in her tracks in the middle of the bridge.

The girl was silent for a while before she finally faced both of them, rainwater dripping down her black hair. "No. There is no problem. There is no need for you to trouble yourselves with me."

"Doesn't look that way to me," Kirishima said as he looked at the drenched girl worriedly. "Your friends have told me about your past, about how you lived before you met Izuma and the others. I don't have to be a genius to know what's plaguing your mind. Or is it because our hero training is too easy for you? If you want we can arrange for some way to improve your quirk…"

"That's not…the problem." Setsuna denied softly and didn't say anything else. But her loss of words confirmed Kirishima's suspicions.

"Then what is-"

"I used to be a killer." Setsuna suddenly said. "Until I traced my roots back to Japan, I was raised by a group of villain mercenaries. "Before learning how to hold a pen and write letters, I was trained to pick up a knife and kill others. The person who you called your savior that day used to murder students like you without losing sleep at night."

Ashido could not hide her astonishment as this was her first time hearing this, but Kirishima merely listened quietly as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I am someone who murdered countless others; some innocent. I'm not worthy to be called or treated as a hero. I am not worthy of standing with Izuma and you heroes as equals. I'm not like them, I never should have a place with my blood-soaked hands."

"It's not wise for you to be associated with someone like me," Setsuna told Kirishima simply. "I'm just a broken human with a broken past. Go and train with the rest of my friends, they have good tips and advice; we're from the future after all. Maybe with their help, you can even defeat me."

"I'm not a hero." Setsuna told Kirishima a final sentence before turning away. "Don't concern yourself with me anymore, it's a waste of time. It would honestly be so much better if Izuma left me to die that day."

.

As Kirishima and Ashido gazed at Setsuna's back silently, the rain and the wind were getting stronger, making it hard to see the girl's figure. Kirishima felt cold from the rain and he couldn't help but tremble from the cold, but he ran forward to block Setsuna's path.

"I told you to stop-"

"Wrong. You're absolutely wrong Setsuna. There's more than just what you think." Kirishima cut her off. "There are surely wonderful things you have gained since you were born into this world."

"The reason why I'm out here, is because Izuma and the others are concerned for how you think about yourself. If you want to die…I'm sure everyone would be sad. If they know about what you just said about yourself just now…Izuma would definitely be angry. How could you possibly think of yourself that way?"

"You always seem to look back at your past and blame yourself for murder. The times you spent together with Izuma, your companions and us, class 1-A, don't you see it? It's such a serious waste if you look back. The life you live right now is your own. Don't go and do anything that will only make your life even more difficult and complicated than it already is. Fill your life with fun and happy thoughts, don't keep staying in the same spot." Ashido added as she stood behind Setsuna.

Kirishima looked at Setsuna who gazed at the rainy sky.

"Look, I don't know about all those people who have hurt or any of that horrible stuff which you suffered when you were young, but you were forced into it! You can't change the fact that you have done some wrong in the past, but you can still fight for the current you now. You need to face what happen and move on, focus on the future with people by your side. You need to do whatever you can to move forward." As Kirishima said this, he thought back to the time when he attempted to shield his mentor Pro-Hero Fatgum from the battle-maniac Rappa during the fight against the Yakuza Eight Precepts; he had barely managed to hold on to his life when his [hardening] was broken down so easily. He began to hate himself for being so weak, not being strong enough to protect his himself, much less his teammates.

Setsuna didn't say anything and instead, looked away.

"There was once when I wanted to protect my friends from the Yakuza, and I failed miserably at that. The move I thought could save the day, ended up breaking easily under the might of the villains. Because of my powerlessness, my mentor had to suffer…to be honest, on that day, I really felt like killing myself to atone for what I put them through, but I know blaming myself isn't going to change a goddamn thing." Kirishima admitted, whether he was trying to convince himself or the girl, he did not have a clue. "Things in life never always go the way we want; misfortunate, watching the people we love get hurt, or being forced to kill someone…the world we live in, is sometimes an endless rain like this; it's just frustrating to see that nothing you do gets done right."

Kirishima gestured towards the falling rain cascading upon him and Setsuna.

"We get lost sometimes, we fall into hopelessness," Ashido continued for Kirishima while holding her own umbrella. "We get soaked in the rain, we'll be forced to suffer in the damp cold and fall sick under life's misfortunes. But…we still have to move forward to find our own shelter. There will always be someone who's willing to share his umbrella for you."

"In this world full of great and talented people, I sometimes wonder if I will ever make it to the top." Kirishima gave a dry chuckle. "I get stuck under this cold rain, but even so…I choose to press forward and continue training hard, to search for my own 'shelter'."

"It's fine to cry and walk in the rain for a while, but…you can't just stay in the rain forever Setsuna." The [Hardening] quirk boy told Setsuna. "Just because you don't have a reason to forgive yourself…doesn't mean you have to wallow in your despair forever. If you don't have your own 'umbrella' to shield yourself from your troubles, then we'll lend you ours and share the pain together."

"I-I can't…"

"You can! You just don't want to!" the [Acid] quirk girl cut her off.

"Come here Setsuna…let's go back." Kirishima gestured towards the soaked girl to share his umbrella, and extended his hand with a determined expression. "If you have the courage to free yourself from the shackles of your past, then step out of this rain."

The scarlet-eyed girl stared at Ejirou with astonished eyes.

"No one deserves to wander in the rain forever." His words caused Setsuna to bit her lip and look down to the ground without responding, the rainwater creating a rippling reflection of her struggling self. "You have to forgive yourself and step out of the rain."

Setsuna took a few steps gingerly towards Kirishima, and stop just two feet away from the red-haired hero student. Her mind commanded her legs not to take Kirishima's offer while her heart begged her desperately to. Her lips parted and closed, struggling between speaking and remaining silent.

"No matter what the world sees you as," Kirishima said to Setsuna. "Whether everyone else thinks you are a murderer or someone dangerous, we will always be by your side."

"So what do you say Setsuna?" Ashido smiled kindly.

As Setsuna was ready to speak-

**_*SPLASH!*_**

"What was that sound!?"

"Kirishima! Behind you!"

"Help! Someone fell into the waterway!" A woman's high shriek shattered their conversation as they turned around to see a couple of people pointing frantically at something in the fast-flowing drain water. A boy's struggling body was seen in the fast-flowing water, and was being swept away at a dangerous speed.

"Kirishima!" Ashido screamed. "If he gets washed away to the sewers, no one will be able to find him!"

He has to save him! He didn't care about how dangerous the weather was making this task. There were no heroes around, no one but them! If they're not going to take action then who will!? Kirishima was just about to kick off his shoes and pull himself over the bridge's safety railings when someone else had beaten him to the punch.

"Leave it to me!" Setsuna declared without warning and jumped past the bridge safety railings. "Call the emergency services in the mean time!"

"Wait-! Setsuna-!"

**"Kettouma (Blood Blade Demon Art)…"** Setsuna used the two spike rings on her pinky fingers to draw a line across her wrists, letting tendrils of blood flow down to her ankles and formed two crimson boots with two vicious-looking claws embedded on each foot. **"Activate."**

"W-Wait Setsuna!" Kirishima's shout was drowned by the great sound of rushing water, as Setsuna began to wall-run the side of the water drainage and chased after the drowning child, her clawed boots leaving cracks in her wake. As soon as she gained a close enough distance, she willed her blood to form two gigantic whips and swung them towards the struggling boy. However, things were not that simple; Setsuna watched with dismay as she watched her blood whips dispersing under the force of the storm drain river.

"A partially hardened blood construct won't solidify enough in the water…!" Setsuna thought hurriedly. "In that case-!"

She swung both of her reformed blood whips at either side of the giant drainage in an 'X' arm motion, creating a makeshift slingshot and bounced herself forward straight towards the drowning boy. She could only hope she was not too late.

As she reached the civilian, she saw that his face was deadly pale; his eyes were closed and he limply floated with the roaring currents, his body temperature dropping by the second. Setsuna's mind clicked, she needed to get him out of the water – now! She can't just wait for something to grab on, every second she wasted was lowering the chances this boy had of surviving.

"Kirishima! Ashido!" Without thinking, Setsuna solidified whatever amount of blood left on her arms to augment her strength in the form of gauntlets, and flung the drowning boy out of the water, towards where her two friends were running beside the storm drain in order to catch up to her. The scarlet-eyed girl was grateful that the two hero-course students were so quick on their feet.

"Setsuna!" Mina yelled in surprise, she and Kirishima catching the falling boy out of the air safely and settled him gently at the side of the storm drain. Immediately, a couple of concern onlookers and medical officers swarmed the drowning victim and did their job.

"She saved him!" The onlooker cried out in relief.

"Thank goodness!"

With his chest heaving heavily with relief, Kirishima turned towards Setsuna to give a congratulatory shout. However, his eyes widen when he saw his scarlet-eyed classmate struggling to keep afloat as she was swept away, trying her best not to swallow the river water.

"Setsuna!" Mina screamed in terror.

"SETSUNA!" Kirishima shouted as he rushed to see the black-haired girl being washed away by the currents.

"Don't tell me…!" The [hardening] quirk student paled as he watched her frail about desperately, his legs immediately taking over and forced himself to run across the bridge. "She can't swim!? She went to save the boy even though she can't swim!?"

_It would be better if I died that day._

"You freaking idiot!" Kirishima cursed as he took off his shirt and dived into the water despite the protest of the onlookers.

Kirishima hit water, smacking against the surface of the river. The icy temperature took his breath away as the collision with the river surface drove out what was left in his lungs. He went under, the current dragging them as the water fiercely tumbled overhead. Bubbles escaped Kirishima's lips and fear threatened to take over, making him panic slightly and moved his limbs frantically. But even then, despite the currents and within the water, Kirishima swam quickly to the unconscious Setsuna and held a firm grip on her, refusing to let her go.

Kirishima's head burst out above the water upon his frantic swimming and he gasp for air – while making sure Setsuna head was above the water level as well. He couldn't touch the bottom of the river with his feet and was helpless as both of them were swept along quickly. The current rammed him and Setsuna into a rock and they went spinning off and then down another roll of currents. Kirishima looked in horror as he saw trails of blood dying the water red where the rock hit her.

"NO!"

He tried to breathe but the heavy rain and river water was constantly forced down his throat and it took all he had just to keep their heads above the water. He tried to pull Setsuna towards him, but the water force proved to be too powerful. Having no choice, he gripped Setsuna tightly and hardened his arm, creating an effective steel-like death grip on the unconscious girl. It would hurt her – but Kirishima could not afford to lose her now.

And then something snatched against his outstretched hand, yanking him to a stop as his body tried to go with the river current. Kirishima tried to yell but he had no energy left to shout; his vision started to blur and fatigue took over his body. For a moment, he wanted to black out, but with a spurt of determination he grabbed hold of whatever's keeping them in place and pulled both Setsuna and himself out of the rushing water's maw, and both of the youths fell into the muddy riverbank tiredly.

Kirishima gasped for air, his face pressed into the cold hard mud, and his body was forcing itself to shut down and recover. But even so, he forced his eyes towards the limp figure of Setsuna and shook her shoulders frantically.

"Setsuna…! Setsuna please wake up! Setsuna!" Kirishima pleaded as he checked her body for life signs, while ignoring the sound of people running towards him from behind.

"Please…wake…up…" Kirishima muttered, before he fell over and everything went black. What he didn't realized, was that the life-threatening wounds Setsuna sustained earlier were beginning to heal rapidly.

.

.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Endeavor's Agency:**

"Five construction workers are washed away at the Musutafu City's Dam! We need at least three sidekicks to be there ASAP!"

"A call just arrived from the residential block down in Hosu! They need backup because a couple of people are stuck in the Hosu's shopping mall basement and the exit is blocked by the debris!"

"Where's Endeavor!?"

"He just finished an evacuation rescue operation a couple blocks away! He'll be back here in 15 minutes!"

"Send the ones who are free to report to the dam first!" A flaming long-haired girl in a military costume ordered with a loud voice in the midst of the busy office. "Tell those who are working in Hosu they might have to wait a while. We have our own hands tied up with all this flooding today."

"Sure you can handle the work of a delegator Burnin'?" Another sidekick of Endeavor asked the flaming girl teasingly. "You said you'll be more cut out for on the field work after all."

"No problem!" The girl exclaimed excitedly. "I'll be back out there as soon as Endeavor-san gets back here!"

"Ah…speak of the devil…" Burnin' turned her head towards the sound of opening doors, but the individual that entered wasn't the usual scowling hot-blooded man she called her boss. The individual who entered the office agency of Endeavor was a tall young man with medium-long aquamarine hair which was tied to a ponytail, and long bangs partially covered his lazy eyes. He was just as tall as Endeavor, his black coat was soaked wet from the rain and the water steadily dripped down to the floor as he walked forward. His most notable feature is an orange gem embedded on his neck.

"Uhm…kid? This room is strictly for heroes and sidekicks only. Do you have an appointment?" One of Endeavor's sidekicks asked the newcomer, a light frown crossing his features.

"The earth was corrupt in God's sight and was full of violence. He witnessed how corrupt the earth had become, for all the people on earth have corrupted their ways." The blue-haired teen mumbled as though he was reciting a sutra. "And so, God decided to put an end to all, sending the flood to wipe from the face of the earth every single living thing he has made."

"Identify yourself!" Burnin' demanded, the sidekick of Endeavor flaring up her body as the intruder ignored her. "Or we'll send you out the hard way!"

"When the earth settled, God claimed that never will he curse the ground because of humans, and never again will he destroy all living creatures as he had done." The mysterious boy continued, pointing his index finger towards the ceiling. "Or so he thought... **Maelstrom**."

Everything exploded as a huge tornado of water crashed through the ceiling and sent everyone flying through the air. Burnin' could not believe what just happened as she was slammed against the ground violently feeling the wind got knocked out of her lungs. The sidekicks of Endeavor found themselves staring up towards the rainy sky above them; the roof of their agency was torn apart from the attacks of the new arrival.

Some of the more proactive sidekicks have cast aside their initial confusion and attacked as one, but the assailant pushed all of them away with a massive tsunami of water resembling a shockwave causing them to yell in pain. Their attacks proved to be ineffective as he simply said one word.

"Useless, **Riptide**."

Burnin's world was engulfed in pain as she was once again flung into the air with the others like helpless ragdolls by a giant shockwave of water, landing painfully on her back. Her body throbbed with pain as she lay there helpless, unable to retaliate in any way.

"What the hell…is this…?" a fallen hero groaned.

"Who the hell are you!?" Burnin' angrily looked up at the teenager who was standing at the middle of the destroyed agency.

"I…am known by many names." The blue-haired teen introduced himself disinterestedly. "Some have branded me as a living calamity, others have known me a bringer of destruction. But…the sole name I have taken upon…is, Noah."

"Noah?" Burnin' echoed.

**"The floodgates of the heavens have opened from this day,"** the boy said as he picked Burnin' up by the throat, **"To judge the sins of mankind once again."**

"Who the hell is this kid!?" Burnin' thought frantically as her legs kicked the air. "Is he a villain? What kind of villain shows himself straight at a hero agency's doorstep!? Now that I think about it, there have been a strange string of assault cases on heroes and villains alike…is he the one responsible!?

But before the boy could kill Burnin', a flash of concentrated fire shot out from the door, forcing Noah to release his hold on the girl. Noah didn't even bat an eyelid as another blast of fire enveloped him completely.

"Seriously…can't I catch a break in my own office?" Endeavor spoke as flames wreathed his powerful stature. "I just finished ten flooding evacuations and what do I see? My entire agency in shambles. Get your dirty hands off my sidekick villain."

"…Fine." Endeavor gave a glare at the unharmed Noah, who in turn tilted his head as he appraised the flame hero emotionlessly. "She was weak anyway. They are all weak."

"Spending all their lives training and tolling, and all I see are weaklings. They bring shame to the quirks gifted to them."

"Did you do this!?" Endeavor turned his glare to the one responsible for all this destruction; a villain nonchalantly examining his own handiwork in the heavy rain. In a flash, he created a lance of fire and threw it straight towards the villain like a javelin athletic.

"Wait, Endeavor! He's not normal! Don't-!" Burnin' shouted in warning, only to be ignored. The tall youth with blue hair merely gazed at Endeavor blankly seeing the fire coming at him. Without battling an eyelid, the rainwater surrounding him was yanked upwards and formed a wall of water, fizzling out the flames effectively.

"Get everyone out of the agency now!" Endeavor instructed gruffly, leaving no room for negotiation. "I'll handle this guy!"

"My apologises, I'm afraid none of you will be leaving so soon. **Aqua Shell**." Noah spoke, making a mass of water swirl from the wet ground and rose towards the dozen sidekicks still in Endeavor's destroyed office. The heroes had no time to react as each of them was sucked into a prison ball of water, flailing about desperately for air. "All of you will have a role to play at a later time."

"Burnin'! You-!" Endeavor glared furiously. "Let them go! This is between you and me!"

"Rest assured, they will not be harmed…for now. They say an average human can survive without air for five minutes…are you able to beat me before that, Todoroki Enji?" The mysterious teen asked aloud in a monotone towards Endeavor's imposing figure. "Let's find out, shall we?" He then created a slicing motion with his hand and launched a great mass of water at Endeavor so fast, that he didn't have time to react and was swept away.

"A villain who can control water like Updraft!?" Endeavor thought in horror. "This is bad…! What's worse is this heavy rain…"

"I am the only one who can free your sidekicks. If you want to save them, you'll have to kill me, Todoroki Enji." Noah continued. "Will it be possible for the number one hero in Japan to stand up to me under these circumstances, given the poor compatibility of our quirks? How will you fare when your meagre flames cannot surpass my water; the unquestionable law of nature?"

"Shut up!" Endeavor roared, increasing the temperature of his flames even further and sped towards Noah, wreathing his fist in hot orange flames which are threatening to burn even his own eyebrows off. However, that attack never reached, as a wall of water splashed against Endeavor and prevented him from getting any closer. Noah, on the other hand, was a little surprised when his water was steaming and evaporating rapidly.

"Do you truly think that I wouldn't account for my own weakness?" The flame user asked Noah with a hint of arrogance. "If it's water, I'll just have to burn it out right?"

"I see…" Noah deduced as he watched the rain continuously steaming off Endeavor's hero costume thanks to his absurdly high fire temperature. "It seems that I underestimate the tenacity of your flames and your spirit. It'll take more than just water to extinguish you, that explains why you are so confident on fighting me despite these exceedingly bleak conditions. But the fight is just beginning..."

**"Do your worst, Todoroki Enji." **

The ground below Noah cracked open, geysers of water shooting up around the assailant in his wake and shot towards Endeavor. He braced himself as the liquid attack rocketed towards its sole target, making Endeavor blast it away with a fiery fist. The steam created obscured Endeavor's vision for the briefest of moments to see Noah's next attack coming in, igniting his palm with flames quickly to block it.

_"He's fast!"_ Endeavor noted as he dodged the water by a hair. _"He's no mere villain. He fights like a professional. Either he has tons of experience fighting, or he has done his homework on me."_

"What the hell are your motives for making a mess out of my agency!?" Endeavor demanded. "Spit it out or I'll simply beat it out of you."

"Motive…? Noah repeated the [Hellflame] quirk user's words. "I do not possess anything as greedy as that…Well…if I had one desire…"

The ground beneath Endeavor's feet rumbled, giving him no warning as a geyser of water erupted under his feet, catapulting the flame hero into the air, before he slammed back down to the ground with a 'thud'.

**"That is to judge the sins of this ugly world."**

"No matter what you say," Endeavor panted, struggling to catch his breath. "You are still just a corrupted villain willing to take human lives as it were nothing. You say you want to judge sins? You're full of it."

"Corrupted?" Noah echoed, though a hint of annoyance could be felt on his tone. "We humans are always corrupted from the very start. But unlike you, I have decided to embrace it for the sake of changing this world. To set this world back to its proper path."

"Pretty cocky of a mere villain, aren't you?" Endeavor snarled. "You got some balls to come knocking on my door for that egotistical reason of yours. You think you're some sort of god?"

"God?" Noah shook his head. "It's impudent of anyone to think themselves as such a being. I am merely an instrument to deliver divine judgement to those who have strayed from their paths as humans."

"Todoroki Enji, this world is not so simple where humans can be strictly classified into 'good' and 'bad'," Noah told the hero emotionlessly. "In this corrupted world of superpowers, humans are more complicated than that; humans are strange. Nobody is a hero through and through, there's always something in them that will make them snap…you'll learn it one day…just as I have. There are no heroes, no villains. Just pitiful humans who want to win."

"Shut up!" Deciding to take the initiative once again, Endeavor imbued his fist with hot white flames which quickly transformed into the color of bluebell, crashing into the water wall protecting Noah while rapidly evaporating the liquid. Noah merely raised an eyebrow at how fast Endeavor was dispelling the rainwater. Noah simply flicked a finger and raised the water output to prevent Endeavor's fist from touching him, and generated more steam in the process. He wondered what was the purpose of this meaningless attack; surely Endeavor knew that his fire was not enough to overpower his own water. But it was then that he realized what it was when Endeavor managed to outflank him.

Thanks to the steam that Endeavor created with that attack, the flame hero had managed to manoeuvre himself and close the distance between him and Noah from behind. For a man with a big stature, Endeavor sure moved with great agility.

Not wasting his element of surprise, Endeavor sent a gigantic pillar of purgatory flames straight at Noah's back. This attack had a wide range; even if tried to block or dodge at the last second, the villain would still be caught in it.

**"Flashfire Fist: JET BURN-!"**

_"I got you now!"_ Endeavor thought, ready to finish the villain once and for all. However, Noah crouched low and willed the water behind him to blast Endeavor's arms upwards with the force of a geyser, changing the fire attack's trajectory to above and missing Noah completely. But the weirdest part was how Noah was not looking at Endeavor.

_"What…?"_ Endeavor thought_. "I know for sure I got to his blind spot; how can he possibly block my attack!?"_ Again while not looking at Endeavor, Noah willed the water around him to morph into a watery fist, punching it into the flame hero at insane speed and sent him crashing into a desk.

"W-What was that…!?" Endeavor wheezed out while coughing out blood. "How the hell is he able to tell where I was!? Even if he had sharp senses, he can't possibly be able to pinpoint my exact location…!"

"They say when you crash into water at high speeds, the pressure caused by breaking the surface makes water feel like concrete for a split second." Noah explained emotionlessly, turning around to face Endeavor. "It's the same concept as you can see. You of all people shouldn't underestimate water."

Not wasting time either, the blue-haired youth willed the water underneath him to surge towards Endeavor on a mini tidal wave and appeared on Endeavor's right and engaged the [Hellflame] quirk user in close combat. Endeavor had no choice but to defend himself against the water punches and kicks. He responded in return and counter-attacked as well; imbuing his fists in flames to offset Noah's water.

They continued to trade blows for minutes as each impact created a loud booming sound that echoed across the entire area. Despite the situation, Endeavor managed to keep the villain at bay, but his flames were drowned out every time, and Noah did not look the least tired. After a while, Endeavor managed to find a small opening and forced Noah back by throwing flame lances, making him skid back a few meters away.

_"What should I do?"_ Endeavor thought desperately. _"Get close to him and engage him in close combat? No…he can counter every single type of move I make without batting an eyelid. Should I blast the entire area around him with my Prominence Burn? But the citizens…of all places to fight we just have to be in the residential district!"_

"Do you still believe you can defeat me despite the clear difference in our strengths?" Noah asked. "If you don't hurry, your subordinates will die at this rate. Or would you rather sacrifice them to increase your chances of taking me down?"

"S-Shut up…! You villains *cough* will not ever know what it means to protect the lives of others." Endeavor coughed out, a dribble of blood forming at the corner of his lips. "Don't talk as if human lives are sometime you can take away on a whim! Protecting even a single life from the likes of you, that's the duty of a hero!"

"How pathetic," Noah scoffed softly. "I wonder if everyone else here can relate to those noble words of yours."

"Endeavor!" Burnin' screamed from her watery prison, but being underwater made her words inaudible.

"Don't kid around with me!" Another sidekick screamed. "I didn't work so hard in life just to die here! Just surrender and let us out Endeavor! I'm not going to die for your sake you hear me!?"

"Let me out!" Another gurgled out.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Kill him Endeavor! JUST KILL HIM!"

Enji gasped upon hearing that, shock evident on his face. Were they being serious!?

"You see? No matter how virtuous a person you are, once you get pushed into a corner, your true nature will be forced out." Noah told Endeavor. "The fact that you are risking your life for strangers just because of your pride as a 'hero', is utterly foolish. Even if you were to die, no one would cry for you forever, because all they care about…is preserving their own lives. Humans are weak and unsightly; they care only for themselves and try to kick each other down all too easily. In this corrupted world, there's no point in sacrificing yourself for the sake of others."

_"He countered perfectly not once, but twice. The moment I move, he already anticipated my moves. If I try to make any attempt to use long range attacks, he stops me before I even use my flames…!" _Endeavor racked his brains. _"I thought his quirk has something to do with water, but is it possible he has a secondary quirk like mind-reading?"_

"And in the end…" Noah shook his head sadly. "That horrible fact will never change…and neither will this world ever be."

"Why you-!" Endeavor tried to shout back but was cut off when he felt a powerful force hit his shoulders. The force made him feel as though he was drowning underwater and the flames engulfing his body seemed to dampen. The air itself seem to ripple with power.

Endeavor then looked at Noah who stood before him and watched him raised his right hand with his index finger pointing at where the hero was standing. It was then when Endeavor felt a huge amount of energy gathering at the tip of the blue-haired boy's index finger. The convergence and compression of all the water in the area created a small blue orb, which rung Endeavor's mental alarms.

**"Vortex Pressure."** Endeavor heard Noah's voice as the tall male released the energy contained in the pulsing blue orb, creating a huge laser-like attack aimed at Endeavor's heart.

"Shit!" the [Hellflame] hero yelped as his vision was obscured by the rushing mass of water. Reacting by instinct, he embraced the floor and let the torrential pillar of liquid fly past him, feeling the rushing water shredding the surface of his skin. Endeavor turned his head around to see that the wall and building opposite his agency him had a huge hole where the water jet hit it, causing the building to be toppled. Endeavor could only imagine being hit directly by such an attack. "What the hell was that!?"

"Vortex Pressure. A technique to condense boiling water into a stream using high pressure. The release is so strong that it breaks the speed of sound. They even use it in metalworks." Noah answered. "You made the correct decision to dodge it; if you had not, I imagined your top-half would be separated from your pelvis by now."

"You-!" Endeavor felt anger surging through him as he glared towards where Noah was standing, with his hand still raised in the air.

"Bastard!" with a yell of rage, Endeavor shot a wave of fire towards Noah, who merely sidestepped it as though he knew how Enji would move.

"Surrender Endeavor…if you just say 'I give up', I'll undo the water prison trapping your sidekicks; you wouldn't want to sacrifice the lives of your comrades just for the sake of your own ego, would you?" Noah said.

"Are you ever going to shut up? I don't need your two-bit preaching in a fight," Endeavor growled, recomposing himself with his usual fighting stance. "If you want to prove who's stronger, then do it in a fight!"

"Then show it to me then," Noah intoned. "Your strength…your power, allow me to witness the power of the number 1 hero. I will show you the difference in our strengths."

"You asked for it!"

Noah then felt the pressure Endeavor was exerting slowly increasing as the air around him rippled with heat. He watched as Endeavor's face flushed with concentration, willing all the heat in his body to rise to extreme level as he faced the blue-haired teen. The fire surrounding his body re-ignited with renewed vigour and danced wildly like an unstoppable inferno; the flame hero preparing to unleash the most powerful attack available to his [Hellflame] quirk.

"Take this! My inescapable purgatory!" Endeavor declared, releasing a devastating beam of concentrated heat from his body threatening to vaporize everything in its path at Noah. **"PROMINENCE BURN!"**

Noah could not help but slightly widen his eyes at the immerse power Endeavor was displaying, his face showed a mild expression of astonishment before his entire body was engulfed in light, and everything in Endeavor's path was scorched away.

_"This time for sure!"_ Endeavor thought victoriously.

"Is that what you were thinking?"

Endeavor's heart dropped as he saw the dust and smoke clear away, revealing a rather calm Noah gazing back at him nonchalantly, but what Endeavor witnessed next made his eyes widen in horror. The damage from Endeavor's incinerating attack caused severe burns throughout Noah's body, with his arms completely charred black. However, the skin and flesh of the teen began to heal and regenerate at a rapid pace, rivalling a High-end Nomu.

Something then ran down the side of Noah's lips. The water quirk user reached up and touched it with his fingers and found out it was his own blood. He stared at it for a while before saying dully, "Was that…everything you had?"

Endeavor on the other hand spat on the ground the blood that gathered in his mouth as he looked at Noah, panting heavily as his body began to overheat from unleashing that attack just now. He took a look around him and saw that the entire area above was vaporized to nothing; the edges of the buildings which stood in the path of his Prominence Burn had melted to a scorching red. But what…was that!? Was that…a regenerative quirk!?

"Do you understand now? The difference in our powers is as far apart as heaven and earth." Noah said emotionlessly as though he can't feel his injuries. "This is something that humans can never hope to achieve; the next level of human evolution."

"Who-! No, what are you!?" Endeavor spat at Noah, but the latter did not reply and continue to stare at Endeavor with his usual emotionless face. "Why do you have multiple quirks!?"

"If…your attack had a bit more firepower, you could have the chance of winning. But…there's no use in saying something like that now, is there?" This sounded like a condescending insult, but Noah's voice was devoid of emotion. If anything, he sounded as though he was pitying Endeavor. "For the sake of our goal, I deem you worthy enough to be killed."

"Hah…hah…J-Jet Burn…" Endeavor coughed and rose shakily to his feet. "Scorching-"

"I thought I told you it's useless!" Noah snapped and created another water tornado to knock Endeavor off his feet, sending him crashing to the ground once more. "**Maelstrom**!"

"WHY!?" Endeavor gasped out, standing back up stubbornly. The number one hero was ragged, with his costume torn at places and the fire surrounding him was threatened to be put out. "But why!? Just what are you trying to accomplish here!?"

"Our goal is something even you heroes have never been able to achieve for a century." Noah said tonelessly. "To bring about peace, justice and most importantly…true equality."

"Getting innocents involved…hurting my sidekicks…destroying my agency…after everything you've done," Endeavor roared furiously. "DON'T YOU DARE PREACH TO ME ABOUT PEACE! ABOUT JUSTICE! WHAT YOU"RE DOING IS NO DIFFERENT THEN THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS!"

"Oh but it will," Noah answer back. "A hero who only cares about basking in the spotlight for the best can never understand what it truly takes to bring peace into society. This is merely the beginning."

"In this world ruled by special powers, there can never be true peace. What I am ordered to accomplish today…is to shatter the illusion of peace in our world today." Noah declared indifferently. "Many people live their lives thinking that heroes are always here to protect them. But once that 'hope' is shattered…despair will ensure; I'm sure you know how the public reacted when All Might retired. This goes to show just how fragile humans have become – being over dependent on heroes. When you, Endeavor decided to take the mantle of the number 1 hero, they quickly accepted you…for the sake of regaining that 'hope'."

"What you heroes offer is order and authority in this world with superpowers, which gives the _illusion_ of peace and security. But what if I show that the best hero can be easily disposed of? What will remain of this world if I were to rip off that thin layer of rationality you heroes had imposed onto the world?" The tall male asked with a calm voice, taking some time to observe Endeavor further before pointing his finger towards the rainy sky. "All that's left…is despair."

"Only by re-instilling despair to the world, can we ever have the chance to save mankind from its long-lasting complacency." The hydrokinesis quirk user stated. "What this world lacks…is the common understanding of what the worst have to suffer through in this world, the 'despair' which we have endure every day. When humans gain the understand of that despair, only then can we take the first step towards human salvation. Only when there's nothing but despair left in this world, humans will learn accept that everyone is equal-"

"Enough!" Endeavor roared. "Preaching from a villain holds no weight! Don't think I'm just going to sit here and hear you blabber about your so called 'peace'! I-I…defeat you!"

Noah was getting pretty tired of his own monologue, and paused for a moment to observe the flame hero's annoying stubbornness. He was banged up pretty badly, but Endeavor was still standing tall, and panting heavily.

"Looks like your haughty attitude still remains. Even after witnessing the difference between our skills, you still hope to defeat me?" Noah asked with mocking present in his eyes. "What nonsense."

"It seems that…I must teach you…what true despair is."

Suddenly a massive amount of force came crushing down on Endeavor's shoulders. It felt like the rain was getting heavier, and his knees buckled under the immerse pressure. Endeavor could feel as though a massive tidal wave of the man's power was crashing against his body, and continuously drowned his mind with thoughts to immediately run away. This was no longer a fight; he has to run now!

"You don't have a right to rebut what I said, nor do you have a right to refute my understanding, my 'despair'." Noah told Endeavor condescendingly . "Everyone is just a tiny frog living happily in their little well, blissfully ignorant about the true horrors of this world. With your death, we can finally show the world the 'despair' which we have endured for far too long."

"N-No way…!" Endeavor gasped as he forced his head up and witnessed what Noah conjured above him. A giant shadow was cast over Endeavor and his agency, as Noah raised his hand and prepared to bring forth judgement. "Impossible!"

"Never have I once felt this angry…and never again shall anyone underestimate my despair." Noah spoke. "The mightiest element of this world marshals its infinite might at my beckoning! If I ever felt like it, I can bring forth a tsunami to end this pathetic city in the blink of an eye. Let me show you…that what this world witnessed today, is merely a speck of my full power!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Musutafu General Hospital:**

*Crash!*

"Fuyumi? What's wrong?" Todoroki Rei sat up from her hospital bed and looked towards her daughter with concern. Fuyumi was gazing at the ground in a trance, pieces of broken glass from a small family photo lay everywhere around her feet. The sound of shattering glass brought the distracted girl back to earth.

"S-Sorry…! I wasn't paying attention…" Shoto's sister mumbled before proceeding to pick the broken pieces up with a tissue paper. "Sorry about that mum."

"It's alright." Rei told her. "We can always take another family photo. It's been so long since we got together for a family meal."

"I still say we leave that old coot out of it." Natsu, the older brother of Shoto snorted and folded his arms. "A get-together without him will be less awkward for him and us."

"Natsu!" Fuyumi scolded, lightly hitting her younger brother on the head.

"When is he ever going to visit you?" Natsu continued. "I get that he's changed, but if he's never going to say sorry to you, about how he has treated you for so long; for putting you in this hospital alone without seeing you throughout these years…then there is no way I'm going to forgive him."

"You're…wrong…Natsu." Rei smiled as she waved a letter in her hand. "He wrote that…he wanted to come today…and talk."

"Wait…he wrote to you again?" Natsu gasped as he read the letter. "He's the one who suggested to go for a family meal together!?"

"Told you." Fuyumi smiled smugly at her denying brother.

"I haven't forgotten the reason why I loved him." Rei smiled. "I still…loved him. Since then…and forever always. I'm sure he's trying hard to face the mistakes of his past…and move forward. That's why…I'm going to do my best too!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Endeavor's Agency:**

Endeavor felt raindrops cascading on his face as he lay facing the stormy sky, his right hand covering a gaping hole where his stomach used to be, the flames around his body were completely extinguished. The man was barely breathing. His fluttering eyes showed the briefest indication that he was alive.

"It seems that I overestimated your worth." Noah said as his gaze shifted away from Endeavor, turning his back to walk out of Endeavor's agency, where dozens of sidekick bodies littered on the ground. "If you can still move in that condition, I suggest you call for help soon. If you can't move, then you can die here with what's left of your work as a hero."

"Either way, your path ends here, hero." The hydrokinetic quirk boy muttered. "In the warmth of what you people call hope, your long-standing role as heroes ends here." Noah declared loudly as he walked on the blood-soaked floor, exiting the building. "From here on out,"

**"It becomes true despair."**


	20. Terminus' Pursuit

**Chapter 20: Terminus' Pursuit.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Musutafu General Hospital:**

Kirishima slowly awoke, to a dry throat and even drier eyes. He squinted and groaned, blinking the dirt out of his eyes. He let out a tiny gasp, a slight pain assaulted his brain, and he lay on the soft mattress paralysed…and then it disappeared.

"I see that you're alright, that's good."

Kirishima heard a soft voice croaked out, and his eyes flew open. He shot up straight from the bed, his strength returning to him in a flash. Kirishima had never felt this energized, as he slowly sat up. No dizziness…he must have slept for quite a while.

"Setsuna…?" Kirishiima looked down at Setsuna in surprise mixed with relief. The crimson-eyed girl smiled wryly at the redhead beside her bed.

"Morning." Setsuna said. "Before you ask anything, we are at Musutafu General Hospital, and according to the doctor we have been asleep for three days."

"Three days!?" Kirishima stared at her incredulously. They have been out for that long!? Kirishima furrowed his brows, trying to remember the events which led up to this point. He and Ashido chased Setsuna in the rain to get her back. They somehow managed to be tangled in a drowning accident and Setsuna saved the drowning kid. She in turn was saved by Kirishima when the former could not swim. And then…

"That's right." Setsuna smiled at the boy. "You saved me, thank you Kirishima."

"Well…just don't do something like that okay?" Kirishima reprimanded the bedridden girl seriously. "You should have told us you didn't know how to swim. We were lucky this time…so please be more careful!"

Setsuna was quiet for a moment, and her lips were fidgeting as though she wanted to say something. However, a new voice caught both Kirishima and her attention.

"How do you do? Setsuna, Kirishima?"

Izuma strolled into the room with a basket of food in his hands, along with his sister Oruka dashing in with a frantic expression. Upon seeing her comrade awake, the daughter of Midoriya and Uraraka flew towards Setsuna and embraced the surprised girl into a tight hug, with tears of happiness running down her pink cheek highlights. Setsuna patted the [hypergravity] quirk girl lovingly on the back before facing her leader who was looking at the two hospitalized students with a relieved look.

"I-Izuma…I-!" Setsuna stammered, but was stopped short when her reply was met with Izuma shaking his head.

"You don't have to say anything. Ashido has told me everything I need to know while both of you were out cold; and there's nothing for you to apologize. She almost gave us a heart attack when she came running to us and told the class what happened." Izuma explained. He really meant it when the entire class had a heart attack. "Including Hanabi and her dad, even if they didn't show it on their faces."

"Really?" Kirishima could not picture that image. "Bakugo and Hanabi…I can't imagine it."

On the day of the incident, when Setsuna, Ashido and Kirishima did not come back after a while, everyone was starting to get worried. Then things got hectic when Ashido crashed through the door and shouted that Setsuna and Kirishima almost drowned. Izuma and his group especially were panicking when they heard what happened to both of them. They immediately went to the hospital together along with several staff members who got wind of the situation. After listening everything from Ashido, Hanabi especially felt guilty, feeling that this would not have happened if her words hadn't pushed Setsuna over the edge. Izuma felt even guiltier as he didn't think that an attempt to open Setsuna's heart would result in a twin drowning accident.

"How is the boy who almost got washed away? Is he alright?" Setsuna asked again.

"He's alright. A little shocked, but recovered nevertheless. His family wishes to extend their thanks to the girl who saved him." Izuma revealed with a smile. "You did well, Setsuna."

"Speaking of which, why are we in the same room? I don't remember hospitals putting boys and girls together." Kirishima wondered, looking at himself and Setsuna.

"Well that's…" Oruka started with a bit of a mischievous grin on her face, confusing the [hardening] quirk youth even further.

Izuma chuckled as well. "If can't be helped since you won't let go of Setsuna's hand no matter what the doctors did. Your hardened grip on her simply would not bulge, so it was a special arrangement." He said while pointing at Kirishima's hand that was still holding Setsuna's. When Kirishima finally realized this, he immediately let go.

"Woah! Seriously!?" Kirishima blushed furiously while the two visitors laughed. That was seriously so embarrassing. "Sorry about that Setsuna!"

Setsuna cast a small smile. "You don't need to Kirishima. It's because you didn't let go of my hand that I am alive right now. I should be thanking you instead. Thank you." Setsuna thanked Kirishima with much more emotion then she herself expected. Ever since she woke up, she felt as though a considerably amount of weight was removed from her shoulders, and she had Kirishima and Ashido to thank for that. Strangely though, a weird feeling was clutching her chest when she felt his grip on her own hand…this was something foreign to the [blood crystal] quirk user.

Izuma coughed into his hand, catching their attention. "You can fill me on details later. For now, it's essential that you fill your stomachs and recuperate; Sato worked hard on his sugar-free treats, totally perfect for anyone sleeping for two days straight. I'll also inform my dad and the others; they have been worried sick." He said as he presented a bento box full of deliciousness prepared specially by Sato to each of them, to help with their recovery. Kirishima almost wanted to cry tears of happiness by his classmates' manly actions.

"Enjoy your food," Izuma waved as he and Oruka walked out, giving Setsuna a strange look. "I'll have a little talk with the doctor so have a nice rest." Setsuna nodded silently and waved a goodbye back, and the two students were left alone again in their privacy.

Kirishima slumped back to the bed. "Man…I'm still beat. I think I'm gonna catch a few more minutes of sleep." He said while yawning. Even after two days of rest, a part of him was still tired, so a few minutes of shut eye wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Kirishima…"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Thanks for that day," Setsuna leaned closer to Kirishima from her bed and bowed her head, making Kirishima slightly confused. "Come on, you already thanked me enough-"

"I'm not talking about that, I meant what you and Ashido said to me on that bridge." Her scarlet eyes stared straight at Kirishima's unflinchingly as she thanked the boy who risked his life for her. "You told me that we must press forward and move on regardless of our past, so…I'll think..it's only right for you to know something about me."

"To tell you the truth…I'm actually-!" Setsuna was about to say something when…

"KIRISHIMA! SETSUNA!"

The door slammed open, revealing Midoriya, Uraraka, Kaminari, Jirou, Hanabi and other students of the class 1-A entered the room with heavy breathing and relief plastered all over their faces. Kirishima was taken aback by the sudden group, and couldn't help but sweatdropped as he and Setsuna were bombarded with endless questions. It's nice that they were so worried, but this was still a hospital so tone it down for goodness sake!

However, the students of UA didn't care about all that and instead surrounded him and Setsuna. A nurse had to come in and hushed them down, but that didn't stop their cheery mood. They questioned Kirishima if they were okay and were relieved that he got most of his energy back after two days of rest. The girls made 1000 paper cranes to wish for their fast recovery while the boys brought a few games to pass the time together, as well as all the homework both of them had missed in the past few days, along with handwritten notes. Even Koda brought the bunny he's been taking care of for Setsuna to hug and cuddle with. Setsuna herself was taken aback by all this attention she was receiving.

"You were all worried about me that much?" Setsuna asked, blinking at their concern.

"Stupid girl…you're one of us aren't you?" Hanabi scoffed and nudged Setsuna's head lightly, as though she just asked an obvious question. "Don't keep us in the dark all the time dammit! If you have issues just throw it right at my face!"

"I think it means 'I'm your friend' in Bakugouese. Hanabi is a legitimate tsunde-gebuh!" Ikazuchi cooed and teased the daughter of Bakugo, earning a furious roundhouse kick in the stomach from the blushing girl.

"Don't fabricate my words you freaking ears!" Hanabi yelled at the [earphone jack] boy. "To be clear, that was definitely NOT what I said, you hear me!?"

"Sure sure." The son of Kaminari and Jirou groaned out as the rest of the class laughed, and Setsuna couldn't help but join the merry atmosphere as well; the dark world she had surrounded herself in was beginning to brighten with life, and she was certain that something within her was changing – she was no longer alone.

"by the way…" Kirishima finally wondered as his eyes scanned the visitor group and realized a few missing people. "Where are Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and the three siblings? Are they not here?"

At those words, everyone's faces darkened considerably and the merry atmosphere turned cold. Some of the students looked at the ground while the future children had rather unreadable expressions.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna grew puzzled from their sudden change in demeanour. "Did something happen?"

"…We were planning of keeping this from you…at least till you come back to the dorms…" Iida started to explain with a serious tone, even for him. "But a lot has happened since you two were admitted to the hospital, in fact…the entire country is on the verge of mass panic."

"Hold up…you're scaring me." Kirishima frowned. "What the hell happened?"

"Endeavor's down." Ikazuchi stepped forward and cut to the chase, his eyes lost all joyfulness and bluntly stated to the two students. "The number 1 hero was taken down along with his 30 sidekicks. His whole agency was blasted to bits."

"…what!?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Musutafu General Hospital Emergency Ward:**

Voices and footsteps echoed throughout the Accidents and Emergencies Ward halls. The family of three plus three future children and Yaoyorozu waited in uncomfortable silence as the light of the surgery room blared red. Fuyumi fumbled with her long skirt with teary eyes while her younger brother Natsu tapped his foot on the spotless hospital floor impatiently with a worried look on his face, sometimes stealing glances at Fubuki and his sisters; he still could not believe what his sister just told him…children from the future!? How could something like that…

Todoroki Shoto himself was sweating as he clenched his fist so tightly his knuckles were white, paying close attention to the surgery light for any possible miniscule change, prompt Yaoyorozu to grip his hand tightly and silently assured him. The three future siblings weren't doing so much better.

"Grandpa Enji…" Mio cried and hugged her older sister tightly, the youngest daughter of the Todoroki siblings was scared as though someone else close to her was going to get hurt again. "No…"

"Sweetie…everything's going to be fine okay…?" Yaoyorozu rubbed her daughter's head lovingly and rubbed her own forehead against hers. Your grandpa is the strongest hero in Japan right now, he's going to be alright."

Fubuki was pacing through the halls nervously, his white/black hair covering his eyes as his expression was unreadable. "No…this wasn't supposed to happen…!"

Guren stood up from her seat to approach her twin brother, shaking him slightly to wake him from his trance. "Fubuki…be calm. We have to wait till the operation's over first."

"You want me to stay calm!? How can I possibly be calm in this situation!?" Fubuki angrily slapped his sister's hand away. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

The door of the surgery room grabbed their attention, as well as the quarrelling siblings when they looked up to see a white-clad surgeon walking out while removing his mask, his eyes heavy with weariness as he looked at Todoroki Enji's immediate family.

"Doctor…!" Fuyumi exclaimed with worry and concern as she ran towards the surgeon. "Is he…?"

"He's alive…just barely." The surgeon told the daughter of Endeavor, making everyone sighed with relief. "If he was brought here any later, his chances of surviving would have been nulled. He had a gaping hole through his stomach; if he had not cauterized his own wound with fire, he would have died of blood loss. If anyone should be amazed, it would be me."

"How is he now?" Shoto asked worriedly.

"We stitched up the wound, but his vitals are still extremely weak." The doctor with a third eye quirk frowned and continued. "He's not out of the woods yet. I have no idea what kind of quirk would cause such a devastating injury to your father, but that's for the police to fill you in. You can see him if you want, and feel free to use the buzzer if anything happens."

Clad in a blue hospital gown in the Intensive Care Unit, the unconscious figure of Endeavor in the white bed slept still in a deep slumber; his entire lower body covered in bandages and he had dark lines under his eyes. The Todoroki family gathered around his bed. Fuyumi proceeded to grab his hand, even if the number 1 hero wasn't aware she was there.

"Fuyumi…" Natsu tried to reassure his sister as he and Shoto comforted their usually cheerful sister as she began to sob, leaning her head against her father's limp arm.

"W-Why…? Wh…why did it have to happen…just when…the f-family's going to come back…t-together…? Why…?" Fuyumi struggled to get those words out as her sadness took over and caused her tears to pour out.

Hearing her say that caused the Todoroki family members to harden their gazes, and a cloud of surging anger looming over everyone from the sheer agony their sister was facing right now. The question on everyone's mind was who, or what caused this to happen.

"If I found out who's the one who did this, I will personally make sure they pay dearly for it." Shoto muttered for everyone to hear as pure anger appeared on his face in a long while.

"Seconded," Natsu agreed wholeheartedly with his younger sibling. He still had qualms for his previously abusive father, but seeing this in this state only filled him with hate. "The heroes won't stand for this; they will hunt whoever caused this…and throw him straight into Tartarus. He blatantly attacked the agency of our old man, that is practically a declaration of war."

Yaoyorozu flinched a little from hearing the words of Shoto and his family, even though she shared the same feeling of anger of how someone who be willing to wreak havoc on Endeavor for seemingly no reason. What was the villain's goal in doing so? To spread fear? Raise a commotion? Just what was the message in doing so? And finally, how could such a powerful individual be hidden for so long?

The door to the ICU opened and caught everyone's attention, as well as the sobbing Fuyumi's as they looked up to see a badly hurt young woman on clutches. Her once fiery hairstyle was dampened and the light of passion had faded away from her eyes. A few policemen and women stood behind the second survivor of the attack, probably indicating they were in charge of the investigation regarding the attack on Endeavor's agency.

"Fuyumi-chan…!" The sidekick of Endeavor began to cry as she hobbled her way towards the daughter of Enji, prompting the rest of the group to hold her steady in case she fell. Seeing the female sidekick she had seen a couple of times while visiting her father's agency, Fuyumi then bolted from her seat and tackled Burnin' into a tight hug, happy to see her alive. Tears continued to run down the girl's faces like waterfalls as they hiccupped and tried to control their tears.

Shoto, Momo and Natsu got up from their seats as the rest of the policemen entered the room, getting the crying sidekick to look at the Todoroki family, as well as Fubuki, Guren and Mio, whom she did not recognize.

"You're…Burnin' right?" Shoto muttered as he recognized her, getting her to force out a smile seeing the son of her boss doing well and healthy.

"I should be excited to see my boss' family…but the only thing I can do now is apologize to you guys for not being able to protect your father properly…!" Burnin' gritted her teeth in tears and frustration, only to feel the embrace of Fuyumi's arms growing tighter around her. "I-I'm so…s-sorry…! If only I was a little stronger…your father wouldn't have to suffer for us so much…!"

"Please don't say that. There was no way anyone could predict something like…this…happening…if anything…I'm glad you're still alive." Fuyumi consoled the devastated Burnin', but that only got her to cry harder.

While Fuyumi held on to Burnin' with the family of Enji watching them, the oldest man amongst the police forces stepped forward the showed his ID badge, revealing himself as the lead investigator of the assault case. He had a solemn expression to compliment his formal office suit with holster strapped to his waist, and deep eyebags indicated his lack of sleep.

"Pro-hero and sidekick Burnin', we could not thank you enough for your quick cooperation in regards to this case even though you are resting," The investigator thanked the sidekick before facing the rest of the youths in the room. "My name is Tantei Genso, you may call me Inspector Genso. My sincere apologies to interrupt your time with Endeavor, but we would like to ask if the immediate family of Endeavor would talk to us in regards to events of what has happened two days ago. Especially the two youths over there, you must be Fubuki and Guren Todoroki, right?"

"You know us?"

"I was specially briefed by Inspector Kenji himself about you two and your friends regarding your 'special' circumstances." Inspector Genso explained. "He had a hunch that you two may be able to shed some light on our possible suspect. Because right now…only Burnin' is the sole survivor of the attack on Endeavor's agency besides Endeavor himself who can tell us about the perpetrator."

Without much of a choice, the group consisting of Todoroki Shoto, Guren, Fubuki, Yaoyorozu Momo and Burnin made their way to a quiet part of the hospital. A few desks and chairs were arranged to accommodate this questioning, and everyone remained seated except of Fubuki and Guren, who chose to stand behind their parents.

"I know this isn't the best time, but I feel that it would be important for you to understand the events which led to Endeavor's state." Inspector Genso started to say as he motioned his subordinate to lay out several paper on the desk.

"Please tell us everything you know. We both know that the proper exchange of information will help to hasten the capture of the one responsible." Guren politely told the inspector, but her tone was bubbling with rage and quiet fury which got everyone in the room besides her brother to shiver slightly from the animosity this girl was giving off.

Inspector Genso nodded at her words and proceeded to state his findings. "I have spoken briefly to Burnin' before this, so if you wouldn't mind I would like to take a few minutes to recap Burnin' statement in regards to the attack. Two days before at 11am, a unknown male appeared in Endeavor's agency, and he destroyed the majority of the building in one attack."

"In one attack?" Shoto echoed in shock.

"A boy I guessing roughly in his twenties. He was rather tall…almost as tall as Endeavor himself," Burnin' recalled, her body shivering from remembering the horrible experience. "He had long blue hair tied into a pony tail and talks in a very lazy way. There was also some weird crystal sticking onto the base of his neck. He calls himself…as Noah."

"Noah?" Yaoyorozu asked, remembering a story that her mother read to her a long time ago. "As in the Noah who build the ark and survived the flood God had sent to wipe all living things from the earth? That Noah?"

"A character from one of the popular stories from the book of Genesis," the inspector added while flipping through his papers. "Most villains tend to give themselves out worldly titles due to being egotistical and arrogant, but the attacker this time had a powerful quirk to back up such a name. According to Burnin', the individual called Noah has an extremely powerful water quirk, powerful enough to entrap all 30 sidekicks while fighting Endeavor."

"Oh please don't get me wrong," the inspector quickly apologised towards Burnin'. "You must understand that we must uncover everything we know about this dangerous individual. Is there anything you remember about him? Or is there anything he said?"

"I…can't remember…" Burnin' admitted with a frustrated look. "After that bastard trapped me in water…my consciousness kept slipping in and out. At that time I only concentrated on my breathing. But…he did say something at the very beginning."

Burnin' echoed the words of the youth which haunted her ever since. "The floodgates of the heavens have opened…to judge the sins of mankind once more – is what he said."

"What the hell's with that…" Natsu sputtered. "Is that guy right in the mind? What kind of motive is that?"

"From the way that's phrased…we can assume that he's some sort of religious fanatic." Yaoyorozu reasoned. "Could he be someone from one of the villain cults hidden in Japan?"

"Interesting…" Inspector Genso frowned and leaned back on his chair as he continued. "We'll keep looking into it. His name and words are a good start – perhaps he could be the clue to what has happened in the last few weeks…"

"Wait. What do you mean?" Shoto asked. "You mean there are other cases?"

The inspector paused as though he was debating if he should blurt out a great secret, before he answered slowly. "There are a string of murder cases happening throughout Japan for the past two weeks. We were unable to identify the perpetrators, but we found out that the victims were comprised of not only prominent heroes, but major villains wanted as well."

"There are more? You mean to say that this 'Noah' took down more than just Endeavor?" Yaoyorozu asked with worry in her eyes. Things were already bad enough with the number 1 hero's fall, just how powerful was this villain!?

"It's not…Noah." Inspector Genso raised a file and distributed its contents for the family to see. "As you can see in these pictures…the cause of deaths are varied. Some of their bodies were burned to a crisp, some looked as though their bodies parts were chewed off, and for some weird reason others were found to have fallen from a tall height."

"Such brutality…" Fuyumi muttered in horror. "But all these deaths don't have anything in common…what makes you think they are all connected."

"Call it a hunch," the inspector answered grimly. "Something tells me that Noah is the least of our problems right now."

"This is the first time I heard about such a thing," Natsu stated in shock. "Why isn't such a big issue released in the press!?"

"We just barely recovered from the fall of All Might," the inspector stated with a grim and serious expression. "If we were to leak out this news to the state, only chaos will emerge…it's too soon."

"How long are you planning to hide the truth!?"

"Just long enough till we can figure out more evidence! There's just so much we do not know…" Tantei argued, before turning to Fubuki and Guren with a slightly hopeful look. "That is why I asked for you two to join us. If you are who you say you are, then you should be able to provide an insight to the current threat."

"We…" Everyone turned their attention to the two future children of Shoto and Yaoyorozu, but were answered with an unexpected answer. "…don't know a thing."

"Wh-what do you mean you don't know?" Natsu stood up and walked over to Fubuki, till he was centimetres away from Fubuki's unreadable face. "If you guys are really from the future, then why the hell can't you predict this!?" Natsu shook Fubuki angrily. "Answer me!"

"Like we said…we don't-!"

"We don't know who 'Noah' is," Guren answered for her brother. Her calm words sounded convincing, but Yaoyorozu was a little suspicious by how calm her daughter was. It was almost as though she was reciting a pre-written script. "It is possible that this individual is dead in our future, so we have no clue to his identity."

"But…have you heard anything about these cases from your parents, in the future? There will be serious consequences if you're lying." The inspector couldn't help but questioned in a more forceful tone. He was sorry if he was placing stress on these youngsters, but he had to get everything he could regarding these cases. "Anything?"

"I'm terribly sorry," Guren continued apologetically. "It is possible that this 'Noah' was taken down way before we were born, so we are unable to provide you with any intel."

"…I see." The inspector's face was crestfallen. Their supposed last ray of hope was shattered. "In any case, thank you for sparing your time. You may leave."

Just as Fubuki and Guren went out of the room first, Shoto found himself pulled aside by Yaoyorozu as she whispered. "Shoto, about what happened earlier…"

"Yeah, I could tell." Shoto narrowed his eyes at the two leaving figures of their future children. "They're hiding something."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Outside the emergency ward:**

It did not take long for the son of Shoto Todoroki to find his green-haired leader outside the hospital's rooftop. They had already arranged to meet there immediately after they are done with their respective visits, considering they are in the same hospital.

That was when things were about to get ugly.

"Hey," Izuma called out to the [Absolute Zero] quirk boy, as well as his sister walking towards him. "I heard what happened. With this, we can finally start on what we originally came here for. We should-"

"You knew when it will happen, don't you?" Fubuki cut him off, his eyes gleaming a dangerous light.

"…" Izuma fell silent upon hearing that, and the air between the three future kids became extremely tensed. When Izuma did not answer, Fubuki asked again with in a dangerous tone.

"Answer me dammit! DID YOU KNOW!?"

"I myself wasn't sure when exactly your grandfather would cross paths with Noah," Izuma answered quickly, knowing the mental state of his friend very well. "But I did have a rough idea of the supposed time it occurred thanks to Mirai."

"Then…you hid the truth from me…?" There was a hint of trepidation as Fubuki asked that, as though he could not believe his leader could do something so horrid. "I knew grandpa Enji would cross paths with that bastard, but you told me that we can avoid that the moment we entered this time period! You promised me that! IZUMA!"

"I'm sorry." Izuma turned towards the siblings. Fubuki's expression was a mix of sadness, frustration, confusion and betrayal. Guren was calmer, but her eyes glared disapprovingly at Izuma. "There was no other choic-!"

Izuma could not fathom how Fubuki was so fast, as a fist slammed into his right cheek and sent him careening into the floor.

"You lied to me…!" Fubuki snapped at the [One for All] user with a furious expression. "You could have protected him! You knew the timing!"

"…I was protecting our mission. If you knew Noah was going to come out early, could you have promised me that you won't dash out and fight that monster?" Izuma countered mercilessly while giving Fubuki a glare, wiping the blood from his own mouth. "You know yourself more than I do. You will abandon everything in the heat of the moment just to save your family, even if you have to sacrifice millions just to save one. Besides…you do know that he'll survive right?"

"HE'S MY GRANDFATHER!" Fubuki clenched his fist tightly as he heled Izuma by the collar. "HE COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED! If you have told us…he wouldn't have to suffer this much!"

"And get yourself killed in the process?" Izuma snapped back, preparing himself for a possible confrontation. "You and I know that Noah can't be beat, at least not by us. As long as the undeniable fact that he will survive remains, all will be good."

"YOU-!" the [Absolute Zero] quirk boy hissed out.

"You can't beat Noah…" Izuma's voice took a condescending tone. "Even if you were there, the most you can do is be cannon fodder."

"ENOUGH!"

Izuma moved for the first time to intercept the fist inches away from his face. He then grabbed the white/black haired boy's wrist and flung him across the rooftop.

"I said this before and I'll say it again. We only have one chance." Izuma impassively told a coughing Fubuki staring daggers at him. "I will not afford to have the entire future changed to an unpredictable route just to satisfy your selfishness. All will be according to plan."

"Don't talk like you know everything! What do you know-!" Fubuki spat out, but found himself pinned to the floor with enough force to form small cracks on the ground beneath.

"What do I know…? I watched my loved ones died right before my eyes while their deaths were being made fun of. I had the most precious thing taken from me while I was powerless to do anything." Izuma narrowed his eyes as he spoke, barely containing the rage roaring in his ears. "Every single one of us swore to destroy the ones who dared take our loved ones, and I will not hesitate to take down anyone who dares interfere with the plan, even if it's my own friend."

"DAMMIT!" Fubuki yelled angrily as he kicked Izuma away and created some distance. "But even so…just to let them suffer like that…!"

"We will have our revenge…in due time." Izuma took a step forward and gazed at his friend with hardened eyes. "With the fall of Endeavor, those bastards will make use of the chaos and unease to make their move, and when they do…we will be there."

For a moment, everyone was silent. Fubuki shot one last angry look at Izuma before stomping back to the stairwell, slamming the hospital door behind him and leaving Izuma as well as his sister alone.

"…what?" Izuma challenged a frowning Guren. "Care to punch me as well? If it means getting both of you to focus on our mission, I wouldn't mind being a punching bag. But my decision won't change…this is for the best."

"No, I'm not saying that you're wrong." Guren replied, twirling the locks of her scarlet/black hair inbetween her fingers. "But you truly are a horrible person, Izuma. If grandpa Enji were to die, and his death will be according to our 'plan', would you have gone along with it?"

"What are you trying to imply?" Izuma questioned. "Are you trying to say that we should sacrifice our entire future just to save the lives of a few? I merely did the math, and came up with the best plan possible."

"You still don't get it do you?" Guren remarked while walking back towards the rooftop entrance. "I'll get my foolish little brother to calm down, while you better prepare for what's coming. If those bastards are moving according to your predictions, then I suggest we get ourselves ready soon."

"Sorry for acting like that towards him," Izuma apologised without looking at Guren. "But I expect you all to understand…this is for the best. Being the most level-headed of the class, you know that don't you, Guren?"

"Don't misunderstand, I am still angry at you for hiding the truth from us. While part of me wants to burn you to a crisp, I will not do so." Guren spoke calmly and for a moment, Izuma could see her clenching her fists till her knuckles are white. "I just don't understand why can't you tell us? Aren't we your teammates…why is that the only way you do things? Why must you keep the burden to yourself?"

"Why ask when you obviously know the answer? All is for the sake of the mission. Nothing more…and most certainly nothing less."

"Do you enjoy being hated that much? If you just sat down and talk to us, there could have been another way to save everyone in the process." Guren reasoned heatedly. "Even if we were to stop Noah from hurting grandpa Enji, there could be some other way-"

"We both know that we cannot let the enemies know of our existence until the optimal time." Izuma cut her off. "Alerting the enemy and making them change their plan of direction is the last thing I want. I'm sorry for Endeavor…but we have no choice."

"That was your choice," Guren interjected. "Not ours."

With that, the daughter of Todoroki and Yaoyorozu left Izuma all alone on the rooftop. Watching the [Inferno] quirk user leaving, Izuma stared at the seting sun as though to take in this beautiful scenery for one last time before it disappeared.

…

"Would you rather me let Fubuki die?…" Izuma muttered softly, his voice slightly broken. _"Rather than getting him killed, I would be contented with him hating me for the rest of his life. That's just how I am…"_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Niigata Mountain Region:**

*Cough! Cough! Cough!* "Is everyone alright!?" Twice's shrill yelling cut through the smoke. He crawled out of a hollowed-out hole in the earth unsteadily while a constant ringing plagued his eardrums – probably due to that massive explosion which almost killed them

"Someone define 'Alright' for me." A snarky remarked flew.

"Someone help get Toga's ass off me!"

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" Toga scowled at the lizard hybrid squashed under her, before she rose up to her feet and looked around warily. "What the hell happened?"

"What happened was that I saved you." The villains turned to a panting Mr Compress and Dabi who stood in front of them; multiple wounds and lacerations on their bodies. Mr Compress' mask was partially scorched and his beige trenchcoat was filled with burning holes as well as charred ends, the man himself was worn out and almost down for the count. Dabi was breathing heavily, his arms steaming as he just fended off a massive inferno with his bare hands. "Aren't you going to thank me for selflessly taking the blunt of that attack while you guys are safely protected in the confines of my quirk?"

"You didn't do shit." Dabi snapped at the magician-like villain. "Last I checked, all of you were behind me while I did all the work of deflecting that freaking beam."

"Our hideout!" Twice screamed, looking at the sad remains of their dusty but cozy home. "No way!/we need to renovate anyway!"

"Enough." Shigaraki growled, looking around at the wrecked vicinity they once called their hiding spot. The entire place reeked of burning metal and cinders danced in the air. "Were we just hit with a nuclear bomb or something?

"And what's that humming sound?" Mr Compress added, his ears picked up an odd whirling sound like an engine, despite the constant ringing in his ears from the earlier explosion. "Wait…something's coming!"

"I don't hear anything." Toga grumbled, slapping her ears to get that annoying ringing out of her head. "Wait…"

Suddenly, a distinct sound of a turbine engine caught the villain team's attention. A figure descended from the sky and landed on the clearing with a tremendous shockwave and generated a cloud of dust.

Twice narrowed his eyes at the billowing crater that was made on impact. "What the hell…?"

Twice's questions were answered as a strange youth stepped out of the smoke. To the villains' surprise it was a rather young teenager with tanned skin and spiky snow-white hair. His electric-blue eyes sparked with a gleeful light and small cybernetic lines extended from his lower eyelashes. He was dressed in a mechanic's overalls, and a white cloth was draped over his right shoulder. His most prominent feature was an orange ingot embedded in his forehead.

[Greeting, League of Villains. My name is Terminus, and I'm sure as glad to see you human scraps alive.] A sneer crossed the boy's face as he continued. [More durable toys to play with. HYAHAHAHAHA!]

The reactions amongst the villains were mixed. Everyone except Shigaraki and Dabi were stunned by this mysterious individual. Tomura was frowning while Dabi studied this newcomer with a neutral expression.

"Who the heck is this crazy bastard?" Toga asked, readying her knife. Spinner was tempted to retort that she was the least qualified person to ask that, but he chose to clamp his mouth shut as something about the individual called Terminus was giving him a bad feeling.

[Oho…?] Terminus smirked at the group, studying the current state they were in. [Not bad…you had the guy with the compression quirk protect the majority of your team while the blue fire-wielding individual protected you all by offsetting my attack. I got to say, that's some quick-thinking you guys got there.]

"So you are the one responsible!?" Twice confirmed angrily as he took a step forward.

"Twice, DON'T!" Shigaraki gave an uncharacteristically loud yell and pulled him back. "There's something off about this nutcase."

[Let's see…let's see…] Terminus counted the members of the League with his finger. [We have Mr Facepalm, a magician wannabe, a crazy bitch, a discount Deadpool, scarface and…a hero killer cosplayer. What a group! HYAHAHAHAHAHA!]

"Who the heck are you?" Tomura muttered in annoyance, being the first to regain his bearings and glared at the cyberpunk boy through the hand on his face. "Some kind of fucking terminator surprise boss?"

Terminus merely smiled before his arm was priming into a heat cannon in a blink of an eye, streaks of neon blue appearing against his transforming arm. With a maniacal grin, he aimed the heated arm cannon towards the injured Mr Compress lying down in the corner.

"Shit!" Tomura cursed as he grabbed Mr Compress and flung him away, the bright blue laser scorching the ground where he had previous stood. Dabi quickly used this chance to send a wave of blue fire at Terminus, but Terminus countered by turning his left arm into a giant fan, blowing the flames away with a powerful gust of wind.

[Tsk tsk tsk…too slow.] Terminus gave out his grinding metallic laugh. [You will have to do better if you ever hope to defeat the great Terminus-sama.]

"His arm transformed?" Mr Compress gasped.

"Oi! That's dirty!" Twice shouted at terminus. "Who the hell targets a wounded person first!?"

[Are you sure villain scrap like you have the right to say that?] Terminus laughed. [But anyways, I thought I'll get rid of the weak ones first; they'll just get in the way of our battle. But if you are so insistent on protecting him, then you don't mind if I destroy you first right? HYAHAHAHAHA!]

"Oi Shigaraki, can I stab him already?" Toga complained, finding this individual rather annoying. "Can I?"

"Screw off." Dabi scowled. "Looks like that irritating laugh of yours isn't the only thing messed up about you. Who are you trying to talk after attempting to blow us up earlier? What the hell is your motive?"

[My motive? Sure, I'll tell you. I'm here to kill ya~!] Terminus fired away, holding nothing back and making his intentions clear. [You see…we have been tasked to identify and destroy specific targets. Which are especially powerful ones~! And you guys fit the bill!]

"We?"

[Whoops! Minor slip of the tongue there.] Terminus laughed as two racks of 25-inch missles popped from his back, his wide malicious grin turning a tad more crazy. [Less talking, more fighting!]

Terminus' missiles landed all around Shigaraki and his crew, blowing them away with great shockwaves and loud explosions boomed throughout the area.

"Bastard…" Shigaraki muttered as he glared towards the smug Terminus. His hatred for this teenage boy was rising steadily. "I'll kill you…and turn you into scrap."

[How scary~!] Terminus responded with an even crazier smile. [Let's see if your bite is as good as your bark-]

Without waiting for the cybernetic boy to finish, both Toga and Twice launched themselves straight at Terminus, both of them bearing impish grins as they blitzed Terminus with their respective weapons; knives and measuring tapes.

"Die!"

Terminus merely scoffed at this and grinned widely. When both Toga and Twice came into his range, he swifly transformed his feet into thruster-enhanced boots and spun a roundhouse kick, ramming his shin into both the villains. Twice felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs as both him and Toga was sent careening back like ragdolls.

[You two are pretty lively!] Terminus jeered and let out a boisterous laugh. [Let's see how you fare against this! **DIRTY SALVO!**]

Terminus let forth a swamp of missiles which aimed straight towards Toga. The girl's eyes widen in shock, but relied on her body's instincts regardless and rolled out of the way. However to her shock, the missiles took a sharp turn and followed back at Toga.

"Toga-chan!" Seeing this, Twice reacted quickly and dashed towards Toga, pushing the girl out of the way, bracing himself as the eight missiles headed straight for him. However, Terminus merely smirked as the missiles changed coursed once again and blasted right into Toga. A pained scream tore out of the [Transform] quirk villain's throat as an intense heat assaulted her.

[That's one down for starte-! Wait a minute…] Terminus frowned as the 'girl' he supposedly hit melted into a puddle. [A clone!?]

"Psych!" Twice yelled in satisfaction, having closed in from behind the white-haired mechanic along with Dabi.

"Chew on this instead." Dabi saw his chance and sprinted forward with his palms wreathed in bluebell flames. Terminus countered by augmenting his right arm with metal armour, enhancing its weight and appearance to withstand Dabi's cremation flames. However, Dabi turned up the heat and enveloped his opponent with a burning cloud of superheated fire. "This is my first time meeting you, and I have the greatest urge to burn you to a crisp. So just shut up and become my kindling."

Dabi and the rest of the villains strained their eyes on the fiery cloud and dust, waiting for any sign of movement.

"Did you get him?" Twice asked hesitantly.

[HARDLY!] The crazed engineer shouted unimpressed, answering Twice's question as he burst out from the smoke and walloped Dabi and Twice, with twin jet-thruster propelled fists. [**THRUSTER!**] The white-haired boy then grabbed hold of both Dabi and Twice's heads, and grinded them to the ground, dragging them through the dust in a brutal manner. [HYAHAHAHAHA!]

Dabi and Twice tumbled along the ground before coming to a halt, their bodies bruised from Terminus' brutal attacks. Terminus watched all of this while dusting some dirt of his clothes, virtually unscathed from Dabi's flames.

"Are you serious?" Mr Compressed barked. "There's not even a scratch on him! What the hell is this kid!?"

Shigaraki ignored their needless commentary as he dashed forward towards Terminus while the latter is still occupied holding both of his opponents down. "It doesn't matter what kind of broken power you have…as long as I crumble you to dust, it's over." Or so he thought, Terminus eyed him sideways and transformed his arm into a percussion hammer, slamming his newly formed weaponry down on the ground and blasted the area in front of the villain leader asunder. Tomura had no choice but to step back.

[Decay, isn't it. That quirk requires you to touch any solid with all five fingers to decay and destroy the object desired.] Terminus stated to everyone. [BUT IT'S USELESS IF YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! HYAHAHAHA!]

Suddenly, an assault was lauched from behind Terminus, who merely stretched his hand to grab hold of the giant assortment of blades bundled together, prompting him to look at who would launch such a dull attack. A wide sneer spread across the mechanic's face as he saw Spinner glaring at him, gritting his teeth as he attempted to push his weapon past Terminus' iron grip.

[And you,] Terminus used his other hand to grab Spinner by the neck and held him high in the air, giving a vicious grin as he watched the [Gecko] quirk villain gasp for air. [Are just plain pathetic.]

Terminus' augmented arm gave off steam as it shot into Spinner's stomach. Spinner cried out in anguish as he was blasted back to his teammates. He went tumbling straight to the feet of Shigaraki and lay on his back, a trail of smoke wafting off from where Terminus hit him.

"SPINNER!" Twice screamed in horror, as he watched his comrade's state.

[And you are the noisiest among them all!] Terminus spat as he combined both of his arms to create a very familiar-looking long-barrelled electromagnetic cannon. [Perhaps I should wrap this up now and spare the whole lot of you from anymore agony.]

As Terminus' weapon began to power up with a humming sound, Twice's eyes widen in panic. "Everyone get down!" He quickly grabbed hold of the fallen Spinner and warned everyone. The exact moment when Terminus fired off his electrical weapon, the villains gave one last spurt of energy and vaulted away from the weapon's point of impact.

**_*KABOOOOM!*_**

The spot where the villains have been standing erupted into an explosion of dust. Though they have escaped the blast, the shockwave hit the team and sent them crashing into the ground. They rolled across the ground till they stopped at the edge of the mountain forest.

Shigaraki turned his gaze to the living terminator called Terminus and narrowed his eyes.

"We have to retreat," Shigaraki declared gruffly as he hurled Mr Compress up on his feet. "We can't fight him like this."

"We're running!?" Twice looked at his leader in shocked surprise, while holding up a limping Toga. "After what he did to us, we can't just-"

Twice was cut short when Shigaraki gave him a bone-chilling glare which made him shiver involuntarily. "If you want to die now, then go ahead." He snapped. "Those missiles and lasers of his are annoying. We have to use the forest as cover for now!"

"And then what!?"

"We'll figure out something!"

A sudden boom, and the two quarrelling villains saw a metallic figure flew to the air with jet-propelled boots and closed the distance with frightening speed.

"Shit-! Oi Dabi! Give us some cover!" Shigaraki shouted out with a pointed tone.

The wounded [cremation] quirk user was a little ticked off by how his leader was addressing him, but given the gravity of the situation he knew had no choice. "Tsk!" He could only compile.

Dabi stepped forward and waved his arms in a wide arc, swinging his burning arms in a wide arc to create a massive helix of blue flames. With the forest trees for additional fuel, the villain effectively conjured a smokescreen.

Terminus shot out an arm laser to blast a hole through the fire as he flew forward, only to find his vision obscured by a thick black veil of smoke. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Terminus morphed his arms into two fan vacuums to defog the area. But when the smokescreen was removed, he was surprised to see no signs of the six villains.

He narrowed his eyes and scanned the distance, his scanners picking up six moving heat signatures dashing through the forest ahead. Seeing this, he only laughed and gashed his shark-like teeth in a feral grin.

**[Run all you want,]** Terminus bellowed to the forest beyond. **[But you can't hide from the great Terminus-sama!]**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A/N: Write a comment!


End file.
